Moonlight
by littlemissbelly
Summary: Bella est une jeune femme fragile mais indépendante et déterminée. Elle mène une vie tranquille à NYC avec sa meilleure amie et colocataire Alice. Tout bascule le jour où Edward débarque. Vont-ils réussir à surmonter leur passé? AH - BE/AJ/RE/EC
1. Prologue

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Rosalie et Emmett nous avaient rejoints pour un dîner improvisé qui s'est terminé en longue discussion sur nos erreurs de jeunesse. Nous étions tous sacrément détendus, les Margaritas maison d'Alice y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Nous avons beaucoup ri, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie évoque Carlisle.

Carlisle était mort suite à un tragique accident de voiture il y avait à peine plus d'un an. Esme commençait à peine à s'en remettre, tout comme le reste de la famille, tous sauf Edward, qui visiblement avait plus de mal que les autres à l'accepter.

La tristesse avait alors traversé le visage d'Edward et Rosalie, gênée d'avoir mis la mort de son beau-père sur le tapis, avait préféré remonter chez elle, suivie de près par Emmett, plutôt que d'affronter le visage d'Edward.

Alice me rappela que j'étais de corvée ce soir avant d'aller se coucher. Alors je me mis immédiatement à débarrasser, pressée moi aussi d'aller rejoindre mon lit, quand Edward me proposa son aide. Sur le coup j'ai répondu oui, sans même y réfléchir… ah l'alcool et ses effets secondaires.

Je savais au fond de moi que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester seule avec lui, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point, jusqu'à ce que je me relève un peu trop rapidement et m'écroule dans ses bras.

Après m'avoir remise d'aplomb, nos regards se sont croisés, et j'ai pu lire toute la tristesse que le décès de son père avait laissée dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. C'était exactement la même tristesse que le décès de ma mère avait laissé dans mes yeux chocolat.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il a pris mon visage entre ses mains et a déposé, aussi légèrement que cela lui était possible, ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Chose qu'il a répété trois fois sans que je ne bouge ne serait-ce qu'un cil, avant de partir dans sa chambre et me laisser seule et tétanisée au milieu du salon.


	2. Incursion du passé

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Incursion du passé**

Le réveil se mit à sonner mais j'étais déjà réveillée depuis un bon moment. Jusque là ma vie avait été une succession de hauts et de bas, mais dans l'ensemble je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, enfin, jusqu'à hier soir.

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça ? Tant d'années ont passé… Je n'avais malheureusement aucune réponse à mes questions, du moins pour l'instant, mais en voulais-je vraiment ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice me sortit, un peu brutalement je dois bien l'avouer, de mes réflexions en frappant sur la porte de ma chambre :

- Isabella Marie Swan, si tu n'es pas sortie de cette foutue chambre d'ici dix minutes, je demande à Emmett de descendre défoncer ta porte !

Ni une, ni deux j'étais debout en route pour une bonne douche bien chaude. Il ne manquerait plus que mon voisin du dessus fasse tomber la dernière barrière entre Edward et moi.

Une fois prête, je me précipitais vers la sortie mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité d'Alice, qui me barra la route d'un bras sorti de nulle part.

- Où vas-tu toute seule en courant comme ça ?

- Ben, au boulot, comme tous les jours. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis hier soir mais je ne t'ai jamais vu partir aussi rapidement de la maison. On dirait que tu fuis je ne sais quoi. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je t'adore, vraiment, mais là j'ai besoin de sortir et je ne veux vraiment pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui. Alors aurais-tu l'amabilité de…

Dieu merci, elle leva son barrage improvisé.

- OK, vas-y, on en reparlera ce soir. Et tu as intérêt à tout me dire.

- D'accord, à ce soir.

Sur ce, je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'apprêtais à filer quand j'entendis la voix que je ne voulais absolument pas entendre ce matin.

- Salut Bella.

Je stoppais net. Bella. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé Bella quand nous étions à Forks, ni lors de nos furtives rencontres au fil des années. Les seules exceptions avaient été le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett et l'enterrement de son père. Mais depuis son arrivée dans la grosse pomme, voilà qu'il m'appelait Bella. J'en avais l'estomac complètement noué.

- Salut Edward… euh excuse moi mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

- Ça te dérange si on fait le chemin ensemble ? Après tout, nous allons au même endroit.

Et voilà exactement ce que je voulais éviter. Et maintenant, je fais quoi, hein ? Je dis non ? Si je fais ça Alice ne me lâchera plus, et l'ambiance risque d'être tendue, même au boulot. Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis prise au piège… à moins que je ne trouve une parade.

- Si tu veux. Par contre j'y vais en métro.

Voilà qui devrait m'en débarrasser.

- Aucun problème, je prends ma carte et j'arrive.

Il prend sa carte et il arrive ! Mais quelle poisse ! Moi qui pensais qu'il prendrait un taxi, comme à son habitude, me voilà servie. La journée commence mal, vraiment mal.

- Je te suis.

- OK. Allons-y.

C'est la gorge serrée et la boule au ventre que je quittais le loft en compagnie d'Edward. Trois blocks nous séparaient d'Union Square, trois blocks à marcher seule avec lui, trois blocks que j'allais essayer de passer en silence. Mais apparemment il en avait décidé autrement.

- Je voulais t'en parler hier soir, mais tu es partie précipitamment dans ta chambre après le diner.

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Tu parles que je ne me sentais pas bien. Je le croyais toujours chez Esme à Seattle, surtout que personne ne m'avait prévenue de son arrivée. Bon, ok, le loft appartient à la famille Cullen et je ne suis que la colocataire d'Alice. Mais le voir débarquer et apprendre au cours du dîner que le cabinet d'architecture pour lequel justement je travaillais depuis trois ans maintenant venait de l'embaucher, au même poste que moi et qu'il allait s'installer ici avec Alice et moi, ça faisait trop pour ma pauvre personne.

- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Depuis quand se souciait-il de ma santé ?

- Juste un coup de fatigue.

Je n'ai jamais été une bonne menteuse, mais apparemment il ne le sait pas encore.

- Alice m'avait dit que tu étais architecte toi aussi, mais je ne savais pas que tu travaillais chez KPF. Quelle amusante coïncidence.

Amusante, pour lui peut-être, mais moi ça ne me faisait pas vraiment rire.

- Où as-tu étudié ?

Et voilà, l'interrogatoire à la Cullen commence, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ces deux là !

- J'ai étudié à Yale, grâce à une bourse. Et toi ?

C'est quoi ça, maintenant je fais la conversation à Edward Cullen. Non mais je perds vraiment la tête.

- Harvard.

Tu m'étonnes, avec l'argent de sa famille, il ne pouvait qu'aller à Harvard.

Sur ce, le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'aux portes de l'immeuble. Par chance la rame de métro était assez bondée, ce qui m'a évité un nouvel interrogatoire.

Nos chemins se sont momentanément séparés, lui à l'accueil pour obtenir son badge, moi déjà dans l'ascenseur, direction l'espace familier de mon bureau.

Et comme tous les matins, Angela se dirigea vers mon box, mais plus rapidement que d'habitude :

- Salut Bella. Alors, ce week-end ?

- Salut Angela. Mon week-end… comment dire, il avait très bien commencé, mais il s'est plutôt mal terminé. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

- J'ai une nouvelle croustillante pour toi.

- Ah, enfin quelque chose qui va me changer les idées. Alors, qui sort avec qui ?

Angela est chargée de l'accueil, ce qui résume à dire qu'elle est la reine des potins en tout genre.

- Désolée ma belle, mais ce n'est pas aussi croustillant, enfin pour l'instant. Il y a un nouveau jeune architecte qui débarque tout droit de Seattle.

Et moi qui pensais me changer les idées avec le dernier potin, c'est raté.

- Je suis triste de te dire que je suis déjà au courant. Et il s'appelle Edward Cullen.

Le visage d'Angela s'éclaira.

- Cullen, comme Alice Cullen ? Ta colocataire ?

- C'est son frère.

- Ben ça alors, quelle coïncidence.

Il manque le « horrible » dans cette phrase.

- Comme tu dis. Et en plus il s'est installé au loft.

- Ça devient croustillant tout ça. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'enchanter.

- Disons qu'au lycée c'était un connard de première. Le type arrogant, trop sûr de lui, il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Et je suis loin de la vérité. Cet être méprisable m'a littéralement pourri mes années de lycée à Forks.

Après le décès de maman, Phil ne se sentait pas capable de s'occuper de moi, alors je suis partie vivre chez mon père, à Forks. Là-bas, j'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec Alice. Mais Lauren, la starlette du lycée, et sa groupie Jessica ont cru que je faisais ça pour me rapprocher d'Edward. Parce qu'à l'époque du lycée, Edward était de loin le mec le plus craquant, et Lauren le voulait, coûte que coûte.

Alors elle a tout fait pour me pourrir la vie, humiliation sur humiliation. Du coup personne ne voulait être ami avec moi, encore moins sortir avec moi. Sans Alice et sa famille, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas grâce à Edward, car il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi. J'ai même l'amère impression que ça l'amusait.

Et aujourd'hui il débarque dans mon monde, où tout allait pour le mieux…

Angela me tira de mes souvenirs.

- Nom d'un chien ! Mais c'est qu'il est super canon en plus le nouveau.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça, franchement. Oui, il était toujours aussi canon. Il avait des yeux verts absolument magnifiques, un corps grand et musclé, des fesses… Oh la, tu t'égares ma vieille, c'est d'Edward Cullen dont tu parles là.

- Ouais, ça peut aller.

- Tu te fous de moi Bella ! Tu l'as vraiment regardé comme moi je le regarde ?

- Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pense plus pouvoir le regarder comme tu le regardes Ang !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, toute l'équipe a été conviée à une petite réunion, dont le sujet numéro un était Edward Cullen et son entrée dans l'entreprise. Le boss avait l'air super content de sa « nouvelle acquisition », ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

Et le pire, c'est qu'Edward a réussi à placer que lui et moi étions des amis d'enfance… comme si on avait été amis lui et moi. Tous mes collègues se sont bien sûr retournés vers moi, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis le lycée, j'en étais malade et sûrement rouge de honte.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, vu que je n'ai plus entendu parler d'Edward. Le boss a eu la bonne idée de l'inviter à déjeuner, ce qui m'a permis de souffler un peu et de me changer les idées avec Angela.

Notre sujet de conversation ces derniers temps était ma future fête d'anniversaire et surtout la liste des invités. Angela craquait pour Ben, un livreur, et elle voulait vraiment qu'il soit des nôtres pour avoir l'occasion de le voir en dehors du bureau. Elle n'avait pas encore fait le premier pas, et comptait sur moi pour que je l'invite.

Ma journée enfin terminée, je commençais à prendre mon sac de sport pour descendre me défouler au Fitness Club mis à notre disposition quelques étages plus bas quand Edward mit sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda :

- Prête à rentrer ?

Je crois bien que c'est la toute première fois qu'il me touche. Ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Ce qui a eu pour effet de me faire devenir écrevisse. La tête dans mon sac je lui répondis :

- J'avais prévu de faire un détour par la salle de sport avant de rentrer, alors tu n'as qu'à rentrer sans moi.

- Ce n'est pas trop risqué de rentrer seule le soir ?

Depuis quand se souciait-il de ma sécurité ? Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Jamais il ne m'avait dit autant de mots à la suite. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un parfait étranger en face de moi.

- Je suis ici depuis trois ans et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé. Je croirais entendre mon père.

Une lueur de tristesse a traversé ses iris couleur émeraude, juste avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Il suffit d'une fois. Puisque tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie pour le retour, je rentre de mon côté. A plus tard.

- C'est ça, à plus tard.

Sur ces mots un peu secs de ma part, je pris mon sac de sport et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, j'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler.

Deux heures plus tard j'étais de retour chez moi. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration, car je savais ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur. Edward dans la même maison que moi, mais surtout Alice avec un interrogatoire déjà préparé. La soirée promettait d'être longue.


	3. Coup de poker

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Coup de poker**

Le réveil se mit à sonner mais, comme à mon habitude au cours de cette longue semaine, j'étais réveillée bien avant. J'étais même prête à l'heure où Alice frappe habituellement à ma porte, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu.

- Laisse-moi deviner, insomnie ?

- Bingo ma belle !

- Ça fait presque une semaine qu'il a emménagé, tu devrais pourtant avoir trouvé ton rythme…

- Stop Alice, s'il te plaît ! On en a déjà parlé l'autre jour, tu ne peux pas effacer ces huit dernières années d'un coup de baguette magique.

Si seulement elle le pouvait ! En fait non… parce qu'elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi avec sa baguette magique. Je deviendrais son mannequin, elle jouerait avec moi comme avec une poupée Barbie… quel cauchemar rien que d'y penser !

On va plutôt dire qu'elle n'aurait pas du avoir un frère aussi craquant. C'est vrai, avec un frère moche, flanqué d'une acné juvénile persistante et de dents de travers… le repoussoir à filles par excellence quoi… j'aurais eu la paix ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il soit grand, beau, musclé…

- Bella, tu es toujours avec moi ?

Alice me sortit de mes rêveries.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs… tu disais ?

Bonne résolution du jour : arrêter de divaguer sur Edward Cullen.

- Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi ma belle, je te jure ! Je te demandais si tu avais préparé la liste des invités pour ta soirée d'anniversaire ? Tu sais que nous n'avons qu'un mois pour tout organiser, et je veux que tout soit parfait…

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes, nous avons quasiment les mêmes fréquentations, hormis certains collègues de boulot… alors fais comme tu le sens.

- Oh merci, merci ma belle !

Il en faut peu pour faire sauter Alice de joie ! Ah mince, j'ai oublié la requête d'Angela.

- Alice, attends, j'aurai juste deux invités à rajouter sur la liste.

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

- Angela m'a quasiment supplié pour qu'on invite Ben Cheney, tu sais, le livreur qu'elle trouve super canon…

- Je vois oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… Tu as dis deux…

- Jacob.

A voir sa tête, ce n'est peut-être pas « comme si c'était fait ».

- Jacob ? Jacob Black ?

- Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Jacob ?

- Tu veux mettre Jacob et Edward dans la même pièce, et avec un open bar ? Tu es absolument sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

Elle n'avait pas tort… Jacob, en parfait meilleur ami, a essuyé toutes les larmes que j'ai versées à cause de Lauren et Jess, mais surtout à cause de l'indifférence d'Edward… Il avait juré qu'un jour il lui mettrait la raclée qu'il méritait, mais je ne lui avais jamais donné l'occasion de le faire… Une part de moi adorerait ça, même après tout ce temps… mais nous étions des adultes maintenant…

- On n'est plus au lycée Alice ! Je vais avoir vingt-sept ans, il serait grand temps de passer à autre chose…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !

Là elle marque un point. Je n'ai pas cessé de me cacher toute la semaine, partant plus tôt, rentrant plus tard, tout ça pour ne pas aller bosser en compagnie d'Edward…

- Ok, je vais faire l'effort d'inviter Jacob puisque tu veux qu'il soit là, mais à une condition.

Là ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez !

- Vas-y, accouche !

- C'est moi qui choisis ce que tu porteras lors de cette soirée, de la tête aux pieds.

Mon cauchemar refait surface…

- Par pitié, Alice, tout mais pas ça !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser Bella. Jacob contre ton jean troué et tes Converse pourries… lequel te tient le plus à cœur ?

Et voilà, le piège « à la Cullen » vient de se refermer sur moi comme si de rien n'était ! Y a pas à dire, elle arrive toujours à ses fins, ça en devient vexant.

- Alice, s'il te plait…

- Tu dois choisir Bella…

Ce serait si inhumain de préférer son jean troué ?

- Bon d'accord, je choisis Jacob.

C'est fou comme une phrase peut vous casser le moral instantanément et rendre quelqu'un d'autre complètement fou de joie…

- Génial ! J'ai la tenue parfaite à la boutique, ne me manque plus qu'une paire de Louboutin et tu seras parfaite…

Elle était déjà partie dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de m'habiller comme une poupée de luxe…

Vous connaissez Becky, la désormais célèbre accro du shopping ? Et bien la différence entre Alice et elle, c'est qu'Alice travaille chez Prada, et qu'elle ne manque absolument pas d'argent sur ses comptes pour alimenter toutes ses cartes de crédit.

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, pas d'Edward dans les parages, le patron l'avait gardé bien au chaud dans son bureau la majeure partie de la journée… si seulement ça pouvait être tous les jours comme ça !

Il me tardait de rentrer. Premièrement parce que j'allais enfin être en week-end, et qu'après cette semaine de folie, c'était une douce récompense… Mais surtout parce que le vendredi soir c'est notre soirée poker.

Je suis une très mauvaise menteuse… mais comme je connais mieux que quiconque mon point faible, je suis passée maitre dans l'art de m'en servir, ce qui fait de moi une bluffeuse hors pair. Alice me connait pourtant par cœur, et est d'habitude très clairvoyante, mais même avec ça elle n'arrive jamais à m'avoir ! J'espère juste qu'Edward ne rentrera pas assez tôt pour se joindre à nous…

Mais en ouvrant la porte, j'ai vite réalisé que mon rêve n'allait pas être exaucé cette fois… Emmett et lui étaient déjà en train d'installer la table dans le salon.

Après avoir réintégré mon jean, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et préparer de quoi grignoter, la partie à pu commencer. Autour de la table, les habitués : Alice, Rose, Em' et moi. Bien sûr Edward s'était joint à nous, mais il y avait aussi Jazz ce soir.

Ce dernier s'appelle Jasper Withlock et il est pompier. Nous l'avons rencontré dans des circonstances, disons, particulières… Alice avait eu sa période « bougies parfumées », mais un jour l'une d'entre elles est tombée par accident sur le tapis d'Esme, mettant le feu à celui-ci. A cause de sa matière on a été vite dépassé, surtout avec nos pauvres petits seaux d'eau… Et c'est là qu'ont débarqué Jazz et son escadron. Depuis il vient quasiment toutes les semaines, soit pour un poker, un repas improvisé ou juste comme ça…

Alice en pince pour lui mais elle n'arrive pas à franchir le pas de l'invitation, ne sachant pas les sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir ou non pour elle. Et j'ai la nette impression que c'est pareil pour Jazz… il ne leur manque plus qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin… que je pouvais précipiter !

- Jazz, j'espère que tu pourras te joindre à nous pour mon anniversaire, le mois prochain.

Et voilà, en deux temps trois mouvements le sujet était lancé.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais il faudrait que tu me donnes des détails, que je vérifie si je ne suis pas d'astreinte…

- Je pense qu'Alice, l'organisatrice en chef, se fera un plaisir de te renseigner.

J'avais répondu à Jazz en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Alice, et vu le sourire qui venait d'illuminer son visage, je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde elle et moi.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé. Il commençait à se faire tard, nous étions en train de finir notre dernière partie. Comme à son habitude, Alice s'était couchée depuis un bail, suivie par Jazz et Em'. Ne restait plus que Rose, Edward et moi.

Le visage de Rose ne laissait jamais rien transparaître de son jeu, le fait qu'elle soit une brillante avocate y était pour beaucoup. Edward, lui, avait passé la soirée à nous étudier sous toutes les coutures, en bon nouveau de la bande. Quant à moi, j'avais un jeu des plus pourris mais comme j'affichais mon plus beau sourire, ils ne savaient pas si je bluffais ou non.

Rosa a décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se coucher, il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi. Et Edward venait de relancer de dix dollars… il avait l'air sûr de lui. Mais j'étais joueuse…

- Je vois tes dix dollars, et je relance de vingt.

Tous les yeux se sont braqués sur moi. On relançait rarement au-dessus des dix dollars. Toute l'attention était maintenant sur la partie.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi ce soir Bella, et pourtant je vais quand même te suivre. Et je relance de dix dollars.

Apparemment il était aussi joueur que moi, et le pot commençait à être sacrément garni. Je ressentis une sorte de frisson d'adrénaline, la partie n'allait jamais aussi loin d'habitude, et j'avais une cruelle envie de battre Edward et son petit sourire en coin. Je n'avais peut-être pas les cartes en ma faveur, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter maintenant.

- Je te retourne le compliment Edward et je suis de dix dollars.

Son visage exprimait un cruel dilemme. Il ne savait absolument pas si je bluffais ou non, et ça avait l'air de fortement le déstabiliser. Mais au lieu de montrer son jeu, comme tout bon joueur l'aurait fait, il s'est couché lui aussi en me lâchant juste :

- c'est toi qui gagne.

Je suis restée sous le choc cinq bonnes minutes, pendant que les autres avaient migré vers le bar. Quand j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder son jeu. Au poker vous n'êtes pas obligé de montrer ce que vous avez, ça permet de garder le mystère sur votre bluff.

J'en étais sûre ! Il méritait bel et bien de gagner, il avait un full et je n'avais qu'une pauvre paire. Comment avait-il pu se coucher ? Les chances que j'ai un carré ou une quinte étaient tellement faibles, si j'avais eu son jeu je serais restée jusqu'au bout. Et je ne pense pas être aussi convaincante... à moins qu'Alice ait eu une petite discussion avec lui…

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu Em' derrière moi.

- Ma belle, tu m'as bluffé ce soir ! Tu as réussi à battre Ed, au poker, et en plus avec une simple paire ! Franchement, je suis admiratif. C'est bien la première fois… même Rose n'arrive pas à avoir le dessus !

Je vais tuer Alice !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon talent au bluff qui m'ait fait gagner cette fois Em'… je parierai plutôt sur le lutin qui te sert de petite sœur… elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Allez, viens boire une Margarita avec nous, tu auras tout le loisir de te venger demain !

Il avait raison, autant profiter de l'instant présent. C'est peut-être l'unique fois où je battrais Edward quelque part… autant en profiter. En plus Alice était avec Jazz, et me faisait des gestes, pas vraiment discrets, pour que je les rejoigne.

- Te voilà enfin Madame la gagnante ! J'étais en train d'expliquer à Jazz les détails de ta fête…

- Parfait ! Un pompier ne sera pas de trop pour s'assurer que les vingt-sept bougies de mon gâteau ne finissent pas sur le nouveau tapis.

Apparemment la vengeance n'a pas la patience d'attendre demain.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula gaiement. Nos conversations tournaient autour des différentes fêtes qu'Alice avait organisées, ici ou à Forks. Jazz n'en loupait pas une miette.

Certaines resteront gravées à tout jamais dans ma mémoire… l'argent et l'imagination d'Alice avaient fait des merveilles. D'autres en revanche m'ont laissé un arrière goût amer, notamment celle des dix huit ans d'Alice et Edward. Je m'empressais d'ailleurs de chasser cet horrible souvenir et noyais mon amertume dans les Margaritas.


	4. Révélation

_**Coucou à tous**_

_**J'avoue j'ai un peu de mal avec ce site... jusque là je n'étais qu'une simple lectrice alors j'ai quelques problèmes pour poster ou lire vos commentaires... mais j'y travaille ;)**_

_**Je voudrais remercier Auré (Ptite Vampire) pour m'avoir conseillé de publier ici.**_

_**Et je voudrais vous remercier, vous les lecteurs/lectrices, pour l'intérêt que vous porter à ma fic.**_

_**Je compte publier 1 chapitre chaque week-end, pour laisser le temps à ma correctrice de la lire tranquillement et passer dernière moi pour corriger mes fautes en tout genre :P**_

_**Je n'ai pas prévu de POV d'Edward pour le moment, j'ai du mal à me mettre dans sa tête... mais qui sait...**_

_**Les chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais je suis en train d'essayer de faire plus long pour les prochains.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Belly**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Révélation**

Le week-end avait filé à une de ces vitesses ! Ayant un peu trop abusé des Margaritas vendredi soir, je n'ai émergé que samedi après-midi, avec une gueule de bois terrible. Le reste de ma journée je l'ai passé avec Alice… elle m'a trainée dans cinq boutiques de chaussures pour me dénicher les parfaits escarpins qui s'accorderaient avec la robe qu'elle m'avait trouvée. Ces engins de torture avaient bien neuf centimètres de talon, mes orteils souffraient déjà rien qu'en les voyant.

Le dimanche a été on ne peut plus calme, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps seule dehors, à me dorer la pilule à Central Park… Je m'y sentais tellement bien, loin d'Edward et des mauvais souvenirs que son arrivée chez nous faisait resurgir.

J'abordais donc ce lundi matin assez sereinement. Edward et moi ne faisions que rarement le chemin ensemble. Lui préférant le confort des taxis, j'avais définitivement adopté la solution métro, uniquement pour avoir mes moments de solitude qui étaient devenus nécessaires à mon équilibre.

A la seconde où j'ai passé les portes de nos bureaux, Angela me fit des grands signes... elle devait avoir une nouvelle croustillante à m'apprendre.

- Salut Angela, que me vaut cette impatience ce matin ?

- Salut Bella. Jette un œil là-dessus, c'est le programme de la réunion de ce matin.

Rien de bien extraordinaire en soi. Nous allions, une fois n'est pas coutume, constituer les équipes pour répondre aux différents appels d'offres. Mais, à peu près au milieu du document, il y avait une petite phrase qui a de suite attiré mon attention.

- Edward a été nommé chef d'équipe pour le projet de Shanghai !

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Du coup Angela avait l'air encore plus satisfaite de son information.

- Je savais que ça t'intéresserait. Apparemment le boss et lui ont eu de longues conversations vendredi. On raconte qu'ils auraient constitué une équipe pour répondre à l'appel d'offre du nouveau siège chinois de cette fameuse banque internationale, tu sais…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Angela dire un mot de plus… cette révélation était en train de me mettre hors de moi.

- HSBC! Je suis au courant de ce projet Ang, c'est moi qui l'ai suggéré au boss il y a deux semaines environ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui refile mon idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward Cullen a de plus que moi ?

Il pouvait le donner à n'importe qui d'autre, ça me serait passé au-dessus. Mais il a fallu que ce soit à lui… Je sentais la colère m'envahir de plus en plus.

- Des couilles !

Sa réflexion me scotcha nette... En voyant ma tête elle a compris toute seule qu'il fallait qu'elle développe…

- Ben oui, réfléchis deux minutes, c'est peut-être par pur sexisme. Ou peut-être que les chinois préfèrent les hommes… Si c'est ça, attaque les en justice…

Angela et son féminisme militantisme…

- Laisse tomber Ang, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il veut lui donner, qu'il lui donne. Tant que je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, ça me va !

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, j'allais m'installer dans mon box, histoire de digérer la nouvelle en toute intimité. La semaine commençait mal…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard nous entrions en réunion. Et ça a surement été l'un des pires moments de ma vie. James a commencé par former les équipes pour les projets du continent et je commençais à trouver bizarre de n'être dans aucune de ces équipes. Ensuite nous sommes passés aux projets européens, toujours pas de poste.

Et c'est là que mon cauchemar a pris forme. Étant à l'origine du projet HSBC, j'ai été nommée architecte déléguée, sous les ordres d'Edward, tout ça parce que je ne parle pas couramment le chinois !

Dans un sens ça m'apprendra à n'avoir pas été jusqu'au bout niveau langues étrangères… surtout que le chinois est, mine de rien, une des langues les plus parlées au monde.

Je profitais de la projection des idées directives du projet pour envoyer discrètement un sms à Alice, la suppliant de m'accompagner faire la tournée des bars ce soir pour noyer ma colère.

A la fin de la projection, James nous annonça qu'Edward, Victoria et moi devions nous rendre à Miami pour rencontrer les principaux dirigeants de la banque afin de définir plus précisément leurs attentes. Ça voulait dire avion, hôtel, rendez-vous et peut-être même déjeuners et dîners avec lui et miss pimbêche. Il est où le pont que je me jette ?

Pour finir j'eus droit aux félicitations du boss, le coup de grâce… s'il savait vraiment l'effet que ça me faisait, c'était aux antipodes du sourire commercial que j'affichais.

Trop dégoûtée pour avaler ne serait ce qu'une miette, j'ai passé ma pause déjeuner à la salle de sport, à taper sur mon grand ami le punching-ball. Je crois que j'ai même réussi à faire peur à mon coach, pourtant c'est un grand balaise!

La journée était enfin terminée et je m'empressais de rejoindre Alice chez Jo, notre bar préféré pendant qu'Edward était encore dans le bureau de James à préparer notre « escapade ».

A ma grande surprise Alice était accompagnée de Jazz. J'espère simplement ne pas finir par tenir la chandelle, c'était, malheureusement pour Alice, la dernière chose dont j'avais envie ce soir… A moins qu'il ne soit là pour me porter, au cas où mon cerveau serait complètement anesthésié par l'alcool et que mes jambes ne répondent plus.

Je me réveillais mardi matin avec une gueule de bois encore plus mémorable. Et c'est autour d'un petit-déjeuner obligatoire qu'Alice me raconta ma soirée. Je n'avais qu'un souvenir, celui d'un charmant serveur et ces délicieux Mojitos… Jazz et elle avaient bien été obligés de me ramener à la maison, je n'étais plus en état. J'étais déjà tellement maladroite sobre… c'était bien pire alcoolisée. Ce matin Alice avait l'air un peu frustrée… j'avais dû, sans m'en rendre compte, un peu lui pourrir sa soirée. Mais elle m'assura que cette fois-ci je n'avais pas dragué n'importe qui, que j'avais gardé tous mes vêtements et pas été malade en public non plus, c'était déjà un exploit !

Assise devant mon énorme bol de café je redoutais déjà le petit voyage en métro qui m'attendait. Tous ces gens, parlant en même temps et plus fort pour couvrir le bruit des rames… ça allait être l'enfer… A moins que je n'y aille en taxi… Mais comment prendre un taxi seule en sachant qu'Edward allait lui aussi en prendre un ? Il allait forcément me proposer qu'on le partage et j'allais dire quoi ? « Non, désolée, les abrutis prennent le suivant ! »

Malheureusement ma timidité maladive ne me laisserait jamais dire une chose pareille, et je n'avais plus assez de vapeur d'alcool dans l'organisme pour me donner le courage qui me manquait. Alors que faire ? Prendre le métro de la torture juste pour ne pas partager vingt minutes de taxi avec Edward ? Ou abdiquer ? Moi qui avais déjà bien mal au crâne…

C'est à ce moment de ma réflexion qu'Edward sortit de sa chambre, dans un costume bleu foncé vraiment superbe, il fallait bien l'avouer. Je le regardais s'avancer vers moi, d'un pas léger mais déterminé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur a commencé à battre plus vite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Alice me tira de mes rêveries en me donnant un grand verre d'eau et deux petits comprimés blancs :

- c'est pour ton mal de tête ma belle. Tu comptes vraiment y aller en métro ce matin ? Parce qu'à voir ta tête, je dirais que c'est du masochisme.

Que dire ? Je me posais la même question. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit la décision pour moi.

- Edward, ça te dérange de partager ton taxi avec Bella ? J'ai peur qu'avec la gueule de bois qu'elle se traîne ce matin, le métro ne l'achève.

Je regardais Alice, le regard furieux mais avec une légère pointe de remerciement.

- Aucun problème. Nous allons au même endroit et je ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de Bella sur la conscience. Tu es prête ?

Mais quel connard ! Dommage que je ne sois pas en état pour le métro…

- J'en ai pour deux minutes, le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires.

Sur ce, je faisais un rapide aller-retour dans ma chambre, histoire de vérifier mon maquillage, qui n'était pas suffisamment efficace ce matin, de prendre mon sac et de récupérer mes lunettes de soleil, accessoire indispensable aujourd'hui.

Un fois dans le taxi, le silence s'est installé durant les cinq premières minutes de trajet, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma migraine. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et la conversation que je redoutais tant arriva plus vite que prévu, et surtout pas le bon jour.

- Bella, j'aurais une question. J'aimerais vraiment que tu y répondes, ça me trotte dans la tête…

- Edward, va droit au but, par pitié.

- Alice m'a dit que tu n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise depuis mon arrivée. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre nous, et m'a conseillé d'en parler directement avec toi. Alors ma question est simple : c'est quoi le problème ?

Je vais tuer Alice ! Elle devait se douter que je finirais par prendre ce taxi de malheur, elle m'a piégée bien comme il faut… Bon, je réfléchirais à ma vengeance plus tard… là maintenant j'avais une explication à donner… et je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre.

- On pourrait remettre cette discussion à plus tard Edward, s'il te plait ? Je ne suis vraiment pas en état.

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais non, je ne veux pas remettre ça à plus tard. Je sens bien qu'il y a un malaise et si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux rien faire, or j'ai vraiment envie d'arranger les choses.

Lui, arranger les choses. Il a quelques années de retard… Très bien, il voulait qu'on mette cartes sur table, il allait être servi.

- Le bal de fin d'année de seconde. Tu as appelé Tyler Crowley pour lui dire que tu m'emmenais au bal, alors que c'était complètement faux. Je me suis retrouvée là-bas à l'attendre, seule, en robe de soirée. Il n'est jamais venu. Et par-dessus tout j'ai du subir les moqueries de Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley ce soir là mais aussi les deux années suivantes.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et ne le lâchait pas. Je voulais qu'il voit la peine qu'il m'avait fait, consciemment ou non. J'enchaînais.

- Et ce n'est qu'une humiliation parmi toutes celles que j'ai subies à cause de toi, directement ou indirectement. J'ai vécu un enfer pendant mes années de lycée à Forks. J'avais déjà perdue ma mère, je souffrais déjà suffisamment à mon goût, mais apparemment pas assez au goût des autres. Alice a été mon seul soutien. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu débarques ici, et que James t'embauche…

Je commençais à avoir la voix tremblotante et les yeux humides… il valait mieux pour moi que je m'arrête là, il n'avait qu'à méditer ma révélation.

Il est resté silencieux un temps qui m'a paru une éternité. Puis il a juste chuchoté trois mots :

- Je suis désolé.

Le reste du trajet s'est fait dans un parfait silence, ce qui m'aida à retrouver mes esprits. Maintenant il savait pourquoi, et moi je me sentais comme libérée. Malheureusement ça n'effaçait pas la peine que je ressentais aux confins de mon cœur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Angela et moi avions pris notre pause-déjeuner ensemble. J'en avais profité pour tout lui raconter au sujet d'Edward. Elle m'avait écouté en silence, seules les diverses expressions de son visage m'indiquaient qu'elle suivait mon histoire.

Au milieu de l'après-midi j'avais reçu un mail d'Edward avec toutes les modalités de notre voyage à Miami. Comme convenu, je les accompagnais, Victoria et lui. Le rendez-vous était programmé lundi prochain, en matinée, alors nos vols étaient prévus pour le dimanche soir. Le retour se ferait le mardi après-midi, mais je n'avais pas plus de détails.

La journée terminée, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur quand Edward s'y précipita, à deux doigts de se prendre les portes.

- Ça te dérange si on partage le taxi du retour ?

En disant ça il avait tellement de douceur dans la voix que j'ai mis quelques secondes à lui répondre.

- D'accord.

Une fois dans le taxi, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me parler, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Ce n'était pas le Edward que je connaissais. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les devants, avant tout pour désamorcer ce froid glacial entre lui et moi.

- J'ai bien reçu ton email avec les détails de notre voyage. Par contre j'aurais deux questions ?

- Oui, que veux-tu savoir ?

- Notre rendez-vous est fixé au lundi matin, or nous ne rentrons que le mardi soir. Il y a quelque chose d'autre au programme ?

- Il y a le salon du nautisme et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait y faire un tour. Je ne l'ai pas encore mis dans le planning parce que je n'ai pas encore les pass d'accès.

Il était plein de bonnes initiatives. Ce salon est l'un des plus réputés du pays en matière d'architecture navale. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne me relance :

- Tu avais dit deux questions ?

- Ah oui ! As-tu déjà réservé les chambres d'hôtel ?

- Oui, cet après-midi. Pourquoi, tu connais un endroit…

- Pas du tout. C'est juste… enfin c'est délicat…

Devant mon hésitation à cracher le morceau il était encore plus impatient. Allons droit au but.

- Vais-je devoir partager ma chambre avec Victoria ?

Ma question avait l'air de le surprendre, mais il me répondit tout simplement :

- Non. J'en ai réservé une pour chacune. Je ne savais pas si vous vous entendiez ou pas alors j'ai préféré voir large.

Il a du lire le soulagement sur mon visage parce qu'il a de suite ajouté :

- Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Autant être honnête.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai travaillé avec elle sur plusieurs projets, elle est compétente mais son individualisme me dérange.

Comme c'était agréable de parler boulot avec quelqu'un. Alice est une oreille attentive, mais tout ce qui tourne autour de mon job est loin d'être intéressant pour elle, à moins qu'on ne parle de la garde robe de mes collègues… alors le sujet est vite relégué au second plan.

Avec Edward je n'avais pas ce problème, il savait exactement de quoi je parlais. A la fois j'appréciais nos conversations, à la fois j'avais constamment cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait "tu parles avec Edward Cullen, tu sais celui qui te méprisait, celui qui t'a humilié, celui qui faisait comme si tu n'existais pas". Bizarrement je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était la même personne… quelque chose avait changé, surtout dans son regard. Pourtant j'attendais toujours qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant, au moins avec lui je savais à quoi m'attendre.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Edward avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et moi je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver mon lit. Quand je passais le pas de la porte, Alice m'accueillit avec un sourire timide. Elle s'attendait sûrement à une conversation salée mais je n'en avais pas la force. La nuit dernière avait été courte et trop arrosée, la journée éprouvante émotionnellement et physiquement. Je sentais les parfums d'un dîner italien sortir de la cuisine, elle avait préparé tout ça pour se faire pardonner. Son sourire passa d'une moue timide à son plus beau sourire commercial quand elle réalisa qu'Edward était juste derrière moi.

- Vous avez passez une bonne journée?

Et voilà, on allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme…

- Longue Alice, très longue.

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles, Edward venait de répondre mot pour mot ce que j'allais dire à sa sœur! Cette dernière me regarda me décomposer avec insistance, pendant que son frère se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Je commençais à me sentir gênée, alors la seule chose que j'ai réussi à balbutier ce fut un timide "idem". C'est alors qu'elle ajouta :

- Je savais que ça n'irait pas fort en rentrant, alors je t'ai fait couler un bon bain chaud chez toi et je t'ai même préparé un repas italien.

Elle était adorable quand elle ne complotait pas dans mon dos.

- Merci Alice. Si tu me cherches tu sais où me trouver.

- Ma belle, juste une chose avant que tu ne files, j'ai eu Jacob en ligne avant que vous n'arriviez et il sera des nôtres pour ton anniversaire.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle!

- Par contre on va avoir un petit problème d'hébergement…

Le loft était très grand mais nous n'avions plus que trois chambres. Alice s'était occupée de refaire toute la décoration et quelques améliorations de son cru. Elle avait investi la suite parentale et m'avait réservé la chambre d'Edward parce qu'il y avait une baignoire et, je la cite, "une femme doit toujours avoir une baignoire dans sa salle de bains". La troisième chambre était, jusqu'à la semaine dernière, notre chambre d'amis, mais Edward y avait pris ses quartiers. La quatrième quant à elle avait été transformée en salle de détente. Alice avait mis la main sur un superbe billard ancien, qu'elle avait fait restaurer "à la mode Barbie". Il y avait aussi tout un mur transformé en bibliothèque, avec un fauteuil très confortable où j'adore passer mes longues soirées d'hiver…

- Au pire si Rose et Em' ne peuvent pas l'héberger non plus, il dormira avec moi. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Dormir avec un homme, même si ce n'était que Jake, ça allait me faire tout drôle… cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas réveillée près de quelqu'un… Alice me tira in extremis de mes rêveries :

- Tu devrais profiter de ton bain maintenant, sinon il va être froid. Prends ton temps, relaxe toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Sur ces bonnes paroles je filais me glisser dans ce bain moussant. Une fois la tête vide et mon corps complètement détendu, nous sommes passés à table. Alice était une excellente cuisinière, le repas était divin. Je tenais à peine debout alors j'ai eu la permission de m'esquiver et j'étais à peine allongée dans mon lit que je dormais déjà.


	5. Mise au point

**Coucou tout le monde**

Avant toute chose je voudrais encore remercier ma correctrice **TwiN**, tu fais vraiment un boulot formidable, et j'adore toujours autant tes commentaires alors surtout continue ;)

Je voudrais aussi remercier à nouveau **Auré** pour ses coups de pouce, ses conseils et la publicité qu'elle me fait, tu es vaiment adorable ;)

Place aux reviews :

**Stella :** et oui, j'ai osé me lancé... ça n'a pas été chose facile mais je n'ai aucun regret. Merci de me suivre ;)

**Wam :** merci pour ces encouragements, venant d'une dévoreuse de fic comme toi ça me touche vraiment ;)

**Ma voisine :** contente de te voir par ici... Je suppose que ma Cugnalaise n'y est pas pour rien :P Merci pour ces gentils compliments ;)

**Eiphose :** merci beaucoup de me suivre ;) Pour la déduction rapide de Bella par rapport à la partie de poker,

c'est avant tout parce qu'Alice et Bella sont mes meilleures amies du monde depuis dix ans... elles se connaissent absolument par coeur...

**Anna-Maria34000 :** merci à toi de me lire, et merci pour tes comm' ;)

**Sixtoufly :** merci beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments. Au sujet de Bella, elle essaye d'arranger les choses, mais rien ne dit qu'elle sera toujours aussi compatissante...

Quant au prologue, en effet cette scène se passe quelques temps après... mais je ne donnerai pas plus de précision pour l'instant... il va falloir être patient :P

**NanaFreesy, Soleil83, Lydie's, Claire91, Yayalia, Grazie, Bellaandedwardamour, Emichlo, VenusCapri, Mmccg :**

merci pour vos commentaires, les réponses à vos questions vont arriver au fur et à mesure ;)

Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait ce site... alors j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'était le cas, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire "bonne lecture" ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Mise au point**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement. Depuis qu'Edward et moi avions crevé l'abcès nos relations professionnelles étaient au beau fixe. A la maison ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, disons que je l'évitais autant que possible, malgré tout ce qu'Alice essayait de faire pour nous rapprocher.

Nous avions monté ensemble notre dossier pour le rendez-vous à Miami. Victoria n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en notre compagnie, le travail d'équipe n'était définitivement pas son truc. Edward l'avait complètement reléguée au second plan, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui prendre un pass pour le salon. A la fois j'étais ravie car elle me tapait vraiment sur le système, mais ça voulait aussi dire que j'allais me retrouver seule avec Edward… Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça allait arriver, mais j'appréhendais quand même beaucoup.

Alice avait été ravie d'apprendre tout ça, comme si le destin était en train de "bosser" pour elle.

Edward et moi partagions notre énième taxi, plus chargés que d'habitude cette fois. Nous avions ramené tous les dossiers à la maison pour être sûr de ne rien oublier dimanche soir. Aussitôt passés le pas de la porte, Alice voulait à tout prix qu'on ressorte. Pas de partie de poker ce soir, toute la bande s'était donnée rendez-vous chez Jo, notre bar habituel, situé à quelques rues du loft.

Rose avait un esprit de compétition hors du commun, elle avait encore mis une raclée à tout le monde aux fléchettes. Alice et Jazz s'étaient légèrement isolés, je crois que les choses commençaient à avancer entre eux. Depuis ma cuite mémorable qui avait eu la bonne idée de les rapprocher, Jazz avait invité Alice à quelques sorties mais surtout à deux dîners en tête à tête. J'étais vraiment contente pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu Edward se rapprocher de moi. Ce n'est que quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule que je suis redescendue rapidement sur terre.

- Bella, Rose veut faire un billard, tu en es?

Un billard… avec Rose… j'avais peut-être une chance de ne pas finir dernière comme lors de notre partie de fléchettes.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Rose était une vraie pile électrique ce soir. Elle avait remporté un procès important cette semaine, elle avait tellement de stress à évacuer… Elle proposa une partie couple contre couple. Bien sur je me retrouvais avec Edward, j'aurais été plus qu'étonnée si elle avait laissé son mari pour son beau-frère… même pour une simple partie de billard. Emmett et elle étaient constamment fourrés l'un avec l'autre, et encore plus depuis leur mariage.

La partie se déroula on ne peut mieux, et Edward et moi leur avons mis une sacrée pâtée. Il y avait au moins une chose que je maîtrisais, et mes longues heures d'apprentissage à la maison avec Alice portaient enfin leurs fruits. Jazz et elle nous avaient rejoints au cours de la partie, main dans la main. Le sourire qu'affichait Alice me fit chaud au cœur, son bonheur me rendait heureuse.

Toute la bande s'est retrouvée à la maison pour un dernier verre, mais trop fatiguée pour tenir encore debout je m'excusais et filais dans ma chambre.

J'étais prête à me coucher quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me demandai bien ce qu'il y avait d'aussi important qui ne pouvait attendre demain.

- Je peux entrer, tu es décente?

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward et me précipitait sous les draps. Mon pyjama était un vieux t-shirt déformé et délavé des Yankees et un minishort, certes décent pour le regard d'un homme, mais pas vraiment féminin et glamour.

- Tu peux entrer.

- Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes. Alice et Jazz nous proposent de passer la journée de demain avec eux à Coney Island, ça te dit de venir?

Alice et ses plans… à force de vouloir nous rapprocher Edward et moi… Que répondre? Passer la journée seule à la maison et broyer du noir, ou supporter la compagnie d'Edward et profiter de la plage et de l'air marin avant le départ de l'été? Après tout, sa compagnie devenait plus agréable ces derniers temps…

- Pourquoi pas! L'air de l'océan me fera du bien. Vers quelle heure comptent-ils partir?

- Vers 9h30.

- Ok, je serais prête.

Edward avait un regard bizarre, le même genre de regard qu'il avait souvent à l'agence. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- J'aime bien ce que tu as fait de ma chambre. L'agencement est fonctionnel, les couleurs me plaisent, elles s'accordent à merveille avec le mobilier. Et ton coin bureau est très sympa.

Si je m'attendais à ça! Ce n'était plus Edward le frère de ma meilleure amie qui était devant moi, mais Edward l'architecte. Quelque part j'étais vraiment flattée que ça lui plaise, je n'avais pas fait grand-chose, juste changé les meubles, trop masculins, revu l'agencement et redécoré de façon un peu plus féminine.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais merci.

- Je vais te laisser dormir et rejoindre les autres. Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

J'étais fatiguée pourtant j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'avais accepté la proposition tellement facilement, j'avais à peine pris le temps de la réflexion, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

L'arrivée d'Edward ici avait de drôles d'incidences sur moi. Pendant plusieurs années je m'étais constituée une carapace "anti-Edward" bien solide, et j'avais l'impression qu'à son contact prolongé elle commençait à se fendiller.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Il était toujours la même personne et j'avais tellement souffert à cause de lui, plus indirectement c'est vrai, mais il n'avait jamais tenté d'arranger les choses, alors il était aussi fautif que Lauren et Jessica.

En même temps, réalisait-il vraiment le mal que je subissais? Je me posais encore la question, après toutes ces années, et je constatai que je n'avais toujours pas de réponse.

Épuisée par mes réflexions, le sommeil m'emporta peu à peu en me laissant avec mes interrogations.

Une petite voix chantante me tira de mon sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve, je ne savais plus trop où j'étais d'ailleurs. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver la réalité de ma chambre, et découvrir Alice assise sur le bord de mon lit, dans son pyjama de soie lavande et les cheveux encore en pétard.

- Bonjour Bella au bois dormant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commence de bons matins. Elle n'était pas venue me réveiller comme ça depuis que son frère était notre nouveau colocataire… bizarre…

- Bonjour Alice. Que fais-tu ici? Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je ne peux plus venir simplement réveiller ma meilleure amie?

- Si, bien sûr, mais ça faisait un moment, tu es encore en pyjama… décoiffée… alors…

Elle trépignait d'impatience, j'avais raison, il y avait bien quelque chose. Je la regardais fixement.

- Ok, j'avoue, je voulais discuter un instant avec toi. J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise hier soir… j'ai essayé de me taire mais j'avais bu trop de cocktails, et puis la fatigue tu sais…

Et voilà, on y était. Je la coupais net.

- Alice, va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

- Avant que je ne me lance, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas en dire autant, mais j'ai commencé à répondre aux questions et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

- Mais quelles questions? De quoi parles-tu? Tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper.

- Edward a commencé à me parler du bal de seconde, et de fil en aiguille on en est venu à parler de Lauren, du lycée…

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu lui as raconté mon ressentiment pour lui?

Une petite moue se dessina sur ses lèvres, la moue du mea culpa… elle valait tous les mots du monde.

- Alice, comment as-tu pu? J'habite avec lui, je travaille avec lui… Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder en face après ça? Mais où avais-tu la tête!

Elle voulait tout arranger, comme d'habitude. Alice était la personne la plus optimiste que je connaisse. Elle se faisait un devoir de me rendre heureuse depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Elle disait parfois, en plaisantant, que j'étais son œuvre de charité. La plupart du temps je la remerciais, mais là elle avait dépassé les bornes.

- Je voulais t'aider. C'est lui qui a commencé à poser des questions… ça avait l'air de lui tenir vraiment à cœur. Au début je n'ai fait que lui confirmer ce que tu lui avais déjà raconté. Ensuite il a voulu en savoir plus. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, je te rassure, il n'a eu que les grandes lignes.

Elle pensait vraiment me rassurer?

- En gros il sait que je le déteste, que j'ai pleuré plus qu'il n'en faut à cause de lui, directement ou indirectement.

- En gros c'est ça.

- Je veux mourir foudroyée, ici et maintenant.

Alice me regardait le regard mauvais et moi j'attendais, mais rien ne venait.

- ça suffit Bella. On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose. Il voulait savoir, il me l'a demandé comme un frère demande un conseil à sa sœur. Je n'ai pas trahi tes secrets, je te le jure. Il voulait juste mieux te comprendre, je n'ai fait que le mettre sur la voie.

Mieux me comprendre? Là c'est moi qui ne comprenais plus trop ce qui se passait. Il m'avait passablement ignoré toutes ces années et, du jour au lendemain, il se souciait de moi? Pourquoi ce revirement?

- Tu m'as mise dans une drôle de situation Alice. Je comprends que tu veuilles que ça s'arrange entre lui et moi, il est ton frère, moi ta meilleure amie, nous vivons tous ici… mais je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Je crois que je vais annuler Coney Island, je ne me sens pas de passer la journée avec vous après tout ça...

A cet instant, Alice allait sûrement essayer de me faire changer d'avis mais on frappa à la porte ce qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

- Qui est là?

Par pitié, pas Edward. Pas maintenant.

- C'est Edward.

Alice et moi échangions un regard de parfaite stupéfaction. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire, ma gorge était devenue complètement sèche. Je déglutis très bruyamment avec de répondre.

- Tu me laisses cinq minutes s'il te plait? Je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Pas de problème, je repasserai plus tard.

J'attendus quelques longues secondes avant de dire à Alice que j'allais me préparer et lui demander de faire de même et de ne surtout pas en rajouter auprès de son frère. J'allais devoir m'expliquer… je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais dire à Edward, j'aviserai au fur et à mesure.

Ma douche m'avait un peu détendue, mais j'avais toujours la gorge sèche. J'enfilais rapidement un short et un débardeur, la journée promettait d'être chaude, je devais être à l'aise. Je démêlais mes cheveux rebelles quand on frappa à nouveau à ma porte.

- Oui?

- Toujours moi, prête à me laisser entrer?

Je prenais une profonde inspiration et ouvrais la porte sur un Edward plutôt décontracté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ce qu'il dut lire sur mon visage.

- Je peux entrer? A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on discute dans le couloir?

- Je t'en prie.

Je le regardais s'asseoir sur le coin de mon lit, un petit sourire en coin. J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant sa totale décontraction. N'osant rien dire, il se lança.

- Je pense qu'Alice t'a tout raconté à la première heure ce matin. Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu abusé de la faiblesse que l'alcool et la fatigue exerçaient sur elle pour obtenir plus d'information à ton sujet. J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas trop, et je tenais à m'excuser.

Edward qui me présentait des excuses… pincez moi, je dois être en train de rêver! J'étais tellement surprise que j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Devant mon air béat, il se leva, s'approcha de moi et remonta ma mâchoire inférieure à l'aide de son index, afin de fermer ma bouche, restée grande ouverte. J'étais tellement gênée que je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil?

Bella, secoue toi un peu et parle. Tu as déjà l'air d'une abrutie, ça ne peut pas être pire!

- Euh… je… tu…

Mais quelle gourde! Tu vas sortir une phrase avec des mots oui ou non! Si je pouvais je me giflerai! Cette proximité me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, le mieux c'est que je m'éloigne un peu, mon cerveau n'est plus opérationnel quand il est si près de moi.

- Ne te gène pas pour moi Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, ça ne sortira pas de ces quatre murs.

Il avait l'air encore plus impatient devant ma réaction. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire… j'étais tellement embarrassée. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il serait au courant de tout ça. Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec lui, si j'y arrive, il faudra que j'aille remercier Alice comme il se doit, elle ne perd rien pour attendre!

- Je… En fait… pourquoi tu t'excuses?

C'est la seule chose qui a voulu sortir… pitoyable!

- Et bien en premier lieu je m'excuse de mêler Alice à tout ça. Je sais bien qu'elle est ta meilleure amie depuis que vous vous connaissez, mais c'est aussi ma sœur, ma confidente, comme toi j'avais besoin de parler avec elle. Je voyais bien que notre petite discussion dans le taxi l'autre jour avait un peu arrangé les choses… mais tu es toujours très distante avec moi, voire mal à l'aise… j'essaye juste de comprendre. Alice m'a un peu éclairé là-dessus mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin, de peur de trahir vos secrets. J'ai bien compris que le malaise ne date pas d'hier, et je ne peux malheureusement pas changer le passé, mais j'aimerais vraiment que nous devenions amis. Alors je m'excuse aussi pour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre première rencontre. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on recommence tout à zéro à partir de maintenant. Tu crois que c'est possible?

Quelle proposition! J'ai la furieuse envie de me pincer pour voir si je ne suis pas en train de rêver! Il s'excuse pour tout… c'est un peu facile quand même, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air de vraiment se rendre compte de tous les coups bas que j'ai subis à cause de lui. En même temps si je laisse la rancœur prendre le dessus, il va sûrement essayer d'en savoir plus auprès d'Alice, et je ne voulais pas qu'une partie de mes secrets lui soit dévoilée. Quel dilemme! Mon cerveau était en train de faire une liste des pour et des contre quand il s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main.

- Alors, amis?

Il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux verts et j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Sa proximité m'empêchait de penser, mon début de liste s'était complètement évaporé dans ma tête, j'étais comme hypnotisée et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, prendre la main qu'il me tendait. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais.

- Amis.

Au contact de sa peau un frisson électrique a commencé à parcourir mon corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais ça à son contact, mais ça me faisait toujours le même effet. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est qu'il n'avait pas relâché ma main, mais ça ne me gênait pas. J'avais la sensation qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, il commençait à doucement se rapprocher de moi quand Alice frappa à la porte. A ce moment là il me lâcha brusquement la main ce qui me ramena aussitôt sur terre.

- Bella, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous à Coney? Ce serait dommage que tu restes ici avec le temps qu'il fait.

Elle le faisait exprès ma parole! Je venais à peine de réparer ses bêtises, mais non, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute une couche!

- Je ne sais pas Alice, laisse-moi cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, on en reparle plus tard.

C'est moi ou cette matinée commençait à devenir vraiment longue. Edward n'allait pas en rester là, Alice venait de lui donner un nouveau sujet de discussion. Et ça n'a pas tardé!

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus venir avec nous à Coney?

- Après ce qu'Alice t'a raconté je ne me voyais pas passer la journée avec vous. Les choses se sont arrangées depuis mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

- Tu dois venir, nous sommes amis maintenant. Et puis tu ne peux pas me laisser tenir la chandelle, s'il te plait?

Si en plus il rajoute le regard de chien battu à sa panoplie déjà bien garnie, comment voulez-vous que je résiste moi! N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, pour garder l'esprit clair, j'ai commencé à mettre mes mains dans mes poches et à regarder le sol… mais il n'a pas abandonné pour autant. Il s'est approché de moi et a, à nouveau, remonté mon menton à l'aide de son index. C'est alors qu'il m'a regardé dans les yeux et à juste ajouté un "s'il te plait" de plus. Mon cœur a commencé à battre la chamade, je ne savais plus quoi faire, à ce rythme là il allait s'en apercevoir. Autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon je n'allais pas pouvoir garder mes positions encore très longtemps. J'ai juste réussi à murmurer un petit "ok" avant qu'il ne quitte enfin ma chambre.

Je l'ai entendu dire à Alice dans le couloir que je venais juste avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau à ma porte.

- Bella, départ dans cinq minutes, grouille-toi!

Ce n'est pas vraiment à contrecœur que je préparais mes affaires, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller à Coney voir l'océan, manger une glace au bord de la plage… ça n'allait pas me tuer. J'étais même sûre que j'allais m'amuser.

Non, j'avais un autre problème à régler, bien plus grave. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir tête à Edward. Et là je ne savais vraiment pas comment me sortir de cette galère. Mon esprit pointait aux abonnés absents dès qu'il me regardait dans les yeux et je perdais tout contrôle de mon corps dès qu'il me touchait. Dans l'espace privé de ma chambre ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça, quoi que. Mais si par malheur ce genre de chose arrivait au travail, ou durant notre déplacement à Miami, ma carrière allait en prendre un sacré coup et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

Il fallait que je sois prudente, que j'évite à tout pris son regard ou son contact, même un simple effleurement, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mieux me contrôler. Je vais devoir m'entrainer jusqu'à ce que notre proximité ne soit plus un problème, comme avec n'importe qui, j'avais du pain sur la planche!

C'est donc bien décidée à m'améliorer que je rejoignais les autres, prête à passer ma première journée d'entrainement en extérieur. Elle risquait d'être vraiment longue, elle avait déjà bien mal commencé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.


	6. Nouveau départ

**Coucou tout le monde**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je voudrais d'abord remercier

ma correctrice **Twin** pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour ma fic et moi ;)

Et je remercie également **Auré** pour ses conseils et son soutien.

D'ailleurs je vous conseille ces fics Stolen & Roommates :

.net/s/5919734/1/Stolen

.net/s/6272255/1/Roommates

Place aux reviews :

**NanaFreezy :** surtout ne t'excuse pas de donner ton avis, je ne me vexerai pas pour ça et j'apprécie l'honnêteté et la critique,

qu'elle aille dans mon sens ou pas ;) Bella n'est pas d'un naturel trans rancunier mais on ne sait jamais...

ça pourrait très bien évoluer dans l'autre sens... l'avenir nous le dira...

Alice ne veut que le bonheur de sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne respecte pas toujours les "règles" elle ne le fait que pour Bella.

En tout cas merci de me suivre et merci pour tout ;)

**Patoun & Lili36 :** comme je disais juste au-dessus, Bella n'est pas une personne rancunière pour le moment...

**Wam :** merci coupine :D Et la voilà ta journée plage, bonne lecture ;)

**Grazie, Mmccg, Emichlo, Bellardtwilight, Yayalia, Claire91, VenusCapri & Anna-Maria34000 :**

merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ;)

**Vivibatta :** merci beaucoup ;) Jusqu'à maintenant j'arrive à tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par week-end...

j'espère pouvoir le garder, en tout cas j'y travaille dur :P

**Bellaandedwardamour :** merci beaucoup ;) Edward cache toujours des secrets, c'est sûrement ce qui fait son charme :P

**Mrs Esmee Cullen :** Bella n'est pas une lavette, elle n'est juste pas rancunière...

Et puis Edward est quand même le frère de sa meilleure amie, son colocataire, son collègue...

pas facile de rester fâché avec quelqu'un qu'on a sous le nez tout le temps... encore plus quand c'est un mec comme lui :P

**Ma voisine :** la Cugnalaise m'avait dis qu'elle t'avait passer le lien c'est pour ça :P Merci pour ce com'.

Pour le POV d'Edward, pour l'instant ce n'est pas dans mes projets... ou peut-être en bonus... j'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête d'un mec :P

Pour l'inspiration, je plaide coupable. Entre New York que j'ai étudié et visité, plus l'architecture... j'ai de quoi faire :P

**Encore merci pour vos com'**

**et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Nouveau départ**

Une fois sur le porche j'allais demander à Alice quel moyen de transport elle préférait pour aller à Coney Island quand mon regard stoppa net sur cette magnifique voiture garée juste devant chez nous.

J'ai toujours adoré les voitures, mais elles ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ma maladresse et ma poisse ont eu raison de ma passion, et puis à New York vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin.

Cette Volvo bleu nuit était superbe, je ne savais pas qui avait eu la bonne idée de la louer mais j'étais ravie. Edward était déjà installé derrière le volant, j'en ai déduit qu'il était l'instigateur de tout ça.

J'étais tellement accaparée par la voiture que je n'ai pas vu qu'Alice et Jazz étaient en train de s'installer à l'arrière. Mince! Ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir m'asseoir devant à côté d'Edward… l'entraînement n'allait donc pas tarder à commencer.

Les deux tourtereaux à l'arrière n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter et je commençais à trouver le temps long, j'allais changer de station de radio quand Edward lança la conversation.

- Bella, ça te dérange de m'attraper mes lunettes de soleil dans la boîte à gants s'il te plaît?

En l'ouvrant je constatais que j'avais fait une petite erreur de jugement, il y avait beaucoup trop d'effets personnels là-dedans pour que ce soit une voiture de location. Je décidais de relancer la conversation pour en apprendre plus.

- Cette voiture est à toi?

Il avait l'air on ne peut plus surpris de ma question, mais il y répondit quand même.

- Pourquoi? Tu penses que je l'ai volée?

Après un échange de regards nous nous sommes mis à rire comme deux idiots, ce qui a décollé Alice et Jazz.

- Bien sûr que non, je pensais juste que tu l'avais louée.

Alice prit part à notre conversation.

- Il l'a faite expédier de Seattle la semaine dernière.

- Alice dit vrai. Comme le loft ne possède pas de garage, j'ai longtemps hésité entre la revendre ou à la laisser à Esme, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Et puis je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir, même à New York, alors je lui ai trouvé un emplacement dans un garage et je la sors quand j'en ai besoin. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs me l'emprunter si vous en avez besoin.

Il valait mieux pour lui et sa superbe voiture que je ne me mette pas au volant, sinon elle n'allait pas rester dans cet état longtemps.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau et la radio passait un vieux tube de Linkin Park, un de mes groupes préférés. Cette chanson faisait partie de mes favorites alors j'ai légèrement monté le volume et fermé les yeux. Phil, mon beau-père, m'avait offert un de leurs albums quand j'avais emménagé à Forks. Lui était un fan inconditionnel et il nous avait initié maman et moi à ce style de musique, complètement nouveau pour nous.

A chaque fois que je les écoutais, je repensais à maman et j'avais toujours ce petit pincement au cœur, même si je savais qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment loin de moi. C'est alors que je sentis des doigts effleurer mon bras ce qui me fit rouvrir instantanément les yeux.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va?

Il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans la voix d'Edward. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que des larmes avaient commencé à perler sur mes joues, je les essuyais du revers de la main.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… c'est juste… cette chanson… elle me rappelle ma mère.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je sais ce que c'est.

Il disait ça avec tellement de douceur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une furieuse envie de lui prendre la main. Mais il ne fallait absolument pas que je le fasse, il fallait que j'apprenne à me contrôler, c'était indispensable. Je constatais d'ailleurs que je n'avais eu aucune réaction quand il m'avait touché le bras, sûrement l'effet de surprise.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans nouvel incident. J'étais vraiment aux anges, la plage m'avait vraiment manqué. A Forks je partageais le plus clair de mon temps entre la maison des Cullen et la réserve Quileute. J'adorais les balades sur la plage de la Push avec mon meilleur ami Jacob. On parlait des heures, de tout et de rien, assis sur notre tronc. C'est fou comme il me manquait, il me tardait de plus en plus mon anniversaire rien que pour le revoir.

Il était presque midi quand nous y sommes arrivés. Nous avions tous un petit creux alors nous sommes allés manger chez Nathan's Famous, une vraie institution à Coney Island. Et c'est le ventre bien rempli que nous sommes allés nous dorer la pilule sur la plage. Le soleil cognait encore pour une fin de mois d'août, heureusement j'avais prévu mon écran total, qu'Alice a eu la gentillesse de me mettre dans le dos. Avec la pâleur de ma peau je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en passer, à moins de finir rouge comme un homard!

Jazz ne tenait pas en place, lézarder sur la plage ce n'était pas vraiment son truc alors il a réussi à nous convaincre de faire une partie de beach-volley. Pour que les équipes soient équitables Alice était avec son frère et moi avec Jazz. Nous leur avons mis une sacrée raclée, pas vraiment grâce à moi, je suis vraiment nulle en sport, j'ai d'ailleurs goûté le sable quelques fois. Jazz était vraiment un bon joueur, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie!

Ensuite nous sommes allés à l'eau, elle était encore bonne pour la saison, pas aussi bonne qu'en Floride mais c'était supportable. Alice et Jazz ne se quittaient plus. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux, ils se cherchaient depuis tellement longtemps, j'étais vraiment ravie qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. Pour moi ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

J'espérais vraiment un jour trouver, moi aussi, mon Jasper. En attendant je leur laissais un peu d'intimité et retrouvais Edward qui était retourné s'allonger sur sa serviette.

J'avais cruellement besoin d'un raccord de crème solaire et je ne voulais pas déranger Alice, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et demandais à Edward, après tout j'avais besoin d'entrainement…

- Edward, ça te dérangerait de me remettre de la crème dans le dos? Je ne voudrais pas déranger Alice, et si j'attends trop longtemps je risque d'attraper de sérieux coups de soleil.

- Pas de problème, installe-toi, je m'en occupe. Par contre tu pourras m'en mettre aussi, j'ai peur d'être dans le même cas que toi.

C'est vrai qu'il avait lui aussi la peau assez pâle, elle commençait d'ailleurs à rougir au niveau de ses épaules.

- D'accord.

Le contact de la crème, encore fraiche, me donna des frissons, mais ce n'était rien comparé au contact des mains d'Edward avec ma peau. J'ai cru ne jamais réussir à me contrôler, j'avais la sensation de recevoir des décharges électriques. Et puis au bout d'un moment les décharges ont stoppé. J'étais vraiment contente de moi, j'avais réussi à m'habituer en peu de temps. Bon, ce n'était qu'une demi-victoire, vu que je ne le regardais pas, mais j'étais quand même fière de moi.

- A mon tour.

Il m'avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Je me relevais et commençait à lui mettre de la crème dans le dos. Il avait la peau vraiment douce, une vraie peau de bébé. C'était vraiment une sensation agréable, j'avais presque oublié l'effet que ça faisait de caresser le dos d'un homme. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de petit ami. Alice m'avait pourtant présenté bon nombre de célibataires, mais ça n'avait réellement accroché avec aucun d'entre eux. J'avais eu pas mal d'aventures d'un soir mais à force je m'en étais lassée, ce qui désespérait ma meilleure amie.

Plongée dans mes rêveries j'en avais complètement oublié Edward. Alice et Jazz nous avaient rejoints et c'est quand cette dernière se racla la gorge que je descendis de mon nuage et constatais qu'Edward n'avait plus une once de crème solaire à étaler sur son dos. Alors je m'empressais de retirer mes mains.

- C'était très agréable Bella, merci.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de remarque… je sentis instantanément mes joues se réchauffer et plongeais sur ma serviette pour me cacher. J'avais presque réussi, presque.

Nous avions prévu de passer notre soirée au Luna Park, mais avant ils voulaient à tout prix faire le Cyclone. N'étant pas vraiment à l'aise sur les manèges à sensation, j'ai préféré les attendre en bas, ce qui m'a permis de faire le point sur la journée. Je n'étais pas encore sortie de l'auberge, mais je trouvais que j'avais fait des progrès vis-à-vis d'Edward. J'allais probablement me retrouver assise à côté de lui dans l'avion demain, j'allais avoir tout le loisir de m'entraîner encore jusqu'à atteindre la perfection, il le fallait si je ne voulais pas risquer mon job.

Jazz n'a pas arrêté de gagner des peluches et autres récompenses qu'il offrait à une Alice complètement aux anges. Edward et moi nous sentions un peu gênés, nous étions deux mais nous avions quand même la sensation de tenir la chandelle, c'était sûrement l'effet "parc d'attractions". Pour se moquer un peu de nos amoureux, Edward m'offrit un gros nounours en peluche qu'il gagna au tir. Heureusement que nous étions venus en voiture, j'aurais eu du mal à le ramener dans le métro.

Il commençait à se faire tard alors nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Alice a réussi à convaincre Jazz de passer la nuit au loft, lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à lui résister quand elle avait une idée en tête.

J'allais entrer dans ma chambre quand Edward me rattrapa dans le couloir.

- Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à supporter seul nos tourtereaux toute la journée.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Sur ces mots, que je pensais sincèrement, je rentrais dans ma chambre avec Teddy, mon gros nounours poilu, et ne tardais pas à me mettre au lit. J'étais tellement épuisée que je dormais à peine cinq minutes après avoir fermé les yeux.

Le lendemain commença comme beaucoup de dimanche matin, par un grand petit-déjeuner, cette fois-ci préparé par les hommes. Que c'était agréable d'être réveillée par l'odeur des pancakes et du café frais, même si je n'en buvais pas.

Je n'avais pas fait attention mais c'était la première fois que je sortais en pyjama devant Jazz et Edward, et ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur mon t-shirt… je commençais à sentir le rouge me monter aux joues quand il me lança :

- Fan des Yankees?

Pour toute réponse j'ai bredouillé un "oui" qui le fit sourire.

Une fois le ventre plein je décidais d'aller courir à Central Park, j'avais besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre Edward et moi avant notre départ pour Miami. J'adorais Central Park le dimanche, c'était la journée de la sortie familiale, les enfants jouaient et riaient un peu partout, j'avais l'impression d'être à la campagne alors que je n'avais pas quitté la ville. Le contraste était saisissant mais j'adorais ça.

De retour à la maison je me sauvais sous la douche. Il faisait encore très chaud ici, et l'humidité n'aidait pas. Avant de vivre à Forks j'étais allergique au froid et à l'humidité, je ne jurais que par le soleil. Maintenant j'appréciais les saisons, l'été à New York était parfois difficile à supporter, tout comme l'hiver souvent rude, mais ils avaient un petit côté magique que je trouvais merveilleux.

Je n'avais mis les pieds à Miami qu'une seule fois, avec maman et Phil, quand ils vivaient à Jacksonville. Nous étions aussi allés à Sea World, quelle journée magnifique, elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Le reste de l'après-midi je le passais avec une Alice plus amoureuse que jamais. Jazz était rentré chez lui peu après le déjeuner, il était d'astreinte le soir et avait besoin de dormir un peu, ce qu'il n'avait apparemment pas pu faire chez nous. Alice était une vraie pile électrique dans son genre, et quand elle avait une idée en tête, difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais coincée dans ma salle de bains pour une épilation des jambes et un vernissage des ongles de pieds. Je détestais être sa poupée, mais cet après-midi très fille m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Et puis on avait pu parler du problème Edward. Je lui ai exposé mon plan, qu'elle trouvait plus marrant qu'autre chose.

- A trop jouer avec le feu Bella, on finit par se brûler!

- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. C'est soit ça, soit je déména…

Je n'avais même pas pu finir ma phrase, cette solution était pour elle complètement inenvisageable. Alice avait été adoptée par Esme et Carlisle quand elle avait un an. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée dans une église parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Edward avait lui aussi un an et Emmett trois. Elles les aiment plus que sa propre famille de sang, mais grandir avec deux frères ça n'a pas toujours été facile, et puis je suis arrivée à Forks.

- Bella, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… je ne peux pas choisir entre mon frère et ma sœur… c'est impossible. Ton idée est vraiment risquée, mais je t'aiderai, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix. C'est vrai qu'elle avait failli me perdre quelques fois, cette histoire avec Edward ne datant pas d'hier. Mais à chaque fois nous avions trouvé le moyen de préserver notre précieuse amitié, elle s'était même éloignée d'Edward pour me faciliter l'existence. Elle était ma moitié, et sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

Nous avions les larmes aux yeux, il était temps de revenir à des choses plus frivoles.

- Tout est prêt pour ma fête d'anniversaire?

- Tous les invités ont été prévenus et ils ont presque tous répondu présent. Ton père m'a confirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer, mais il compte toujours sur toi pour Thanksgiving. Angela viendra bien accompagnée de Ben, Jazz ne sera pas d'astreinte, Rose et Emmett ont bloqué leur week-end et Jacob arrivera à l'aéroport le jeudi soir.

- Génial, il me tarde qu'il arrive, ça fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas vu, et depuis qu'il sait qu'Edward habite ici, il ne m'appelle plus aussi souvent.

- J'espère juste que ça ne va pas finir comme pour mes dix-huit ans…

- Promis Alice, pas de bagarre, nous ne sommes plus des ados!

Peut-être qu'à force de me le répéter, les choses allaient réellement bien se passer.

Notre vol était prévu pour 18h00 à l'aéroport de La Guardia et nous devions y retrouver Victoria avant l'embarquement. Edward avait prévu qu'on y aille en voiture, il était d'ailleurs parti la chercher. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me donner des conseils de dernière minute, plus elle en disait, plus je sentais le stress monter.

Edward, en parfait gentleman, avait chargé ma valise et celle contenant les dossiers qu'on emmenait, et m'avait même ouvert la portière pour que je m'installe devant. Ça me faisait tout drôle, c'était des habitudes un peu vieillottes mais bon sang j'appréciais quand même vachement.

Le silence s'installait doucement dans l'habitacle, il n'y avait que la radio pour le rompre. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, alors je décidais de lancer la conversation.

- A quelle heure est prévu le rendez-vous demain?

Il avait l'air ravi de mon premier pas.

- A 9h00, dans une de leurs succursales de Miami. Il y aura les plus grands dirigeants.

Mine de rien ce qu'il venait de me dire me stressait encore plus. Je manquais cruellement d'assurance dans la vie, et c'était mon premier rendez-vous avec un client aussi important.

- Stressée?

Edward était vraiment perspicace.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point!

Ma remarque l'a fait sourire, il faut dire qu'elle venait du fond du cœur.

- Tout se passera pour le mieux, nous avons bien préparé notre dossier. Tant que tu me laisses parler il n'y a pas de raison d'appréhender.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- James m'a dit que ton chinois était plus approximatif qu'autre chose… il m'a conseillé de ne pas te laisser parler.

- Et il a raison, tu devrais vraiment suivre son conseil!

Le reste du trajet nous avons parlé de nos études d'architecture. Il avait tout un tas de questions, comme s'il avait préparé ça en même temps que notre rendez-vous. Ça lui ressemblait assez en fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'imprévu. Il était plutôt du genre à tout calculer, la spontanéité ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son caractère.

Une fois à l'aéroport nous retrouvions Victoria. Sa valise était plus grosse que la mienne, pourtant elle ne partait qu'une journée. Dans l'avion j'étais côté hublot, mais je n'en ai même pas profité. Après avoir vissé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles je me suis endormie au bout d'un quart d'heure, bercée par mes groupes préférés. Je me réveillais un peu comateuse, je n'avais dormi qu'un peu plus de deux heures mais ça avait suffit. Edward lui avait l'air agacé, fatigué, et Victoria plutôt énervée, j'avais peut-être loupé quelque chose.

Nous descendions à l'Hyatt Regency, un hôtel de standing plus élevé que la moyenne, chose à laquelle je n'étais pas vraiment habituée, comparé à la famille Cullen. Edward l'avait choisi principalement pour sa proximité avec le lieu du rendez-vous, mais aussi un peu pour la vue.

Nos chambres n'étaient pas mitoyennes mais elles étaient au même étage. Victoria avait foncé dans la sienne, un peu comme une furie je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion mais elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

Une fois ma valise défaite, j'hésitais entre descendre manger un petit quelque chose en bas ou commander au room service. Je n'avais pas pensé à demander à Edward si on avait la permission du patron pour ce genre d'extras. J'hésitais à l'appeler dans sa chambre quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Bella, c'est Edward. Je peux entrer une minute?

Quand on parle du loup! Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait, autant lui ouvrir et je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

- J'allais descendre manger un morceau au restaurant, tu veux m'accompagner?

Les grands esprits se rencontrent!

- J'allais justement t'appeler pour te demander si on avait droit au room service, je ne me voyais pas descendre manger seule.

- James ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, alors je suppose que c'est bon, enfin tant qu'on n'abuse pas!

- Je te suis, juste le temps de retrouver la clé de ma chambre. Tu devrais peut-être inviter Victoria à se joindre à nous?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. Tu es prête?

- Oui, on peut y aller.

La descente en ascenseur se passait dans un parfait silence. Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Victoria dans l'avion, mais j'étais trop gênée pour le lui demander. Avec un peu de chance il allait en parler de lui-même.

Nous sommes arrivés en toute fin de service pourtant nous avons quand même pu commander, c'était quand même quelque chose. Je n'étais définitivement pas habituée à autant de services, d'amabilité et de luxe.

N'ayant pas très faim j'ai juste commandé une part de tarte au citron, du coup Edward a pris la même chose. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me justifier.

- C'est plus de la gourmandise qu'autre chose.

Il esquissa un sourire. Jusque là je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, bon c'est vrai que j'avais dormi la plupart du vol, et ce qui avait limité les contacts. Mais là nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, à échanger des regards, et je n'étais pas devenue écrevisse pour le moment. Je le trouvais bien silencieux quand même, sûrement la fatigue.

L'histoire "Victoria" me turlupinait de plus en plus, je décidais de me lancer.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec Victoria ou il va falloir que je devine toute seule?

A ma plus grande surprise c'est lui qui était devenu rouge écrevisse. Ma curiosité était à son paroxysme mais je n'osais pas le brusquer d'avantage.

Le serveur nous apporta nos desserts et le silence s'était de nouveau installé. Au bout de trois bouchées il me répondit enfin.

- Disons que Victoria a été un peu trop… entreprenante dans l'avion et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je repousse ses avances.

Victoria la nymphomane s'était pris un vent! Heureusement que je dormais, il ne valait mieux pas que j'assiste à ça, j'aurais pu éclater de rire. Edward n'avait quand même pas l'air très à l'aise, il avait été honnête, je me devais de lui répondre.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à qui elle fait ce coup là! Elle saute sur tous les nouveaux employés masculins du cabinet. Elle aura oublié tout ça demain et se cherchera une nouvelle proie.

- Je ne la savais pas comme ça, tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même, je ne l'aurais pas prise dans l'équipe.

Et maintenant ça allait être de ma faute, c'était bien du Cullen tout craché!

- Désolée Edward, mais tu aurais pu être intéressé, comment pouvais-je le savoir?

- Tu connais très bien mon genre de fille, et les grandes rousses filiformes et superficielles n'en font pas partie.

C'est vrai qu'au lycée c'était plutôt les brunes qui l'attiraient et je l'avais vu décliner la proposition d'une blonde au mariage de Rose et Em'… Mais bon, il aurait très bien pu changer de style entre temps. Et puis c'était marrant de le voir embarrassé et grognon! Mon sourire en coin a du le mettre un peu plus de mauvaise humeur car il me lança :

- Et ça t'amuse en plus! Ce ne serait pas toi qui lui aurais dit de faire ça par hasard?

C'était bien mal me connaitre. Je n'étais déjà pas douée dans mes propres relations amoureuses, alors aller donner des conseils aux autres… c'était tout sauf moi!

- Edward, je t'assure, je n'y suis pour rien. Victoria est plutôt jolie, rien à voir avec moi… ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle viendra me demander des conseils dans ce domaine. Désolée… mais l'imaginer en train de se prendre un râteau, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est à mourir de rire!

Mourir de rire, c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, et ça me faisait un bien fou. Edward n'a pas résisté longtemps et s'est mis à rire avec moi.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et nous avions un rendez-vous important le lendemain, alors nous nous sommes dirigés gaiement vers les ascenseurs. On ne pouvait plus se regarder sans se mettre à rire comme deux pauvres idiots, mais ça faisait vraiment du bien de se lâcher. Il était de meilleure compagnie que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Une fois devant la porte de ma chambre, il me souhaita bonne nuit sans oser me regarder, de peur de repartir en fou rire incontrôlable. J'avais vraiment passé une excellente soirée, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard je dormais comme un bébé.


	7. Apprendre à se connaître

**Coucou tout le monde**

Désolée pour ce contre-temps, je n'ai pas pu publier hier

n'ayant pas apporté les corrections et aujourd'hui impossible de mettre le nouveau chapitre en ligne...

Encore merci à **Twin**, ma correctrice adorée, qui se plit en quatre pour moi et me donne des cours d'orthographe :D

Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à **Auré** ;)

***** Information *****

**Petit décalage dans la publication du prochain chapitre (chapitre 7),**

**il sera repoussé d'une semaine, publication prévue le week-end 2/3 avril sauf imprévu.**

Place aux reviews :

**Wam :** merci ma belle ;) Je me doutais qu'Ed en maillot tu apprécierais :P

Tu me diras ce que tu penses de celui-là ;)

**Anna-Maria34000 :** merci ;) si si je suis fan des fins sadiques,

j'avais juste pas trouvé un moment idéal pour le faire... enfin jusque là :P

**Bellardtwilight, Grazie, Bellaandedwardamour, Yayalia, Claire91, Emichlo, Vivibatta & Krine69 :**

merci pour vos reviews, votre fidélité et vos petits mots d'encouragement ;)

**Couleurs d'Automne :** bienvenue dans l'aventure et merci pour ce gentil compliment ;)

**Ma voisine :** ils se rapprochent tout doucement, leur relation est super complexe,

ils se côtoient depuis 10 ans sans se connaitre vraiment...

Pour la scène devant la porte, y a peut-être pas que le fou rire, mais bon il est sage et gentlemean notre Eddy :P

**VenusCapri :** Bella réagit au contact rappoché d'Edward mais elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive en fait...

elle et les hommes ça fait 3... voire plus :P

**Auré :** t'inquiète y a pas de souci, moi-même je n'ai pas fait de reviews à chacun de tes chapitres...

Merci pour les compliments, si tu me voulais tomate comme Bella c'est réussi :P

On me demande souvent des POV d'Edward, j'ai toujours rien écrit de ce côté là mais j'y pense...

j'ai un peu de mal avec les mecs, contrairement à toi d'ailleurs, j'adore des POC d'Eddy.

Pour ce qui est du charme agissant d'Eddy c'est tout à fait ça...

tout lui tombe toujours tout cuit dans le bec côté nana, alors il se laisse vivre tranquille...

Bella c'est une fille plus torturée, pas à l'aise pour un sous avec les mecs... drôle de mélange tout ça :P

Pour l'anniversaire tu compteras les points... ça promet de bons moments :D Il n'es pas écrit encore...

j'ai du faire une pause pour cause de maladie, je reprends tout doucement et j'attends ton chapitre pour me motiver comme il faut.

Merci pour tout, et pour les reviews je réponds en direct parfois, mais j'aime bien mettre les réponses aussi avant le chapitre, surtout quand je donne quelques éléments.

**Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Apprendre à se connaître**

Je me réveillais à l'aube et, pour une fois, de très bonne humeur. Je regardais le soleil se lever sur Miami, c'était vraiment superbe, Edward avait vraiment bien choisi nos chambres. Une fois douchée je jetais un œil sur ce qu'Alice avait glissé dans ma valise à la dernière minute et je découvrais avec surprise un magnifique tailleur pantalon Burberry bleu nuit. Je n'étais pas fan de ce genre de tenue d'habitude, mais là j'avoue qu'il me plaisait énormément. Bien évidemment elle avait aussi glissé un chemisier et une paire d'escarpins assortis. Alice était vraiment la meilleure amie du monde!

J'étais prête avec une bonne longueur d'avance si bien que je commençais à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà vu les news de tout le pays trois fois quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allo.

_- Bonjour Bella, c'est Edward. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais réveillée._

Il me connaissait vraiment bien! Je n'avais jamais été du matin…

- Je suis réveillée depuis un bon moment et même prête à descendre.

_- Et bien, l'air de Miami te réussit! J'allais descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner, tu veux m'accompagner?_

J'aurais du hésiter, mais j'en avais tellement marre de tourner comme un lion en cage…

- Avec plaisir.

_- Je préviens Victoria et je passe te chercher._

Deux minutes plus tard il frappait à ma porte. Et quand je l'ouvris je le vis écarquiller les yeux. Apparemment le tailleur qu'Alice m'avait trouvé faisait son petit effet.

- Bonjour Bella, tu es vraiment… superbe.

Superbe? Moi? Waouh, c'était la première fois qu'Edward associait "Bella" et "superbe" dans une même phrase, ce qui eut l'effet de me transformer illico en tomate cramoisie.

Après l'avoir timidement remercié et retrouvé la clé de ma chambre, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les ascenseurs. Et c'est là qu'il cala sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider. Je sentis une chaleur monter en moi, puis des frissons, je n'étais pas habituée à autant d'attention de la part d'un homme en général, et encore moins de la sienne. Si j'avais su qu'il me fallait m'habiller en working girl fashion pour avoir ce genre de sollicitude, j'aurais peut-être tenté l'expérience plus tôt!

Malheureusement je constatais que j'avais encore du pain sur la planche question entraînement. Mon corps réagissait d'une drôle de façon quand il était près de moi et quand il me touchait. Les efforts de la veille n'étaient pas encore suffisants, apparemment c'était un travail de tous les jours qui m'attendait.

Le silence et la musique d'ambiance de l'ascenseur commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise, heureusement nous arrivions au restaurant. Comme à mon habitude je commandais un thé et quelques pancakes. Malgré mes années dans la grosse pomme je n'arrivais toujours pas à me mettre au café, exception faite des lendemains de cuite. Edward lui n'avait apparemment pas ce genre de problème puisque c'est un café bien noir qu'il commanda avec ses pancakes.

La serveuse partie, il brisa enfin ce silence qui devenait pesant :

- Bien dormie?

- Comme un bébé! Je crois que notre fou rire d'hier m'avait mis dans de bonnes dispositions.

Je disais ça avec un large sourire, rien que d'y repenser j'avais envie de rire à nouveau.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. J'espère quand même qu'aujourd'hui on trouvera un autre sujet que la tentative avortée de Victoria pour animer nos discussions.

- Ca me va très bien, que me proposes-tu?

- On va commencer par notre rendez-vous. Tu es prête?

J'avais presque oublié, et voilà qu'il remet ça sur le tapis. Je sentais le stress monter doucement en moi et une boule se former dans mon ventre. A mesure que je gardais le silence, je voyais son visage passer par plusieurs expressions, il avait l'air de moins en moins rassuré.

- Bella, on prépare ça depuis plus d'une semaine, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

- Je sais, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un client. J'ai peur de dire une bêtise ou pire… me prendre les pieds dans un tapis, renverser un vase… je suis tellement maladroite…

- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. Déjà tu connais le projet sur le bout des doigts. Ensuite, s'ils se mettent à parler chinois, tu souris et tu me laisses leur répondre. Quant aux vases et aux tapis, ne t'en approche pas trop et tout ira bien.

Il avait dit ça en souriant et, bizarrement, la plupart de mon stress s'est évanoui aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Merci.

A ce moment là, la serveuse arriva avec notre commande. Je constatais qu'Edward aimait, comme moi, ses pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Je décidais de relancer la conversation avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau, car ça me mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise.

- Victoria ne déjeune pas avec nous?

Il avait l'air embarrassé.

- Elle a décliné l'invitation… je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore.

Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de se prendre des râteaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais ça toujours aussi jouissif, elle était tellement méprisante à mon égard, me prenant toujours de haut avec ses airs de poupée de luxe. Pour une fois qu'elle tombait sur un os, je n'allais quand même pas la plaindre.

- Elle s'en remettra, laisse lui un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

- Heureusement qu'elle repart ce soir, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être à nouveau assis à côté d'elle dans l'avion.

- Pourtant tu aurais eu la paix, je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne à la charge.

J'avais envie de le taquiner un peu, d'abord parce que ça me détendait, et aussi parce que j'avais l'impression de prendre, en quelque sorte, ma revanche sur le passé.

- Qui sait, peut-être que ce sera toi qui te fera draguer au retour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Parlait-il de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre? J'ai sûrement du changer de tête parce qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Rien n'empêche un des voyageurs de l'avion de venir t'accoster. Et si c'était le cas, je serais bien curieux de voir quelle parade tu trouverais pour l'éconduire.

J'étais soulagée, je commençais vraiment à me faire des films dans ma tête, voir même à flipper. N'empêche, je le soupçonne fortement de l'avoir fait exprès, sûrement pour voir ma réaction. On dirait qu'il est en train de me tester, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Et s'il veut jouer, on va jouer.

- Qui te dit que j'aurais envie de l'éconduire?

Il avait l'air surpris, effet réussi alors, je jubilais.

- Disons que je n'ai encore vu aucun homme franchir la porte du loft pour toi, alors j'en ai déduit que tu étais du genre… solitaire.

Quelle remarque vicieuse, je n'en revenais pas. Attaquer sur le côté sentimental, ça ressemblait étrangement à l'Edward du lycée… quelle déception.

- Je te retourne le compliment, surtout si on y rajoute l'incident d'hier. Sache que je ne ramène pas n'importe qui chez nous, ça ne fait pas de moi une solitaire pour autant.

Et toc! Je lui avais répondu un peu sèchement, mais il s'aventurait sur un sujet sensible. Quelque part je n'avais pas à me justifier, nous ne sommes que colocataires, mais bon c'était plus fort que moi.

- Un partout la balle au centre alors?

Il m'avait répondu ça tout sourire, ce qui eut l'effet de me faire oublier toute ma colère en un instant. J'avais ma réponse, il était aussi joueur que moi… ça promettait pour nos futures discussions. Je lui répondis positivement, en souriant moi aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était temps de remonter chercher Victoria et nos dossiers. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur, Edward commanda un taxi à la réception. Il était plein de bonnes intentions, je me voyais mal arpenter le peu de chemin qui nous séparait du lieu de rendez-vous avec les chaussures d'Alice.

J'étais chargée de prévenir Victoria, pendant qu'Edward rassemblait les dossiers. Cette dernière m'accueillit assez froidement, toujours avec ce regard méprisant. Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Angela allait être ravie d'apprendre l'incident entre Edward et elle, peut-être qu'après ça elle sera moins hautaine. Surtout qu'elle n'était en rien ma supérieure, nous étions exactement au même niveau hiérarchique dans l'entreprise, j'avais même un léger avantage d'ancienneté.

Nous avions tous rendez-vous dans le hall. Bien sûr Victoria arriva la dernière, sûrement un raccord maquillage, elle en mettait vraiment des tonnes. Le trajet en taxi se déroula dans un parfait silence, l'ambiance était un peu pesante, il me tardait d'arriver.

Le rendez-vous se passa on ne peut mieux. Edward et moi avons exposé notre projet. Comme prévu il a répondu aux questions, parfois en chinois. Je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait tout drôle, il le maitrisait parfaitement, ce qui n'a pas échappé au futur directeur. Victoria avait fait office d'assistante, distribuant les documents, pilotant la projection vidéo, avec son sourire commercial toujours vissé à ses lèvres.

Le client nous invita à nous joindre à lui pour le déjeuner. Le restaurant était très classe, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise malgré ma tenue qui collait parfaitement au cadre. Les discussions tournaient autour de l'architecture, de leur banque, de la Chine aussi. J'appris énormément de choses à propos d'Edward, notamment qu'il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du globe. Je me rendis compte qu'on se connaissait depuis dix ans et que je ne savais presque rien de lui.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous sommes tous les trois retournés à l'hôtel. Victoria avait son vol en milieu d'après-midi, Edward la remercia et lui remit une sorte de compte-rendu rapide à l'intention de James. Moi j'avais filé discrètement dans ma chambre sans lui dire au revoir, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire semblant. Et puis je voulais à tout prix retirer mon déguisement de working girl.

J'ai eu à peine le temps d'enfiler un jean et un débardeur qu'on frappait à ma porte.

- C'est Edward, je peux entrer?

- Une seconde, j'arrive.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je remarquais un peu de déception sur son visage. Je l'invitais à entrer.

- C'en ai fini de la femme d'affaires classe? C'est dommage, cette tenue t'allait vraiment à ravir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Cette tenue m'avait valu deux compliments de sa part aujourd'hui, sans parler des regards de plusieurs hommes que nous avons croisés. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Alice.

- Merci, mais rien ne vaut un jean niveau confort. Et puis nous en avons terminé avec les rendez-vous d'affaires, non?

- Si, bien sûr. Tu as été parfaite durant l'entretien ainsi qu'au restaurant. Tu vois, tu n'avais pas de raisons d'être aussi stressée.

Parfaite, moi? Je n'en revenais pas, deux phrases, deux compliments. Et bien, on dirait que le nouvel Edward a refait surface.

- Tu avais tout bien préparé, y compris moi. Tout le mérite te revient.

- Ne sois pas si modeste.

Encore une remarque de ce style et je crois que ma tête allait se transformer en tomate pour de bon. Il a bien senti que j'étais gênée, il s'empressa d'enchainer :

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cet après-midi?

- Pour l'instant rien, à part mon coup de fil obligatoire à ta sœur qui a exigé un compte-rendu détaillé de mon tout premier rendez-vous d'affaires.

- C'est rassurant de voir que certaines personnes ne changent pas.

Sa phrase me surprit un peu, elle était aussi vague que lourde de sous-entendus. Je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais en voyant que je ne relevais pas, il continua :

- J'avais l'intention d'aller me balader un peu en ville et de profiter du bord de mer, donc si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu es la bienvenue.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je m'attendais à ce genre de choses, c'est vrai, nous allions nous retrouver tous les deux ici Victoria partie. Mais je pensais qu'il garderait une certaine distance, du moins au début. Apparemment il était bien plus à l'aise que moi dans notre amitié toute neuve. A la fois j'avais envie de le suivre sans réfléchir, et en même temps ma conscience ne pouvait s'empêcher de me rappeler à mes années de calvaire. J'étais en plein conflit avec moi-même. Fallait-il que je baisse la garde ou devais-je résister à cette amitié? Était-il sincère dans sa démarche ou étais-ce un jeu? Nous avions certes passé l'âge des coups bas du lycée, nous étions des adultes maintenant… mais le doute persistait dans mon esprit. Sur cette dernière remarque je décidais qu'il fallait que j'essaye, pour moi-même mais aussi pour Alice. Elle attendait tellement de cette amitié entre son frère et moi. Elle en rêvait depuis notre rencontre, il y a dix ans, je lui devais bien ça.

- Pourquoi pas. Laisse-moi une heure, tout au plus, le temps d'appeler Alice et ensuite je suis à toi… enfin… je… je voulais dire que je viendrais avec toi.

Et voilà, ma spontanéité m'avait encore fait rougir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il jubilait intérieurement. J'étais vraiment la reine incontestée de la maladresse, aussi bien gestuelle que verbale. On en revenait toujours au même problème : en sa présence je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me maîtriser.

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer me chercher, je suis à la 2108.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, je me jetai sur mon lit, mon portable vissé à l'oreille. Alice décrocha à peine à la première sonnerie, à croire qu'elle était extralucide.

_- Ca fait au moins une demi-heure que j'attends ton coup de fil !_

Elle et son impatience… heureusement que j'avais l'habitude.

- Bonjour Alice. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

_- Arrête de tourner autour du pot Bella, je veux tout savoir, du moment où tu as passé la porte du loft à maintenant. Et je veux tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants._

- Lili, on dirait vraiment une désespérée…

Je ne pouvais même pas finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupait.

_- Je te connais Bells, si tu ne vas pas droit au but c'est que tu me caches des choses ou que tu n'es pas seule. Edward est là ?_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait imaginer encore ! Le ton qu'elle commençait à employer ne me plaisait pas, il était plein de sous-entendus.

- NON !

J'avais peut être crié un peu fort… Alice ne disait plus rien c'était mauvais signe.

- Pardon ma Lili, mais j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire au commissariat du coin. Bon, on va commencer par dimanche.

Je me lançais dans le récit de mon escapade floridienne. Elle m'écouta en silence, ne me posa aucune question. Une fois mon récit terminé, je m'attendais à un interrogatoire en règle mais rien. Elle commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Toujours là ?

_- Oui ma belle, je réfléchissais…_

- Dans ce cas j'aurais une question. Il a eu une réaction bizarre quand il est venu me chercher ce matin. J'ai passé le tailleur bleu que tu avais mis dans ma valise… d'ailleurs merci il est vraiment superbe !

_- Quel genre de réaction ?_

- Ben il a écarquillé les yeux, il avait l'air sous le choc, il m'a même fait un compliment ! Et puis en allant aux ascenseurs il a mis sa main dans mon dos pour me guider. Et tout à l'heure il avait l'air vraiment déçu que je me sois changée.

_- C'est exactement ce que je voulais !_

- Tu vas m'expliquer ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

_- A ton avis ! Mon frère a toujours eu un faible pour la couleur bleue, plus particulièrement le bleu nuit, il n'y a qu'à voir sa voiture, sa garde-robe aussi… Comme ton plan « opération maîtrise de soi » avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument tester sa réaction en changeant radicalement ton apparence. Et sa réaction dépasse toutes mes espérances !_

C'est moi où elle était vraiment diabolique ?

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu manipules ton frère avec l'aide de ma garde-robe?

_- Exactement!_

- J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas le rapport avec la maîtrise de mon corps en sa présence…

Et en plus elle avait l'esprit tordu!

_- Il allait forcément te faire un compliment sur ta tenue, donc tu allais forcément devoir maîtriser tes rougissements… enfin essayer de les maîtriser… d'ailleurs tu as réagi comment?_

- Comme d'habitude, je suis devenue écrevisse. Si tu m'avais mise au courant je me serais préparée…

_- Surtout pas! Il faut toujours que ce soit spontané, pour que ton corps y fasse moins attention au jour le jour._

Elle n'avait pas tort, si elle me l'avait dit je me serais préparée, mais à la moindre remarque surprise je n'aurais pas réussi à me contrôler.

- Bon et maintenant je fais quoi? Il m'a proposé d'aller me balader avec lui en ville et sur la plage.

_- Tu passes la jupe en jean que j'ai glissée dans ta valise et tu le rejoins. Essaye d'être la plus naturelle possible et surtout de contrôler ton corps en cas d'attaque. Pense à quelque chose qui ne te donne absolument pas envie de rougir, un truc glauque ou dégueulasse… Le mieux c'est de lui faire la conversation comme s'il était un parfait inconnu…_

Mais oui, bien sûr! Elle était définitivement trop optimiste. Edward et moi en train de discuter comme si de rien n'était… en mettant toute ma souffrance au placard… et puis quoi encore?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable Lili…

_- Pourtant il le faut ma belle. Les années ont passé… Lauren, Jessica, le lycée… c'est de l'histoire ancienne… Aie un peu plus confiance en toi, suis mes conseils et tout ira bien!_

Résignée à faire de mon mieux je la remerciai et raccrochai.

Une fois ma tenue "plage" passée je récupérais ma clé et allait chercher Edward. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre je pris une profonde inspiration et frappait timidement, mais pas de réponse. Je retentai, un peu plus énergique, toujours rien. J'étais en avance, ma conversation avec Alice avait duré moins longtemps que prévu. J'allais repartir dans ma chambre pour lui passer un coup de fil quand il ouvrit la porte.

- Excuse-moi Bella, j'étais sous la douche. Je t'en prie, entre, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Et là ce fut le choc! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer des vêtements dignes de ce nom, c'est donc avec une serviette sur les hanches qu'il m'accueillit. Et là, pour être vraiment honnête, même avec tout l'entrainement du monde, je n'aurais jamais pu retenir la montée de chaleur qui parcourut mon corps. Il avait un corps magnifique, et les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps d'albâtre ne m'aidaient vraiment pas à retrouver mes esprits.

Il avait regagné la salle de bains, ce qui libéra un peu mon esprit et me permit de m'installer silencieusement sur le coin de son lit. Cette vision me ramenait à l'époque du lycée, quand je passais beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen. Ils m'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts dans leur vie après la mort de ma mère et mon arrivée à Forks. Esme était devenue la mère que je n'avais plus, Carlisle passait son temps à réparer ce que ma maladresse infligeait à mon corps, Alice était devenue ma meilleure amie mais aussi la sœur que je n'aurais jamais, Emmett un grand frère et un ami fidèle malgré nos années d'écart, et Edward… bizarrement je ne savais pas comment définir notre relation, parfois proches et pourtant si éloignés.

Toujours est-il que de le voir déambuler, à moitié nu et trempé, me rappelait mes après-midi au bord de la piscine chez les Cullen. A ce souvenir j'esquissai d'ailleurs un sourire, car ma présence chez eux rendait Lauren folle de jalousie. Elle craquait pour Edward depuis que les Cullen avaient quitté New York pour Forks. Elle était LA star du lycée et avait sa cour prête à tous les sacrifices pour elle. Quand j'ai emménagé à Forks, elle avait tenté de me la faire intégrer, mais j'avais tout bonnement refusé. Je n'avais vraiment rien de commun avec ces filles, je les trouvais superficielles et belliqueuses. J'avais sympathisé avec Alice et Lauren était persuadée que c'était dans l'unique but de me rapprocher d'Edward, ce qui était complètement faux. Sa jalousie était telle qu'elle avait décidé de me pourrir l'existence. Le fait qu'Edward ne voulait pas d'elle comme petite amie n'a fait que renforcer son amertume envers moi.

Si elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Edward habitait et travaillait avec moi, et qu'en ce moment je me trouvais dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'il était à demi-nu, voire complètement, dans la pièce d'à côté… elle aurait probablement l'irrésistible envie de m'arracher les yeux. Peu à peu mon malaise s'évaporait, j'étais ici, avec lui, et Lauren et sa cour n'étaient pas là pour me le faire regretter. C'était une sensation complètement nouvelle pour moi, voire libératrice. Une revanche sur le passé en quelque sorte.

Plongée dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas vu Edward sortir de la salle de bains.

- Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence?

Sa voix me sortit illico de mes rêves en me faisait bondir de surprise. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait troqué sa serviette contre un bermuda bleu et un t-shirt blanc assez près du corps, tenue quasi identique à celle qu'il portait la veille.

- Ça va Bella?

- Euh… oui, excuse moi… j'étais dans mes pensées… je ne t'avais pas vu revenir…

- Pas de souci. Je te demandais juste par quoi tu voulais qu'on commence?

- Je sais qu'on était à la plage hier, mais j'aimerais bien aller me balader à Miami Beach…

- Va pour Miami Beach alors.

Sur ce il commanda un taxi de la chambre, avant que l'on descende dans le hall de l'hôtel. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé mais cette fois il ne me rendait pas mal à l'aise. Dans le taxi j'ai passé tout le trajet à regarder par la fenêtre, me remémorant mon dernier voyage ici, avec maman et Phil. Pour une fois je n'étais pas triste, juste nostalgique. Je me tournais vers Edward et, lui aussi, avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait du remarquer que je l'avais fixé car c'est lui qui brisa le silence :

- Tu connais Miami?

- Un peu… je suis venue ici avec maman et Phil avant qu'elle ne… il y a quelques années.

Le fait de devoir prononcer "avant qu'elle ne meurt" m'était toujours douloureux, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter de le dire, car cela me ramenait à la triste réalité.

- Oh! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de souci.

- Merci. Et toi, tu es déjà venu ici avant?

- Il y a quelques années oui, dans le cadre de mes études d'architecture.

Alice m'avait raconté qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé pour ses études, ici mais aussi à l'étranger. Moi, faute de moyen, je m'étais contentée de notre beau pays. Un jour j'aimerais vraiment visiter la Tour Eiffel, le Taj Mahal ou encore Angkor Vat, les voir avec mes yeux plutôt que sur du papier glacé. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu qu'il me fixait.

- A quoi penses-tu?

Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, j'avais envie de discuter tranquillement, de profiter du moment présent, alors je lui ai répondu le plus sincèrement possible :

- A la Tour Eiffel.

Il esquissa un sourire, comme si j'avais dis une bêtise.

- Pourquoi ça te fait rire au juste?

- Je ne me moque pas si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. C'est juste… nous sommes au bord de la plage, à Miami, et toi tu penses à la Tour Eiffel. Je trouve ça assez…

- Stupide.

- Non, je dirais plutôt… déroutant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

Je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues, je forçais mon esprit à penser à autre chose et respirait profondément, pour éviter de rougir une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas trop si ma technique fonctionnait jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

- Tu as l'air d'avoir chaud, et si on allait manger une glace?

Encore loupé! Ça devenait vraiment embêtant cette façon qu'avait mon corps à réagir auprès d'Edward.

Nous avons mangé nos glaces en marchant le long de la plage. J'avais l'impression d'être en vacances avec un ami, c'était une sensation vraiment bizarre. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de ma fête en préparation, de l'agence, de nos études, de voitures… en évitant les "sujets qui fâchent" comme nos parents décédés ou encore l'époque du lycée.

Nous avions plus en commun que je ne l'aurais cru, ce qui me fît immédiatement penser à Alice. Je comprenais de plus en plus sa volonté de nous rapprocher Edward et moi. Elle nous connaissait très bien tous les deux, elle savait donc que, si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi difficiles pour moi au lycée, Edward et moi aurions pu être amis il y a longtemps. Au lieu de ça je le tenais personnellement responsable des trois années de calvaire que m'avaient fait subir Lauren et ses clones, et j'avais plusieurs fois mis Alice en mauvaise posture, à choisir entre son frère et moi.

Je crois que je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir, sans vraiment le vouloir, éloigné Alice de son frère ces dernières années. Il a fallu le décès tragique de Carlisle pour que je réalise enfin mon erreur. Voir débarquer Edward ne m'avait vraiment pas enchantée mais Alice, elle, était aux anges, et je lui devais bien ça.

Nous avons passé la fin de l'après-midi à flâner en ville, et le soir nous avons dîné dans un petit restaurant français. Je soupçonnais Edward de l'avoir choisi exprès, en repensant à notre conversation sur la Tour Eiffel et Paris.

J'avais une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis notre départ de New York, et c'est à l'arrivée du dessert que je décidais de me lancer.

- J'ai une question… qui me… turlupine. Comment as-tu fais pour convaincre James de nous laisser venir deux jours ici alors que nous n'avions des obligations professionnelles que ce matin?

Je vis une ride se former au milieu de son front, il avait l'air en plein dilemme. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il aurait ce genre de réaction, ce qui aiguisait encore plus ma curiosité. Le silence devenait pesant, et à mesure que j'attendais sa réponse, je me tortillais de plus en plus sur ma chaise. Il lâcha enfin sa cuillère, fixa son regard émeraude au mien et me répondit de but en blanc :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

**Pour celles qui disaient que je ne maitrisais pas encore les fins sadiques,**

**j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de celle-là... ne me balancez pas trop de tomates svp :P**

**J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ;)**


	8. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à ma correctrice TwiN,

pour son soutien, son efficacité et pour tout le reste ;)

Merci de continuer à me suivre, et pour toutes vos reviews, tout ça me va droit au coeur.

En ce qui concerne cette fin "sadique", je voulais juste vous dire que ce n'était pas le but,

mon chapitre était trop long et en épluchant j'ai décidé de couper là, en partie pour voir

ce que vous pouviez supposer, et en aucun cas pour vous frustrer.

Et le délai d'une semaine supplémentaire n'était qu'un concours de circonstance suite à ma convalescence...

Sans plus attendre voici donc le nouveau chapitre,

bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Explications**

La journée avait été parfaite. Edward et moi nous étions promenés sur la plage, en mangeant une glace et en parlant de tout et de rien. Le dîner, dans un restaurant français, était excellent, jusqu'à ce que je gâche tout en posant LA question qu'il ne fallait apparemment pas poser.

Il avait juste eu le temps de me lâcher "il faut qu'on parle" avant que le serveur n'arrive avec l'addition, et depuis silence radio. J'attendais fébrilement une réponse… qui ne venait pas. Nous marchions en direction de l'hôtel dans un silence de plus en plus pesant et je devenais réellement très mal à l'aise.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête! Tout se passait bien, nous étions amis depuis peu et j'étais en train de tout faire foirer pour une putain de curiosité mal placée! Je ne savais plus quoi faire… j'imaginais tout un tas de choses… toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres…

Arrivés à l'hôtel je ne savais pas quoi faire… foncer dans ma chambre en courant ou lui demander une explication? La fuite était, et de loin, ma solution préférée. A vrai dire je la maîtrisais depuis tellement d'années maintenant que cela faisait partie de moi. Je fuyais les problèmes, les gens, les relations amoureuses, je fuyais tout ce qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à un quelconque défi. Il n'avait fait aucun pas vers moi, je ne voulais pas être déçue à nouveau, alors j'étais résignée à monter dans ma chambre. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu viens boire un verre avec moi?

Je n'avais même pas la force de dire un mot, j'étais pétrifiée, alors je me suis contentée de hocher timidement la tête. C'était au-dessus de mes forces et pourtant il fallait que je me fasse violence, pour Alice, pour moi, pour faire sortir toute cette souffrance qui me collait à la peau dès qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je me dirigeais vers le bar quand il me prit la main pour me guider vers une table plus isolée. Il ne venait jamais au contact avec moi, j'étais de plus en plus terrifiée. Qu'avait-il l'intention de me dire qu'un barman ne pouvait pas entendre? Il lâcha ma main avec douceur et s'assit en face de moi, sans un mot de plus avant que le serveur ne vienne prendre notre commande.

- Mademoiselle?

- Un Mojito s'il vous plaît.

Je disais ça dans un murmure, je n'étais pas capable de plus et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une dose de rhum dans mon organisme pour me détendre. Edward avait l'air surpris, mais pas autant que moi quand il ajouta :

- La même chose.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé jusqu'à ce que nos cocktails arrivent. Je me suis littéralement jetée sur le mien, la sensation de l'alcool allié à la menthe me faisait toujours un bien fou, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Edward n'avait bu qu'une gorgée du sien que j'avais déjà vidé la moitié de mon verre. L'alcool ne faisait pas encore effet, alors je restais les yeux rivés sur mon verre en attendant qu'il me dise enfin quelque chose, ce qui n'a pas tardé.

- Tu as l'intention de te saouler?

Probablement, oui. L'alcool avait le pouvoir de reléguer les problèmes aux oubliettes l'espace d'un instant, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me donner le courage de l'écouter.

- Le silence me met mal à l'aise.

J'avais lâché ça un peu froidement je l'avoue. Il avait l'air déçu par ma réaction. Mais je commençais à en avoir marre de ce fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous, de cette ambiance froide qui contrastait tellement avec la journée que nous venions de passer. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et décidais de me lancer, sans trop y réfléchir de peur de faire machine arrière.

- James t'a demandé de me virer, c'est ça?

Son visage est passé de la déception à la surprise en moins d'une seconde.

- Alors vas-y Edward, vire moi, qu'on en finisse!

Et voilà, le pas était fait. Je n'avais même pas envie de me battre, j'étais résignée à encaisser sans rien dire, comme à l'époque du lycée. Et je garderais mes larmes pour ma chambre. Mais ce que je vis sur son visage était tout sauf une confirmation.

- Tu croyais vraiment que la boîte nous aurait payé un voyage à Miami juste pour que James me charge de te licencier?

Sa réponse eut la bonne idée de me remettre instantanément les idées en place, comme une grande claque mentale. Et je crois que j'étais malheureusement en train de réaliser que j'avais fait une énorme erreur de jugement. En analysant la situation, j'étais en train de me saouler et j'accusais mon collègue, provisoirement mon patron, mais aussi mon ami et colocataire, d'être là uniquement pour me virer… Je crois que je suis vraiment la reine incontestée des gourdes! Si tu veux tout foutre en l'air Bella, continue, tu es sur la bonne voie!

Je sentais la honte me monter aux joues, je ne savais plus quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire, et l'alcool ne me faisait pas encore assez d'effets pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec moi.

- Écoute Bella, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours eu une relation facile toi et moi, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas ici pour te virer… ou te faire du mal… ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

Prends ça Bella… tu l'as bien cherché! Une gorgée de mon cocktail plus tard, je prenais mon courage a deux mains et décidais d'aller droit au but, je devais savoir.

- Si tu n'es pas ici, avec moi, pour me virer, alors pourquoi es-tu là? Franchement, pourquoi ce voyage de deux jours pour un simple rendez-vous d'une demi journée? Pourquoi avoir demandé à Victoria de rentrer sans nous? Pourquoi cet après-midi de rêve suivi de cette soirée cauchemardesque? Pourquoi?

- Ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi…

- Je sais… mais… mais je pense avoir droit à des… explications… non?

Il avait l'air en plein dilemme et en même temps résigné.

- Très bien. On va commencer par Victoria. Quand j'ai préparé ce voyage avec James, il n'était absolument pas enchanté que tu en fasses parti… ta maladresse… enfin… il avait beaucoup de craintes. Mais tu avais monté le projet alors, pour moi, tu étais indispensable. Le compromis c'était que Victoria soit du voyage si je voulais te garder dans l'équipe...

Et là toute ma honte et ma colère étaient en train de se faire la malle, tout doucement mais sûrement. Edward et ses principes, je reconnaissais tellement d'Alice dans ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. C'était probablement dû à l'éducation de leurs parents. J'avais envie d'être honnête et franche avec lui à mon tour.

- Puisqu'on en est aux aveux… au début… j'espérais vraiment ne pas faire partie de l'équipe… avec notre passé… enfin tu vois…

- Je sais… Alice m'en a parlé.

Sacrée Alice, elle n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche… mais je l'aimais plus que tout malgré ses faiblesses. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me soutenir.

- Quand j'ai vu comment Victoria agissait avec toi je me suis sentis vraiment mal… elle m'a fait penser à Lauren au lycée… du coup j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle reparte le plus vite possible à New York, et puis l'incident dans l'avion m'a confirmé que je faisais le bon choix.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir nous nous sommes mis à rire. On allait encore parler de ce vent mémorable un bon moment… L'atmosphère devenait moins tendue de minutes en minutes et l'alcool jouait peu à peu son rôle en ma faveur.

- Tu es sûrement le premier à lui dire non… elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

- Ça m'est complètement égal! Ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui c'est toi…

Moi? Il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire? Ne te laisse pas distraire Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

- Excuse-moi Edward, mais je ne suis plus l'adolescente triste et torturée du lycée… je sais me défendre toute seule. Victoria n'est qu'une Barbie superficielle doublée d'une nymphomane et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de me laisser faire…

- Je vois ça… Tu as tellement changé depuis le lycée.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Il avait l'air surpris de ma remarque, mais c'était ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Pour moi il était à mille lieues de ce qu'il laissait paraître de lui au lycée.

- Écoute, tu voulais savoir pourquoi nous étions ici, je vais être honnête… mais ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît.

La détermination était définitivement installée dans son regard, je n'ai eu qu'un hochement de tête à faire pour qu'il m'explique enfin ce que nous faisions là.

- Nous avons quitté New York pour nous installer à Forks ma famille et moi parce que mon père avait trouvé un poste qu'il disait ne pas vouloir refuser. Quand nous avons emménagé là-bas, nous étions devenus la nouvelle curiosité… les gens ne comprenaient pas qu'une famille comme la nôtre délaisse la Grosse Pomme pour une bourgade comme Forks. Emmett et moi nous nous sommes plutôt bien intégrés, Alice a eu plus de mal, je crois que son style vestimentaire y était pour beaucoup… Il y avait un réel fossé entre Alice et les filles de Forks… mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. C'est là que Lauren a commencé à me tourner autour, et pour être tout à fait franc j'aimais ça. Elle était la fille la plus en vue alors j'étais flatté qu'elle jette son dévolu sur moi, et j'en jouais un peu à vrai dire. Et puis un beau matin tu as débarqué, la fille du chef de la police locale qui revient, dans de tristes circonstances… Nous ne connaissions pas toute l'histoire, mais les rumeurs allaient toutes dans le même sens alors nous avons vite compris. Alice a tout de suite décidé que vous seriez amie, et sa détermination a fait que c'est arrivé assez vite. Mais plus tu te rapprochais de ma famille, plus Lauren et ces groupies s'en prenaient à toi. Et quand j'ai découvert que c'était par pure jalousie, j'ai fais mon possible pour rester éloigné de toi pour t'éviter de souffrir d'avantage. Alice était vraiment déçue par mon comportement, elle a tenté plusieurs fois de me faire changer d'avis mais j'étais persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix et je m'y tenais. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'ai été un parfait crétin… si j'avais osé dire ou faire quelque chose… les choses n'auraient peut-être pas été aussi terribles pour toi… Quand j'analyse les dix dernières années je me rends compte que tu as toujours été là pour les miens. Alice a toujours pu compter sur toi, tu étais des nôtres pour les grands évènements de notre vie, comme nos anniversaires, nos remises de diplômes, le mariage de Rose et Emmett ou plus récemment l'enterrement de mon père… Ce qui m'amène à ta question. Si nous sommes ici c'est parce que je l'ai voulu, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai utilisé toutes les cartes dont je disposais pour que James cède à ma demande. Je voulais avoir l'occasion de passer du temps avec toi, pouvoir te dire tout ce que je viens de te dire sans qu'Alice ne nous harcèle ou que tu puisses te défiler…

Je le regardais, complètement sous le choc. Si je m'attendais à ça… Il voulait parler avec moi, et pour ça il était prêt à risquer son nouveau poste à l'agence… Décidément ce n'était plus le Edward que j'avais toujours connu, car jamais le Edward du lycée n'aurait fait ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Dis quelque chose Bella, s'il te plaît.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça… j'en étais toute retournée. Après réflexion je préférais lui poser une nouvelle question plutôt que de commenter sa révélation. Avec un peu de chance il continuerait d'être honnête avec moi. Et puis il fallait à tout prix que je sache.

- Tu as accepté le poste à l'agence pour te rapprocher de moi?

Il n'a même pas réfléchi deux secondes avant de me répondre.

- Non, c'est du pur hasard. Comme tu le sais sûrement j'ai passé ma dernière année à Seattle avec Esme… Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule après la mort de papa… et j'avais moi aussi besoin de compagnie pour ne pas… sombrer… Ma mère en avait marre de m'avoir dans ces pattes alors elle a contacté des amis New Yorkais, et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu un entretien. Je savais que tu travaillais dans un cabinet mais j'ignorais que c'était chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me l'apprenne le week-end de mon emménagement.

Puisqu'il me répondait à chaque fois je décidais d'exploiter le filon en le bombardant de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

- Alice savait que tu allais emménager au loft?

- Oui, Rose et Emmett aussi… mais s'ils ne t'ont rien dit c'est parce que je leur ai fait jurer. Alice était vraiment inquiète par ta réaction, elle avait peur que tu déménages, et le fait qu'on bosserait au même endroit n'a fait qu'en rajouter.

Devant tant d'honnêteté et de franchise je décidais de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise stop.

- La partie de poker… pourquoi tu m'as laissée gagner?

- Tu avais l'air tellement déterminée… tellement sûre de toi… je ne voulais pas briser ça, je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles encore plus…

- Le bal de printemps?

Son visage commença à changer de couleur…

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir?

Son hésitation à me répondre aiguisait ma curiosité et en même temps sa réponse me faisait terriblement peur. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que je me posais cette question. S'il l'avait fait pour Lauren, pour me faire du mal volontairement, comment pourrais-je lui pardonner? Et si c'était autre chose? A bien y réfléchir j'avais peut-être eu ma dose pour ce soir.

- Non, je crois que j'ai déjà assez de choses à assimiler pour cette fois. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, alors promets-moi qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras tout…

- Le jour où tu seras prête à entendre la réponse tu n'auras qu'à me reposer la question, et promis j'y répondrais le plus honnêtement possible.

Je me sentais étonnement sereine. Toutes ces révélations, tout ce stress évacué… j'avais encore tellement de questions sans réponses, mais sa promesse me donnait la force de me replonger dans ce passé douloureux qu'était le mien. Je l'avais tellement détesté toutes ces années… et aujourd'hui je me surprenais à vouloir lui pardonner. C'était un sentiment presque irréel, mais furieusement libérateur.

L'alcool me réchauffait de plus en plus le sang, j'avais envie de prolonger cette soirée en sa compagnie, j'avais envie de danser. Il avait l'air dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Alors quand il me proposa de sortir en dehors de l'hôtel je n'ai pas réfléchi très longtemps avant d'accepter. Nous avions besoin de nous détendre après cette discussion sous tension, et le bar que nous conseilla le concierge répondait on ne peut mieux à nos attentes.

Ce soir-là c'était soirée latino, et les cocktails étaient vraiment délicieux. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, et c'est tout naturellement qu'Edward et moi nous sommes retrouvés sur la piste de danse dès les premières notes de "La Tortura". Ma maladresse faisait de moi une danseuse exécrable jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'inscrive à des cours pour, je cite, "conjurer le sort" en prévision du mariage de Rose et Em'. Elle m'avait dit "tu ne te ridiculiseras pas une fois de plus en finissant à l'hôpital"… et elle avait eu raison. J'avais appris les principales danses de salon et, dès que l'occasion se présentait, je pouvais mettre à profit ces longues heures de torture que j'avais infligées aux orteils de mon pauvre professeur.

J'étais surprise de constater qu'Edward était un très bon danseur, il n'avait aucun mal à suivre le rythme et moi, c'était vraiment très agréable. Toute la tension de notre conversation était partie, le rhum ne devait pas y être étranger.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous avons regagné notre hôtel, plus pour nous soutenir mutuellement et ne pas nous étaler sur le trottoir. Il fallait bien l'admettre, nous étions sérieusement éméchés.

En parfait gentleman il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et m'embrassa sur la joue en me disant bonne nuit. C'est en me couchant dans mon lit que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais même pas été gênée au contact de ces lèvres sur ma peau… aucun rougissement n'avait été à déclarer… Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication que les effets anesthésiants que l'alcool avait sur mon corps… à retenir pour une prochaine fois.

Après une nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars je me levais péniblement avec une légère gueule de bois. Le soleil de Miami me donnait la pêche rien qu'en ouvrant les rideaux. Après une longue douche je décidais d'appeler Alice pour lui raconter notre étrange soirée mais je tombais sur son répondeur. Edward ne m'avait donné aucune précision sur le programme d'aujourd'hui, et je commençais à avoir faim, alors je décidai d'aller frapper chez lui, ce serait toujours moins agressif que la sonnerie du téléphone.

Je n'ai pu faire que trois pas dans le couloir avant de le voir sortir de sa chambre. Apparemment on avait eu la même idée. Il avait moins bonne mine que moi… manquerait-il d'entraînement? A cette idée je souriais. Il m'avait rejoins tout sourire lui aussi, j'étais vraiment ravie qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous, j'avais toujours quelques craintes mais elles venaient de s'évaporer comme par magie.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi?

- Bonjour Edward. Pas trop mal si on considère notre drôle de soirée.

- J'allais descendre déjeuner, tu te joins à moi?

- Bien sûr.

Nous sommes tranquillement descendus au restaurant. Une fois installés, je commandais un grand café noir, Edward la même chose. Une fois dopée et mes pancakes engloutis, je tentais d'en savoir plus sur le programme du jour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous aujourd'hui?

- Et bien j'ai les pass pour le salon nautique, donc je pensais qu'on pourrait y faire un tour ce matin. Notre avion ne décolle pas avant 16h15 ce qui nous laisse le temps de revenir chercher nos affaires et prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport.

- Il faut que je passe dans ma chambre avant de partir au salon, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

- Ok, je vais aller commander un taxi et je t'attends dans le hall.

Une fois dans ma chambre je rangeais quelques affaires et récupérais mon sac et mon portable. Aucun appel ou messages… Alice devait être occupée ailleurs.

Le salon était vraiment immense et il y avait de superbes bateaux. Edward en connaissait un rayon sur l'architecture navale, il m'a d'ailleurs avoué avoir longtemps hésité à prendre cette voie.

J'avais l'impression d'être son élève et lui mon professeur. Il m'expliquait la moindre chose, répondait à toutes mes questions, c'était vraiment très agréable.

Une fois la visite terminée nous sommes allés déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de spécialités mexicaines. J'ai eu les joues colorées à plusieurs reprises mais pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause d'Edward. La musique en fond sonore me rappelait notre soirée latino de la veille. J'espérais sincèrement que l'on remettrait ça à New York, je m'étais vraiment beaucoup amusée. Surtout qu'Alice était une incroyable danseuse de salsa.

Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle, nous étions déjà dans le taxi en route pour l'aéroport. Miami n'avait rien à envier à New York côté embouteillages. Cette escapade, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, m'avait fait un bien fou malgré ma gueule de bois et notre accrochage. J'avais d'ailleurs l'étrange sensation d'être venue en vacances avec un ami plutôt que d'être en voyage d'affaires.

Une fois dans l'avion je m'excusais auprès d'Edward et vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise dans les airs, alors dès que je le pouvais je préférais dormir, ça me donnait l'impression que le voyage passait plus vite et surtout ça m'évitait de m'inquiéter inutilement. Edward me réveilla en douceur juste avant que l'avion n'amorce sa descente sur New York. Il avait lui aussi de tous petits yeux, il avait dû adopter la "méthode Bella" pour le voyage.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport j'essayais à nouveau de contacter Alice, mais elle était toujours sur répondeur. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas me rappeler, surtout qu'Edward m'avait dit ne pas l'avoir eu au téléphone de la journée non plus. Une fois les valises et la voiture récupérées, nous avons pris la route pour la maison. Il me tardait vraiment de rentrer pour voir Alice et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Dans la voiture je me concentrais sur la musique. Edward et moi avions des goûts assez similaires. Pour me détendre un peu je décidais d'en parler avec lui.

- Alice m'a dit que le piano dans la salle de jeux est à toi. Je ne savais pas que tu en jouais.

- Mes parents m'ont offert ce piano à mon huitième anniversaire. Ma mère est fan de musique classique, alors elle a essayé de nous faire partager sa passion. Autant te dire qu'avec Emmett elle a eu beaucoup de mal.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Emmett en train de jouer du violon.

- Une véritable torture pour les oreilles.

- Tu joues uniquement du piano?

- Je sais aussi jouer de la guitare. Ça permet d'explorer des répertoires un peu moins classiques.

- Quel est ton morceau préféré?

- En classique… je dirais "Clair de Lune". Tu connais?

- Ma mère était une fan de classique elle aussi… elle m'avait initié quand j'étais petite. Debussy reste un de mes compositeurs préférés.

- Autrement tu écoutes quel genre de musique?

- Un peu de tout à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de style préféré. Et toi?

- Comme toi, je passe d'un genre à l'autre avec facilité, hormis le disco.

C'est vrai que j'imaginais mal Edward déguisé en Travolta façon "La Fièvre du Samedi Soir".

- J'ai toujours voulu jouer d'un instrument, mais ma mère a toujours refusé, à cause notamment de ma maladresse. Un jour Jacob m'avait prêté sa guitare, je l'ai gardée à peine cinq minutes dans les mains que j'avais déjà cassé une corde.

Après un bref regard nous nous sommes mis à rire. Ce jour-là Jacob, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Au souvenir de la tête qu'il avait fait je me mis à rire de plus belle.

Le reste du trajet nous avons parlé de nos artistes préférés, mais aussi de nos "disques de la honte" et nous avions tous les deux de belles casseroles en magasin.

Nous étions tellement pris dans la discussion que je n'avais pas vu que nous étions déjà devant la maison. Edward m'aida à sortir les valises du coffre, j'attrapais mes clés dans mon sac mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous n'avions pas fait trois pas dans le loft que nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec un Jasper nu comme un ver tenant une bombe de chantilly. Par chance il attrapa le plaid du canapé à la vitesse de l'éclair et le passa en paréo afin de cacher ce que nous n'avions pas vraiment envie de voir.

- Désolé… je… on ne vous attendait pas… si tôt… je… je vais… m'habiller et prévenir Alice… je… je reviens.

Ce pauvre Jasper était rouge de honte, et je suis sûre que ce n'était rien à côté de moi. Edward était comme choqué, il ne bougeait ni ne disait rien. Nous sommes restés immobiles, sans un mot, pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent, heureusement habillés. Jasper se tenait derrière Alice comme pour se protéger, et nous, nous n'avions pas bougé un cil. Alice tenta de désamorcer la situation.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez rentrés. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

Edward avait toujours l'air choqué, alors j'entrepris de lui répondre.

- Euh… oui, ça… euh… ça a été. Je… je comprends pourquoi tu ne… euh… répondais pas au… au téléphone.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée… Jasper était de repos aujourd'hui, et nous avions le loft pour nous tous seul alors…

Edward sortit enfin de l'état dans lequel il était, mais il était toujours aussi pâle.

- Je vais… je vais ramener la voiture… au garage.

Je m'empressais d'attraper mon sac et de le suivre, pour couper court à cette conversation qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je viens avec toi.

C'est presque en courant que nous sommes sortis du loft, en laissant en plan nos valises. Une fois dans la voiture nous ne parlions ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête la vision de Jasper nu. C'était un bel homme, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie d'en savoir autant à son sujet.

Edward n'avait pas repris des couleurs, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui.

- Ça va Edward? Tu es tout pâle.

- Je… oui… je crois que ça va aller.

- Si tu veux parler, ou que je prenne le volant, n'hésite pas.

- Merci, ça ira. Disons que… je supposais que ma sœur avait… une vie sexuelle… elle est… enfin, elle est majeure et responsable… mais je ne voulais pas… enfin tu vois… je ne voulais pas en avoir la preuve en image.

- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à notre arrivée au garage. Edward avait retrouvé des couleurs, c'était déjà ça. Nous avions décidé de rentrer à pied, nous n'étions vraiment pas pressés.

Sur le chemin du retour nous avons essayé de nous changer les idées en parlant de choses et d'autres, ce qui nous amena à parler de nos pires rendez-vous.

- La Saint-Valentin, l'année dernière. Alice m'avait présenté un énième potentiel petit ami et il m'avait invitée dans un restaurant vraiment chic. En revenant des toilettes je n'avais pas vu le serveur devant moi et je l'ai percuté de plein fouet. Son plateau, sur lequel il y avait plusieurs cocktails dont certains très colorés, a terminé sur mon prétendant. Sa belle chemise blanche hors de prix ne l'était plus du tout et il s'est retrouvé complètement trempé, pas vraiment l'idéal pour un mois de février. Tu te doutes qu'il ne m'a jamais rappelé… Et toi?

Il ne prit même pas le temps de la réflexion.

- Je dirais à la fac. Je m'étais enfin décidé à inviter une fille que je croisais tous les jours à la bibliothèque. J'avais réservé une table dans un petit restaurant italien que je connaissais bien. Mais, quand nous sommes arrivés, ma réservation n'avait pas été notée et le restaurant était bondé. On nous proposa de partager une table, ça ne m'enchantais pas vraiment mais, sous la pression, j'ai quand même accepté. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à manger à la même table que son ex petit-ami et sa nouvelle fiancée. Malheureusement pour cette dernière et moi nos amis respectifs avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, du coup ça s'est terminé en règlement de compte et elle n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais parti.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui gagne cette fois.

De retour au loft, nous retrouvions Alice seule dans le canapé avec un bouquin.

- Enfin vous revoilà!

- On ne voulait pas vous déranger Jasper et toi.

- Jasper est rentré chez lui ma belle. Il était vraiment très mal à l'aise… Alors vous allez me raconter votre voyage?

Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable!

- Désolé petit sœur mais je suis trop crevé pour te raconter quoi que ce soit ce soir.

- Pareil, désolée ma Lili mais je suis crevée aussi. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est retrouver mon lit.

- Très bien, mais vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter demain, bande de petits joueurs!

Elle n'avait rien perdu de ses légendaires interrogatoires. Dans une autre vie je suis sûre qu'elle était flic! Edward avait l'air aussi enjoué que moi quand il s'agissait de répondre aux innombrables questions d'Alice, et c'est en chœur que nous avons répondu un "bonne nuit Alice" avant de fermer nos portes de chambres.

* * *

**Playlist :**

Shakira & Alejandro Sanz "La Tortura"

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=Dsp_8Lm1eSk


	9. Se repentir

**Coucou tout le monde :D**

Encore un immense merci pour tout à ma correctrice **TwiN** ;)

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)

Pour une fois je vais essayé de vous répondre directement,

ne connaissant pas encore très bien le site j'ai un peu de mal...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Avant de vous laissez avec le prochain chapitre, voici le lien pour la chanson que vous trouverez plus bas.

Sur YouTube :

http:/www[.]/watch?v=2NLJ0h4g3tE

ou sur Deezer :

http:/www[.]/fr/#music/linkin-park/minutes-to-midnight-explicit-version-81817

(Pensez à enlever les crochets)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Se repentir**

Edward et moi sortions de l'ascenseur en riant. Nous avions passé le trajet en taxi à nous raconter nos plus grands moments de honte et, à ce jeu là, je gagnais haut la main par le nombre. Pourtant, à cause des histoires d'Edward, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire. Je ne cessais de l'imaginer, tiré à quatre épingles, en train de s'asseoir à côté de son tabouret devant une salle bondée de cul pincés, lors d'un de ses récitals de piano. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre et les larmes aux yeux.

Angela me faisant de grands gestes, je m'excusais auprès d'Edward et la rejoignais à l'accueil, en essayant de me calmer pour de bon.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin…

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Bonjour Ang. Et oui, je suis de très bonne humeur ce matin… comme quoi tout arrive!

- On déjeune ensemble à midi? Je veux tout savoir!

- Alice, sors de ce corps!

Nous nous sommes mises à rire suite à ma réflexion.

- Ok, on déjeune ensemble.

J'avais l'intention de lui raconter le râteau mémorable de Victoria quand la sonnerie du téléphone nous interrompit.

- Monsieur?

_- …_

- Oui, elle vient d'arriver.

_- …_

- Bien sûr, je l'en informe immédiatement.

_- …_

- Bella, James t'attend dans son bureau.

- Ok Ang, on discutera à midi.

- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure ma belle.

Après avoir posé mes affaires je me dirigeais vers le bureau au fond du couloir. James avait à peine la trentaine et il avait déjà été nommé associé. C'était un patron assez cool dans l'ensemble, mais lui et moi on ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Apparemment il n'appréciait pas les filles dans mon genre, banales, discrètes, timides et maladroites. En y repensant, Victoria serait parfaite pour lui, elle était mon parfait opposé.

Jane, sa secrétaire, m'avertit qu'il m'attendait, alors, après deux coups francs sur la porte, je décidais d'entrer. Edward était déjà assis en face de lui, tous les deux se retournaient sur ma venue.

- Bella, installe toi je t'en prie.

- Merci.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir. Son bureau m'intimidait vraiment. Il était spacieux, totalement vitré avec une vue sur Manhattan à couper le souffle. Mais James avait des goûts un peu trop froids pour moi. Il n'y avait que du verre, du métal et du cuir noir. Aucune photo de proches, beaucoup de vide et uniquement des tableaux monochromes aux murs.

- Edward était en train de me faire le compte-rendu de votre rendez-vous. Il n'a fait que des compliments à ton égard et le client a été on ne peut plus ravi de votre présentation.

Je rougissais de plus belle avant de jeter un œil à Edward. Ce dernier était concentré sur ce que me disait James. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier plus tard.

Après avoir lâché un timide "merci", James reprit la parole.

- Le dossier est en attente le temps que le client prenne sa décision, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit nous sommes bien placés pour remporter ce marché. En attendant vous vous tiendrez à sa disposition s'il souhaite des compléments ou autres. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ce projet, il nous permettrait de nous introduire dans le marché asiatique.

Edward acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, je faisais de même. Sur ce, James nous remercia encore une fois avant de nous laisser retourner travailler.

Edward n'avait pas l'air vraiment à l'aise. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient avant mon arrivée mais ils avaient l'air tous les deux tendus. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas encore à cause de notre voyage à Miami.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement. Angela avait répandu avec un plaisir non dissimulé la rumeur du vent mémorable que s'était pris Victoria. Les filles de la compta étaient ravies de savoir Edward toujours sur le marché. Il faut dire qu'au bureau la gente masculine n'était pas forcément très attirante. Lors d'une des soirées organisées par le cabinet, Alice avait d'ailleurs tenté de me faire sortir avec Demetri, un dessinateur plutôt craquant. Mais, au fil de la discussion, j'avais découvert que je n'avais pas la moindre chance parce qu'il était gay.

Et puis, de toute façon, les relations amoureuses au travail ne me tentaient pas vraiment. La moindre chose qui se passait sur un des trois étages qu'occupait l'agence était presque immédiatement reléguée par "radio ragots", petit surnom que je donnais à notre messagerie interne instantanée.

Le vendredi soir arrivait et nous avions décidé de faire notre traditionnelle soirée poker. "L'incident Jasper", comme on aimait l'appeler, avait fait le tour, mais Jazz commençait à s'y faire, malgré les remarques incessantes d'un Emmett en forme. Heureusement Jazz devenait, au fil des jours, de plus en plus à l'aise avec Edward et moi.

J'avais du remettre les pendules à l'heure à tout le monde en leur disant que plus personne ne devait en laisser gagner un autre. J'aurais d'ailleurs du m'abstenir car Edward nous a tous complètement lessivés. J'avais tenté de bluffer mais j'avais lamentablement perdu. Ils ne nous restaient que nos yeux pour pleurer.

Le samedi les garçons étaient partis "faire des trucs de mecs" pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi écumions les boutiques pour trouver ce qui nous manquait pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Je ne tenais plus en place, il me tardait vraiment jeudi que Jacob débarque… il me manquait plus que je ne le pensais.

Mon meilleur ami Jacob est le fils de Billy, qui n'est autre que le meilleur ami de mon père. Lors de mes étés à Forks, je passais la majeure partie de mon temps à la réserve, à faire des gâteaux de boue avec ses sœurs et lui. Après l'accident, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Il répondait toujours présent pour moi, parfois même au détriment de ses amis de toujours. Je l'appelais mon soleil, parce qu'il était toujours chaud, et, à son contact, cette chaleur effaçait la tristesse de ma vie. Sa simple présence me redonnait le sourire, j'oubliais tout le mal, tout le vide, toute la colère que je ressentais. Il a été un soutien sans faille dans mon deuil.

Il a aussi été mon premier petit ami et m'avait donné mon tout premier baiser, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos pères. Mais très vite nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous ne nous aimions pas d'amour, mais que notre amitié, elle, était plus forte que tout. Alors nous avions décidé d'en rester là. Aujourd'hui il me considère comme sa sœur tout comme moi je le considère comme mon frère.

Nous étions séparés de plus de 3000 km aujourd'hui, et pourtant notre amitié était toujours aussi solide, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Edward avait emménagé au loft. Aux yeux de Jacob, Edward est le seul responsable de tout ce que j'ai vécu au lycée. Il reste persuadé que si Edward avait bougé le petit doigt, Lauren et sa clique m'auraient laissée tranquille. Nous avons toujours été en désaccord à propos de ça, et aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas que je refuse de déménager et encore moins que j'accepte d'être amie avec Edward.

Lors de notre dernier coup de fil, il m'avait annoncé qu'il avait demandé Leah en mariage, qu'elle avait dit oui et qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes de la terre. Mais la joie et l'euphorie avaient été de courte durée lorsque la conversation avait dérivé sur Edward. On ne s'était plus appelé depuis, se contentant de s'envoyer des messages et des mails de temps en temps, en évitant le sujet qui fâche. Ayant peur qu'il ne rejette mon invitation, j'avais demandé à Alice de le contacter. Il avait accepté, lui disant que je lui manquais, qu'il ferait un effort pour supporter la présence de son frère mais aussi qu'il était déçu que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'appelle.

Et plus son arrivée se rapprochait, plus j'avais hâte de le voir mais aussi peur de nos retrouvailles. M'en voulait-il encore, et surtout à quel point?

Cette nouvelle semaine avait commencé en douceur. Tout était prêt pour samedi, Alice avait encore fait des folies avec sa Black Amex. Dans sa frénésie de shopping elle refusait toujours que je paye quoi que ce soit, elle savait pourtant que ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle m'avait quand même laissé régler l'addition des décorations mais le total devait à peine faire un quart de ce qu'elle avait déjà dépensé pour la fête.

Demain je devais aller chercher Jacob à l'aéroport. Edward m'avait proposé de me prêter sa Volvo, j'avais accepté pour le côté pratique même si ça m'angoissait beaucoup. Elle était tellement plus belle et surtout plus neuve que mon ancienne voiture, une vieille Chevrolet à plateau que mon père m'avait offert. Avec ma maladresse légendaire j'avais peur de l'abimer.

Le stress de l'arrivée de Jacob commençait à m'envahir de plus en plus et je me contrôlais de moins en moins. En rentrant de l'agence j'avais pris un bon bain chaud, avec bougies et musique douce. Sur le coup j'étais complètement détendue mais l'effet n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Pour me changer les idées je décidais d'aller lire dans la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce à multi-usages, contenant notre fameux billard Barbie mais aussi le piano d'Edward et une énorme bibliothèque que j'entretenais passionnément. Quand j'avais emménagé, Alice m'avait fait la surprise. Avec l'aide d'Esme elle m'avait aménagé ce coin rien que pour moi. Elles m'avaient même offert ce merveilleux fauteuil en velours, de couleur prune, chaleureux et extrêmement confortable. Tellement confortable que j'avais passé quelques nuits dedans, m'endormant un livre à la main.

Ma mère m'avait transmis sa passion des livres, bien que nos goûts soient parfaitement opposés. Depuis toujours ma préférence allait à la littérature anglaise, alors qu'elle passait de la science-fiction aux romans "Arlequin". "Les Hauts de Hurlevent" était mon ouvrage préféré et je le relisais tous les ans depuis l'accident, une sorte de rituel. Mon exemplaire commençait d'ailleurs à faire une triste mine.

**Playlist :** Linkin Park "In Between"

Je me dirigeais vers la salle mais la porte était entrouverte, et une douce musique de guitare acoustique en sortait. Je ne voulais pas faire ma curieuse mais c'était plus fort que moi. Après quelques notes je reconnus tout de suite cette chanson.

**Let me apologize to begin with**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour commencer)_

**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)_

**But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed**

_(Mais essayer d'être sincère était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

**And somehow I got caught up in between**

_(Et d'une façon je me suis fait piéger entre les deux)  
_

La voix rauque d'Edward a commencé à raisonner dans la pièce alors je décidais de rester l'écouter discrètement dans le couloir.

**Let me apologize to begin with**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour commencer)_

**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)_

**But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed**

_(Mais essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

**And somehow I got caught up in between**

_(Et d'une façon je me suis fait piéger entre les deux)_

**Between my pride and my promise**

_(Entre mon honneur et ma promesse)_

**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**

_(Entre mes mensonges et la façon dont la vérité est venue)_

**And things I want to say to you get lost before they come**

_(Et les choses que je veux te dire s'estompent avant d'arriver)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)  
_

J'étais contre le mur et je n'osais plus bouger. Je connaissais très bien les paroles mais d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Edward était en train de me paralyser.

**Let me apologize to begin with**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour commencer)_

**Let me apologize for what I'm about to say**

_(Laisse-moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire)_

**But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed**

_(Mais essayer de regagner ta confiance était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait)_

**And somehow I got caught up in between**

_(Et d'une façon je me suis fait piéger entre les deux)_

**Between my pride and my promise**

_(Entre mon honneur et ma promesse)_

**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**

_(Entre mes mensonges et la façon dont la vérité est venue)_

**And things I want to say to you get lost before they come**

_(Et les choses que je veux te dire s'estompent avant d'arriver)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)  
_

Mon cœur commençait à se serrer et je respirais de plus en plus difficilement.

**And I cannot explain to you**

_(Et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer)_

**And anything I say or do or plan**

_(Et tout ce que j'ai dis ou fait ou planifié)_

**Fear is not afraid of you**

_(La peur ne te craint pas)_

**But guilt's a language you can understand**

_(La culpabilité est un langage que tu peux comprendre)_

**I cannot explain to you**

_(Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer)_

**And anything I say or do**

_(Et tout ce que j'ai dis ou fait)_

**I hope the actions speak the words they can**

_(J'espère que mes actions parlent mieux que les mots ne peuvent le faire)  
_

Sans aucune explication rationnelle des larmes ont commencé à perler sur mes joues.

**For my pride and my promise**

_(Pour mon honneur et ma promesse)_

**For my lies and how the truth gets in the way**

_(Pour mes mensonges et la façon dont la vérité est venue)_

**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**

_(Les choses que je veux te dire s'estompent avant d'arriver)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)  
_

La douleur a commencé à s'insinuer dans ma poitrine, mes jambes devenaient molles et je me laissais glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, en pleurs.

**Pride and my promise**

_(Mon honneur et ma promesse)_

**Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way**

_(Entre mes mensonges et la façon dont la vérité est venue)_

**The things I want to say to you get lost before they come**

_(Les choses que je veux te dire s'estompent avant d'arriver)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)_

**The only thing that's worse than one is none**

_(La seule chose c'est qu'aucun n'est pire que l'autre)_

Cette chanson venait de réveiller une douleur que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis tellement longtemps et que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir. D'un seul coup tout s'est passé très vite mais j'assistais, totalement impuissante, aux évènements.

Alice allait dans sa chambre mais quand elle m'a vu par terre elle a commencé à crier mon prénom. Edward, alerté par ces cris, est alors sorti de la salle. Alice me secouait mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger, ni même à parler.

J'étais anéantie. Je souffrais parce que je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours voulu entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'Edward. Depuis dix ans j'avais l'espoir, complètement enfoui au fond de moi, qu'il me dise qu'il culpabilisait, qu'il était désolé, que ce n'était pas lui. Je voulais qu'il me dise ces mots, à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Alice, paniquée et morte d'inquiétude, était partie appeler Jasper pour qu'il vienne. Et c'est là qu'Edward a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et s'est mis à me bercer tout doucement en me chuchotant qu'il fallait que je me calme, que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il était désolé. La chaleur de ses bras, son odeur, son regard protecteur sur moi… Enfant, ma mère me prenait dans ses bras de cette manière quand je pleurais ou quand j'étais triste et je m'apaisais rapidement.

J'aurais du le repousser pour ce geste, mais je n'en avais ni l'envie ni la force. Peu à peu je revenais sur terre. Peu à peu la douleur dans ma poitrine s'estompait. Peu à peu je resserrais mon étreinte et Edward ne me lâchait pas. Dans ses bras j'avais cette sensation d'être chez moi, à ma place. A son contact je n'aurais pas du me sentir mieux, j'aurais du sombrer d'avantage parce qu'il était en partie responsable de ma douleur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mes pleurs avaient cessé, je ne tremblais plus, mon esprit se reconnectait au monde extérieur. Sans que je m'y attende Edward m'embrassa le front de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Au moment où elles ont touchées ma peau j'ai ressenti une sorte d'électrochoc, et l'onde s'est propagée le long de ma colonne jusqu'à mes orteils, mais je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché.

Alice revenait, un grand verre d'eau et une couverture dans les mains. Edward et elle échangèrent un regard puis Alice passa la couverture sur Edward et moi, toujours enlacés, avant de me demander :

- Bella, est ce que ça va?

Je n'étais pas encore prête à parler alors je lui ai fait oui de la tête.

- Jasper arrive d'ici deux minutes. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin?

Là encore je lui répondais de la tête, mais négativement cette fois. J'avais déjà vécu ce genre de choc le jour de l'accident de maman et je ne connaissais que trop bien les méthodes des médecins dans ces cas-là. Je ne voulais pas finir seule dans mon lit et droguée aux calmants.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger dans ta chambre ma belle, tu y seras beaucoup mieux que par terre.

Là encore je faisais oui de la tête, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me lâche, alors je le serais encore plus fort. Mon geste le surprit un peu mais il ne me lâchait toujours pas. Au lieu de ça il passait un de ses bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos, et me portait jusqu'à mon lit ou il me posait délicatement, comme si j'étais faite de verre.

Moins d'une minute plus tard Jasper passait la porte. Il avait demandé à Alice et Edward de sortir afin de m'examiner.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien?

Je voulais vraiment lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait encore de ma bouche alors je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation. Ce qui était vraiment agréable avec Jazz c'est que le silence avec lui n'était pas pesant. J'éprouvais une sorte de plénitude en sa compagnie, si bien que je sentais la douleur dans ma poitrine disparaitre encore un peu. L'examen terminé, il reprit :

- As-tu déjà eu ce genre de malaise auparavant?

De longues secondes se sont écoulées avant que je n'arrive à chuchoter un "oui" à peine audible.

- Tes constantes sont normales et je n'ai détecté aucune séquelle neurologique éventuelle. Ton esprit a dû se mettre en sécurité pour se protéger. Tu as besoin de repos, et si demain matin tu n'as pas retrouvé toutes tes capacités il faudra que tu consultes un vrai médecin. Je vais passer la nuit ici, au cas où. Tu devrais manger un peu puis essayer de dormir. Je vais aller rassurer Alice et Edward et voir pour qu'ils te préparent quelque chose.

- Merci Jazz.

- De rien ma Bells. Repose-toi.

Sur ces mots il sortit dans le couloir. Je l'entendais rassurer Alice et Edward à propos de mon état de santé. La minute suivante Alice frappait timidement à ma porte, me demandant avec les yeux si elle pouvait entrer.

- Oh ma belle, j'ai eu une de ces peurs! Jazz m'a dit que tout allait bien mais qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, il faut que tu manges un peu, tu es encore toute pâle…

- Je suis désolée Lily…

- Ne sois pas désolée, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me berçant et me disant que tout allait s'arranger. Nous sommes restées comme ça un long moment avant qu'elle ne parte à la cuisine.

Seule dans ma chambre je tentais d'analyser la situation. Cette chanson fait partie de ma vie depuis la première fois que je l'ai entendue, il y a sept ans maintenant. Ces paroles reflétaient tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre de la bouche d'Edward. Depuis ces sept dernières années j'ai souvent fait ce rêve où nous étions tous les deux dans la salle de musique de la maison de ses parents à Forks. Il disait vouloir me dire quelque chose d'important, de capital, parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le banc et il commençait les premières notes. De sa voix rauque il entamait les premiers mots ce qui faisait inévitablement couler mes larmes. Une fois la chanson terminée il me prenait le visage dans ses mains, essuyait mes larmes de ses pouces, fixait son regard émeraude au mien et me disait à quel point il avait été un imbécile et qu'il s'excusait de n'avoir rien fait pour changer ça. Ensuite il m'embrassait le front et au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau je me réveillais, en pleurs, et réalisait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais aujourd'hui ce rêve prenait en partie vie. Il avait bien dit ces mots que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, mais il ne me les disait pas à moi. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter tout ça, mon esprit était encore confus. Mon corps, lui, avait instantanément réagi. Avec le recul je trouvais cette réaction excessive, mais peut-être que je me voilais trop la face pour me rendre vraiment compte des choses.

Je n'avais pas fait de crise depuis un moment. La dernière datait du mariage de Rose et Emmett, mais elle s'était manifestée différemment.

Flashback

La cérémonie avait été émouvante et romantique, surtout l'échange des vœux. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle de réception afin d'accueillir comme il se doit les jeunes mariés. A leur entrée tous les invités se sont mis à applaudir, puis les discours se sont enchaînés. D'abord le père de Rose puis Carlisle. Ensuite c'était le tour de la demoiselle d'honneur, qui n'était autre qu'Alice.

Rose et elle ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais pourtant elles étaient extrêmement liées. Alice avait littéralement sauté au plafond quand Rose le lui avait demandé. Alice avait également eu la casquette de wedding planner, sa deuxième passion en dehors de la mode, et le mariage avait été absolument parfait.

Alice, émue aux larmes, avait réussi à émouvoir toute la salle, moi-même j'avais versé ma petite larme.

Puis Edward avait lui aussi fait son discours, en bon garçon d'honneur. Il avait dévoilé quelques erreurs de jeunesse d'Emmett ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire l'assemblée, et en particulier Rose.

S'en est suivi la première danse sur "I'm Yours" de Jason Mraz, interprétée par Edward en guitare voix. J'étais complètement subjuguée, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la scène tellement il était beau à cet instant. Et ces mots dans sa bouche, j'enviais vraiment la fille qui arriverait à gagner son cœur. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il était venu, comme moi, non accompagné. Nous n'étions pas du tout du même monde, lui, aussi beau qu'un dieu grec, intelligent, artiste confirmé et fortuné, alors que moi, fille on ne peut plus banale, maladroite, insignifiante et gagnant sa vie sans plus.

Lauren et ses groupies m'avaient tellement répété que je n'étais rien qu'aujourd'hui j'en étais convaincue. Et le blues des mariages commençait à me gagner à mesure que la journée avançait.

Il fallait l'admettre, j'étais venue seule parce que je n'avais personne qui partageait ma vie. J'avais demandé à mon meilleur ami Jacob mais il n'était pas disponible. Alice avait été obligée de demander à Edward de me servir de cavalier vu que je faisais, moi aussi, partie des demoiselles d'honneur et que, de ce fait, je ne pouvais remonter l'allée seule tout comme lui.

Célébrer le bonheur de vos amis est une chose merveilleuse mais, quand vous êtes seule, ça ne fait que vous rappeler que personne ne partage tout ça avec vous.

Les invités ont commencé à évoluer sur la piste et ils respiraient l'amour et la complicité. Alors, plutôt que de rester sur ma chaise dans un coin, à me morfondre en public, j'étais sortie prendre l'air. J'avais trouvé un banc, sous un arbre énorme, assez à l'écart pour me laisser aller dans mes pleurs.

C'était pathétique mais la tristesse avait complètement envahi mon cœur. Plus mes pensées allaient vers mes tourments de lycéenne, plus j'avais mal dans la poitrine. Je repensais à tous les mots de Lauren, toutes ses attaques gratuites, et ça me faisait mal. Et ce qui me faisait le plus mal c'est que la raison de cet acharnement était à quelques mètres de moi, en train de faire la fête, comme si de rien n'était.

Je commençais à cruellement manquer d'air, alors je tentais de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il s'était passé de longues minutes mais j'étais toujours en état de choc, la respiration irrégulière, avec des sueurs froides et des tremblements.

Puis Esme était arrivée, et quand elle avait vu dans quel état j'étais elle était partie chercher Carlisle en courant. Ensuite tout s'était passé très vite. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce, dans les bras d'Alice, après que Carlisle ait vérifié que mes constantes et m'ait donné un léger calmant.

Après une heure de repos forcé j'étais retournée profiter de la soirée. J'avais même dansé avec le marié en personne, qui m'avait quasiment portée tout le temps de la chanson pour que j'épargne ses chaussures vernies.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Alice me sortait de mes rêveries en revenant avec un plateau repas. Elle était vraiment la meilleure amie du monde, toujours là pour moi, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis nos dix ans d'amitié.

- Jazz m'a dit qu'il te fallait des vitamines alors je t'ai préparé de quoi te remettre d'aplomb.

- Merci Lily, tu es…

Je ne pouvais finir ma phrase sans me mettre à pleurer. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berçait doucement. Une fois que mes pleurs avaient cessé, je lui racontais l'origine de ma crise.

- Je suis désolée ma Bells. Une chose est sûre, Edward se sent vraiment mal. Il n'arrête pas de tourner en rond dans le couloir depuis qu'il t'a laissée. Il a presque agressé Jazz quand il est sorti.

Bizarrement sa dernière phrase m'a fait rire.

- D'ailleurs il voudrait savoir s'il pouvait venir te voir quand tu auras mangé? Il n'ose pas venir de lui-même, je crois qu'il se sent vraiment coupable.

Me revenait en mémoire comment je m'étais agrippée à lui tout à l'heure, et des violents rougissements ont commencé à me monter aux joues.

- Il avait l'air fâché?

Alice me regardait, stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit fâché contre toi?

- Ben… je me suis un peu… jetée… sur lui tout à l'heure.

J'avais du dire une bêtise parce qu'Alice s'était mise à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûre qu'il comprend la situation. Alors, je lui dis quoi? Tu penses être assez remise pour discuter avec lui?

J'étais partagée. Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie en sécurité que les quelques minutes dans ces bras, sans parler du baiser sur mon front qui m'a fait comme un électrochoc. Mais, en même temps, j'avais vraiment peur de cette confrontation, parce que j'étais vulnérable et que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il allait se passer et ce qu'il avait l'intention de me dire.

Je pesais les pour et les contre dans ma tête quand une évidence m'est apparue. Je ne pourrais guérir de tout ça que si je règle le problème une fois pour toutes. Le seul choix que j'avais c'était d'arrêter de fuir sans cesse et d'affronter la vérité.

Je sentais l'assurance monter doucement en moi et décidais de me lancer.

- Dis lui qu'il peut venir me voir tout à l'heure, je vais d'abord manger et prendre une douche.

Alice me regardait, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

- Voilà ma Bella est revenue!

Et elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir en sautillant.

Une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit avec mon vieil exemplaire des "Hauts de Hurlevent", Edward frappait timidement à ma porte.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? On n'est pas obligé de…

Je ne le laissais pas finir.

- Ça va mieux Edward, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il venait s'installer à côté de moi sur le bord de mon lit. Cette proximité ne me gênait pas vraiment, du moins pour le moment.

Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler, ma confiance commençait à me quitter alors je décidais de me lancer avant qu'elle ne soit partie pour de bon.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis jetée sur toi, je ne fais pas ça d'habitude.

Il avait l'air vraiment surpris. Il allait dire quelque chose mais je ne le laissais pas commencer.

- Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour cette crise d'angoisse. J'ai entendu la chanson que tu jouais et… j'ai paniqué. Elle a une signification… pour moi… et… et je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça… c'était… idiot de ma part.

Je commençais à être mal à l'aise. Dire les choses n'était pas si facile finalement. Il avait l'air de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire, puis il brisa enfin le silence.

- Bella… tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je… c'est moi qui devrais le faire.

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'avait absolument pas à faire ça mais il ne me laissait pas parler.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi te dire ce que j'ai à te dire sans m'interrompre.

J'étais sous le choc et je sentais aussi la peur monter peu à peu en moi. Mon estomac se nouait, comme à Miami. Il prenait une profonde inspiration et enchainait.

- Cette chanson… comme tu l'as dit… pour moi aussi elle a une signification. A la seconde où je l'ai entendue, je savais que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je… Ce n'est pas par hasard que je la joue… Elle représente… la plus grosse… erreur de toute ma vie.

Il avait l'air tellement triste en me disant ça. J'avais mon estomac complètement noué, et je sentais les larmes venir dans mes yeux. Après une minute qui me paraissait durer une heure il reprenait.

- Tu as vécu l'enfer et je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Rien. Je suis tellement désolé. J'étais tellement inquiet, je…

Je voyais une larme silencieuse couler le long de sa joue et j'étais complètement désarmée. Est-ce que j'étais en train de rêver?

- Le jour où… papa est… mort…

Je sentais toute sa peine dans sa voix. Ma douleur, la sienne… elles se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'une en moi. Il ne parlait plus mais je sentais qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer mais de le voir si vulnérable me donnait l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Au lieu de ça j'ai juste posé ma main sur la sienne. Étonné, il reprenait.

- J'ai perdu mon père… et j'ai réalisé. La vie est trop courte… et dure. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose… Je… Je ne voudrais pas partir comme lui sans avoir pu m'excuser auprès de toi.

Depuis le début il ne me regardait pas, sa tête penchée vers le bas, comme un enfant qui admettait une bêtise à sa mère et attendait sa sentence.

- Ça faisait un an… un an que je composais ton numéro pour raccrocher aussitôt. Un an que je t'écrivais des lettres pour les déchirer une fois terminées. Un an que je cherchais… un an…

J'avais envie d'être en colère mais je n'y arrivais même pas. Je ne me comprenais plus. Pourquoi en sa présence je n'arrivais plus à le détester? Pourquoi j'avais envie de lui pardonner?

- Bella… je suis désolé à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je… je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière… mais je ne peux pas et…

Je plaçais ma main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter, je ne pouvais en entendre d'avantage. Tout était dit, tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre venait d'être dit. Je ressentais une telle libération, c'était inexplicable.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi et je pouvais y voir toute la sincérité que je cherchais désespérément. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, ces yeux là n'étaient pas en train de me mentir, je le savais au plus profond de moi.

Il posait sa main droite dans le creux de ma joue et essuyait mes larmes de son pouce.

Nous sommes restés comme ça, connectés et silencieux, un long moment avant que mon portable ne se mette à vibrer sur ma table de nuit. Je rompais le contact de nos mains pour l'attraper et lire le message de Jacob. Edward en profitait pour lâcher mon visage et se lever. Il s'approchait de moi et déposait un long et doux baiser sur mon front. Il laissait nos fronts connectés un moment avant de me chuchoter un "bonne nuit" et de sortir de ma chambre.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enlevé un poids énorme et que je pouvais à nouveau flotter dans les airs. La fissure était toujours là mais c'était comme si on commençait à me la suturer. La peine, la douleur, tout était moins fort à présent. Je vivais avec ça depuis tellement longtemps que je ne savais pas comment réagir. C'était tout ce que j'avais rêvé, tout ce que j'espérais chaque jour depuis sept ans.

Je ressentais aussi de la culpabilité. Pourquoi j'avais envie de tout lui pardonner? Pourquoi en sa présence je me sentais mieux? C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Une chose était sûre, je ne m'imaginais plus sans Edward dans mon monde. L'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait pas quitter cette terre sans s'être excusé était la chose la plus belle qu'une personne ne m'avait jamais dite.

J'avais toujours beaucoup de questions, mais j'étais sûre que je trouverais peu à peu les réponses. J'allais tout faire pour en tout cas. Mais qu'en était-il de lui? Il se sentait tellement coupable... Voudrait-il rester ami avec moi? Arriverait-il à surmonter tout ça?

Je prenais le somnifère que Jazz m'avait laissé et m'endormais avec toutes mes questions en suspens, me promettant de leurs trouver des réponses rapidement. Demain serait le début d'une nouvelle vie, de ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Playlist : Linkin Park "In Between"**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je vousdrais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ;)

Et rendez-vous dans 2 semaine pour la suite...


	10. Amitié retrouvée

**Coucou tout le monde**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à **TwiN**, ma correctrice adorée

pour son travail formidable et aussi son aide.

Un immense merci à tous pour vos reviews et de me suivre,

je vais vous répondre dès que j'ai posté le chapitre ;)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, voici les liens pour la playlists :**

_(pensez à enlever les crochets)_

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=-LXl4y6D-QI

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=EDwb9jOVRtU

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=iEe_eraFWWs

http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=kHg-PhseKOQ

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Amitié retrouvée**

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ne sachant pas vraiment où je me trouvais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange, un de ces rêves où tout s'arrange à la fin, comme dans les films.

Après quelques minutes d'observation de mon environnement, je commençais à avoir mes idées un peu plus claires. Sur mon bureau trônaient les restes d'un plateau repas, sur ma table de nuit un flacon de somnifères, au bout de mon lit une couverture… Peu à peu les évènements de la veille refaisaient surface, mais je n'étais toujours pas sûre de les avoir vraiment vécus.

En regardant mon réveil je constatais qu'on était jeudi et qu'il était plus de dix heures… L'information assimilée je sortais de mon lit en bondissant, j'étais en retard, et pas qu'un peu… James allait me tuer ! Je n'aurais pas du me lever si vite, je sentis un léger vertige et m'écroulai lamentablement sur le sol. Cette chute aura au moins réussi à me réveiller comme il se doit, et la douleur me confirmait que je ne rêvais vraiment pas.

En me relevant je remarquais un post-it sur ma porte. C'était la spécialité d'Alice quand elle voulait me laisser des messages et être sûre que je ne les louperais pas.

**Partie bosser, retour vers midi**

**Mot d'Edward sur le bar**

**xxx**

**A**

Les mots d'Alice étaient toujours du même style : petits, écrits rapidement, sans fioriture avec seulement l'essentiel. D'impatience, je me dirigeais vers le bar de la cuisine, où une lettre m'attendait avec les papiers et les clés de la Volvo.

**Bella,**

**Tu dormais tellement profondément**

**qu'on n'a pas voulu te réveiller.**

**Jasper pense que tu as besoin de repos,**

**alors j'ai prévenu l'agence que tu ne viendrais pas bosser aujourd'hui.**

**Tu es officiellement en week-end anticipé.**

**Je ne serais peut-être pas rentré avant que tu ne partes pour l'aéroport,**

**donc je t'ai laissé les papiers et les clés de la voiture et j'ai prévenu le gardien.**

**Fais attention à toi, à ce soir.**

**Edward**

Les mots d'Edward étaient complètement différents de ceux de sa sœur : grands, brodés et soignés… En voyant ces différences on a du mal à croire qu'ils soient de la même famille. En lisant cette lettre les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier me revenaient et je voyais sa culpabilité dans le moindre mot qu'il avait choisi. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce besoin, parce que oui, c'était bien un besoin, un besoin viscéral, de tout lui pardonner. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, et je ne voulais pas lui en vouloir… contrairement à Jacob.

Edward et lui ne se sont jamais entendus, l'un reprochant à l'autre son mutisme face à ce que je subissais. Pour Jacob, le seul responsable de ma peine était Edward, bien plus que Lauren et sa bande. Plusieurs fois nous nous sommes disputés à ce propos. Je faisais mon possible pour partager ma vie entre la réserve et la maison des Cullen en évitant toute interaction entre eux, mais je n'avais pas toujours réussi. La dernière confrontation avait eu lieu aux dix-huit ans d'Alice et Edward, et l'alcool avait fait dégénérer les choses.

J'appréhendais énormément cette nouvelle rencontre. J'avais promis à Alice que ça ne dégénèrerait pas mais je n'en étais pas sûre du tout, surtout si l'alcool s'en mêlait à nouveau.

Maintenant qu'Edward avait fait un pas vers moi et qu'il faisait tout pour réparer les choses, je ne voulais pas que Jacob remette tout ce passé douloureux sur le tapis. J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec lui dès son arrivée, c'est pour ça que j'avais décidé d'aller le chercher seule à l'aéroport.

**Playlist :** Claude Debussy "Clair de lune"

Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ma chambre, fait le ménage, changé les draps, je prenais un bon bain chaud pour me relaxer. Rien de tel que ça, combiné à des bougies parfumées et de la musique classique pour effacer tous mes soucis. Alors que les premières notes de « Clair de Lune » résonnaient dans la pièce, quelqu'un frappait à la porte puis une tête passait l'encadrement : Alice.

- Bonjour ma Bells. Je peux entrer ?

- Bonjour ma Lily. Bien sûr, viens.

Je sentais son regard m'analyser, cherchant mon état d'esprit et les séquelles de ma crise de la veille.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais je vais bien.

Et en effet, elle me regardait perplexe.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai complètement paniqué…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Lily… je ne l'ai pas senti venir. J'allais lire quand j'ai entendu…

- Je sais, mon frère m'a tout expliqué. Ça va aller entre vous ? Je veux dire… il avait l'air vraiment mal en sortant de ta chambre et…

- On a beaucoup parlé… pas que de choses agréables… mais il le fallait. Maintenant on repart sur de bonnes bases et on va voir comment notre amitié va évoluer.

- Et Jake ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. Pour une fois je n'avais pas de réponse toute prête à lui servir. A vrai dire je n'avais même aucune réponse.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Va falloir qu'on en parle avant d'arriver. Et puis la confrontation me fait un peu peur…

- J'espère juste qu'ils n'en viendront pas aux mains cette fois, ma décoration n'y survivrait pas !

Elle avait le don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu restes déjeuner?

- Oui, je ne reprends qu'à quinze heures. Et toi, quel est ton programme?

- Aucune idée… un bon bouquin devrait faire l'affaire je pense.

- Toi et tes bouquins! De toute façon tu dois rester tranquille. Jasper nous a demandé de te garder au repos.

Mes amis sont vraiment de vraies mères poules!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir. Et puis je vais très bien, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Et c'était la pure vérité, je me sentais en pleine forme.

- Si tu le dis. Bon, je vais préparer de quoi nous nourrir. Oh et Rose ne devrait pas tarder, elle déjeune avec nous.

- Elle n'est pas censée bosser?

Alice regardait sa montre.

- Elle est en congé depuis une heure, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

J'étais sous le choc, Rose en congé! Emmett devait toujours la supplier pour qu'elle pose ne serait-ce qu'une semaine pour les fêtes… Alice s'empressait d'ajouter :

- Flippant hein! J'ai fait la même tête que toi quand elle me l'a dit. Apparemment son patron a plus qu'insisté pour qu'elle prenne quelques jours, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

Sur ce, Alice repartait vers la cuisine pendant que je terminais de me préparer.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard c'est une Rosalie toute fraîche et habillée de façon décontractée qui passait la porte. Le déjeuner se passait tranquillement, le principal sujet de conversation restait la fête de demain. Tous les détails avaient été vus et revus, tout était prêt. Je savais très bien qu'elles me cachaient des choses mais je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre elles. J'espérais juste que les surprises qu'elles m'avaient préparé ne me mettraient pas mal à l'aise.

Je détestais fêter mes anniversaires. Jusque-là je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie, mais j'avais parié une fête contre la bande au poker et j'avais lamentablement perdu. La venue de Jake avait été ma seule exigence, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fait l'unanimité, loin de là. Seuls Rose et Jazz n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, uniquement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas là la dernière fois et qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore.

Alice repartait travailler comme prévu non sans me rappeler de rester tranquille et de me reposer. Rose était chargée d'y veiller. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle me proposa de m'accompagner chercher Jake à l'aéroport. J'avais prévu une grande discussion seule avec lui mais j'acceptais la proposition de Rose, principalement parce qu'elle connaissait bien mieux que moi le trajet pour l'aéroport.

Après avoir récupéré la Volvo au parking on se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'aéroport, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe dans un énorme bouchon, chose courante ici. Et c'est là que Rose me posait la fameuse question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un long moment apparemment :

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé aux dix-huit ans de Lily et Ed?

Je savais que cette histoire referait tôt ou tard surface, mais je pensais que Rose était au courant.

- Je pensais que Lily et Em' t'avaient raconté toute l'histoire?

- En fait je ne connais que les grandes lignes. Et puis j'aimerais vraiment que tu me racontes ta version, j'ai peur qu'ils ne déforment un peu à leur avantage…

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort là-dessus. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de Forks plusieurs fois et à la fin c'était devenu du grand n'importe quoi… Vive le téléphone arabe!

- On a du temps à tuer alors pourquoi pas! Bon, tout a commencé une semaine avant la soirée…

_***** Flashback *****_

J'avais aidé Lily à préparer et à envoyer toutes les invitations. Bien sûr Lauren, la star du lycée, et sa bande étaient sur la liste, à la demande d'Edward. Ça ne m'enchantait pas mais je faisais un effort de garder ça pour moi, surtout que ce double anniversaire était considéré comme l'évènement mondain de Forks. La plupart des lycéens ne savait même pas où vivaient les Cullen, ils étaient vraiment très curieux de découvrir leur maison.

Lauren a passé la semaine à me dire que je n'avais rien à y faire, que je n'étais qu'une pauvre arriviste, moche et pathétique, qui s'accrochait à Lily comme une sangsue pour lui piquer Edward. Et comme à mon habitude je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

On avait passé notre journée à nous préparer, et je dois bien avouer que le résultat était plutôt réussi. Lily portait une superbe robe bustier noire et blanche et elle m'avait trouvé une jolie petite robe noire simple mais élégante.

La fête se déroulait sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Jacob débarque. Il avait été mon petit-ami quelques semaines plus tôt c'est pour ça que je l'avais invité. Nous avions rompu alors je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer, même si nous étions toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Certains invités n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de le voir, et encore moins Edward, mais jusque-là ça n'avait eu aucune incidence.

Les garçons de la bande de Tanya avaient apparemment apporté de l'alcool et ils avaient un peu corsé le punch. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée tout le monde commençait à être alcoolisé, même moi. Lauren ne m'avait encore pas adressé la parole, je faisais tout pour l'éviter ce qui n'était pas trop difficile vu qu'elle passait son temps collée à Edward.

S'en suivirent le gâteau et la distribution des cadeaux. Les sourires de Lily et d'Edward valaient tous les sacrifices du monde, ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux. Puis nous avons tous envahi le dancefloor.

**Playlist :** Madonna "Hung up"

Avec Lily on s'était déhanchées comme des folles sur "Hung Up", le dernier tube de Madonna, alors on était sorties prendre l'air sur le balcon. On commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool et on n'arrêtait pas de rire comme deux pauvres cruches.

**Playlist :** Black Eyed Peas "My humps"

Puis l'intro de "My Humps" des Black Eyed Peas a commencé à résonner suivie de Tyler et Mike venus nous inviter à danser. Je savais que Lily ne résisterait pas longtemps, c'était sa chanson du moment. A croire que Fergie ne citait toutes ces marques de luxe que pour elle. Lily avait donc suivi Tyler et moi j'avais décliné l'invitation de Mike, je ne me sentais pas très bien et Mike était un peu trop collant.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon pire cauchemar avait débarqué sur le balcon. Lauren était complètement ivre et commençait à me hurler dessus que j'étais habillée comme une trainée et que je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi. C'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie et elle osait venir me gâcher ce moment. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais mon poing est parti tout seul. J'avais tapé de toutes mes forces et j'avais réussi à lui faire un beau cocard. Elle était partie en pleurs, soutenue par ses clones et je ne l'ai plus revue de la soirée.

**Playlist :** Coldplay "Trouble"

J'étais toujours sur le balcon, accoudée à la rambarde, et j'écoutais les premières notes de "Trouble" de Coldplay. Cette chanson était mon havre de paix et la voix de Chris Martin n'y était pas étrangère. Je me laissais bercer par les notes de piano, les yeux fermés. D'un coup deux mains sont venues se poser sur mes épaules, j'ai légèrement sursauté mais je ne me suis pas dégagée, je savais qui se trouvait derrière moi parce qu'il savait que j'adorais cette chanson. Je me retournais lentement, prête à rencontrer ses yeux mais ce n'était pas lui, ces émeraudes n'était pas les siennes. Et quand j'ai vraiment réalisé que c'était Edward mon corps s'est tendu, je ne savais plus quoi faire, surtout qu'il avait l'air un peu éméché. Au bout d'un long silence à se regarder il m'a remercié pour ce que j'avais fait à Lauren parce qu'il ne supportait plus qu'elle le colle sans arrêt durant la soirée. J'en restais bouche bée.

Puis il s'était doucement rapproché de moi, encrant son regard au mien. Je commençais à avoir les mains moites, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette soudaine proximité entre nous me rendait aussi nerveuse. Mon corps avait des réactions près de lui qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre, encore plus ce soir.

Il avait délicatement posé ses mains sur mon dos et les avait laissées descendre jusqu'à mes hanches tout en commençant à danser. Au début je restais à distance et totalement immobile, pétrifiée. Voyant que je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu il se rapprochait un peu plus de moi me serrant un peu plus fort, son regard émeraude toujours fixé au mien.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire je fermais les yeux et, peu à peu, me laissait envahir par la musique. Je commençais à me détendre et me surprenais à vouloir moi aussi me rapprocher de lui. Peut-être que l'alcool n'y était pas totalement étranger.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai doucement passé mes bras autour de son cou. Je m'attendais à être rejetée mais il n'avait rien fait. Il sentait tellement bon que je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais alors posé ma tête sur son torse. Sans plus attendre il avait calé son menton sur ma tête et avait commencé à fredonner les paroles. Il avait une voix magnifique, un doux ténor légèrement rauque qui me faisait littéralement vibrer. Chris Martin avait du souci à se faire, Edward aurait pu lui voler la vedette haut la main.

L'entendre chanter me procurait des sensations totalement inédites, sans parler de notre proximité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle et de flotter. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, chez moi.

Bientôt la chanson allait se terminer mais je ne voulais pas y penser. J'avais envie de rester dans ses bras mais, plus que tout au monde en cet instant, j'avais envie qu'il me garde dans ses bras.

Nous restions enlacés comme ça toute la durée de la chanson. De temps en temps il me caressait le bras, le dos, toujours du bout des doigts. Parfois il m'embrassait le haut du crâne ou le front. Tous ces gestes tendres à mon égard me donnaient des frissons mais je n'osais pas bouger, je ne voulais pas rompre notre contact.

Puis une chanson plus rythmée a résonné alors, après une minute, je me suis détachée de lui à contrecœur. Je me suis perdue un instant dans les yeux d'Edward et lui en a profité pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser était aussi timide qu'inattendu, du moins au début. Petit à petit il devenait plus avide, plus passionné et je perdais de plus en plus pied. Tout à coup Edward a reculé et c'est en ouvrant les yeux que j'ai réalisé que c'était à cause de Jake. Il avait débarqué sur le balcon avec Alice et venait de tirer Edward par sa chemise pour le séparer de moi.

Jake a commencé à me hurler dessus, me disant que je faisais n'importe quoi avant de me tirer violemment par le bras vers l'intérieur de la villa. Un éclat de colère est alors passé dans les émeraudes d'Edward et les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Edward a commencé à dire à Jake de me lâcher et ils ont commencé à se crier dessus. Je ne les avais jamais vus autant en colère. Jake l'a accusé de me faire du mal, d'être le plus égoïste des gens qu'il connaissait, de profiter de moi alors que j'avais trop bu et Edward lui a répondu de s'occuper de ses affaires, que je n'étais plus sa petite-amie, qu'il ne me méritait pas, que j'étais beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Sur ces mots Jake a perdu son sang-froid et il a frappé Edward. Ce dernier a aussitôt répliqué et c'est parti en bagarre. Lily et moi avons essayé de nous mettre entre eux pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est alors qu'Emmett a débarqué avec du renfort et ils ont réussi à les séparer. Em' avait emmené Edward à l'intérieur pendant que les autres faisaient sortir Jake.

Alice a soigné Edward pendant que j'essayais de calmer Jake dehors. Jake a refusé que je m'occupe de lui, il m'a passé un sacré savon avant de repartir à la réserve. Je suis alors retournée à la fête pour parler à Edward mais il a m'a évité la majeure partie de la soirée, passant son temps à boire et à flirter avec des filles. Ne sachant plus quoi faire je suis allée m'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée seule à pleurer.

_***** Fin du flashback *****_

- Nous n'avons plus jamais reparlé de cette histoire. A partir de cette soirée Lauren et ses clones ont arrêté de me harceler au lycée et j'ai pu finir mon année de terminale en paix. Edward avait tellement bu qu'il ne se souvenait pas de toute l'histoire alors j'avais fait promettre à Alice, Emmett et Jacob de ne rien lui dire et de ne plus jamais en parler.

Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec Rose. Ce qui était génial avec elle c'est qu'elle vous écoutait toujours attentivement, sans jamais vous interrompre. Là elle avait l'air songeuse.

- Edward et Jacob se sont revus depuis?

Je voyais exactement où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui, deux ou trois fois il me semble.

- Et ça s'est bien passé?

- Si tu veux savoir s'ils se sont à nouveau battus la réponse est non. Mais Lily flippe pour demain, elle a peur qu'avec l'alcool et les évènements récents…

Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle, moi aussi je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, enfin j'espère. Et puis ce ne sont plus des ados boutonneux avec leurs hormones en ébullition.

Nous éclations de rire à sa remarque.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait déraper comme ça. Si j'avais su j'aurais repoussé Edward quand j'ai réalisé que c'était lui et pas Jake.

Après de longues minutes de silence Rosalie m'a posé la question que je redoutais.

- Tu as piqué ma curiosité Bells, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser Edward?

- Tu es sérieuse?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

Je sentais mes mains devenir moites rien qu'en y repensant.

- J'étais un peu éméchée alors… de ce que je me souviens… c'était pas mal.

A voir sa tête elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

- Pas mal comme "ouais bof, pas de second round" ou comme "embrasse moi encore par pitié"?

Et là je sentais mes joues virer au cramoisi.

- Euh… ni l'un ni l'autre…

- Alors comment?

Elle n'allait pas me lâcher sans une réponse, j'étais piégée.

- Pas mal comme "j'ai pris mon pied mais on va en rester là"… ok?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de piquer un fard ma belle, je serais muette t'inquiète.

Sur ces mots elle mimait de fermer sa bouche à clé et de la jeter très loin.

Le reste du trajet nous parlions de choses plus frivoles. Nous étions restées un moment dans les embouteillages, heureusement que nous étions parties en avance.

Pendant que je garais la voiture au parking je sentais ma boule revenir me hanter. Il n'y avait pas de raison que les choses dégénèrent entre Jacob et moi, il était mon meilleur ami et si j'arrivais à pardonner à Edward il devait respecter mon choix. J'essayais de m'en convaincre tant bien que mal mais ça n'arrangeait pas mes maux d'estomac.

Pendant que nous attendions dans le terminal des arrivées, je décidais de poser à Rose la question qui me turlupinait depuis la matinée.

- Rose, comment ça se fait que tu sois en vacances?

- Tu veux la version officielle ou officieuse?

Sa réponse m'inquiétait un peu quand même.

- Euh… les deux?

- La version officielle servie au cabinet c'est que je suis en vacances pour cause de problèmes familiaux. La version officieuse c'est pour faire une surprise à Em'. Il n'y a qu'Alice et toi qui êtes au courant.

Je la regardais, perplexe. Pour que Rose prenne des vacances ça doit être une sacrée surprise.

- Quelle genre de surprise tu lui prépares?

Elle arborait un énorme sourire.

- Une seconde lune de miel aux Bahamas.

- C'est génial!

- Je trouve aussi, mais pas un mot surtout.

- Je suis une tombe.

- Alice m'a aidée à tout organiser. On part dimanche après-midi pour une semaine. Le patron d'Em' a été mis au courant pour ses congés mais il ne sait que le strict minimum, au cas où il vendrait la mèche. Je ne lui dirais que demain avant la fête.

- Vous en avez de la chance… la plage, le soleil, depuis notre voyage à Miami je suis en manque.

Pendant que Rose me parlait des détails de son séjour l'avion de Jake avait atterri et il devait être en train de récupérer ses bagages.

Debout, au milieu de la foule, je sentais ma boule au ventre revenir me hanter. La présence de Rose à mes côtés me rassurait quand même un peu. Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de trouver son regard, c'était une nécessité, c'était indispensable. Jake pouvait être un formidable menteur pour qui ne le connaissait pas comme moi je le connaissais, mais son regard, ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais menti. Mon angoisse s'est complètement évaporée quand j'ai croisé le visage de Jake et surtout son incroyable sourire.

Il avançait tranquillement vers nous, son sac sur l'épaule. J'hésitais à courir me jeter dans ses bras, ma timidité faisait toujours barrière à mes pulsions et puis c'était tellement cliché.

Il était maintenant devant moi et me jaugeait, sans un mot. Je levais mon regard et remarquais son sourire en coin, il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

- Swan.

- Black.

- C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Que je cours à travers le terminal en hurlant ton prénom et en te sautant dessus pour t'embrasser?

- Euh… ouais, un peu quand même.

- Désolée de te décevoir, tu n'auras droit qu'à un petit câlin.

Sur mes mots nous nous sommes mis à rire comme deux gosses et je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Que c'était bon que de le retrouver.

- Tu m'as manqué ma belle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Nous étions tendrement enlacés quand un raclement de gorge me sortait de mes pensées : Rose. Et c'est le rouge aux joues que je les présentais enfin.

- Oh pardon. Jacob, je te présente Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. Rose, mon meilleur ami Jacob.

- Enchanté Rosalie.

- Bienvenue à New York Jacob.

Le trajet du retour s'est fait dans la bonne humeur. Jake était très curieux de savoir comment Emmett avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur une femme comme Rose, surtout quand elle lui apprit sa passion pour la mécanique. Concentrée sur la route j'avais décroché de leur conversation quand j'ai entendu des mots comme carburateur, bougie et j'en passe. J'adorais les voitures mais je ne connaissais que le strict minimum et j'étais totalement incapable de les réparer.

J'avais décidé d'avoir une discussion avec Jacob une fois au loft, on serait plus tranquille étant donné que nous devions partager la même chambre durant le week-end. J'appréhendais toujours le sujet Edward, surtout si Jacob apprenait ma crise de la veille.

Après le décès de Renée je faisais des cauchemars et pas mal de crises de panique, les éléments déclencheurs étaient tellement nombreux. Jacob avait souvent assisté à ça, impuissant. Un jour il avait eu la bonne idée de récupérer les motos du voisin de Charlie qui étaient destinées à la décharge et les avait complètement retapées pour que l'on ait une activité ensemble. Sans le savoir il avait trouvé le parfait dérivatif à mon esprit, ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans mon deuil.

Je me garais dans notre rue et soufflais un bon coup, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas tous rentrés et que ma crise ne serait pas évoquée. A peine passé la porte du loft qu'Alice nous accueillait en sautillant. Bien sûr ils étaient tous dans le salon une bière à la main, même Jazz était de la partie. Sans même un regard vers Jake et moi Emmett se précipita vers Rose pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils étaient trop mignons tous les deux. Je me dirigeais vers Jazz afin de lui présenter Jake.

- Jasper, je te présente mon meilleur ami Jacob. Jazz est avec Alice.

Une poignée de main plus tard Jake ajoutait :

- Et bien bon courage avec Alice la pile! Tu dois vraiment avoir un sang froid à toute épreuve pour rester avec elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jake. Jazz souriait.

- Je suis pompier alors le sang froid ça me connait.

Du coin de l'œil je voyais Edward se rapprocher de nous. Jake le remarqua aussi et lui tendait la main.

- Cullen.

Jake était toujours aussi froid avec Edward, le week-end promettait d'être tendu.

- Black.

Le regard d'Edward était devenu froid à l'attention de Jake mais il s'adoucit rapidement en se rapprochant de moi. Il se penchait pour m'embrasser délicatement la joue en m'adressant un bonjour à peine audible. Instantanément mon corps se tendait et je sentais celui de Jake faire de même.

Pour couper court au malaise qui était en train de s'installer je décidais d'aller ramener la voiture avant que l'un d'entre eux ne me demande comment j'allais. Je n'avais pas fait un pas qu'Emmett était derrière moi et me demandait :

- Alors ma Belly Bells, tu t'es remise de tes émotions? Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour une chanson hein!

Pendant que Rosalie lui mettait une pichenette derrière la tête je sentais mes joues chauffer. Jake me prit instantanément la main et m'interrogeait du regard mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui répondre. Alors, comme la lâche que j'étais je me précipitais vers la porte en disant par-dessus mon épaule :

- Je vais ramener la voiture.

Alice avait bien essayé de m'intercepter mais pour une fois j'avais été plus rapide. J'avais à peine fermé la porte de la voiture que celle du côté passager s'ouvrait. Je me doutais bien que je n'arriverais pas à le semer et pourtant ce n'était pas Jake mais Edward qui venait de monter.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout le trajet, il attendait sûrement que je me jette à l'eau. Une fois la voiture déposée je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Edward sur les talons. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer trop vite je préférais de rentrer à pied. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche je me décidais à parler.

- Je vais bien Edward, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je n'avais juste pas envie que Jake sache pour hier. Maintenant il va s'inquiéter inutilement.

- C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, il tient à toi. Nous étions tous inquiets.

Je me sentais mal sur le coup. A cause de mes bêtises ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi alors que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Cela fait dix ans tu sais, ce n'est pas ma première crise et sûrement pas la dernière. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête de te reprocher tout ça.

Il resta silencieux un moment, il avait l'air en plein dilemme intérieur. J'essayais tant bien que mal de le faire déculpabiliser mais il avait vraiment du mal à se pardonner. Je ne vais pas nier qu'il m'a fait souffrir longtemps mais il faut aller de l'avant, faire table rase du passé, tirer profit de ces erreurs et avancer. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis dix ans parce que je sais que c'est ce que Renée aurait voulu. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, curieuse du monde et tête brûlée parfois. Elle vivait ses rêves et voulais que je puisse vivre les miens. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là pour voir quelle femme j'étais devenue mais au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Après quelques minutes de silence Edward reprenait la parole.

- Jacob m'en veut pour Lauren ou pour t'avoir embrassée?

Je me stoppais net sur le trottoir. Comment savait-il pour le baiser? Je croyais qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant.

- Comment…

- Les souvenirs sont revenus petit à petit mais il me manquait des morceaux alors j'ai demandé à Alice et Emmett de compléter mes souvenirs. Ils n'ont pas pu m'aider beaucoup parce qu'apparemment on était seuls sur le balcon.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi Jacob lui en voulait autant. Je m'étais toujours persuadée que c'était à cause des vacheries que Lauren me faisait subir.

- Pour être franche je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Ce soir là l'alcool y était pour beaucoup et j'avais moi-même mis une droite à Lauren…

- Elle l'avait bien cherché.

- Peut-être… mais la violence n'est pas la bonne façon de régler ses problèmes. D'ailleurs Alice flippe un peu.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec Jacob.

- J'espère bien.

- Un jour il faudra que tu me racontes ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- Un jour…

- Promis?

- Promis.

Sur cette promesse nous passions le seuil pour retrouver toute la bande dans le salon en train de prendre l'apéritif et de rire. J'avais une chance folle d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Le reste de la soirée se passait tranquillement. Durant le repas Alice avait ressorti quelques casseroles du lycée me concernant, Emmett avait, de nouveau, matière à me taquiner. Jake avait apparemment bien sympathisé avec Rose et Jazz, j'étais heureuse qu'il s'intègre aussi bien. Il avait même eu une conversation avec Edward à propos de sa voiture, un bon début.

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Jake et moi étions dans ma chambre, prêts à se coucher. Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et ça n'a pas tardé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Bella? Et s'il te plaît ne me dis pas rien, ça ne prend pas.

Je soufflais bruyamment, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait.

- J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse en entendant Edward jouer une chanson, rien de bien dramatique, rassure toi.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors?

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça…

- Bella… en quelle langue il va falloir que je te le dise?

- En japonais ça serait pas mal!

Ni une ni deux je me prenais un oreiller en pleine tête.

On a discuté encore un peu puis on s'est endormi. Jake voulait visiter demain alors j'avais prévu un petit circuit pour lui faire découvrir mon New York. Le reste de la bande avait posé un jour de congé et ils avaient décidé de jouer aux touristes avec Jake et moi, ça promettait une belle journée.

* * *

**Playlist du chapitre :**

**- "Clair de lune" de Claude Debussy**

**- "Hung up" de Madonna**

**- "My humps" de Black Eyed Peas**

**- "Trouble" de Coldplay**

* * *

Rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre

et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton pour me laisser vos impressions ;)


	11. Happy BDay Bella Partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à **TwiN**, ma correctrice adorée

pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi.

Un immense merci à tous de me suivre ainsi que pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, voici le lien de la playlist officielle de Moonlight :**

_(pensez à enlever les crochets)_

http:/www[.]deezer[.]com/fr/music/playlist/moonlight-46963489#music/playlist/moonlight-61591500

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Happy B-Day Bella (Partie 1)**

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement, légèrement désorientée par la présence de Jake à mes côtés. J'avais perdu l'habitude de dormir avec un homme, même si celui-là n'était que mon meilleur ami. Le réveil affichait six heures quarante, il était encore tôt. Avant de vivre ici je n'étais pas du tout du matin, mais ça commençait à aller mieux. Jake par contre n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là et, avec le décalage horaire, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Pour ne pas le réveiller je décidais de prendre mes affaires avant d'aller dans le salon. Je pourrais toujours emprunter sa salle de bains à Alice, elle était à coup sûr déjà debout. Dire que Lili était une lève tôt était un doux euphémisme.

Alice, Jazz et Edward étaient en train de discuter au bar, cafés en mains, mais, à ma vue, ils stoppaient net. Sûrement des messes basses et des complots pour demain. Il me tardait vraiment que cette fête soit derrière moi, déjà que je détestais fêter mes anniversaires ou encore être le centre d'attention, mais là j'avais le sentiment qu'ils n'allaient rien m'épargner. Et comme Jake avait fait le déplacement depuis Seattle je ne pouvais décemment pas m'éclipser au beau milieu de la fête pour me cacher ailleurs.

Je lâchais un timide "bonjour" avant de faire le tour du bar pour les embrasser un par un sur la joue. Alice avait le regard malicieux, je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

- Bien dormi ma Bells?

Et voilà, on y était.

- Oui Lili, et toi?

Elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à Jazz qui lui sourit avant de me répondre.

- Parfaitement bien. Tu vois, on dort toujours mieux quand un homme partage son lit.

- Par pitié Alice, épargne-nous les détails.

Edward avait apparemment, lui aussi, vu clair dans son jeu et il s'avérait être un allié de taille ces derniers temps. Je tentais discrètement de changer de sujet.

- Jazz, tu viens faire le tour de New York avec nous?

- Bien sûr! Lili m'a demandé de poser des congés pour ce week-end, et tu sais que je ne peux rien lui refuser.

Edward et moi nous sommes regardés et nous nous sommes mis à rire. Jazz était vraiment trop faible face à notre lutin diabolique préféré.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passait tranquillement. A grand renfort de pancakes "made in Cullen et d'un grand thé au jasmin j'empruntais la salle de bains d'Alice avant que Jazz et elle ne décident de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Un fois prête je m'installais dans la bibliothèque, armée de mon guide touristique, afin de prévoir le programme de la journée. L'avantage majeur de cette pièce était son insonorisation. Au moins de là je n'entendrais pas les vocalises d'Alice.

Je m'étais complètement affalée dans mon super fauteuil, concentrée sur le bouquin quand Edward entrait dans mon champ de vision.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu… je voulais juste jouer un peu… je reviendrai plus tard.

- Non, c'est bon Edward, ne t'embête pas pour moi. Le bruit est difficilement supportable c'est ça?

- Tu as tout compris. Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas?

- Certaine. En plus j'adore t'entendre jouer.

- D'accord.

Il s'installait derrière son piano et je reprenais ma lecture avant qu'il ne me demande.

- Il y en a une mélodie que tu préfères?

- Euh... non, pas vraiment. Surprends-moi.

Il me fait son adorable sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur le piano. Il a l'air aux anges.

Les premières notes de « La Lettre à Élise » résonnaient dans la pièce, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Bizarrement la musique classique ce n'était pas ce que je préférais, mais à petite dose ça détendait vraiment. Une fois terminé avec Beethoven, il enchaînait avec Debussy et là j'étais aux anges. « Clair de Lune », c'est LE morceau de classique par excellence pour moi. Tellement sensible, j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux.

Tout à coup la tête de Jake passait timidement la porte. Edward stoppait net et le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

- Cullen.

- Black.

Plus froid tu meurs ! Bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, pas de cris, pas d'insultes ni de poings qui volent, y a du progrès ! Jake s'avance doucement vers moi, sous le regard glacé d'Edward.

- Bonjour Bella.

Il se penchait vers moi et me faisait une tendre bise sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

- Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue…

- Un peu avant sept heures. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, avec le décalage horaire tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces.

- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le penses Bells.

- Je sais mais bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Je préparais le programme de la journée. Prêt à dévorer la Grosse Pomme ?

- Avec toi toujours.

- Alors c'est parti !

Après un bref briefing dans le salon, on était tous prêts à partir. Rose et Em', tout comme Lili et Jazz, main dans la main et moi entre Jake et Edward. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être une star avec ses gardes du corps, surtout quand on voit la différence de taille, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont super sérieux et pas très bavards.

Je savais que la cohabitation allait être tendue mais là ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. On dirait que, pour ne pas se cracher des choses, ils préféraient ne rien dire du tout et moi, ce silence, ça me mettait super mal à l'aise.

Après le trajet à pieds, puis en métro, on arrivait à Battery Park pour prendre le ferry direction Liberty Island, première étape de notre journée découverte. En attendant d'y monter les couples s'étaient disloqués et on se retrouvait à discuter entre filles pendant que les mecs parlaient de leur côté. Jake avait l'air plus à l'aise avec Emmett et Jazz, il ne parlait pas directement à Edward mais ce n'était plus aussi froid que ce matin.

Les filles étaient surexcitées, surtout Alice, pourtant on avait déjà fait une virée là-bas quand j'ai emménagé à New York. On avait fait trois journées marathon de visites, les semelles de mes Converse avaient littéralement fumé.

L'ambiance sur le ferry était « bon enfant », Jake n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner en me disant que c'était un miracle que je ne sois pas encore malade. C'est vrai que quand nous vivions à Forks je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise en bateau, mais New York m'avait également changé de ce côté-là, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Edward, Emmett et Rosalie étaient en grande conversation, encore des messes basses… pendant que Lili et Jazz s'exploraient gentiment leurs cavités buccales respectives… Ah l'amour!

Une fois sur l'île nous avons commencé par en faire le tour. Alice avait, bien entendu, pris son reflex alors on a tous eu droit à notre pose devant la Skyline d'abord puis avec la Lady en arrière-plan. J'avais l'impression d'être une des leurs parmi les touristes, c'était génial.

J'ai enfin réussi à piquer son appareil à Alice et j'ai fais quelques photos de mes couples d'amis avant de mitrailler notre dame de cuivre et ses détails. En grande amatrice d'art sous toutes ses formes j'ai toujours été en admiration devant ce monument. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de monter dans sa couronne, en effet, depuis les attentats elle avait été fermée au public par mesure de sécurité. Depuis quelques années c'est à nouveau possible mais la trentaine de places disponibles par jour est réservée au moins six mois à l'avance… mais je ne désespère pas, un jour j'irais admirer New York de là-haut.

Jake a tenu à passer par la boutique de souvenirs avant qu'on ne reprenne le ferry, il voulait ramener quelque chose pour sa famille mais aussi pour Leah qui n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. Le ferry a fait une escale sur Ellis Island, île accueillant aujourd'hui le musée de l'immigration, mais nous ne sommes pas descendus, par manque de temps.

Une fois de retour sur l'île de Manhattan, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le quartier de SoHo pour visiter l'annexe du Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame car ils avaient prévu sa fermeture sous peu. C'est un des premiers endroits que j'ai visité en emménageant ici car j'adore le concept. Nous avons tous été attentifs à la projection sur l'histoire du Rock, j'ai particulièrement aimé revoir des extraits de concerts d'Aretha Franklin, une de mes idoles. Emmett était en admiration devant les costumes de scène d'Elvis pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie faisaient de même devant ceux de Michael Jackson. Jazz et Jake bavaient devant les guitares d'Hendrix et Edward flânait dans les couloirs, sans vraiment s'attarder. Moi je m'étais isolée dans la partie dédiée à John Lennon. J'avais toujours une forte émotion à l'écoute de son tube "Imagine", d'ailleurs j'avais encore une fois versé ma petite larme, comme à chaque visite. Edward a remarqué mes larmes en me rejoignant mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire.

Emmett voulait qu'on visite le Musée du Sexe mais il n'a réussi à convaincre personne. Pour le déjeuner nous sommes allés au Pier 17 pour nous rapprocher de notre prochain lieu de visite. Emmett, comme à son habitude, a fait peur au serveur en passant commande. Il a d'ailleurs eu droit à sa traditionnelle pichenette de la part de Rose.

Et c'est détendus et rassasiés que nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le Brooklyn Bridge, chef d'œuvre architectural de New York par excellence. Si je pouvais je viendrais le voir tous les jours! D'ailleurs Alice reste persuadée que si je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie c'est parce que ce pont occupe toute la place dans mon cœur. C'est un des nombreux points communs que je partage avec Edward, lui aussi est un fan absolu de ce pont, il a d'ailleurs une superbe esquisse, qu'il a réalisé lui-même il y a quelques années, encadrée dans sa chambre.

Une fois à Brooklyn nous avons bu un café dans un petit bar sympa avant de reprendre le métro en direction de Manhattan pour visiter l'Intrepid Sea, Air and Space Museum. Lili et Rose n'étaient pas trop emballées, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt un truc de mecs, mais il en fallait bien pour tout le monde, et puis je voulais avant tout faire plaisir à Jake. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on visite un sous-marin, un Concorde et un porte-avion!

Pour finir la journée nous nous sommes retrouvés à Central Park. Jazz, en parfait gentleman, a offert à Lili une balade en calèche, vous l'auriez vu, elle sautait partout! Pendant ce temps on a discuté tranquillement, installés sur un banc à l'ombre. Jake et Edward étaient nettement plus détendus l'un envers l'autre, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ils parlaient voitures et motos avec Emmett, pendant que Rose et moi parlions de nos prochaines vacances. En effet, cette année je rentrais à Forks pour Thanksgiving, cela faisait deux ans que je ne l'avais pas fêté avec mon père et ça me manquait vraiment.

Mon père avait du mal à venir me voir un New York, il trouvait la ville bien trop grande et beaucoup trop peuplée pour lui, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. C'est sûr qu'en comparaison à Forks, ça fait un choc! Moi aussi, au début, j'avoue que j'avais du mal avec la foule. Mais New York c'était mon rêve, alors je m'y suis très vite habituée.

Une fois Lili et Jazz de retour, ce sont Rose et Emmett qui nous faussaient compagnie, ils avaient soit disant des choses à faire, ils nous promettaient de nous rejoindre au restaurant ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Depuis ce matin les Cullen n'arrêtaient pas en messes basses, tout ce que j'espère c'est que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fête de demain soir!

Nous sommes restés un bon moment à nous promener dans Central Park, c'était vraiment très agréable. New York ne serait pas vraiment New York sans son poumon vert! Alice nous a littéralement mitraillés devant les lieux incontournables comme la fontaine Bethesda, le Bow Bridge ou encore la sculpture d'Alice au pays des Merveilles… Je commençais à perdre patience, moi qui détestais être prise en photo.

Nous avions rendez-vous avec Rose et Emmett à Bryant Park, alors nous avons commencé à redescendre Manhattan à pied tranquillement. Alice voulait faire un arrêt shopping mais par chance on était assez nombreux pour lui résister. Même sa célèbre moue "made in Cullen" n'a pas fonctionné, un vrai miracle! Par contre elle a eu gain de cause pour des photos devant la célèbre sculpture "Love" de Robert Indiana. J'ai même du poser pour plusieurs clichés avec Edward, elle a beaucoup insisté alors j'ai cédé.

Nous étions à peine à deux blocks de Bryant Park quand le téléphone d'Alice sonnait. C'était Rose pour nous dire qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés et qu'ils nous attendaient au Grill.

J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. En effet il y avait bien Rose et Em' à notre table, mais il y avait aussi un couvert supplémentaire avec une femme brune, assise de dos. Mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps d'analyser la situation que cette femme se retournait et je découvrais ce visage si familier qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années : Esme.

Je me tournais alors vers Alice, histoire de vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux était d'abord de l'appréhension puis une immense joie. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fit son sourire en coin et un clin d'œil. Là je savais que je ne rêvais pas, Esme était bien là, à quelques mètres, en chair et en os, pour mon anniversaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire plus plaisir que de faire venir mon meilleur ami et ma mère de cœur.

Ni une, ni deux, j'étais dans les bras de la femme qui avait été une vraie mère pour moi depuis le décès de Renée. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes, tellement j'étais heureuse de la revoir. Charlie a été un père formidable, mais j'avais besoin de me confier à une femme pour certaines choses de la vie comme les garçons, la contraception… Esme a toujours répondu présente pour moi, elle m'a épaulée quand j'en avais besoin, m'a donné de nombreux conseils avisés, m'a apporté tout l'amour maternel que je ne pouvais plus avoir sans parler du loft où nous vivions tous à présent.

J'étais tellement émue que je n'arrivais pas à dire un mot, alors je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort et elle a fait de même. Je sentais les regards de tous sur nous, des regards attendris par cette scène mais impatients aussi. A vrai dire je m'en fichais, dans les bras d'Esme je me sentais à ma place, à la maison.

Une fois calmée nous nous sommes séparées et elle a pu saluer ses enfants comme il se doit. J'avais vraiment les amis les plus formidables de la terre! Moi qui redoutais un peu plus chaque jour les surprises qu'ils m'avaient réservées pour mon anniversaire, j'avoue que je me sentais un peu mal d'avoir imaginé le pire, parce que, jusque là, tout était parfait.

Bien sûr Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de me faire une réflexion.

- Ben alors, Belly Bells, faut pas pleurer comme ça! Ce n'est que ma mère, pas Chester Bennington!

Esme lui faisait les gros yeux pendant que Rose lui tapait l'arrière du crâne.

- Aïeeee Rosie, mais pourquoi tu me tapes! Mais c'est vrai quoi! Se plaignait Emmett.

- Mais quelle délicatesse, ajoutait Alice.

- Les deux pieds dans le plat, pouffait Jazz.

- Tout en finesse, ironisait Jake.

- Du Em' tout craché, surenchérissait Edward.

- Et si on commandait, coupais-je.

Le reste du repas se déroulait plus calmement. Emmett ne parlait, heureusement pour nous, pas la bouche pleine. Esme et moi avons rattrapé le temps perdu. C'était tellement agréable de discuter avec elle. Nous pouvions même parler boulot, puisqu'elle était la plus réputée des architectes d'intérieur de la Côte Ouest des États-Unis. Bon nombre de Stars Hollywoodiennes avaient fait appel à ses services pour redécorer leurs villas luxueuses. Elle ne tombait jamais dans la surenchère et l'extravagance dans ses choix, ce qui était très apprécié.

Edward et moi lui avons parlé de notre projet de Shanghai, elle avait l'air ravie que son fils et moi fassions équipe et que nous soyons amis à présent. Tant de fois elle avait tenté d'arranger les choses entre nous quand nous étions encore au lycée, parce que ça la rendait malheureuse tout ce qui m'arrivait et qu'elle ne supportait pas que son fils reste là, sans rien faire, même s'il n'était pas l'instigateur de tout ça.

Une fois le dîner terminé, nous sommes tous partis en direction de Times Square, la vitrine New Yorkaise pour les touristes du monde entier. Alice ne lâchait plus son appareil, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Jazz pour s'en emparer. J'ai dû poser avec tout le monde, un par un, devant les marches lumineuses, puis devant certaines boutiques… je n'en pouvais plus!

Pour finir la soirée avant de rentrer, j'avais prévu la visite du Top Of The Rock. C'était une attraction toute bête, le dernier étage du Rockefeller Center avait été aménagé en panorama à trois cent soixante degrés. Si un jour vous visitez la Grosse Pomme, je vous conseille fortement de le faire de jour et de nuit, vous ne le regretterez pas! J'habitais ici depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais je ressentais toujours autant d'émotion en redécouvrant ma ville dans sa globalité. On pouvait tout voir d'ici, on se sentait tout petit mais complètement émerveillé.

Tout d'un coup deux bras puissants sont venus m'envelopper par derrière : Jake. Il avait posé son menton sur mon épaule et fixait lui aussi son regard sur le Chrysler Building. La plupart des touristes n'avait d'yeux que pour l'Empire State Building mais pas moi. Certes c'était un chef d'œuvre architectural aussi, mais il était loin de me fasciner autant. Nous sommes restés comme ça un moment, avant d'être dérangés par un flash éblouissant : Alice. Une envie soudaine de lui faire avaler son appareil m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, et puis la photo devait être sympa, enfin j'espère pour elle!

Emmett n'avait pas résisté, il était dans cette salle qui réagit aux mouvements avec de la lumière et de la musique… un vrai gamin. Jake, intrigué, était parti le rejoindre et ils couraient dans tous les sens. Rose, elle, n'était qu'une spectatrice morte de rire dans un coin. Alice, Jazz et Esme discutaient tranquillement à l'intérieur, installés confortablement sur une banquette.

Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi sur la terrasse. Il était debout à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, son regard, comme le mien, rivé sur les lumières de la ville. Et c'est lui qui brisait le silence le premier.

- J'ai passé une journée géniale, merci de t'être occupée du programme. Si ça avait été Alice on aurait passé notre temps à visiter les boutiques de la Cinquième Avenue et on aurait fait brûler nos cartes de crédits.

- T'as pas tort! Surtout qu'elle était plutôt déchaînée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la venue d'Esme ou si elle a remplacé la caféine par une quelconque drogue! Même Jazz n'arrivait pas à la retenir!

Nous nous sommes mis à rire, imaginer Alice sous acide était tout simplement improbable.

- Il y a une rétrospective sur Franck Lloyd Wright en ce moment au Guggenheim et je pensais y aller la semaine prochaine. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner?

Que répondre à ça? Oui, j'adorais les créations de cet architecte, j'étais même fan et j'avais d'ailleurs l'intention d'aller à cette expo. Mais y aller, seule avec Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me faisait bizarre d'y penser, un peu comme un rendez-vous. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net, alors je tentais d'en savoir plus par l'humour, ça marchait à tous les coups.

- Serait-ce un rendez-vous monsieur Cullen?

Ma remarque l'avait fait sourire, de ce terrible sourire en coin qui faisait craquer toutes les filles au lycée, même moi à vrai dire.

- Voudriez-vous que c'en soit un miss Swan?

Et merde, voilà que ça se retourne contre moi! Il a été plus futé sur le coup… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre? Oh la la, je sens que mes joues se réchauffent, je suis mal barrée! Est-ce que je voulais que ce soit un rendez-vous? Franchement je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Peut-être… pourquoi pas, non? Après tout il n'est pas vilain à regarder… mais c'est Edward, ne pas l'oublier! Bon, ce n'est qu'une expo, pas un dîner en tête à tête… Je commençais à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, signe chez moi de réflexion et d'anxiété qu'il a dû reconnaitre parce qu'il a ajouté tout sourire :

- Je n'exige pas une réponse immédiatement miss Swan, prenez le temps de la réflexion.

Et en plus il se fout de moi! Bon, ok, je l'ai un peu cherché… Quand je vois dans quel état je me mets juste pour une banale expo, comment je vais finir quand le jour où on me proposera un vrai rendez-vous?

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais maman voudrait rentrer se reposer.

Sauvée par Alice!

- Allons-y.

Je jetais un regard en coin à Edward qui avait l'air de bien prendre l'interruption de sa sœur, c'est déjà ça. Mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi, j'en suis sûre.

Après une journée pareille, nous sommes tous rentrés en taxis. Une fois au loft, tout le monde s'embrassait avec de regagner son foyer. Esme était logée dans l'appart de Rose et Em', au-dessus du loft. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas accueillir Jake chez eux maintenant.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde je rejoignais ma chambre, suivie de près par Jake. Un passage par la salle de bains plus tard je m'apprêtais à me coucher quand Jake me lançait sur un sujet sensible :

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Cullen?

Et voilà, on y était! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il l'appelait Cullen.

- Jake, premièrement Cullen a un prénom, c'est Edward. Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. On ne va pas recommencer une énième fois cette discussion.

- MERDE Bells, tu ne peux pas trainer avec ce TYPE, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait! Ce CONNARD n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour toi durant toutes ces années, et là il débarque, il s'excuse et tu lui pardonnes aussi facilement!

- J'EN AI MARRE de tout ça, tu peux le COMPRENDRE! Ok, il n'a jamais rien dis et Lauren s'est déchainée sur moi pendant trois longues années, mais c'était elle et sa bande de pétasses, PAS LUI! C'est quoi au juste le problème hein? Mes problèmes au lycée ou le fait que j'ai pardonné à Edward?

- Mais PUTAIN, tu as déjà oublié toutes les nuits où tu faisais des cauchemars, où tu te réveillais en hurlant? Tu as oublié toutes ces soirées où tu pleurais dans mes bras?

- NON! Bien sûr que NON, mais j'essaye de tourner la page, TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA? On vit ENSEMBLE, on bosse ENSEMBLE…

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Bells, mais…

- Y A PAS DE "MAIS" JAKE! Bon écoute, je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, c'est adorable, mais je sais ce que je fais, OK?

- Je ne le sens pas ce mec!

- Ah tu m'énerves! Bon, je vais lire un peu, bonne nuit Jake.

Sur ces mots un peu secs je sortais de ma chambre en claquant la porte, le cœur lourd. Je comprenais très bien son point de vue, il a toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de douter de moi. Et puis je ne suis plus une gamine, je sais me défendre toute seule. Je commence à croire que c'est plus par jalousie qu'autre chose et ça me fait vraiment de la peine qu'il réagisse de cette manière.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour boire et je tombais nez à nez avec Edward qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je décidais d'engager la conversation.

- Tu acceptes un peu de compagnie?

- Bien sûr! Est-ce que tout va bien… j'ai entendu…

- Désolée pour ça, petite divergence d'opinion.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour prendre un verre de lait, l'air de rien.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je suis vraiment dés…

- Ah non! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Par pitié, Edward, on oublie tout ça s'il te plaît. On a déjà mis les choses à plat entre nous, on ne va pas y revenir. Jake a du mal, mais il s'y fera, il lui faut juste plus de temps.

- Ne lui en veux pas trop Bella, il fait ça pour toi.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, parlons d'autre chose! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?

- Lili et Jazz…

- N'en dis pas plus!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour exploser de rire. Il allait falloir sérieusement investir dans l'insonorisation pour nos chambres.

- Et si on se réfugiait dans la seule pièce à l'épreuve de tout ça?

- Bonne idée, je te suis.

C'est donc avec Edward sur mes talons que je rentrais dans la salle "multifonction". Je me dirigeais vers mon fauteuil pendant qu'Edward prenait place derrière son piano. Je jetais mon dévolu sur "Hamlet" de Shakespeare, un classique que j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, pendant qu'Edward commençait une mélodie que je ne reconnaissais pas.

- C'est très joli ce que tu joues, très mélancolique, j'aime beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une composition personnelle, inachevée pour l'instant.

J'en restais bouche bée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu composais.

- Si ça peut te rassurer c'est tout à fait récent, et ça ne me vient pas encore naturellement.

- En tout cas c'est très beau.

- Merci. Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose en particulier?

- Ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas faire ma difficile à cette heure!

Edward laissait ses doigts courir sur les touches et des mélodies, toutes plus douces les unes que les autres en sortaient. J'en reconnaissais certaines, des grands classiques, mais d'autres mettaient totalement inconnues. Peut-être certaines de ces compositions ou des mélodies moins connues, en tout cas c'était relaxant. Tellement relaxant que je commençais à m'endormir avec mon livre entre les mains. C'est le doux ténor d'Edward qui me sortait doucement de mon moment d'absence.

- Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher dans ton lit, tu vas avoir des courbatures si tu t'endors comme ça.

- Désolée, ce que tu jouais c'était tellement doux que je ne me suis pas sentie partir.

- Après la journée qu'on a eu c'est compréhensible. Et puis, connaissant Alice, elle ne te lâchera pas demain.

- Ne m'en parle pas! J'espère juste que je ne passerais pas ma journée enfermée dans ma salle de bains avec elle!

Ma réplique le faisait rire, moi par contre je ne riais pas du tout! Alice pouvait être vraiment très très chiante pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, sinon je lui dis de s'occuper de toi aussi!

Là il ne riait plus, moi par contre je m'en donnais à cœur joie. Si vous pouviez voir sa tête, c'est à mourir de rire.

- Tu n'oserais pas!

- Ne me tente pas!

On se fixait, les yeux dans les yeux, et c'était au premier qui craquerait apparemment. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de regarder aussi attentivement ses yeux jusqu'ici, et quel tort j'avais eu! Ses yeux étaient d'un vert absolument irréel, à la fois sombre et lumineux. Son regard était profond et complètement envoûtant. Je pouvais y voir tout un panel d'émotions que j'avais du mal à décrire. Il y avait une pointe d'amusement, mais aussi tellement de sincérité mêlée à un je ne sais quoi qui me donnait des frissons jusque dans mes orteils. Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ces émeraudes. J'étais en train de me noyer dans l'abîme de ses yeux et une partie de moi adorait ça. C'est lui qui prit l'initiative d'arrêter ce duel visuel.

- Avant que je n'oublie, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour l'expo au Guggenheim.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits, il me fallait quelques secondes pour revenir sur terre.

- Oh… euh… Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter par politesse, tu peux dire non si tu…

- Pour un pianiste ça doit être un sacré handicap d'être dur d'oreille!

- Je ne suis pas…

- Je plaisantais Edward! Écoute, je ne me sens pas obligée d'accepter si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je serais vraiment ravie d'y aller avec toi, alors arrête de chercher la petite bête!

- Bon, ok. On en reparlera dans la semaine pour voir quel jour te conviendrait. En attendant je pense vraiment qu'on devrait aller se coucher.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Edward.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et lui faisait une petite bise sur la joue avant de me diriger vers ma porte de chambre.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis ;)**

**Quels sont vos pronostics pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Bella? Vont-ils en venir aux mains ou au contraire vont-ils enfin se comporter en adultes?**


	12. Happy BDay Bella Partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde**

Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice adorée **TwiN**m pour tout le travail

quel fait sur cette fic, surtout avec les problèmes qu'elle a eu avec Internet ;)

Un immense merci à tous de me suivre ainsi que pour vos reviews,

j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne cette fois-ci...

**/!\ Petit sondage à la fin, vous avez en quelque sorte la main sur un des évènements**

**du prochain chapitre, ****alors n'hésitez pas à voter. /!\**

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, voici le lien de la playlist officielle de Moonlight :**

_(pensez à enlever les crochets)_

http:/www[.]deezer[.]com/fr/music/playlist/moonlight-46963489#music/playlist/moonlight-61591500

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Happy B-Day Bella (Partie 2)**

* * *

C'est dans un fracas pas possible que j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel! Je sentais quelqu'un tirer ma couette que j'essayais, tant bien que mal de garder sur moi mais c'était mission impossible. Je m'asseyais brusquement et trouvait au pied de mon lit une Alice plus déterminée que jamais. Je regardais sur ma gauche et constatait que Jake n'était déjà plus là. Je me tournais alors vers mon réveil, il n'affichait que neuf heures.

- Mais t'es barge ou quoi, il n'est que neuf heures!

Je n'étais pas encore bien réveillée mais je sentais une pointe de colère monter en moi.

- Tout le monde est déjà levé, il ne manque plus que TOI. Oh, et j'allais oublier, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Oh putain, retenez-moi je crois que je vais la tuer. Et pourquoi elle hurle aussi fort de bon matin. Dites moi que c'est juste un cauchemar… Pour en avoir le cœur net je décidais de me pincer l'avant-bras… Aïe! Putain, ce n'est pas un cauchemar!

- Ben justement, c'est mon anniversaire, alors j'ai droit à un peu plus de sommeil! Allez, oust, dehors, tout de suite!

Et là je tirais un coup sec sur ma couette et me planquais dessous. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Alice. Deux secondes plus tard je n'avais, à nouveau, plus de couette sur le dos.

- Allez, debout la marmotte! Il fait beau, les oiseaux gazouillent et aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire!

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, c'est ça?

Je disais ça en grognant, je savais que j'avais perdu d'avance avec elle.

- Même pas en rêve Bells! Allez, debout, debout, DEBOUT!

Vingt sept ans et regardez où j'en suis! Je vis avec un véritable tyran en jupette… je suis foutue!

- C'est bon, tu as gagné, je me lève.

Vous avez déjà vu un tyran sautiller sur place? Non, et bien admirez, vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir de mon lit que ce maudit tyran m'a enfermée dans ses petits bras avant d'ajouter :

- Bon anniversaire ma Bells! Tu vas voir, ce sera une journée parfaite.

N'étant pas de nature rancunière je la serrais fort dans mes bras, même si je doutais un peu beaucoup du parfait de cette journée. A la base je déteste fêter mes anniversaires, alors si en plus on commence à m'empêcher de dormir… ça part mal!

J'allais vite fait dans ma salle de bains voir quelle tête j'avais avant de rejoindre les autres. Oh surprise, ce n'était pas si mal!

Je me dirigeais d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine, quand deux bras forts me soulevaient : Emmett.

- Bon anniversaire ma Belly Bells! Alors, prête pour une journée d'enfer? Lili a un programme chronométré à la seconde pour toi.

- Merci nounours! Mais tu peux me reposer sur le sol maintenant s'il te plait, je commence à avoir mal au cœur.

- Pauvre petite nature.

Il me redéposait sur le sol en riant. Jake avançait vers moi d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le repousse. C'est vrai qu'avec notre accrochage de la veille…

- Bon anniversaire Bells. Excuse-moi pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Tu n'es plus une petite fille fragile, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Tu lui accordes ta confiance alors je vais essayer de me fier à ton jugement.

- Merci Jake, pour tout.

Je le serrais fort dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui, surtout quand on ne se voyait pas souvent. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne supportais pas son côté hyper protecteur, voire jaloux.

- Je vais utiliser ta salle de bains avant que le Général Alice n'investisse les lieux.

- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure.

Je continuais mon chemin vers la cuisine. Jazz, Rose et Esme me saluaient les uns après les autres avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. J'avais de la chance de les avoir près de moi aujourd'hui. Peu à peu ma fatigue et ma mauvaise humeur matinale laissaient place à la joie de fêter ce jour particulier avec les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Enfin presque… Il manquait mon père, mais j'allais probablement l'avoir au téléphone dans la journée.

Je retrouvais Edward dans la cuisine. Il était en plein tête à tête avec une énorme tasse de café bien noir. On dirait bien qu'Alice ne l'avait pas épargné non plus. Il se tournait vers moi en ouvrant ses bras. Sans trop réfléchir je me refugiais dans son étreinte.

- Bon anniversaire Bella.

- Merci Edward.

A bien y réfléchir c'était la première fois qu'il me le souhaitait. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas un peu émue par son geste.

- Vu la taille de ta tasse de café tu as eu droit au réveil "Alice Express" toi aussi.

- On ne peut rien te cacher! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, avec le boucan que Jazz et elle ont fait la nuit dernière, elle était debout à sept heures ce matin, toute pimpante.

- Je ne sais pas avec quoi elle se dope mais c'est clair que ça marche!

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Alice avait réglé ma journée au millimètre près. Après le petit-déjeuner je devais me préparer afin de passer la matinée et le déjeuner dehors avec Esme et Rose. Pendant ce temps les garçons préparaient tout pour la fête et réaménageaient le loft, sous la direction d'Alice.

Nous étions de retour vers seize heures pour nous préparer. J'avais eu mon père au téléphone, comme chaque année, et j'avais eu droit à son éternel discours… C'est rassurant parfois que certaines choses ne changent pas dans votre vie, ça apporte une certaine stabilité réconfortante.

Alice s'occupait d'abord de Rose et d'Esme avant de s'en prendre à moi. J'ai eu droit à la totale : bain moussant, épilation complète, massage, masque… Une fois comme neuve, elle m'apporta ma tenue, et je dois bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné! Ma robe était superbe, de couleur bleu nuit, elle m'arrivait un peu au-dessus de mes genoux et était fendue à droite. Elle était très près du corps et avait une encolure asymétrique avec une seule bretelle à gauche. De fines broderies remontaient de ma hanche jusque sur mon épaule, agrémentées de petites perles bleues à facettes qui réfléchissaient la lumière. Je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé cette merveille mais je restais sans voix.

- Alice, cette robe est… juste… sublime… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Tu aimes, c'est vrai?

- Si j'aime, c'est bien plus que ça. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour moi!

- Mais c'est le cas.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Elle avait bien dit ce que je pensais qu'elle venait de dire?

- Quoi!

- Création unique et sur-mesure.

- Mais… comment… qui?

J'en perdais mes mots, une grande première pour moi.

- Moi.

Hein!

- Toi? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?

- J'avais peur que tu n'approuve pas alors j'ai fais ça en secret. Avec l'aide d'une styliste de Prada, tu sais, Irina, j'ai fait quelques robes pour voir si j'en étais capable et comme ton anniversaire arrivait j'ai tenté de te faire la robe parfaite.

- Waw, Alice, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu as un don, vraiment, cette robe est parfaite. Je n'ai pas les mots… bon sang… je crois qu'on n'avait jamais fait une chose aussi incroyable pour moi. Je… tu…

Je sentais les larmes arriver, j'étais tellement touchée par son geste.

- Oh non, Bells, si tu pleures je vais pleurer aussi et on va avoir les yeux tous gonflés.

- Je m'en fiche! Viens par là…

J'ouvrais mes bras pour la serrer très fort, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. Y a pas à dire, c'était vraiment la plus belle personne que je connaissais, elle me donnait toujours tellement… Nous étions à présent en pleurs quand Rosalie entrait dans ma chambre. Elle se précipitait vers nous et nous pris dans ses bras.

Une fois calmées et nos yeux secs nous sommes retournées aux préparatifs. Rose portait une superbe robe fourreau rouge bordeaux qui mettait en valeur sa sublime chevelure. Alice avait opté pour une robe pourpre légèrement bouffante à partir de la ceinture. Quant à Esme, elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux avec encolure américaine, classique peut-être mais très élégante. Elles étaient toutes sublimes.

Alice complétait ma tenue avec une paire d'escarpins Louboutin, un collier ras du cou en or blanc agrémenté d'un pendentif en forme de cœur serti de diamants, des boucles d'oreilles assorties et un bracelet en nacre.

Il était maintenant dix-huit heures et, après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, nous avons rejoint les hommes dans le salon. Apparemment Alice avait fait plus que du bon boulot à voir la tête qu'ils ont fait quand ils ont posé leurs regards sur nous, ils étaient tous bouche bée. C'est Jazz qui brisait le silence le premier :

- Les filles vous êtes… juste… waw!

Alice se précipitait dans ses bras et ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, c'était tellement mignon. Rosalie rejoignait Emmett pendant que Jake venait à ma rencontre.

- Bells tu es… cette robe… sublime.

- Merci Jake, mais tout le mérite revient à Alice. Cette robe c'est une de ses créations.

- Et bien elle est douée!

Pendant notre échange je remarquais qu'Esme et Edward parlaient à l'écart dans un coin du salon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Carlisle, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit parmi nous aujourd'hui. Esme avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps, je pense que la présence d'Edward auprès d'elle cette dernière année lui a été d'un grand secours. Ils ont l'air tellement complices. J'étais vraiment ravie qu'elle soit avec nous aujourd'hui, elle compte tellement pour moi que ce n'aurait pas été pareil sans elle.

Je laissais Jake pour faire le tour du loft, ils s'étaient vraiment donnés du mal pour la décoration. La plupart des meubles avait été déplacée pour créer une piste de danse. Le bar avait été transformé en buffet. Alice avait choisi comme thème la plage, il y avait donc plusieurs saladiers de cocktails à base de fruits, ainsi que des assiettes avec des fruits coupés en morceaux avec des pics colorés et des petits parasols un peu partout. Le salon avait une lumière tamisée avec des voilages blancs et des palmiers en plastique. Une énorme boule à facettes pendait au-dessus de la piste avec des spots multicolores dirigés dessus. Les enceintes distillaient de la musique d'ambiance latine, la soirée promettait d'être épicée.

La sonnette retentit pour la première fois et c'est avec une immense joie que j'accueillais Angela et Ben. Angie était rayonnante dans sa petite robe rose fuchsia. Alice s'empressait de récupérer le petit paquet et de le mettre avec les autres sur une table dans un coin du salon. J'avais complètement oublié les cadeaux… il y en avait déjà une bonne tartine, mes joues rougissaient rien que d'y penser.

La suite des invités arrivait tranquillement. Il y avait certains de nos collègues à Edward et moi. Demetri était venu avec son compagnon, j'étais ravie d'enfin rencontrer sa moitié. Alice avait aussi invité James, mon patron. Je n'étais pas vraiment contre mais j'ai vite changé d'avis quand j'ai vu que Victoria l'accompagnait. Elle se collait à lui comme une chatte en chaleur, rien de bien surprenant jusque-là me direz-vous! Alice avait également invité certains de ses collègues de travail, notamment Irina, la styliste qui l'avait aidée pour ma robe. Je passais donc de groupe en groupe afin de remercier chacun de s'être joint à nous. Je passais une excellente soirée, tout était parfait.

**Playlist :** Timbaland Featuring SoShy & Nelly Furtado "Morning After Dark"

C'est Demetri qui me proposait de danser le premier. J'avais déjà baptisé des pistes de danse avec lui lors de nos soirées entre collègues, nous avions une certaine facilité à danser ensemble. Dem' étant gay je n'avais pas à me poser la question de savoir si j'étais trop entreprenante voire aguicheuse. Après deux danses endiablées, Jake est venu tapoter l'épaule de Dem' pour prendre sa place. Jake était loin d'être un bon danseur, alors on se contentait de tourner sur place. L'alcool commençait à faire son petit effet sur mon corps alors je mis fin à notre ronde au bout d'une chanson avant d'être malade. Mais Emmett en avait décidé autrement et je me retrouvais à danser avec lui. Lui aussi avait eu droit au cours de danse pour son mariage, Alice avait été intraitable avec nous, mais le résultat était on ne peut plus réussi.

**Playlist :** Shakira Featuring Pitbull "Rabiosa"

Puis Emmett voulu échanger de partenaire avec Edward, donc je me retrouvais dans ses bras tandis qu'Esme dansait avec son autre fils. Les premières notes de "Rabiosa" de Shakira raisonnaient et j'avais l'impression d'être dans cette boîte à Miami.

- Ce soir tu es encore plus superbe que d'habitude Bella. Alice a vraiment fait un travail d'orfèvre avec cette robe.

Et voilà, maintenant j'ai les joues aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres! Tout ce que j'arrivais à dire était un timide merci.

**Playlist :** Lady Gaga "Government Hooker"

Du coin de l'œil je regardais Vic et James danser. Et moi qui avais peur d'être trop aguicheuse, apparemment elle n'avait pas ce problème. Au train où ils étaient partis ils allaient finir par faire l'amour sur la piste! Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il resserrait sa prise sur moi et je dois bien avouer que j'adorais être dans ses bras. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise bleue, les deux premiers boutons ouverts lui donnant un petit côté décontracté et sexy, et il sentait terriblement bon. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui avait cet effet sur moi mais je ne voulais plus le lâcher, alors je me collais un peu plus à lui, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

Nous en étions à notre quatrième danse quand Alice annonçait l'arrivée du gâteau. Je me séparais d'Edward à regret pour aller souffler mes bougies avant que le gâteau ne fonde. C'était un gâteau au chocolat, mon pêché mignon, et il était vraiment délicieux.

Ensuite j'ai dû ouvrir tous mes cadeaux. Les collègues d'Alice s'étaient cotisés tous ensemble pour un bon d'achats chez Macy's, le temple new yorkais de la mode. Mes collègues avaient fait de même mais pour le Nike Shop. Dem' et son compagnon m'avaient offert un superbe tableau abstrait qui représentait la Skyline avec toutes les couleurs que j'aime et Angie et Ben un coffret avec parfum, crème et plein de petites choses pour le bain. Rose, Lili, Jazz et Em' s'étaient groupés pour m'offrir une journée détente dans un Spa avec massage et soins ; Jake et Leah une magnifique parure collier et boucles d'oreilles en argent et améthyste ; Vic et James un porte-documents très classe en cuir noir et Esme un billet d'avion aller-retour pour Seattle daté du week-end de Thanksgiving.

Quant à Edward il avait mis un petit mot dans une enveloppe me disant qu'il me donnerait mon cadeau plus tard dans la soirée. Soit il était trop mal à l'aise de me l'offrir devant tout le monde, soit il avait peur de ma réaction. Dans les deux cas j'appréhendais beaucoup. Il faut dire que j'avais été tellement gâtée qu'au fur et à mesure de l'ouverture des paquets les larmes envahissaient peu à peu mes yeux. Heureusement qu'Alice avait prévu le coup avec du maquillage Waterproof sinon je ne ressemblerais plus à rien!

Une fois que j'ai remercié tout le monde nous nous sommes tous retrouvés sur la piste de danse. Les tubes s'enchainaient les uns après les autres et j'étais vraiment ravie de cette soirée. Il commençait à se faire tard alors les invités rentraient chez eux les uns après les autres. Même Esme était remontée se coucher chez Rose et Em', entre le décalage horaire et ces deux journées bien remplies la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Jake avait une sale tête mais il tenait à rester jusqu'au bout… quelle tête de mule celui-là!

Je profitais de l'inattention de mes amis pour m'isoler sur le toit. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue ici prendre l'air ici. Au début je venais quasiment tous les jours admirer les lumières de la ville, complètement fascinée. Cette nuit le clair de lune était superbe et je me sentais bien, sereine, pour la première fois depuis un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes Jake m'avait rejointe avec deux verres de planteur.

- C'est magnifique ici, je comprends pourquoi Forks ne te manque pas trop.

- Les couchers de soleil à la Push étaient aussi magiques quand même! Et puis tu ne peux décemment pas comparer Forks à New York, elles ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Cette soirée est très réussie, et j'avoue que je commence à apprécier les Cullen.

- Même Edward?

- Même Edward.

- Et bien, tu as bu combien de cocktails de ce genre pour me dire une chose pareille?

- Quelques uns c'est vrai… mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, il se comporte bien avec toi et si tu lui accordes ta confiance je peux au moins faire l'effort de croire en ton jugement.

- Merci Jake, c'est très important pour moi.

Je le prenais fermement dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de son contact. Et c'est un raclement de gorge qui nous sortit de notre étreinte. Je me retournais pour découvrir Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte, un paquet argenté dans la main.

- Je vous laisse Bells, de toute façon ton lit m'appelle, je vais me coucher.

- D'abord, bonne nuit Jake, et encore merci pour tout.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue avant de le regarder se diriger vers Edward. A ma grande surprise, Jake tendais sa main à Edward qui la lui serrait. On dirait que la paix était en bonne voie, ça change!

Edward venait me rejoindre contre la balustrade et me tendait le paquet.

- Bon anniversaire Bella.

Il y avait du doute dans son regard, cela me faisait un peu peur mais je me jetais quand même à l'eau et déchirais le papier. Ce que je découvrais me mettait à la fois très mal à l'aise et en même temps me transportait de joie. Edward avait, par je ne sais quel miracle, trouvé une édition ancienne de mon roman préféré "Les Hauts de Hurlevent". Sur la page de garde il y avait une vieille dédicace adressée à une femme et écrite à la plume comme autrefois :

**_"J'aime le sol qu'elle foule, l'air qu'elle respire,_**

**_tout ce qu'elle touche et tout ce qu'elle dit._**

**_J'aime tous ses regards et tous ses gestes._**

**_Je l'aime entièrement et complètement."_**

J'étais vraiment émue, et ce n'est que quand la main d'Edward passait sur ma joue pour attraper une larme avec son pouce que je me rendais compte que je pleurais. C'était, et de loin, le plus beau cadeau que j'avais reçu ce soir, voire même de ma vie entière. Et ça avait du lui coûter une fortune.

- Alors il te plaît?

- S'il me plaît… il est… mais il ne fallait pas, il a du te coûter horriblement cher et…

- Un cadeau est un cadeau Bella.

- Je sais ça, mais…

- Pas de "mais" s'il te plaît, pas aujourd'hui.

- Merci, vraiment, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait… je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, à moins que… Il y a peut-être quelque chose.

- Oui?

- M'accorderais-tu une danse?

- Une danse… euh… oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas…

- Allons-y.

Nous redescendions, main dans la main vers le loft. Edward me lâchait pour aller mettre une chanson précise. J'en profitais pour aller déposer mon nouvel ouvrage dans ma bibliothèque déjà bien garnie, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser je crois.

**Playlist :** Adele Pitbull "One and Only"

En regagnant le salon, j'entendais les premiers mots de "One and Only" d'Adele. Edward me tendait sa main, que j'ai saisissais bizarrement sans hésiter, pour me rapprocher de lui. Toute l'émotion que j'avais ressentie sur le toit était intacte, j'étais toujours aussi émue.

**You've been on my mind**

(Tu as été dans mon esprit)

**I grow fonder every day**

(Je deviens plus affectueux chaque jour)

**Lose myself in time just thinking of your face**

(Me perdre dans le temps juste en pensant à ton visage)

**God only knows why it's taking me so long**

(Dieu seul sait pourquoi cela me prend autant de temps)

**To let my doubts go**

(Pour que mes doutes partent)

**You're the only one that I want**

(Tu es le seul que je veux)

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis effrayé, j'étais ici auparavant)

**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all**

(Chaque sentiment, chaque mot, j'ai imaginé tout ça)

**You never know if you never try to forget your past**

(Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essayes pas d'oublier ton passé)

**And simply be mine**

(Et simplement être mien)

Je voyais Alice prendre quelques photos de nous deux en train de danser avant que Jazz ne l'invite à son tour. Elle avait du faire ça toute la soirée, c'était tellement rare que l'on fasse une fête. Et Jazz essayait de la "contrôler" toute la soirée aussi, le pauvre il devait être sur les rotules!

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

(Je te défie de me laisser être tien, ton seul et unique)

**Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

(Promis je suis digne de te garder dans mes bras)

**So come on and give me the chance**

(Alors viens et donne moi la chance)

**To prove that I'm the one who can**

(De te prouver que je suis celui qui peut)

**Walk that mile**

(Faire le pas)

**Until the end starts**

(Jusqu'à ce que la fin commence)

Je remarquais aussi Angie et Ben ainsi que Rose et Em' tendrement enlacés près de nous. Je plaçais ma tête sur le torse d'Edward et lui posait délicatement sa tête sur la mienne après m'avoir embrassé les cheveux. Cela faisait des lustres qu'un homme ne m'avait pas donné autant d'attention, c'en était déstabilisant. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment, je ne voulais réfléchir à rien, je voulais juste m'abandonner à cet instant de légèreté dans ses bras.

**Have I been on your mind?**

(Ai-je été dans ton esprit?)

**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time**

(Tu t'accroches sur chaque mot que je dis, te perdre dans le temps)

**At the mention of my name, will I ever know**

(A la mention de mon nom, ne saurai-je jamais)

**How it feels to hold you close**

(Comment on se sent à proximité de toi)

**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go**

(Et me diras-tu quelque soit la route que je choisis tu iras)

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis effrayé, j'étais ici auparavant)

**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all**

(Chaque sentiment, chaque mot, j'ai imaginé tout ça)

**You never know if you never tried to forgive your past**

(Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'as jamais essayé de pardonner ton passé)

**And simply be mine**

(Et simplement être mien)

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

(Je te défie de me laisser être tien, ton seul et unique)

**Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

(Promis je suis digne de te garder dans mes bras)

**So come on and give me the chance**

(Alors viens et donne moi la chance)

**To prove that I'm the one who can**

(De te prouver que je suis celui qui peut)

**Walk that mile**

(Faire le pas)

**Until the end starts**

(Jusqu'à ce que la fin commence)

J'avais cette impression étrange qui naissait au fond de moi. Je ne saurais la décrire mais elle était bien plus puissante de jour en jour, et encore plus ce soir. Comme si ma vie était enfin en train de changer. Comme si j'ouvrais les yeux sur un nouveau moi, un nouveau monde, ou toutes ces choses que je croyais inaccessibles devenaient des options possibles. Depuis trop longtemps je vivais ma vie au jour le jour, sans réels projets, car la vie est cruelle et peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, sans crier gare. Mais ce soir, entourée de mes amis, je ne pouvais que croire le contraire.

(x2)

**I know it ain't easy**

(Je sais que ce n'est pas facile)

**Giving up your heart**

(D'abandonner ton cœur)

(x4)

**(Nobody's perfect)**

(Personne n'est parfait)

**I know it ain't easy**

(Je sais que ce n'est pas facile)

**(Trust me I've earned it)**

(Crois-moi je l'ai gagné)

**Giving up your heart**

(D'abandonner ton cœur)

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

(Je te défie de me laisser être tien, ton seul et unique)

**I Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

(Je te promets que je suis digne de te garder dans mes bras)

**So come on and give me the chance**

(Alors viens et donne moi la chance)

**To prove that I'm the one who can**

(De te prouver que je suis celui qui peut)

**Walk that mile**

(Faire le pas)

**Until the end starts**

(Jusqu'à ce que la fin commence)

**Come and give me the chance**

(Viens et donne-moi la chance)

**To prove that I'm the one who can**

(De te prouver que je suis celui qui peut)

**Walk that mile**

(Faire le pas)

**Until the end starts**

(Jusqu'à ce que la fin commence)

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu la fin de la chanson. C'était seulement quand Edward m'avait caressé le bras du revers de la main que j'avais réalisé. Je revenais doucement à la réalité réalisant par la même occasion que six paires d'yeux étaient bloquées sur Edward et moi. Autant vous dire que j'étais rouge écrevisse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

Je me dirigeais vers le bar d'un pas assuré, avec la ferme intention de boire un verre, avant d'être interceptée par Angie et Ben. Ils commençaient à ressentir la fatigue et avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux alors je les remerciais une fois de plus d'être venus et les invitaient à une prochaine partie de poker chez nous.

**Playlist :** Blondie "One Way Or Another"

Mes amis n'avaient pas encore envie de finir la soirée, et à vrai dire moi non plus. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés à faire un karaoké dans le salon. Rosalie commençait avec "One Way Or Another" de Blondie et sa version a elle était encore plus sensuelle que celle de Deborah Harry. Emmett en était tout retourné, il avait d'ailleurs essayé de la kidnapper.

**Playlist :** Ke$ha "Tik Tok"

Alice, elle, avait choisi quelque chose de plus… comment dire… survolté! C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouvait à sauter partout en chantant "Tik Tok" de Ke$ha. Pauvre Jazz, je crois qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en mode Zébulon bourré.

**Playlist :** Queen "Another One Bites The Dust"

Emmett, sérieusement éméché lui aussi, avait opté pour "Another One Bites The Dust" de Queen. Vocalement c'était un vrai massacre, ce pauvre Freddie Mercury devait se retourner dans sa tombe! Sans parler de la chorégraphie… On avait tellement ri qu'on en avait mal au ventre, Rosalie en pleurait et je m'étais précipitée aux toilettes pour éviter un accident.

**Playlist :** Beyoncé "Crazy In Love"

Jazz faisait son timide, alors avec Rose et Lili ont enchainé avec "Crazy In Love" de Beyoncé. Il faisait chaud d'un coup pour les garçons. Emmett avait essayé de faire le rap de Jay-Z mais c'était toujours aussi pourri! Il a bien vu que Jazz et Edward se moquaient de lui alors les filles on a tenté une chorégraphie autour d'Emmett… d'un seul coup ils ont retrouvé leur sérieux, faut dire que ça devenait chaud!

**Playlist :** Kings Of Leon "Sex On Fire"

Une bouteille de Tequila plus tard Jazz se lançait avec "Sex On Fire" de Kings Of Leon, et franchement j'étais sciée. Il chantait vraiment super bien, presque aussi bien que Caleb Followill. J'en avais même eu des frissons!

**Playlist :** Paramore "Careful"

Du coup plus personne ne voulait passer après lui, enfin pas avant un petit remontant. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me harceler alors je me lançais avec "Careful" de Paramore. Au début timide, je dois bien avouer que je me suis vite lâchée. Le rythme de la chanson m'a totalement transportée… A mon plus grand étonnement j'ai eu pas mal de compliments… apparemment ce n'était pas si mal. Mais peut-on vraiment se fier à une bande d'ivrognes?

**Playlist :** Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta "You're The One That I Want"

Alice avait réussi à entrainer Jazz dans un duo d'enfer sur fond de "Grease". Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas un petit pincement au cœur… C'est vrai, Rose et Lili avaient trouvé leurs moitiés et moi c'était le néant absolu. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie… plutôt de l'impatience. Alice disait qu'un jour, quand je m'y attendrais le moins, un homme croiserait ma route et changerait complètement ma vie, comme Jasper l'a fait pour elle. Ben je ne sais pas par où il passe mais il tarde à arriver!

**Playlist :** Foo Fighters Featuring Norah Jones "Virginia Moon"

Je noyais ma peine dans mon jus de goyave… pas franchement l'idéal mais l'alcool commençait vraiment à me mettre en vrac. Arrivait le tour d'Edward. Pour son solo il était parti chercher sa guitare sèche… l'avantage d'être musicien. Il me fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître "Virginia Moon" des Foo Fighters. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais je me suis levée pour aller m'installer à côté de lui et fredonner les paroles un peu comme Norah Jones le faisait.

Après ce moment de calme nous avons décidé de mettre fin au massacre musical, nous étions définitivement trop alcoolisés pour continuer à chanter en rythme. Rose et Em' étaient partis se coucher, bras dessus bras dessous. Alice et moi avons commencé à ramasser tous les gobelets et détritus pendant que Jazz et Edward remettaient les meubles en place. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four et je constatais qu'il était trois heures et demi quand nous avons fini de tout ranger et nettoyer.

Je remerciais mes amis, et plus particulièrement mon lutin préféré, avant d'aller rejoindre Jake, complètement épuisée. Ça avait été la plus belle fête d'anniversaire que je n'avais jamais eu, comme quoi la vie pouvait être plus que belle parfois.

* * *

Vous avez été quelques-uns à parier sur la bagarre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu...

Pour faire plaisir à Bella, Jake a mis de côté sa rancoeur envers Edward.

Le futur nous dira si les choses vont restées comme ça ou pas entre eux...

Le prochain chapitre fera un bond dans le temps pour Thanksgiving, il est en cours d'écriture.

* * *

**Petit sondage :** je voudrais vous faire participer au prochain chapitre,

pour cela j'aimerais avoir votre point de vue là-dessus ;)

**Pour fêter Thanksgiving à Forks, Bella va passer quelques jours chez Charlie**

**et la famille Cullen va se retrouver chez Esme.**

**1.** Bella s'enferme chez son père pendant toutes ses vacances pour ne croiser personne

**2.** Bella et Edward vont au cinéma et ils tombent sur Lauren

**3.** Edward invite Bella en tête à tête au restaurant

A vous de jouer ;)

**4.** Bella tombe sur Lauren en ville et ça dégénère


	13. Ma nouvelle vie

**Coucou tout le monde**

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris... ça me touche beaucoup que mon histoire vous plaise.

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à **ma correctrice TwiN**, elle fait un boulot formidable

pour moi depuis le début, sans elle Moonlight serait plus dure à lire :P

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, voici la suite tant attendue!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Ma nouvelle année**

* * *

J'émergeais tout doucement, flanquée d'un incroyable mal de tête. Je me retournais pour fixer le plafond, ça m'avait toujours aidé à me remettre les idées en place. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rassembler les pièces du puzzle de ma journée d'hier : anniversaire, épilation, robe, cadeaux, gâteau, alcool, danse, beaucoup d'alcool, karaoké, encore de l'alcool… Je ne pensais pas me tromper en pensant "cuite mémorable".

Je rassemblais tout mon courage et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains. Je n'osais pas me regarder dans le miroir, et je n'avais pas tort, j'avais une vraie belle tête de déterrée. Je décidais de prendre une douche, premier pas pour essayer de faire disparaitre cet air de zombi que je portais. J'y restais plus que nécessaire, pour mon propre bien. J'avais toujours adoré les douches bien chaudes, le meilleur relaxant que j'ai trouvé pour la pauvre célibataire que je suis.

Après trois lavages de dents et deux bains de bouche j'allais m'habiller histoire de rejoindre mes amis qui devaient prendre le brunch dans le salon. Une vieille paire de jeans et un t-shirt délavé plus tard je me trainais jusqu'au salon.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, ils étaient tous là en train de manger. Le côté rassurant c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas meilleure mine que moi, pour une fois!

- Alors Belly Bells, pas trop mal à la tête? Tu devrais laisser la Tequila aux grandes personnes! commençait Emmett.

- Laisse-là tranquille! le rembarrait Rose.

Je faisais le tour de table en les embrassant sur la joue avant de m'installer à côté de Jake. Je n'étais pas encore assise qu'Esme m'amenait un grand bol de thé, elle me connaissait tellement bien!

- Tiens ma chérie, avec un sucre comme tu l'aimes.

- Merci Esme.

Deux tartines plus tard Alice lançait les hostilités.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui? Oh, on pourrait aller se promener à Central Park, vous en pensez quoi?

- Bonne idée Lili. Par contre, Jake, à quelle heure est ton avion?

- Pas avant dix-huit heures Bells, j'ai largement le temps.

Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à Rose, je ne savais pas si elle avait mis Emmett au courant de sa surprise, et encore moins à quelle heure était leur avion. Après une minute de réflexion silencieuse elle refusait la proposition de Lili.

- Emmett et moi on ne pourra pas vous accompagner.

- Mais Rosie chérie, je voulais y aller moi à Central Park, taquiner la batte avec les gars…

- Désolée mon nounours mais on a un autre programme pour cet après-midi.

Le visage d'Emmett était passé de la déception à un air coquin en à peine une seconde… ah les mecs, ils ne pensent qu'au sexe!

- Non, pas ça Emmett!

- Si ce n'est pas pour ça alors qu'est-ce que c'est ma Rosinette?

Alice sortait une enveloppe de son sac à main, qu'elle remettait à Rose qui elle-même la donnait à Emmett. Jake, Jazz et Edward nous fixaient toutes les trois à tour de rôle sans comprendre pendant qu'Esme était retournée dans la cuisine.

Trois… Deux… Un…

- Oh ma Rosie, on part en VACANCES! Les BAHAMAS!

A cet instant précis je me demandais si je n'étais pas victime d'hallucinations parce que, de vous à moi, vous avez déjà vu Emmett Cullen sautiller sur place en tapant des mains comme sa sœur?

- Oh ma Rosie je t'aime, tu es la femme la plus géniale du monde tu sais!

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon nounours, répondait Rose avant d'embrasser Emmett tendrement.

- Vous devez être à l'aéroport à quelle heure les amoureux? Les interrompait Edward.

- L'avion décolle à seize heures, mais on a nos valises à faire.

- Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'aéroport en voiture?

- Pas la peine Eddy, on prendra un taxi. Profitez de votre après-midi, répondait Emmett.

Une heure plus tard on était sur le chemin pour Central Park. J'étais en grande conversation avec Esme, j'avais toujours aimé passer du temps avec ma mère de cœur, et je me rendais bien compte que sa présence me manquait beaucoup. Jake avait trouvé en Jazz un ami, ils discutaient beaucoup ensemble. Avec Edward ça avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais ce n'était quand même pas l'amour fou. Je crois que, malgré toutes les belles choses qu'Edward pourra faire, Jake lui en voudra toujours de m'avoir fait du mal.

Le temps était au rendez-vous, l'après-midi avait été idéal. Mais c'était déjà l'heure de rentrer pour récupérer les affaires de Jake et l'emmener à l'aéroport. Edward m'avait, une fois de plus, prêté sa Volvo pour que je puisse accompagner Jake. Cette fois-ci j'y allais seule, j'avais besoin de profiter de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Dans la voiture nous avons évité les sujets qui fâchent, ne voulant pas nous disputer une fois de plus. Au lieu de ça il me parlait de Leah, de leur vie à Seattle et de leurs projets. Le mariage était prévu pour l'année prochaine et à Forks. Leah était tombée amoureuse de La Push alors ils ont décidé de se marier sur la plage. Je trouvais l'idée géniale.

Nos "au revoir" on été brefs, comme à notre habitude. De toute façon on se voyait dans deux mois, vu que je rentrais chez mon père pour Thanksgiving.

Je profitais du retour pour faire le point sur ma vie. Maintenant qu'Edward et moi étions amis j'avais un poids en moins et ça faisait vraiment du bien. Toute cette rancœur était en train de me ronger. Maintenant que j'avais crevé l'abcès autant avec Edward qu'avec Jake, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement libre, de pouvoir enfin commencer ma vie sans barrières ni regrets. Nouvel objectif pour ma nouvelle année qui commence : vivre ma vie à fond.

* * *

**_Deux mois plus tard…_**

- Bella, dépêche-toi bon sang! A ce rythme on n'arrivera jamais à l'aéroport à temps!

- Alice Cullen, si tu m'interromps sans arrêt pour me faire ajouter des trucs dans ma valise c'est sûr qu'on n'y arrivera jamais! Allez, oust! Va voir dans ta chambre si j'y suis!

Comment vous voulez faire votre valise quand une espèce de lutin accro au shopping n'arrête pas de vous y rajouter des fringues?

- Les filles, arrêtez de vous disputer, faut qu'on soit partis dans cinq minutes! hurlait Emmett depuis le salon.

Je vérifiais mon sac à main une dernière fois pour être sûre d'avoir mon billet et mes papiers avant de quitter ma chambre avec une valise beaucoup trop lourde pour moi!

- Tu as tes papiers et ton billet Bells? Me demandait Rose.

- Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de lui poser cette question? Interrogeait Jazz.

- Ben la dernière fois elle est arrivée à l'aéroport sans son billet alors elle a du prendre un autre vol le lendemain, expliquait Emmett.

- Bon ça va, j'ai mon billet et mes papiers, vous allez me lâcher avec ça! Grognais-je.

- Aliiiiceeee! On s'en va maintenant! Criait Rose.

La Volvo n'étant pas assez grande pour nous six, Jazz avait loué une voiture supplémentaire pour Lili et lui. Il faut dire qu'avec ses trois valises roses Alice avait encore fait fort! Jazz n'y croyait pas et pourtant trois valises ce n'était rien comparé à d'habitude.

Sur le chemin je discutais avec Edward pendant que les amoureux se bécotaient à l'arrière. Depuis leur deuxième voyage de noces ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais et plus expressifs aussi!

Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre Edward et moi. Notre amitié devenait de plus en plus solide, nous parlions beaucoup et sur tout plein de sujets différents, mais surtout sur l'architecture.

J'avais accepté d'aller à la rétrospective Franck Lloyd Wright au Guggenheim avec lui. Ça avait été l'enfer avec Alice, elle m'avait trainée sept heures la veille pour faire du shopping pour, je cite, "t'acheter une tenue digne de ce nom qui en jette plus que tes guenilles difformes". L'expo était très intéressante, avec des maquettes, des croquis… Edward m'avait agréablement surprise en me parlant de ma thèse sur cet architecte que j'avais soutenue à l'université. D'après lui, son prof d'Harvard l'avait même utilisée comme support à son cours. Quand il m'avait raconté cette anecdote j'étais devenu aussi rouge que le camion de pompier de Jazz!

Une fois à l'aéroport je me sentais comme une gamine le jour de Noël. J'adorais ma vie à New York mais Forks me manquait parfois. Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais la tranquillité et la verdure de Forks étaient une bonne façon de décompresser. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a dix ans je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde! Et puis les étoiles me manquaient, à Forks on avait tout le loisir de les admirer.

L'enregistrement des bagages prit un certain temps, ben oui avec toutes les valises d'Alice fallait s'y attendre! A croire que son dressing avait besoin de vacances aussi. Une fois libres nous sommes tous allés prendre un verre dans un petit bar. L'aéroport était bondé, c'était l'effet Thanksgiving. Jazz avait l'air à la fois anxieux et heureux. Je le trouvais bizarrement silencieux depuis ce matin, pas que d'habitude ce soit un grand bavard, mais il l'était encore plus que d'habitude. Alice par contre n'arrêtait pas… ils étaient vraiment complémentaires tous les deux.

- Charlie vient te chercher à l'aéroport? Me demandait Alice.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci, il est en déplacement il ne pourra pas, répondais-je.

- Tu descends avec nous alors Belly? M'interrogeait Emmett.

- Nope, j'ai réservé une voiture de location.

- Tu as toujours ton antique tank rouge, me questionnait Edward.

Rosalie me regardait, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Un tank? Demandait-elle, incertaine.

- Il exagère Rose, dis-je en riant. A mon arrivée à Forks, mon père m'avait acheté la Chevrolet du père de Jake pour que je sois autonome. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne me voyais pas me balader en voiture de patrouille… Mais c'est vrai que ma camionnette à plateau tranchait un peu avec les véhicules des autres…

- Un peu, me coupait Emmett. Ce truc était monstrueux et le comble c'est qu'elle n'avançait pas!

- Et, on ne parle pas des défunts comme ça, contrai-je. Elle a rendu l'âme quand j'étais à la fac. Jake a essayé de la ressusciter mais il n'a pas réussi.

J'avais dit ça avec une moue boudeuse, ce qui les a tous fait rire. Je vivais un réel moment de solitude là, c'est qu'elle me manquait ma camionnette!

- Oh, Belly Bells est triste sans sa totomobile préférée, lâchait Emmett.

- Dit le type qui avait donné un nom à sa Jeep, le contrai Alice.

- Oh mon nounours, tu ne me l'avais pas raconté celle-là, riait Rose.

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Questionnai-je.

- C'était pas Carlita? Demandait Alice.

- Carlita hein, franchement Emmett je ne te savais pas comme ça, rigolait Jazz.

- C'est pas pire qu'Edward et sa Volvo franchement, contrait Emmett.

- Ne critique pas ma voiture Em', lui répondait Edward. T'étais bien content qu'elle te porte quand tu as "accidentellement" fini dans un fossé…

- Ça devient intéressant, s'amusait Rose.

- Eddy, si tu parles de ça je te jure que… s'énervait Emmett.

- Tu me jures que quoi? Le défiait Edward.

Les deux frères se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Emmett en colère c'était assez impressionnant, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward dans le même état l'était tout autant, malgré la différence de carrure. Par bonheur, une hôtesse annonçait le début de l'embarquement pour notre vol, ce qui mettait fin à ce duel visuel assez angoissant.

Le vol s'était plutôt bien passé. J'étais assise entre Edward et un certain Caius qui me faisait vraiment flipper. Aussi j'ai passé mon temps tournée du côté d'Edward, à discuter d'architecture et de plein d'autres choses. Derrière nous il y avait Rose et Emmett, et une petite fille du nom de Lizzie. Rose avait passé la moitié du vol à discuter avec la petite, pendant qu'Emmett jouait aux jeux-vidéos, comme un gosse.

Devant nous il y avait Alice et Jazz. Eux avait passé les trois quarts du vol à s'embrasser… ça en devenait écœurant!

L'arrivée au Seatac a été plus que mouvementée. Alice était passée de l'humeur amoureuse collante à furie en colère tout ça parce qu'il lui manquait une valise. Le pauvre type de la bagagerie a probablement eu la peur de sa vie en la voyant débarquer. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait il être aussi effrayant ?

C'était devant le loueur de voitures que nos chemins se séparaient. Esme n'ayant pas pu se libérer, mes amis avaient décidé de prendre des taxis pour se rendre à son appartement en ville. Ils avaient prévu de tous descendre à Forks, dans la maison familiale, après demain. Quant à moi j'avais prévu de partir directement et de passer un peu de temps seule avec Charlie.

Il m'avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure rien que pour sortir de Seattle, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de New York quelques jours avant Thanksgiving. J'avais encore plus de trois heures avant d'arriver à destination. J'avais branché mon fidèle iPod et mis ma musique à fond, le meilleur moyen de me faire décompresser. Je n'avais pas conduit depuis tellement longtemps… je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait autant manqué. Et puis cette solitude me faisait du bien, en quelque sorte. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment seule depuis le décès de Renée, et encore moins depuis que j'étais new-yorkaise. Je crois que j'avais cruellement besoin de me ressourcer surtout avec tous les évènements de ces derniers mois.

Je faisais une halte à Port Angeles, histoire de me dégourdir les pattes et de manger un morceau. A ma grande surprise il y avait toujours cette petite librairie où j'avais l'habitude de me cacher quand je ne supportais plus ma vie à Forks. Je me faisais la promesse d'y revenir avant de rentrer à New York. Il me restait une heure de route, et plus je me rapprochais, plus le ciel était chargé et la température dégringolait.

En arrivant à Forks je décidais de passer à la maison, histoire de voir l'état des placards avant d'aller faire des courses. Mon père était un piètre cuisinier, je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé comment il avait réussi à survivre avant mon arrivée. Sans son four à micro-ondes il serait déjà mort de faim !

Je montais ma valise dans ma chambre et constatais qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui avait changé depuis mon départ. J'y retrouvais tous mes souvenirs, je me sentais étrangement sereine, pourtant j'étais loin de n'avoir vécu que des bons souvenirs ici.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée je remarquais que la maison était vraiment propre et bien rangée. Charlie n'était pourtant pas un as du ménage… Et les placards de la cuisine n'étaient pas complètement vides non plus… Ça cachait quelque chose et j'avais la ferme intention de le découvrir rapidement.

J'attrapais mes clés et partais en direction du supermarché, j'avais envie de cuisiner pour mon père, comme au bon vieux temps. Arrêtée au seul feu tricolore de la ville, je remarquais les regards des passants sur moi, enfin plutôt sur ma voiture. C'est vrai qu'à l'agence de location ils avaient fait fort. N'ayant plus de voiture dans la gamme que j'avais demandé il m'avait surclassée, je me retrouvais donc avec ce monstrueux SUV Lexus RX, beaucoup trop luxueux pour moi, et encore plus pour Forks. Charlie allait être ravi, avec un engin pareil je ne risquais pas grand chose!

Le supermarché n'avait pas changé non plus, à vrai dire plus je me baladais, plus j'avais le sentiment que le temps s'était arrêté ici. Je commençais à vider mon panier à la caisse quand un homme derrière moi m'a appelée.

- Bella? Bella Swan?

Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix, et pour être tout à fait honnête j'avais espéré ne pas le croiser avant au moins mon deuxième jour ici.

- Mike. Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, et toi? Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait un bail!

A qui le dis-tu!

- Alors, quoi de neuf à New York?

- Oh, et bien rien de bien nouveau, le train-train habituel. Et toi? Tu tiens toujours le magasin?

- Ouais. Tu restes ici longtemps? On pourrait…

Mike n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une femme s'est jetée vers lui en braillant.

- Mike chéri, je n'ai pas trouvé de lames pour ton rasoir je crois qu'il va… Bella? Bella Swan?

Et allez, rebelote! On ne peut même pas faire ses courses en paix dans ce patelin!

- Jessica, comment vas-tu?

- Bi-bien. Tu… tu… qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis venue passer quelques jours pour Thanksgiving avec mon père.

- Ce-C'est bien, bégayait Jessica.

- Je dois rentrer m'occuper du dîner. J'ai été contente de vous voir, on se recroisera peut-être… Bye

- Bye, disaient-ils en même temps, un peu sous le choc.

Aussitôt que j'avais le dos tourné j'ai vu Jess engueuler Mike avant de se jeter sur son portable. Si elle était toujours la reine de la radio ragots locale, ce soir tout Forks était au courant que la fille du chef était de retour au bercail!

Il était environ dix-neuf heures trente quand mon père a passé la porte de la maison.

- Bells?

- Dans la cuisine.

Je venais juste de finir de mettre la table, le timing était parfait. Comme à son habitude, mon père s'était débarrassé de sa veste et de son arme de service avant de me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il m'embrassait doucement sur la tempe, comme quand j'étais plus jeune. Nous n'étions pas de grands démonstrateurs d'affection, mais ça faisait quand même un certain temps qu'on ne s'était vu.

- Tu as fais bon voyage?

- Le vol s'est bien passé oui, et le trajet en voiture m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Je n'ai pas de souci à me faire quand je vois dans quoi tu roules, rigolait-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais! Il affirmait ça avec un sourire satisfait, il m'avait vraiment manqué.

- J'ai été surclassée, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard?

Il levait les paumes de ses mains en l'air avant d'ajouter :

- Absolument pour rien.

Il avait l'air sincère, malgré son sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon?

- Des lasagnes. Et j'en ai fait assez pour t'en mettre au congélateur. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, comment ça se fait que tes placards soient aussi remplis?

Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule et restait sans voix… mon père était en train de rougir…

- Euh… et bien…

Et maintenant il bégayait! Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, je savais ce qu'il me cachait depuis des mois.

- Je le savais! Criai-je

- Et qu'est-ce que tu savais?

- Tu as une copine! J'y crois pas, il faut que je parte vivre à près de quatre mille kilomètres de la maison pour qu'enfin tu sortes avec quelqu'un! Il était temps! Comment elle s'appelle? Je la connais?

Oh mon Dieu, Alice Cullen, sors de ce corps tout de suite!

- Elle s'appelle Shelly et non tu ne la connais pas. Depuis quand c'est toi qui mènes les interrogatoires dans cette maison?

- Depuis que tu me caches des choses.

- Je voulais t'en parler en personne, ce n'est pas un crime quand même! Et puis, si tu es d'accord, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dîner tous les trois demain soir, que je fasse officiellement les présentations…

- Très bonne idée. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer la femme qui te fait rougir comme un ado, le taquinais-je.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là Bells mais ne me cherche pas trop, ok?

- Promis j'arrête papa.

Le reste du repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur. Charlie voulait que je lui raconte ce qu'il avait manqué lors de mon anniversaire et moi je voulais en savoir plus sur la femme qui avait réussi à toucher son cœur. La conversation avait évidemment dérivé sur mon éventuel petit-ami. Mon père avait toujours mené la vie dure à mes rares petits-copains. Ils avaient tous eu droit au célèbre interrogatoire Swan, Dieu merci, maintenant il habitait trop loin pour continuer cette pratique douteuse, même si je savais que ce n'était que pour me protéger.

Esme avait appelé Charlie la semaine dernière pour nous inviter, ainsi que Shelly, jeudi à la villa. Chaque année la famille Cullen se réunissait au grand complet pour fêter Thanksgiving à Forks. Ça allait être le premier sans Carlisle et rien que d'y penser je me sentais mal. Mon premier Thanksgiving après le décès de Renée avait été dur, malgré les efforts de Charlie pour me remonter le moral. Heureusement Alice et sa famille avaient été un soutien sans faille et aujourd'hui c'était à notre tour de les soutenir.

Le décalage horaire commençait à se faire sentir et Charlie l'avait vite remarqué c'est pourquoi il m'avait carrément interdit de séjour en bas. Avant de rejoindre Morphée je décidais d'appeler Alice pour la tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

_- J'allais justement t'appeler. Tu as fait bonne route?_

- Pour tout t'avouer ça fait bizarre de conduire aussi longtemps, mais ça fait un bien fou!

_- Je veux bien te croire! Alors, quoi de neuf à Forks City?_

- Je vais te la faire courte parce que le décalage horaire est en train de m'achever. Forks est toujours Forks, Mike et Jessica font leurs courses ensemble et mon père a une petite-amie qui s'appelle Shelly.

_- Alors dans l'ordre ça ne m'étonne pas, qui se ressemble s'assemble et hallelujah!_

- Qui l'aurait cru hein!

_- Lui au moins il prend son avenir en mains. Maintenant il faut qu'on te trouve un homme ma chérie._

- Je savais bien que tu ne me lâcherais pas avec ça.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bells._

- Ouais, c'est ça. Vous arrivez quand?

_- Eddy, Jazz et moi dans la matinée. Maman, Rose et Em' en fin d'aprem normalement._

- Ok, c'est noté.

_- Tu as prévu quelque chose?_

- Rien pour l'instant. Charlie part à la pêche donc je serais seule. Par contre on se fait un resto le soir, avec Shelly.

_- Je t'appelle dès qu'on passe Port-Angeles._

- On fait comme ça. Bonne nuit ma Lili. Embrasse tout le monde.

_- Bonne nuit ma Bells._

* * *

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et j'avais un peu de mal à savoir où j'étais. La pièce était assez sombre et les murs ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard le voile de la nuit se levait sur mes yeux et je réalisais que j'étais dans ma chambre à Forks. Pas un bruit dans la maison, Charlie devait déjà être parti pour la pêche.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds. J'avais bien dormi mais le décalage horaire avait encore fait des siennes, il n'était même pas huit heures… qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire?

Après un petit-déjeuner léger je décidais d'aller courir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas foulé les rues de Forks. Le temps ici était aussi froid qu'à New York en ce moment, la foule en moins. Heureusement j'avais mon fidèle iPod pour me tenir compagnie.

Une heure plus tard j'étais de retour à la maison. Après une douche bien chaude je consultais mon portable pour vérifier si je n'avais pas un appel d'Alice, et remarquais que j'avais reçu un texto d'Edward il y a environ une demi-heure.

_***Bonjour Bella. Je viens de quitter Port-Angeles.**_

_**Tu es libre pour m'aider à la maison?***_

Je décidais de lui répondre, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire après tout, pourquoi pas.

_***Bonjour. Avec plaisir, seule à la maison et rien de prévu.**_

_**Préviens-moi quand tu y es.***_

J'avais à peine allumé la télé que je recevais un nouveau message.

_***J'y suis, je t'attends.***_

Et bien il n'a pas dû respecter les limitations de vitesse! Ça pourrait être marrant si Charlie l'arrêtait pour excès de vitesse… Sur cette pensée je quittais la maison et me dirigeais vers la villa blanche.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard j'empruntais le chemin. J'avais un peu la boule au ventre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Carlisle. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis l'enterrement. Nombre de fois où j'avais fait le chemin avec ma vieille Chevrolet, soit pour voir Alice et sa famille, soit pour que Carlisle me soigne une énième coupure, brûlure ou foulure, causées par ma maladresse incessante.

Au bout du chemin était garée une Volvo noire… Edward avait probablement une addiction pour cette marque de voiture… il faudrait sérieusement qu'on en parle. Je me garais derrière lui et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte. Je prenais une grande inspiration et décidais d'entrer.

- Edward? Alice? Jazz?

Pas de réponse. J'avançais vers le salon et continuais d'appeler mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse.

Après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver personne, je montais explorer l'étage. La porte du bureau de Carlisle était entrouverte, je décidais de jeter un œil. Edward était là, assis dans le fauteuil de son père, la tête légèrement en arrière et les yeux fermés. Une larme perlait sur sa joue et ça me fendait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter mais il avait l'air tellement triste que je ne pouvais pas ne pas signaler ma présence. Je reculais de quelques pas dans le couloir et l'appelait à nouveau du haut des escaliers.

- Edward?

- Dans le bureau Bella.

Je m'y dirigeais le plus lentement possible pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

- Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

- Bonjour, me répondait-il simplement, en me fixant avec un petit sourire.

Malheureusement son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et ça me brisait le cœur. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le serrer fort dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas. Au lieu de ça je m'installais sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Cette pièce ne me rappelle pas que des bons souvenirs, mais c'était toujours mieux de venir ici plutôt que l'hôpital.

- Tu étais une sorte de VIP, rigolait-il.

- Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît, je sais de source sûre que tu n'as pas que de bons souvenirs ici non plus…

- C'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'Emmett bat tous les records.

- Si tu parles de la fois où il a improvisé une fête et que tes parents sont rentrés plus tôt je suis assez d'accord.

Nous échangions un rapide regard avant de rire de bon cœur. Ce jour là les murs de la maison avaient tremblé tellement qu'Esme et Carlisle étaient en colère. La fête devait être intime à la base, mais bientôt tout le lycée était dans la maison, à boire les bouteilles d'alcool de ses parents, à nager tout habillé dans la piscine ou encore faire des cochonneries dans la plupart des pièces…

- Merci Bella.

Son regard était plein de gratitude et j'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir aidé un peu.

- Où sont Alice et Jazz?

- Ils ont changé leurs plans, ils ne seront là qu'en fin de journée, en même temps que les autres. Alice a parlé de shopping…

- Ah bon! Tu m'étonnes là. Je ne la savais pas si fashion victime!

Et voilà, un nouveau sourire! Mission accomplie avec succès ma belle.

- Il n'y a que toi et moi, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et quel est le programme monsieur?

- Je pensais mettre en route la cheminée et remplir le frigo avant que tout le monde ne débarque. Tu en es?

- Bien sûr! Charlie est à la pêche et je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Il me tendait sa main et je décidais de la prendre. Les contacts avec Edward étaient toujours surprenants. Je ressentais toujours une sorte de picotement électrique au contact de sa peau, et ce depuis notre première rencontre. C'était assez étrange parce que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réaction avec quiconque… je n'avais aucune explication et je me demandais constamment s'il ressentait la même chose.

Edward était sorti chercher du bois pour la cheminée pendant que je m'occupais de mettre le chauffage dans le reste de la maison. Apparemment personne n'était venu ici depuis l'enterrement, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'Edward avait tout fait pour être ici avant tout le monde et redonner un peu de chaleur au lieu.

Une fois fait, nous étions partis pour faire les courses en ville. Ayant vraiment envie de conduire on avait décidé de prendre ma voiture. Ce bolide était un régal à conduire, mais vraiment trop voyant pour moi.

J'appréhendais un peu de croiser à nouveau des têtes connues, surtout en compagnie d'Edward. Je ne pouvais empêcher les mauvais souvenirs du lycée me revenir en mémoire, même si nous étions amis aujourd'hui et que nous n'étions plus ces adolescents stupides.

J'abandonnais Edward dans la file à la caisse, le temps d'aller chercher un bouquet chez le fleuriste d'à côté. Esme adorait les fleurs et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. Après l'avoir déposé dans la voiture, je retournais au supermarché aider Edward. Je n'avais pas fait un pas à l'intérieur que je reconnaissais son rire. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et voilà que mon cauchemar était en train de se dérouler juste sous mes yeux. Lauren était là, une main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward, en train de rire de leur conversation. Mon corps tout entier s'était gelé et ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Les années avaient passé et je n'étais plus cette Bella, celle qui tourne les talons dès que la reine des abeilles était dans les parages. Je n'étais plus non plus celle qui s'écrase et ne dit rien quand on la rabaisse. Alors, d'un pas décidé, je les rejoignais.

- Lauren, quelle surprise.

J'avais bien fait de venir, la tête de Lauren valait vraiment le détour! Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant écarquiller les yeux.

- Bella Swan? Demandait-elle, incertaine.

- C'est bien moi, répondais-je, la voix pleine d'assurance.

- Lauren me racontait les dernières nouvelles de Forks. Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais? Me demandait Edward.

- J'ai trouvé un superbe bouquet de roses, il est déjà dans la voiture. J'espère que ça plaira à Esme.

- Le contraire m'étonnerait vraiment.

Lauren assistait, impuissante, à notre conversation. Edward avait retrouvé le sourire à la minute où il m'avait vue et j'en éprouvais une énorme satisfaction. On ne dit pas que la roue tourne?

- Tu restes quelques temps Edward?

Sa question sonnait comme un acte désespéré… c'était presque jouissif.

- Nous ne sommes là que pour Thanksgiving, nous repartons pour New York samedi.

- Nous? Demandait-elle timidement.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir, c'est fou comme certaines personnes restent les mêmes malgré le temps qui passe.

- Alice, Emmett, leurs conjoints, Bella et moi, lui répondait gentiment Edward.

La tête qu'elle faisait en ce moment valait tout l'or du monde! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Pourtant elle se ressaisissait assez rapidement.

- Je serais tellement heureuse de les revoir. Oh, on devrait se faire un bowling tous ensemble, histoire de se raconter nos nouvelles vies. Vous seriez libres demain soir?

Putain, trouve une excuse, vite avant qu'il ne réponde…

- Pourquoi pas. J'en parlerai aux autres.

NON!

- Bella? C'est bon pour toi? Me demandait Lauren avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je… Je dois voir si Charlie n'a rien prévu pour nous.

- Oh allez Bells, ça pourrait être amusant, ajoutait Edward.

Traitre! J'étais en train de me faire piéger comme une débutante. Si en plus il me faisait ce regard j'étais foutue.

- Ok, soupirai-je.

- Parfait! J'appellerai Jess et Mike pour qu'ils se joignent à nous. Plus on est de fous…, souriait Lauren de toutes ses dents. Je t'appelle demain pour les détails Edward. Bonne journée.

- Ça marche, à plus tard Lauren, répondait Edward.

Je n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis que Lauren était partie. J'avais un arrière goût amer dans la bouche, j'avais jusqu'à demain pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Edward me lançait des regards de temps en temps mais je faisais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Je me sentais blessée, il était mon ami maintenant et il venait de me trahir. Il savait très bien que Lauren était mon cauchemar personnel et il avait insisté pour que je vienne.

Je bifurquais dans le chemin menant à la villa quand il a brisé le silence pesant.

- Bella?

- …

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît.

- …

- Je te jure ce n'est pas un piège ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Pour moi! Si tu voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi tu me trouverais une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller.

- Pour qu'elle gagne? Sûrement pas!

Hein! Mais de quoi il parle là?

- Quoi!

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait tout ça pour que tu te défiles, et tu ne vas pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- Mais…

- Pas de "mais" Bella. Tu ne seras pas seule, nous serons tous avec toi. Il est temps que Lauren Mallory découvre la vraie Bella. Tu n'es plus la jeune lycéenne timide de Forks. Aujourd'hui tu es une jeune architecte new yorkaise très douée, diplômée de Yale. Tu es belle, intelligente, cultivée avec un caractère bien trempé… elle ne peut rien contre toi.

J'étais encore dans un rêve, c'est ça? Je me pinçais discrètement le bras… Aïe! Non, non, je ne rêve pas! Edward Cullen venait bien de me dire toutes ces choses! Je sentais mes joues chauffer.

- Je… tu… merci, soufflai-je.

- Maintenant arrête de faire la tête et viens m'aider à ranger tout ce bazar!

Deux heures plus tard la maison était prête à accueillir toute la famille. J'avais déjeuné devant la cheminée avec Edward et nous avions regardé un film et élaboré des plans farfelus contre Lauren en attendant tout le monde. Alice m'avait envoyé un message, ils arrivaient à Port-Angeles, ils seraient là d'ici une heure.

J'avais attendu tout le monde avant de rentrer à la maison pour me préparer. La soirée s'était extrêmement bien passée. Shelly était une personne douce et agréable. Elle avait quelques années de moins que Charlie mais ils avaient l'air d'être vraiment bien ensemble. Elle était infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks, c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Voir mon père heureux comme ça me faisait un bien fou, il avait été seul depuis bien trop longtemps, il méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien et Shelly était cette personne. Leurs yeux s'illuminaient à chaque regard échangé, c'était trop mignon.

Mon père m'avait demandé l'autorisation de dormir chez Shelly et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Ça faisait un peu bizarre, après tout c'était mon père et je n'étais que sa fille, mais il s'était toujours soucié de mon bien-être et même si j'étais une adulte aujourd'hui, rien n'avait changé.

Je regagnais la maison des questions plein la tête. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi aujourd'hui, j'étais même un peu en colère. Lauren n'était apparue que quelques minutes et j'avais remis ma nouvelle amitié avec Edward et mes bonnes résolutions en question. Il avait réussi à me résonner cette fois, avec des paroles tellement gentilles et sincères… je ne méritais vraiment pas son amitié.

Avant de fermer les yeux je me promettais de faire mieux demain. Lauren avait peut-être réussi à me déstabiliser aujourd'hui mais c'était bien la dernière fois, fois de Swan.

* * *

J'ouvrais difficilement un œil pour voir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Il y avait un gros huit lumineux sur mon réveil. Il fallait quelques minutes à mon cerveau pour assimiler l'information, et la sonnerie de mon portable n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui m'appelait, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait "My Humps" comme sonnerie. Le silence ne durait jamais longtemps, aussitôt que la sonnerie stoppait elle repartait de plus belle trente secondes plus tard.

A cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie, la tuer et l'enterrer dans la forêt. Après tout mon père était le chef de la police et je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé, il pouvait bien me couvrir, non?

Cinq minutes plus tard je craquais et décrochais, mon ton était froid et dur, le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement ressentir.

- Dans ton intérêt j'espère que tu me réveilles pour une urgence vitale, parce que je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur Alice!

- Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil.

- Grrr!

- Mauvaise nuit?

- Viens en au fait Alice!

- Oh ça va, mademoiselle grincheuse. Nous avons un programme chargé et j'en ai marre de poiroter devant ta porte depuis un quart d'heure…

- Tu es en bas?

Ma voix tirait un peu trop dans les aigües, c'était mauvais signe pour elle.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de sonner mais apparemment ça n'a servi à rien… Bon, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'ouvrir, j'ai froid!

Je raccrochais et descendais d'un pas peu sûr pour aller ouvrir à ma meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer le matin. J'avais passé ma nuit à faire des cauchemars concernant notre sortie de ce soir, je ne m'étais vraiment endormie que tôt ce matin. Je déverrouillais la porte et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Tu as vraiment une sale tête, va y avoir du boulot! Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'autre pimbêche?

- Je ne te le dis pas alors.

Alice me regardait avec des yeux compatissants… je détestais ça!

- Bella… elle ne peut rien contre toi, tu le sais hein?

- Je le sais, c'est juste…

- Tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'elle, tu n'as pas à te sentir rabaissée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en sa présence. Je te l'ai déjà dit un bon paquet de fois mais c'est la vérité. Tu me connais, flatter l'égo des gens ce n'est pas moi…

- Je le sais Lili, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui en parler, c'était gênant et puis ça concernait son frère.

- Bells, je connais ce regard. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas?

- Comment tu fais ça?

- Comment je fais quoi?

- Lire dans mes pensées, savoir ce que je pense…

- Mon sixième sens ma belle, répondait-elle en se tapotant la tempe avec son index. Raconte-moi.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Elle avait toujours été là et elle m'avait toujours soutenue, sans jamais me juger ou se moquer. J'avais toute confiance en elle alors je me lançais.

- Je venais de déposer le bouquet pour Esme dans la voiture et je retournais vers le magasin pour rejoindre ton frère. A peine passé les portes je les ai vus en train de parler. Lauren faisait son plus beau sourire et riait, elle avait sa main sur l'avant-bras de ton frère. Lui ne m'avait pas vue parce que j'étais dans son dos. Pendant quelques secondes j'ai eu tellement mal à la poitrine, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer parce que moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Et puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je les ai rejoints. La suite tu la connais, c'est ce qu'Edward et moi nous avons raconté hier soir. Mais cette nuit j'ai fais plusieurs cauchemars et ils avaient tous un point commun, Lauren et ton frère s'embrassaient et moi je me réveillais complètement paniquée. Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une folle, je commence d'ailleurs à me demander si je ne le suis pas définitivement.

Alice avait écouté mon récit et je voyais tout un panel d'émotions passer dans ses yeux. Mais elle était silencieuse et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et je commençais sérieusement à être mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parl…

- Stop Bells! Laisse-moi juste une minute.

- Mais…

Elle m'arrêtait tout net en dressant son index devant moi. Le silence qui suivait était pesant.

- Lauren et mon frère, sérieusement?

- Ce…

- Non, non et non! Chut! Je veux être sûre de bien comprendre ce que ton cerveau torturé est encore allé inventer. Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, Edward ne sera avec cette pétasse creuse et superficielle, tu m'entends?

- Je…

- Je n'en ai pas terminé Bells. Edward n'a peut-être pas toujours fait ce qu'il fallait par le passé mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus cet ado stupide. Je sais que c'est mon frère, tu dois te dire que je le défends malgré tout mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a fait bon nombre d'erreurs par le passé et crois-moi je ne l'ai jamais épargné avec ça… Mais une chose est sûre, Lauren Mallory ne l'a jamais eu et ne l'aura jamais. C'est clair?

- Oui, répondais-je dans un soupir.

- Maintenant j'aimerais éclaircir une chose, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait le plus de mal dans le magasin? Le fait qu'une fille discute et passe un bon moment avec mon frère ou le fait que cette fille soit cette poufiasse?

Je la regardais les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, mais c'est quoi cette question? Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'est que la réponse n'était pas une évidence pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et plus j'étais silencieuse, plus le sourire d'Alice grandissait. Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Alice se jetait sur moi et me serrait fort dans ces petits bras. Je commençais à manquer d'air quand elle me relâchait.

- Ma Bells, je crois que je sais ce qui t'arrive.

Elle me regardait avec un air malicieux… ça sentait pas bon pour moi!

- Tu es juste jalouse.

- QUOI! Hurlais-je. Impossible, tu dis n'importe quoi… comment… je… NON!

- Oh si! Et ta réaction ne fait que confirmer.

- Tu es encore plus timbrée que ce que je croyais, disais-je en me levant.

- Ça t'arrangerait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Réfléchis deux minutes, tu as passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars parce que mon frère se rapprochait un peu trop d'une fille… Quand une fille se met dans un état pareil pour ça, ça ne peut être que de la jalousie.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas! Je ne suis même pas avec lui!

- Ça n'empêche pas que tu éprouves de la jalousie. C'est peut-être même plus fort parce que la fille en question c'est Lauren.

- Mais…

Je n'avais aucun argument sous la main, et ses paroles commençaient à faire leur petit chemin dans ma tête. Moi, jalouse, c'était ridicule… Non mais franchement, la jalousie…

- Je suis folle!

- Mais non tu n'es pas folle, tu es humaine tout simplement. Mon frère est assez craquant, intelligent, cultivé et bien élevé… qui ne craquerait pas pour lui?

- Moi!

- Pas encore…

- Ne va pas te faire des films Lili, je ne sortirais pas avec Edward.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, affirmait-elle en tapant sa tempe.

- C'est tout vu Alice, fin de la discussion.

Sur ce je montais m'enfermer dans ma salle de bains prendre une bonne douche. J'en profitais pour m'éclaircir les idées, Alice avait même réussi à me retourner la tête. C'était peut-être de la jalousie… ça j'étais prête à l'admettre, ma réaction y ressemblait tellement... Mais comment pouvait-on éprouver de la jalousie quand on n'avait pas de sentiment? C'était quand même étrange… J'aimais Edward, mais pas de cette façon, ça j'en étais sûre. J'appréciais sa compagnie, nos discussions, travailler avec lui… nous avions tellement de points communs tous les deux que ça faisait de lui un ami à part entière pour moi maintenant. J'aurais vraiment de la peine si je le perdais… C'était peut-être ça qui expliquait ma jalousie. J'avais peur de le perdre s'il rencontrait une fille. Cette phrase transpirait l'égoïsme à l'état pur!

Je finissais de me préparer et rejoignais Alice dans le salon. Avec tout ça elle ne m'avait même pas dit pourquoi elle était là ce matin. Et c'est bien trop vite que j'apprenais qu'on allait faire du shopping entre filles à Port-Angeles. Nous devions passer prendre Rose à la villa.

Nous étions de retour en milieu d'après-midi et Charlie m'avait appelée pour me prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il culpabilisait de me laisser seule mais il avait besoin de Shelly et leurs horaires ne leur permettaient pas toujours de se voir quand ils le voulaient. Je ne voulais que son bonheur et puis il nous restait encore quelques jours pour nous retrouver. Esme avait insisté pour que je passe la nuit à la villa, elle avait même déjà préparé la chambre d'ami, alors j'étais allée chercher quelques affaires avec Rose. C'était plus prudent d'y aller avec elle plutôt qu'Alice, et certainement plus rapide… Rose n'allait pas éplucher mon armoire elle au moins.

Comme au bon vieux temps, les filles se préparaient d'un côté, les mecs de l'autre. Alice avait, comme de bien entendu, choisi mes vêtements, mes chaussures, ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Je portais donc un jean slim noir avec un top bleu nuit sans décolleté devant mais échancré dans le dos. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés avec de belles boucles brunes et le maquillage très discret sauf pour mes yeux, légèrement charbonneux. Tout était léger et confortable, tout sauf mes chaussures. Elle voulait à tout prix que je porte ses stilettos bleus, principalement pour me donner de la hauteur vis-à-vis de Lauren. J'avais accepté, après tout on allait au bowling, je ne les porterais pas aussi longtemps que ça.

Une fois prêtes nous descendions les marches, les garçons nous attendaient en bas des escaliers. Comme de parfaits gentlemen, Emmett et Jazz on tendu leurs bras à leurs cavalières respectives. Ça sonnait comme une soirée de bal de promo, ce qui me faisait sourire. En les voyant faire, Edward s'était alors rapproché de moi et m'avait tendu sa main, qu'après une seconde d'hésitation j'avais prise. Alice me lançait par-dessus son épaule un regard lourd de sous-entendus, mais je préférais l'ignorer.

Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi pour que je ne prenne pas ma voiture, c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assise aux côtés d'Edward dans sa Volvo. Alice avait tout manigancé pour que Jazz et elle montent avec Rose et Em'. Elle mettait ses plans en exécution apparemment, j'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières plus que nécessaire.

Nous avions tous rendez-vous au Smuggler's Landing, un restaurant près du port. Lauren avait dû appeler à la villa, Alice avait formellement interdit à son frère de lui donner son numéro de portable. Jessica et Mike se joignaient à nous, ainsi que Conner, un ami de Mike. Ils étaient déjà sur le parking quand nous sommes arrivés.

La température n'étant pas très élevée nous n'avons pas trainé et nous nous étions tous précipités à l'intérieur.

Je me retrouvais entre Edward et Alice, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Lauren s'était mise en face d'Edward, bien entendu et Mike en face de moi. Son regard pervers sur moi n'avait pas changé en dix ans, et ça me mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, encore plus alors que sa petite-amie était assise à côté de lui. Les discussions allaient bon train, tout le monde se racontait où on avait fait nos études, ce qu'on faisait dans la vie… c'était assez bon enfant. Alice avait plusieurs fois appuyé sur le fait qu'Edward était proche de moi, que ce soit au travail ou à la maison, et elle jubilait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard désolé de Lauren. Rose avait compris son petit manège et lui prêtait main forte de temps en temps. Elles étaient adorables de faire ça pour moi mais ça me mettait quand même un peu mal à l'aise. Je jetais parfois discrètement des regards à Edward, lui n'avait pas l'air dérangé le moins du monde par l'étalage de sa sœur et belle-sœur.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous dirigions vers le bowling. Comme nous étions assez nombreux, nous avons décidé de réserver deux pistes. La première équipe était composée de Rose, Em', Jess, Mike et Conner. Dans la nôtre il y avait Lili, Jazz, Edward, Lauren et moi. J'avais réussi à éviter Mike mais malheureusement pas Lauren.

Le deal c'était que la piste qui faisait le moins de points payait à boire à tout le monde. Dans notre équipe, Edward était le premier à jouer. Bien entendu il commençait la partie avec un Strike, mais Emmett avait fait de même. Venait le tour de Lauren, qui avait fait un Spare alors que Rose avait fait un Strike. Nous étions légèrement en retard.

Venait mon tour et je commençais à transpirer. Je n'avais pas joué au bowling depuis une éternité, surtout parce que j'étais d'une maladresse à faire peur et que la dernière fois j'avais fini à plat ventre sur la piste, emportée dans mon élan. Je me positionnais près de la ligne et tentait de faire quelque chose de correct, mais ma boule finissait dans la rigole. Lauren me lançait un regard victorieux, me rabaissant par la même occasion et je transpirais de plus belle. Elle était allée se coller à Edward sur le banc, ce qui me mettait en colère. Je retournais à ma place, boule en main, prête à tenter mon deuxième coup. J'essayais de me concentrer mais la seule chose que j'avais en tête était une image de mon cauchemar avec la main de Lauren sur la cuisse d'Edward. De rage je jetais la boule avec toute ma force mais elle retournait elle aussi dans la rigole.

En revenant près des bancs Lauren décidais de me lancer une remarque de son cru.

- Tu veux qu'on demande au mec du comptoir de te mettre les barrières comme pour les gosses Bella?

S'en était trop pour moi, je me précipitais vers les toilettes, Alice sur mes talons.

- Lili, laisse-moi s'il te plaît, la suppliais-je.

- Hors de question! Je ne veux plus que cette salope te mette dans cet état, c'est clair?

- Quoi que je fasse elle sera toujours fidèle à elle-même et je ne peux pas…

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, on va t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Alors maintenant tu y retournes, et que ça saute! Tu as passé l'âge de te cacher dans les toilettes!

- Laisse-moi deux minutes d'humanité et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais de retour et Lauren jubilait. Jazz et Alice avaient fait de bons scores, notre piste était maintenant en tête. Emmett avait lâché un gros juron quand Lauren s'apprêtait à tirer, ce qu'il l'a déstabilisée et elle n'avait pas touché une quille. Apparemment Alice avait passé le mot et c'était à mon tour de jubiler. Edward était abonné aux Strikes apparemment, c'était donc mon tour. J'allais prendre ma boule quand Edward m'en tendait une.

- Je pense que celle-ci est plus adaptée à toi, me conseillait-il. Viens avec moi je vais te montrer la position et le geste.

Je le suivais timidement au bord de la limite. Il me prenait dans ses bras et aidait mon corps à se positionner correctement. Puis il me chuchotait des conseils dans le creux de l'oreille et je me calmais instantanément.

- Concentre-toi bien sur ton objectif et lâche la boule. Fais bien attention à ton équilibre et tout ira bien.

- Merci Edward.

- Fais-nous un joli coup ma belle.

Ses dernières paroles me donnaient des papillons dans le ventre. J'avais complètement oublié Lauren et ses remarques acerbes. Je me concentrais et visualisait la quille que je voulais frapper. Mon geste était rapide et sûr, je regardais la boule se diriger pile sur celle que je visais avant de voir toutes les quilles tomber. Strike! Je venais de faire un Strike! Alice me rejoignait et nous sautions sur place comme des folles. J'étais tellement euphorique que je m'étais jetée dans les bras d'Edward et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Aussitôt mes joues me chauffaient mais ma gêne était vite passée en voyant Edward simplement sourire et surtout en voyant la tête de Lauren.

Le reste de la partie se déroulait bien. Les scores étaient serrés entre nos deux pistes. Jessica ratait quasiment un coup sur deux, au grand dam d'Emmett et de sa compétitivité. De notre côté, Lauren avait tenté de louper quelques coups au début, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'Edward lui ferait ce qu'il m'avait fait plus tôt, mais il ne bougeait pas pour elle.

Notre équipe avait gagné d'une dizaine de points et Alice n'arrêtait pas de charrier Emmett avec ça. Le meilleur score avait été fait par Edward, il fallait donc rajouter "dieu du bowling" à la longue liste de ses qualités. Nous nous dirigions tous vers le bar du coin de la rue pour récupérer nos gains. L'ambiance était latino ce soir et instinctivement je regardais Edward en souriant, des souvenirs de Miami plein la tête.

L'équipe d'Emmett nous offrait la première tournée et je me laissais tenter par un Mojito pour rester dans l'ambiance du lieu. A peine installés que Lauren invitait Edward à danser. Alice lui avait jeté un regard noir mais ça ne l'avait pas découragée. Je commençais à me dire qu'Alice avait raison pour la jalousie, parce que les voir danser ensemble me rendait folle. Je n'arrêtais pas de me tortiller sur ma chaise et Mike avait du prendre ça pour de l'envie car il m'invitait à danser également. Jessica avait l'air de le prendre assez mal, vu comment elle se jetait sur son cocktail. Alice et Jazz étaient déjà sur la piste quand nous les rejoignions. Mike se collait un peu trop à moi et ses mains étaient un peu trop baladeuses à mon goût. C'était un supplice de danser avec lui et je n'avais qu'une hâte, que la chanson se termine. La chanson prenait fin et je soupirais de bien-être en m'éloignant de Mike. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de sortir de la piste qu'une main se refermait sur mon poignet. J'allais envoyer balader ce mec quand je croisais ce regard émeraude que j'aimais tant.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

- Avec plaisir, disais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

C'était toujours un plaisir de danser avec lui, sa chaleur, la précision de ses mouvements, nous nous accordions comme si nous avions toujours bougé ensemble. Je n'avais même pas à me concentrer sur mes pas, c'était naturel. Des regards noirs nous fixaient de notre table mais je n'en avais cure, j'étais à mille lieues d'ici. La chanson se terminait et les premières notes de "Sway" résonnaient sur la piste et je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. Lauren était derrière nous et tapotait l'épaule d'Edward pour attirer son attention. J'allais m'éloigner mais il rattrapait ma main.

- J'ai droit à la prochaine danse, lui demandait-elle aguicheuse.

- Seulement si Bella en a fini avec moi, lui répondait-il.

C'est moi où il me tendait une grosse perche là? Il me regardait son sourire en coin, sourire auquel il était humainement impossible de résister. Son regard était si doux qu'il me donnait la force de ne pas me laisser faire cette fois.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre Lauren. Tant qu'Edward me voudra comme cavalière il ne sera pas disponible.

Je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire et elle son regard le plus haineux. Elle pouvait toujours me détester, elle ne l'aurait jamais et ce soir il était à moi, enfin façon de parler.

- Désolé Lauren, je crois que je vais être indisponible toute la soirée, lui balançait-il avant de me faire virevolter sur la piste à nouveau.

Les chansons s'enchainaient et je me sentais plus que bien. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais je luttais pour le garder avec moi. Jessica, Lauren, Mike et Conner nous avaient quittés environ une heure plus tard, nous n'avions même pas bougé de la piste pour les saluer. Alice affichait un sourire victorieux, Rose levait ses pouces en l'air et moi je me sentais plus que bien.

Nous avions quitté le bar sur les coups de minuit dans une ambiance bon enfant. L'alcool aidant, sans parler de la tête de cette pauvre Lauren, j'étais plus qu'heureuse. Je n'avais pas été comme ça depuis un moment et ça faisait un bien fou.

Le trajet se faisait dans le silence et c'est tout naturellement que je m'endormais. Le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'avais au compteur de la nuit précédente ajoutées au bowling et à nos danses avaient eu raison de moi.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux j'étais allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, encore habillée mes chaussures en moins. Je décidais de me mettre en pyjama et d'aller me débarbouiller dans la salle de bains d'à côté. En ressortant dans le couloir une douce mélodie me parvenait aux oreilles, je décidais d'aller voir d'où le son provenait et me retrouvais devant la porte de la salle de musique.

Je poussais doucement la porte et découvrait Edward en train de jouer. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Un vrai duel se jouait dans ma tête, je ne savais pas si je devais entrer ou pas. J'en mourrais d'envie mais en même temps j'avais peur de le faire. J'allais faire demi-tour comme une lâche quand la mélodie s'arrêtait.

- Bella?

Bon et bien on dirait que le destin a décidé pour moi.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, chuchotai-je.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Je t'ai réveillée?

Sa remarque me faisait rougir, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Non, non. Qu'est-ce que tu jouais? Lui demandai-je de la porte.

- Un petit truc que j'ai composé, me répondait-il nonchalamment.

- C'était très joli.

- Merci.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installait.

- Je crois que je vais…

- Est-ce que tu veux rester…

Nous avions parlé en même temps, ce qui nous faisait rire. Je hochais la tête pour le laisser parler.

- Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée tu peux rester avec moi, il y a de la place, disait-il en tapotant le banc à côté de lui.

Je réfléchissais en me mordillant les lèvres. Si le destin avait voulu que je m'en aille il ne m'aurait pas fait remarquer, non?

- Seulement si tu me rejoues ta composition, disais-je malicieuse.

- C'est comme si c'était fait mademoiselle, répondait-il, un sourire éclatant.

Je parcourais le peu de distance qui nous séparait et m'installais à ses côtés sur le banc.

Il prenait une profonde inspiration et déposait délicatement ses doigts sur l'ivoire des touches. Les notes s'élevaient doucement dans la pièce et je les ressentais une à une. Cette mélodie, tantôt nostalgique, tantôt plus grave, était harmonieuse voire enivrante. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait totalement bercer et c'est là que j'ai eu une révélation.

- C'est une berceuse.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait tout arrêté et moi je devenais pivoine.

- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je. Je ne voulais p…

Tout d'un coup il posait son index sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Je ressentais encore ce frisson électrique au contact de sa peau, mais je n'avais pas sursauté cette fois.

- Tu as l'oreille musicale, c'est bien une berceuse.

Je voulais parler mais il avait toujours son doigt sur ma bouche. Je descendais mes yeux sur sa main et il retirait son index brusquement en murmurant un désolé à peine audible.

- C'est magnifique Edward, tu as vraiment du talent.

- Merci. Mais, aussi magnifique que tu la trouves, elle reste encore inachevée.

- Pas pour longtemps, affirmais-je.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en à l'air tu sais.

Il baissait la tête en disant ça, ce qui me donnait une cruelle envie de l'aider. Musicalement je ne pouvais pas, mais j'avais d'autres atouts en main.

- Tu devrais réfléchir aux choses qui t'ont inspiré lorsque tu as composé la première partie, peut-être qu'en te reconcentrant dessus la suite te viendra naturellement.

- C'est un bon conseil miss Swan, je vais y penser.

- C'est un plaisir de vous aider monsieur Cullen, le taquinais-je.

Il fermait doucement le couvercle et se levait.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, répliquait-il en me tendant la main.

Je la saisissais en me levant et il me guidait dans le couloir jusque devant ma porte de chambre.

- Ce fut un plaisir miss Swan, me disait-il, un sourire dans la voix.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, souriais-je à mon tour.

Après une seconde ou deux de silence il lâchait ma main.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me disait-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Je perdais pied une seconde sous la douceur de ce baiser. Ses lèvres douces sur la peau rougissante de ma joue étaient une sensation sans précédent.

- Bonne nuit Edward, bredouillais-je en le regardant monter l'escalier.

Une fois dans ma chambre je restais là, dos contre ma porte fermée, une main sur ma joue. Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres d'Edward sur ma joue et je me sentais toute chose. Impossible de mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui était en train de m'envahir, c'était beaucoup trop confus et la fatigue ne m'aidait pas.

Je regagnais mon lit et m'allongeais sous la couette. Une fois au chaud je fermais les yeux. Je venais de vivre une soirée comme j'en avais rarement vécue et j'étais complètement déstabilisée. La dernière chose que je voyais avant de m'endormir était le visage d'Edward et, cette nuit-là, il avait hanté tous mes rêves.

* * *

**Les résultats à mon petit sondage ont été tellement différents que j'ai décidé d'utiliser certaines de vos idées et d'improviser :P**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes? Est-ce que Lauren va en rester là ou est-ce que la guerre est déclarée entre Bella et elle?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Vos commentaires me motivent pour la suite et surtout aide mon imagination torturée :P**

**Celui-ci est plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... Je ne vous garantie pas que les prochains le soient autant, mais je ferais de mon mieux ;)**

**Belly**


	14. Thanksgiving

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier ma correctrice** TwiN**, elle a encore été d'une efficacité sans faille

pour corriger ce chapitre truffé de fautes^^

Je voudrais également vous remercier, pour votre soutien, vos reviews, votre fidélité.

Vous êtes mon moteur et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

J'aimerais sincèrement avoir votre avis là-dessus car, suite à ma longue absence pour cause de "page blanche",

je voudrais savoir où j'en suis et si mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant.

Avant de vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre...

Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Auré**, alias **Ptite Vampire**, auteur entre autre de "Roommate"s et "Dear You",

tout simplement pour la remercier de son aide, son soutien, ces conseils et ses histoires qui m'emmenent dans un autre monde

et m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire et de le faire partager.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)

* * *

******Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

* * *

J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux que je n'avais qu'une envie : courir. Courir pour me vider la tête, courir pour évacuer une certaine frustration, courir pour mettre ma colère au placard… Ma tête était pleine de choses et j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait littéralement exploser. Je me doutais bien que mes bonnes résolutions allaient entraîner tout un tas de changements, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite.

Edward était dans tous mes rêves cette nuit, et pas toujours dans des positions très catholiques. Notre proximité de la veille avait apparemment libéré ma libido et je n'avais pas pu réfréner mon subconscient. Depuis toutes ces questions se bousculaient : étais-je attachée à lui ou était-ce simplement un manque ? Avais-je des sentiments, autres qu'amicaux, à son égard ? Et lui, était-il attiré par moi ou était-ce seulement sa culpabilité qui le faisait agir comme ça avec moi ?

J'avais tourné et viré une bonne partie de la nuit sans vraiment trouver les réponses. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais à braver le froid de novembre sur cette route de Forks. Ce n'était pas une course comme j'en avais l'habitude, là j'y mettais tout ce que j'avais, je courais jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne puissent plus me porter.

Oui, il était un des hommes les plus beaux que je connaissais, et ça depuis toujours. Alice avait raison, il avait toutes les qualités pour faire de lui le petit-ami idéal. Mais c'était Edward, la star du lycée, le grand architecte, fils de bonne famille, doué dans bien des domaines, à l'abri du besoin... mais aussi l'homme qui n'avait rien fait pour me connaître ou même m'aider quand j'en avais besoin.

Alors combien de chance il y avait dans ce monde pour qu'il soit attiré par une fille comme moi ? Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, je suis jolie mais sans plus, une architecte douée mais pas excellente, banale, timide, maladroite… Si je m'autorisais une comparaison, j'irais jusqu'à dire que je suis son parfait contraire, rien de moins.

La soirée d'hier avait quelque chose de totalement improbable et pourtant tout s'était bien passé. Il m'avait défendue devant Lauren, m'avait remonté le moral avec ses mots à lui, il avait partagé un moment avec moi dans la salle de musique… Je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça et j'y avais même pris du plaisir… plus que je n'aurais dû.

Sans le vouloir ma course m'avait emmenée au lycée. Je profitais des bancs pour faire quelques étirements, histoire de limiter les dégâts sur mes pauvres muscles. Plein de souvenirs me revenaient en tête en voyant les lieux, des mauvais mais aussi des bons, même de très bons. Si je n'étais pas venue ici, qui sait de quoi ma vie serait faite aujourd'hui ? Alice n'aurait jamais été mon amie et j'aurais loupé quelque chose, de toute évidence.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand une voix bien trop familière m'en sortit brutalement.

- "Tu n'en as pas eu assez il y a dix ans Swan ? Tu en redemandes ?"

Ma poisse légendaire ne me quitterait donc jamais ! De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu croiser ici, il fallait que je tombe sur elle. Je me retournais afin de lui faire face, hors de question de me laisser faire cette fois-ci.

- "Je crois que tu te donnes un peu trop d'importance Lauren", répondis-je sèchement.

- "C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pu te dire hier soir ! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça et me faire le genre de numéro que tu m'as fait, sans aucune conséquence ?"

- "Je ne suis plus l'ado fragile et en deuil fraîchement débarquée d'il y a dix ans et toi tu n'es plus la reine des abeilles, faut te faire une raison", contrai-je, sarcastique.

- "Tu crois vraiment que Cullen s'intéresse à toi ? Non mais tu t'es vue franchement ? A part avoir pitié de toi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait te trouver d'autre. Redescends sur terre Swan, il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !"

Y a pas à dire, elle savait taper là où ça faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas tort, Edward était vraiment trop bien pour moi, je ne le méritais pas… mais elle encore moins !

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus Lauren ? Qu'on soit amis ? Qu'on bosse ensemble ? Ou peut-être qu'on vive ensemble ?"

- "Profites-en bien parce que bientôt Edward sera A MOI, et il ne te restera que tes yeux pour pleurer", cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Je restais assise là un bon moment avant de trottiner vers la villa. Lauren avait raison, je n'avais aucune chance et ça me fendait le cœur. Il fallait que j'aille de l'avant, que je passe à autre chose. Edward était un ami, un très bon ami, rien de plus, rien de moins.

A peine avais-je passé la porte qu'Esme me prenait dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme à la maison et tous mes soucis s'envolèrent comme par magie.

- "Bonjour ma chérie".

- "Bonjour Esme", lui répondis-je doucement.

- "Ton jogging s'est bien passé ? Tu as le teint un peu trop pâle".

- "Disons que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre qui m'a un peu gâché mon plaisir, mais ça va mieux maintenant".

- "Si tu veux m'en parler…"

- "Je sais où te trouver", la coupai-je en souriant. "Merci d'être toujours là pour moi".

Elle m'entourait les épaules de son bras.

- "Tu fais partie de cette famille et on s'est toujours entraidé, alors n'hésite pas".

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

- "J'ai préparé un monstrueux petit-déjeuner et Rose a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour retenir Emmett alors tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux pouvoir goûter mes pancakes. J'ai quelques courses à faire en ville, je serai de retour dans une heure tout au plus".

Sur ce elle m'embrassait tendrement la joue et rejoignait la porte du garage. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine où je retrouvais tout le monde attablé à l'îlot en train de déjeuner.

- "Bonjour tout le monde", dis-je en m'asseyant.

- "Ahhh! Enfin te voilà Belly Bello ! Ed, passe-moi les pancakes MAINTENANT", dit-il, le regard insistant.

- "Emmett Cullen, tu as intérêt à surveiller ton langage et à partager avec tout le monde sinon il risque de t'arriver des bricoles", contrait Rosalie.

- "Mais Rosie, j'ai rien avalé depuis hier et…"

- "Par pitié, donnez-lui ses pancakes qu'il se taise", contrait à son tour Alice, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroulait assez calmement. Alice n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui, elle était beaucoup trop calme. Emmett ne pensait qu'à manger et Rose passait son temps à le remettre en place. Jazz avait l'air absent, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus, quant à Edward il était complètement absorbé par la section "Finances" du Seattle Times. Dire que je me sentais seule à cet instant serait un doux euphémisme, je me sentais seule alors que j'étais entourée de personnes. Les mots de Lauren tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et ça me faisait mal.

Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et retournais dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires. J'avais décidé de rentrer chez Charlie, j'avais un cruel besoin de m'isoler et je savais pertinemment qu'Alice détecterait mon malaise si je trainais trop longtemps par ici.

A ma grande surprise, Shelly était en train de récurer la cuisine en chantant et se dandinant, écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Ne sachant pas comment signaler ma présence, je lui tapotais doucement sur l'épaule. De surprise elle faisait un énorme bond en se tenant la poitrine au niveau du cœur. L'effet de surprise passé, nous avions pu nous saluer comme il se devait.

- "Moi qui trouvais que la maison était bien trop propre, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant", commençais-je, taquine.

- "C'est un petit service que je rends à ton père durant mon temps libre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…"

- "Il n'y a aucun problème Shelly, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", répondis-je.

Mon besoin de m'isoler pourrait attendre… C'était comme ça que nous nous retrouvions autour d'un thé. Elle me parlait un peu plus d'elle, de sa vie et de l'hôpital. De mon côté je lui racontais ma vie passée ici avec Charlie et ma nouvelle vie à New York. A ma grande surprise, elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur Renée et j'étais ravie qu'elle s'intéresse aussi un peu à elle.

Shelly était une personne vraiment agréable et sincère. Je comprenais de plus en plus ce qui avait touché mon père et j'étais vraiment contente qu'elle ait croisé son chemin. Moi qui me faisais toujours du souci pour lui, je pouvais retourner à New York le cœur léger de ce côté-là.

Sa compagnie était tellement facile que je décidais de l'inviter à déjeuner avec moi à la maison. Nous avions continué à discuter tranquillement jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Elle était de garde ce soir et avait besoin de passer chez elle avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Sur les coups de quatre heures je recevais un appel d'une Alice toute excitée. En effet, Jasper avait réservé une table pour eux ce soir dans un petit restaurant de Port-Angeles. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle trouvait Jazz assez lointain depuis notre arrivée à Washington et elle était vraiment ravie de son initiative d'une sortie en amoureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard mon portable bipait, c'était un message d'Edward :

_***Les amoureux sont de sortie ce soir.**_

_**Tu es libre pour un ciné-resto ?***_

Sur le vif, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie de sortir et son idée était très tentante. Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je ne pouvais qu'hésiter. Je ne savais pas si je me faisais des idées mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous et, si je me trompais, j'avais très peur de la chute.

Dix minutes plus tard j'avais toujours mon portable en mains et j'effaçais ma réponse pour la énième fois. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui répondre. Mon téléphone bipait de nouveau.

_***Tu as sûrement d'autres projets.**_

_**Ce n'est que partie remise ;)***_

Ce nouveau message agissait comme une sorte d'électrochoc. Non, je n'avais pas d'autres projets… et je voulais passer ma soirée avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était déçu que je ne lui réponde pas et ça me rendait un peu mal à l'aise de le décevoir.

Maintenant que j'avais décidé d'accepter, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre… Je devrais peut-être l'appeler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Et puis si je devais mentir, ce serait sûrement plus facile par message, non ?

Après avoir tergiversé cinq minutes de plus je décidais de lui répondre par message, histoire de camoufler mon petit mensonge :

_***Désolée je n'avais pas vu ton message.**_

_**Rien de prévu de mon côté…**_

_**Ta proposition tient toujours ?***_

Je venais à peine de cliquer sur "envoyer" qu'il me répondait. A croire qu'il était resté scotché à son téléphone en attendant ma réponse…

_***Ça tient toujours.**_

_**Je passe te prendre d'ici un quart d'heure ?***_

Un large sourire s'étendait sur mon visage pendant que je tapais ma réponse :

_***Pas de soucis, je serai prête ;)***_

A peine avais-je posé mon portable que je me ruais dans ma chambre, non sans avoir trébuché deux fois dans les escaliers. A bien y regarder, on aurait pu me prendre pour une ado à quelques minutes du premier rencard de sa vie… pathétique !

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais dans la cuisine en train de mettre mes affaires dans mon sac à main. J'avais opté pour une tenue confortable sans être trop chic non plus. Après tout nous allions au cinéma, pas à un gala de charité !

Je portais un jean slim brut bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche et un pull cache-cœur bleu nuit. Alice avait refait la moitié de ma garde-robe de vêtements bleu nuit, soit disant parce que cette couleur était faite pour moi. Mais je me souvenais que c'était aussi la couleur préférée d'Edward alors ses choix n'étaient pas tout à fait innocents…

J'avais gardé mes cheveux lâchés afin de protéger mes oreilles du froid de novembre, l'état de Washington n'avait rien à envier à New York de ce côté-là. Je m'étais maquillée très légèrement, pas que j'étais contre les produits cosmétiques, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas moi. Les filles ici avaient pour habitude de se peinturlurer toutes plus les unes que les autres, notamment pour attirer l'attention, et ça aussi ce n'était pas moi.

Je laissais un mot à mon père sur le frigo et sortais en verrouillant la porte. J'avais bien fait de prendre une écharpe et le manteau qu'Alice m'avait offert l'année dernière, le petit vent frais qui soufflait ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

Il me restait cinq bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée d'Edward alors j'en profitais pour faire le point en me blottissant sur la balancelle du porche. Adolescente j'avais souvent rêvé qu'Edward Cullen, la star du lycée, vienne me chercher pour aller au cinéma ou assister à un match de l'équipe de foot… Aujourd'hui le rêve devenait en quelque sorte réalité, sauf que ce n'était pas un rencard mais une simple sortie entre amis.

Je devrais être amère mais en fait pas du tout. Les derniers mois m'avaient appris à apprécier le moment présent et je m'appliquais à le faire. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas vivre chaque instant intensément. J'avais mis du temps à le comprendre, mais maintenant que j'avais intégré le précepte, je me devais de le respecter autant que possible.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand la Volvo d'Edward se garait devant chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture mais il avait été plus rapide que moi et me tenait la porte ouverte afin que je m'installe.

- "Bonsoir", dis-je timidement.

- "Bonsoir Bella", me répondit-il en m'embrassant tendrement la joue.

Je m'installais confortablement sur le siège en sentant une douce chaleur monter en moi. Mes joues devaient être rosées maintenant.

Après avoir fait le tour pour se réinstaller derrière le volant, il démarrait et prenait la route direction Port-Angeles.

- "Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" me demandait-il gentiment.

- "Très bonne", lui répondis-je. "Shelly était venue s'occuper de la maison de Charlie alors j'en ai profité pour faire un peu mieux connaissance avec elle. Et toi ?"

- "Très bonne aussi. Maman est tombée sur un petit brocanteur ce matin et a craqué pour un magnifique fauteuil. Du coup nous sommes allés le chercher cet après-midi avec Emmett."

- "Esme a beaucoup de goût, je suis sûre qu'il est superbe."

- "Il est aussi beau qu'il est confortable, je dois bien l'avouer. En fait il ressemble beaucoup à celui de notre bibliothèque à New York."

Ah, mon fauteuil new yorkais… Sûrement le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait !

- "Et bien s'il est aussi confortable que celui de la bibliothèque, je te conseille de ne pas trop t'y installer quand tu es fatigué, sinon tu risques d'y passer la nuit."

Ma remarque le faisait rire, je me joignais à lui.

_Playlist : Muse "Invincible"_

Le reste du chemin se déroulait dans un silence confortable, seulement troublé par la musique. Edward et moi partagions des goûts assez communs musicalement parlant, et c'était un vrai plaisir d'écouter cet album de Muse avec lui.

Aux premières lueurs de Port-Angeles, je décidais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le programme de la soirée.

- "Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour nous ce soir ?"

- "Je pensais que nous pourrions commencer par un film puis aller manger quelque part. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

- "Ça me va très bien", lui répondis-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard nous étions devant le tableau d'affichage du cinéma. C'était une journée spéciale "remakes". Nous avions le choix entre "Les diaboliques", "Braquage à l'italienne", "Ocean's Eleven", "L'Affaire Thomas Crown" ou encore "Le crime était presque parfait". La séance précédente était dédiée aux remakes alors nous devions nous décider sur les "originaux". Après avoir longtemps hésité avec le bijou d'Alfred Hitchcock, nous avions choisi le couple Steve McQueen/Faye Dunaway.

Une fois nos places prises, nous nous sommes dirigés du côté du confiseur. Un ciné sans pop corn ce n'est plus vraiment un ciné, non ?

La salle était quasiment vide, alors on avait l'embarras du choix pour se placer. La chieuse en moi voulait, encore et toujours, être au milieu de la salle et presque tout en haut. Edward me suivait silencieusement, un sourire en coin perché sur ses lèvres.

Si je devais comparer notre sortie aux autres sorties ciné que j'avais expérimentées, elle ferait partie du top trois sans problème. Edward était attentif, calme et de très bonne compagnie comparé à Alice qui me faisait vivre un enfer à chaque fois avec son hyperactivité, ou à Jacob avec ses choix de films tous plus douteux les uns que les autres.

Les lumières s'éteignaient doucement, nous plongeant dans une obscurité confortable. J'avais déjà vu ce film, mais le revoir au cinéma ce n'était définitivement pas pareil. Comme à mon habitude, je faisais un bruit d'enfer avec mon pop corn, par chance il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle mais ça n'a pas empêché le couple installé quelques rangées devant nous de se retourner pour me lancer un regard noir. En réponse je me contentais d'hocher les épaules… ce n'était pas ma faute après tout…

La douce odeur d'Edward me chatouillait les narines depuis le début et je devais bien avouer que c'était sûrement la meilleure séance de ciné de ma vie. Pendant un long moment j'hésitais à me rapprocher de lui et c'est vers le milieu du film que je me décidais. L'air de rien je me repositionnais dans mon siège en me collant plus près de l'accoudoir nous séparant.

Moins d'une minute plus tard Edward passait son bras à l'arrière de mon siège et terminait sur mes épaules. Son geste me faisait me tendre un instant, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part mais, le "malaise" passé je me collais un peu plus dans son étreinte.

Nous avons passé tout le reste du film dans cette position. De temps en temps il piochait dans mon pop corn et même parfois nos doigts s'effleuraient légèrement, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

L'obscurité facilitait grandement les choses et j'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Mais un petit coin de ma tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la fin du film et à se jouer tout un tas de scénarios pour la suite de la soirée.

Le générique de fin arrivait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Les lumières se rallumaient peu à peu pour que nos yeux s'accommodent à la clarté. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais vraiment trop bien installée, pourtant il fallait malheureusement que j'aille aux toilettes… ce soda gigantesque qui avait accompagné mon pop corn avait eu raison de ma vessie.

A contre cœur je me levais avant de prévenir Edward que je devais passer par les toilettes avant d'aller autre part. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il m'attendrait dehors, devant l'entrée du cinéma.

Ma pause pipi allait me permettre de calmer mon cerveau qui commençait sérieusement à surchauffer d'élaborer des théories toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il fallait que je lâche prise, que j'arrête une fois pour toute d'analyser la moindre chose que je faisais ou voulais faire. De ce côté-là il n'y avait aucun doute, ce n'était pas de Renée que je tenais ce trait de caractère… Ma mère était impulsive, tout le contraire de Charlie et moi.

C'était sur cette pensée que je décidais de rejoindre Edward dehors. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que j'étais enfermée là dedans et, à bien y réfléchir, les toilettes d'un cinéma n'étaient définitivement pas le lieu pour avoir ce genre de réflexion avec soi-même.

Je passais à peine les portes que je me figeais. Quand ma poisse légendaire ne me faisait pas me ridiculiser en trébuchant sur une surface plane ou d'autres choses toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, elle mettait ma pire ennemie sur mon chemin pour tester ma résistance. Lauren était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Edward, tout sourire. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça, franchement ? Pourquoi cette pétasse était encore sur mon chemin pour venir me pourrir ma soirée ?

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Alice avait raison, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle me pourrisse encore la vie. Terminé la Bella Swan qui s'écrasait devant elle, terminé la timide nouvelle élève qui se faisait humilier par la reine des abeilles et sa cour… Le règne de Lauren se terminait maintenant, foi de Swan !

Je marchais vers eux d'un pas décidé et me calait à la droite d'Edward.

- "Bonsoir Lauren, quelle coïncidence !" dis-je, sarcastique.

- "Oh Bella, quelle bonne surprise !" me répondit-elle, son sourire Colgate vissé sur son visage.

Quand je disais qu'il y en avait qui abusait des cosmétiques… Mon dieu, à croire qu'elle se mettait du fond de teint à l'aide d'une truelle de maçon !

- "Lauren passait par là et elle a décidé de venir me saluer", m'informa Edward.

- "Quelle délicate attention", appuyai-je.

- "Oui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Conner pour la prochaine séance mais apparemment il m'a posé un lapin", nous annonça-t-elle.

- "Comme c'est dommage", lançai-je en souriant.

- "J'ai été ravi de te revoir Lauren, mais Bella et moi avons une réservation alors si tu veux bien nous excuser", ajouta Edward en me prenant la main.

- "Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?" nous demanda-t-elle avec aplomb, en lançant des œillades à Edward.

Non mais quel culot ! Je devais au moins lui reconnaître ça, elle n'avait peur de rien ! A bien y réfléchir elle n'avait aussi aucun amour propre… c'en était pathétique !

Je pressais légèrement la main d'Edward en espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Je tenais absolument à répondre à Lauren.

- "Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves sans cavalier Lauren, mais à vrai dire Edward et moi voulions passer une fin de soirée agréable et toi et moi nous savons très bien qu'avec toi ce ne sera pas le cas…"

Elle me regardait choquée… moi je jubilais et continuais dans ma lancée.

Touchée.

- "Et puis tu es Lauren Mallory, l'ancienne chef des cheerleaders du lycée, la fille la plus populaire et la plus enviée… Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu t'abaisserais à tenir la chandelle lors d'un des rendez-vous de Bella "Schizo" Swan hein ? Sérieusement ?"

- "Euh… je…", bégaya-t-elle.

Coulée.

Un coup d'œil vers Edward et je le trouvais un sourire magnifique éclairant son visage.

- "C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Sur ce, tu voudras bien nous excuser, mais une table nous attend", terminai-je.

- "Bonne soirée Lauren", rajouta Edward en souriant toujours et me guidant doucement vers la voiture.

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas que Lauren retenait à nouveau notre attention.

- "SCHIZO ! Espèce de PETITE SALOPE. Tu crois vraiment que CULLEN en a quelque chose à faire de toi ? Non mais REDESCENDS SUR TERRE et regarde toi dans un MIROIR !" hurlait-elle.

Je me stoppai net et lâchai la main d'Edward. Comment osait-elle m'insulter comme ça, en pleine rue ? Je sentais le sang me monter à la tête, mais pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas terminé avec moi ?

- "Tu lui as demandé POURQUOI il t'a posé un lapin au bal ?" cracha-t-elle.

- "Lauren ça suffit maintenant !" répondit Edward, catégorique, en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Et voilà qu'elle remettait ça sur le tapis… ça n'en finirait donc jamais ? Une boule était en train de se former dans ma gorge et je sentais les larmes venir, non pas de tristesse mais de colère. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- "Ben alors Swan, t'es même pas capable de te défendre toute seule ? Tu devrais retourner dans les jupes de ta mère ! Ah mais non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas, parce qu'elle est MORTE ET ENTERRÉE !"

C'en était trop. Je fis instantanément demi-tour et me ruai sur elle. J'entendis vaguement Edward m'appeler mais la rage en moi était hors de contrôle. Lauren tenta de me gifler mais pour une fois mon agilité m'avait permis d'esquiver. A la place je réussis à attraper sa queue de cheval et tirai de toutes mes forces. Lauren cria de douleur mais je n'en avais que faire. Cette fille n'avait cessé de m'humilier depuis mon arrivée à Forks et je n'avais jamais bougé le petit doigt pour me défendre. Aujourd'hui elle avait prononcé la phrase de trop et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire mal à mon tour.

Charlie serait sûrement déçu de mon comportement, sa devise était que la violence n'avait jamais été la solution… Mais ça faisait tellement de bien de se défouler !

Après avoir reçu un coup de pied assez douloureux dans le genou, je ripostai en lui collant une gifle monumentale. Je vis ses yeux commencer à briller mais je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. J'allais à nouveau me jeter sur elle quand deux bras forts m'en ont empêchèrent.

- "Arrête Bella, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine", me disait-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et il avait raison. En prenant conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire j'arrêtais de me débattre. A ce moment là j'avais l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'elle.

Edward m'avait relâchée avant d'aller parler à Lauren. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit mais elle est repartie à l'opposé sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Moi je m'étais dirigée vers la voiture, j'attendais Edward accoudée à la portière, en regardant mes pieds.

Il déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant en silence. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je m'installais à côté de lui, sans un mot.

Après avoir roulé environ cinq minutes, il se gara devant un petit restaurant japonais. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et le silence était pesant. J'imaginai très bien sa déception. J'avais complètement perdue les pédales et je venais de montrer une facette de ma personnalité pas vraiment reluisante.

Edward se tourna vers moi avant de me demander :

- "Elle t'a blessée quelque part ?"

Je n'en revenais pas ! C'est moi qui m'étais littéralement jetée sur Lauren et il me demandait si j'étais blessée !

- "De ce côté-là je vais bien. Je n'en dirais pas autant de mon amour propre", lui murmurai-je.

Je fixai mon regard au sien et vis dans ses prunelles émeraudes du soulagement. Je ressentis encore plus de culpabilité… je devais m'excuser.

- "Edward, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas du me je…"

La main gauche d'Edward vint se poser sur ma bouche afin de m'arrêter de parler. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- "Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser Bella. Cette fille te pourrit la vie depuis si longtemps qu'elle mérite cent fois ce qu'elle a reçu ce soir."

- "Mais la violence… Charlie serait tellement déçu…"

- "Tu n'as pas à regretter, pas après ce qu'elle a dit sur ta mère. Crois-moi, tu as eu beaucoup plus de sang-froid que je n'en aurais eu à ta place", me réconforta-t-il.

Je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue par ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'allai répliquer mais il me devança.

- "J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine japonaise, il parait que c'est le meilleur resto de Port-Angeles."

- "J'adore cette cuisine", répondis-je doucement.

- "Très bien, alors allons-y."

Comme à son habitude il contourna la voiture afin de venir m'ouvrir la portière. Il tenait cette habitude de Carlisle, tout comme Emmett. Ça pourrait passer pour quelque chose de ringard mais moi je trouvais ça attentionné… sûrement à cause de mon côté romantique.

Edward m'avoua ne pas connaître le restaurant, il avait réservé ici sur les conseils d'Esme. Cette dernière avait fait toute la décoration et elle y mangeait quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle venait à Forks.

A peine le seuil passé, je m'émerveillais devant la salle. Je connaissais le travail d'Esme mais ce qu'elle avait fait ici était tout simplement sensationnel. Sur toute la partie gauche de la salle se tenait un bar dont le plan de travail était en bambou. Des spots de différentes couleurs, encastrés dans le faux plafond, donnaient des reflets au bois ainsi qu'aux accessoires. La partie de droite était composée de plusieurs carrés de tables, avec au centre une mini-cuisine où un chef japonais préparait les mets pour ses clients. Cette partie était couverte d'une mezzanine, probablement une sorte de salle V.I.P.

A ma grande surprise, le serveur nous guidait vers cette dernière. Durant la montée de l'escalier je sentais la main d'Edward me guider d'une légère pression en bas de mon dos. Ce contact m'électrisait toujours autant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer la première fois qu'il avait eu cette attention à mon égard, à Miami.

Notre table ressemblait à toutes celles du niveau inférieur à la différence que des paravents créaient une sorte de cocon d'intimité. Notre chef attitré se présentait à nous avant que le serveur ne prenne notre commande de boissons.

Le repas se déroulait de façon assez banale. La proximité du chef me mettait mal à l'aise pour lancer une conversation plutôt personnelle. Les évènements avec Lauren et mon "pétage de plombs" ne faisaient qu'aggraver ma situation. Edward et moi avions échangé peu de mots, savourant nos délicieux sushis et autres spécialités préparées à la minute. Plusieurs fous rires étaient venus troubler nos silences quand l'un d'entre nous perdait un sushi à cause d'un mauvais geste de baguettes. Si on avait compté les points, je remporterai haut la main le trophée des plus catastrophiques acrobaties.

Edward insistait tellement pour payer l'addition que je préférais passer pour cette fois. J'aurais probablement plus d'une occasion de lui rendre la pareille, ici ou à New York.

Une fois l'habitacle chaud et confortable de la Volvo retrouvé, je fus prise d'une envie soudaine de mettre carte sur table avec Edward. Lauren, dans son numéro digne des plus mauvais films de série Z, m'avait tout de même rappelé que nous avions une conversation en suspens lui et moi : le bal de fin d'année de seconde.

Un fois sortis de la ville, je me tournais vers lui et lançais, d'une voix clairement mal assurée, la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis plus de dix ans :

- "Edward, que s'est-il passé lors du bal de seconde ?"

Je scrutais chaque réaction que ma question avait sur lui. Je voyais ses muscles se tendre, ses mains se crisper sur le volant, se yeux devenir plus brillants…

Un silence s'installait mais je ne voulais pas le rompre, pas cette fois. J'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, je voulais savoir, peu importe ce que ça me coûterait. Pas seulement parce que Lauren se servait de ça, non. Depuis ce fameux bal je n'avais cessé de penser à cette horrible soirée. Au début je leur trouvais des excuses, toutes plus alambiquées les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me convaincre que je l'avais peut-être bien cherché. Pour finir j'avais appris à vivre avec cette douleur, enfouie au plus profond de moi et, dès que je sentais qu'elle refaisait surface, je mettais tout en œuvre pour qu'elle retourne, le plus vite, aux abymes de mon cœur.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Edward prit la parole. Je fermais les yeux et replongeais dans mes souvenirs…

- "Un après-midi, Alice et toi étiez dans le salon en train de regarder la version modernisée de "Roméo et Juliette" de Baz Luhrmann. Je me souviens je descendais les escaliers pour rejoindre Em' au terrain de basket. Vous étiez en pleurs mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué c'est que tu récitais silencieusement les vers au mot près. Cette vision m'avait vraiment ému, je ne savais pas trop si c'était parce que, moi-même, j'étais un fan inconditionnel de cette œuvre. Les jours passaient et je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce moment… à toi. Ce que tu avais fait ce jour-là m'avait profondément touché…

J'étais un mec très populaire au lycée. Pour les garçons du bahut j'étais le mec cool, le dragueur, le sportif accompli accessoirement pas mauvais en classe. Pour les filles j'étais le petit ami idéal, branché, sexy… Mais au-delà de cette façade j'étais une personne romantique, un musicien talentueux, un homme sensible et respectueux des gens et des valeurs morales. Mais tout ça, il n'y avait que ma famille qui en avait conscience et, quelque part, j'avais peur que les autres ne le découvrent et me rejettent pour ça.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je parle de tout ça à quelqu'un alors j'avais tout raconté à Alice qui m'avait écouté sans rien dire. Quelques jours plus tard elle était venue me trouver dans ma chambre avec le flyer du bal en me disant qu'il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je t'y invite. Mais j'avais trop tardé à franchir le cap… Tyler m'avait devancé et tu avais accepté son invitation.

Un soir, alors que j'avais été retenu par un prof, j'étais tombé sur une conversation entre Lauren et Tyler. J'ai alors appris que Jess et elle avaient échafaudé un plan afin de te pourrir la soirée. Tyler devait t'inviter, t'emmener au bal et tout faire pour te séduire avant que ces deux vipères ne viennent te mettre la honte devant toute l'assemblée.

Je n'en avais parlé à personne et j'avais un plan pour faire échouer leurs projets. J'avais attendu l'après-midi avant le bal pour téléphoner à Tyler et annuler votre rendez-vous. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Tyler allait informer Lauren avant que je n'ai le temps de venir te chercher. La suite, tu la connais."

J'essayais tant bien que mal de digérer son récit. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais soupçonné une chose pareille et pourtant je m'étais montée des _scenarii_ tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Et puis, tout d'un coup, je réalisais : il voulait m'inviter, moi, Bella "Schizo" Swan. Il voulait que j'aille au bal à son bras et pas avec ce naze de Tyler Crowley. Il l'avait voulu mais Lauren avait mis tout en œuvre pour que je n'aie pas cette chance.

Cette constatation faisait revenir le côté le moins glorieux de ma personnalité. Cette blonde peroxydée avait manigancé tout ça et elle était arrivée à ses fins sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. Le pire était que j'en voulais à Edward depuis tout ce temps alors qu'il n'était pas le principal responsable de ce fiasco. Mais il me restait un point à éclaircir si je voulais pouvoir tourner la page définitivement.

- "Qu'est-ce que Lauren a fait pour que tu y ailles avec elle plutôt que de venir me trouver ?"

J'avais posé cette question d'une façon plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais le simple fait d'évoquer cette pourriture de Lauren me mettait hors de moi ! Je sentais le malaise s'installer, mais je n'allais pas abandonner cette fois.

J'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration et qu'il réponde enfin à ma question.

- "Rien de bien nouveau pour elle, elle m'a fait chanter. Au début c'était juste contre toi… elle me menaçait de te pourrir encore plus la vie qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, elle était même prête à enrôler plus de monde pour qu'ils l'aident à te démolir un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis, voyant que ma volonté de te défendre, coûte que coûte, était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, elle a commencé à menacer de s'en prendre à Alice et Emmett. Elle avait, soi-disant, des preuves qu'Emmett avait triché à je ne sais quel examen alors… Et elle me promettait de faire subir le même traitement que le tien à Alice."

Je me doutais bien que Lauren avait dû trouver quelque chose de fort mais je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'autant de cruauté. Je comprenais mieux la réaction d'Edward même si tout ça me faisait mal, malgré tout.

Je sentais des larmes silencieuses perler sur mes joues, je n'arrivais plus à les retenir. Dans un geste brusque, Edward gara la voiture sur le bas côté. Sur le coup, une immense peur me traversa mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que j'étais dans ses bras.

N'en pouvant plus, je me laissais aller, pleurant toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis si longtemps. Moi qui pensais avoir dépassé tout ça en partant loin de Forks, je devais bien avouer que le passé nous rattrapait toujours, où que l'on se cache.

Nous étions restés enlacés un moment avant que mes larmes ne cessent. Je relevais la tête vers lui avant d'éclater de rire.

- "J'avoue que je ne te suis pas sur ce coup Bella."

Edward me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et, à sa place, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil. A cette pensée, je riais de plus belle.

- "Tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive ?", me demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je tentais de me calmer et y parvenait au bout de quelques minutes.

- "Je suis désolée, en voyant l'état dans lequel j'ai mis tes fringues, le fou rire m'a pris… les nerfs sans doute."

- "Et si on rentrait, pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais je ne suis pas rassuré de trainer dans cette forêt", m'avouait-il.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et nous reprîmes la route en direction de Forks. Le reste du trajet s'était passé en silence, nous avions tous les deux besoin de faire le point avec nous-mêmes.

Vingt minutes plus tard je passais le seuil de la maison et trouvais Charlie endormi dans son fauteuil devant une énième retransmission d'un match des Mariners. Je constatais, avec amusement, que certaines choses ne changeaient pas et je trouvais ça un peu réconfortant.

* * *

Je revenais à peine de mon jogging matinal que ma tornade brune préférée m'attendait en sautillant dans la cuisine.

- Je vous laisse les filles, on se retrouve chez Esme tout à l'heure, nous lançait Charlie avant de sortir.

Vu l'état d'excitation d'Alice, elle avait sûrement quelque chose à me dire. J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas à propos de ma soirée avec son frère.

- "Oh Bella, si tu savais, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes de la planète ! Non, de la galaxie, peut-être même de l'univers !" cria-t-elle à travers la cuisine.

- "Lili stop, par pitié ! Il n'est que huit heures et je n'ai pas encore bu mon thé alors calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe", tempérai-je.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'assit sur une des chaises à côté de moi et me présenta sa main gauche. Autant vous dire, aucun mot n'était nécessaire quand on voyait l'immense caillou qui ornait son annulaire ! Je la fixais, puis fixais sa main, je répétais mon geste plusieurs fois avant de me lever d'un bond et de sautiller dans toute la cuisine en criant "tu es fiancée" à tout bout de champs.

Miss "deux mille volts" m'a rejointe dans ma danse de la joie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et nous avons sautillé à travers le rez-de-chaussée en criant pendant quinze bonnes minutes. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle et Jazz que je vivais son bonheur par procuration.

Une fois calmées, elle me racontait sa soirée de rêve, parce que Jazz avait fait les choses en grand. L'euphorie passée je lui racontais la mienne, beaucoup moins idyllique.

A ma grande surprise, elle m'écoutait sans m'interrompre jusqu'à la fin, avant de m'avouer qu'elle avait parlé avec Edward ce matin. Elle mourait d'envie de démolir, je cite "la sale tronche de cette punaise" et je mentirais si je disais que je ne serais pas là pour la lui tenir !

Après m'être préparée, je rejoignais la villa blanche, pour aider Esme. C'était notre petit rituel et je ne comptais pas l'abandonner. Je ne partageais pas cette activité avec Renée parce qu'elle était une cuisinière épouvantable. A bien y regarder, tous les progrès culinaires que j'avais faits depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je les devais à Esme, ma mère de cœur. Sa cuisine était probablement ma deuxième maison, pour le plus grand bonheur de Charlie.

A peine j'avais passé le seuil qu'Emmett venait me taquiner…

- "Alors, Belly Bello, il parait que tu as mis une belle raclée à Lauren la vipère ?" me demandait-il, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

- "Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait", crachait Alice depuis le salon.

- "On pourrait parler d'autre chose, je ne suis pas fière de moi sur ce coup et puis j'aimerais que ça n'arrive pas aux oreilles de Charlie", répondis-je.

- "Fais pas ta modeste, elle l'a bien cherché ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'avec tout le fond de teint qu'elle se met sur sa face de rat, on n'y verra que du feu !" rigolait Emmett en montant au premier.

Je les saluais tous avant de féliciter Jazz. Le voir avec ce sourire niais au possible me donnait chaud au cœur, j'étais tellement heureuse pour eux.

Tout le monde était installé dans la salle à manger, il ne manquait plus qu'Esme, la dinde et moi. Charlie avait été cherché Shelly pour leur premier Thanksgiving ensemble. Voir mon père aussi heureux me faisait tellement plaisir que, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre tradition, je décidais de porter le toast.

- "Je voudrais d'abord remercier Esme pour son accueil, sa cuisine et tout l'amour qu'elle nous porte jour après jour. Dompter cette dinde était loin d'être du gâteau mais elle a réussi" souris-je. "Je voudrais également souhaiter la bienvenue à Jazz et Shelly, j'espère que nous fêterons encore une ribambelle de Thanksgiving tous ensemble" ajoutai-je en pointant mon verre dans leur direction respective. "Et merci à tous d'être là, je suis vraiment très heureuse de passer cette journée avec vous" conclus-je, émue.

Je sentais leurs regards sur moi mais tentais de les ignorer pour éviter à mes larmes de me trahir. Après avoir tous bu une gorgée de ce délicieux vin, le repas reprit son cours normal. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, échangeant sur l'année écoulée, nos espoirs, nos désillusions, nos rêves. Nous n'étions pas tous de famille de sang et pourtant nous étions une belle et grande famille.

Je m'éclipsais une fois de plus en cuisine afin d'aider Esme. Les habitudes avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Nous discutions tranquillement de recettes de cuisine quand Alice passa la tête au travers de l'embrasure de la porte.

- "Baseball ?" nous demanda-t-elle, toute guillerette.

Autre tradition de la famille Cullen, la partie de baseball de Thanksgiving. Esme déclina rapidement l'invitation de sa fille et je ne pouvais que comprendre son geste. En effet, cette tradition avait été instaurée par Carlisle et ça allait être la première partie sans lui. En pensant cela, je ressentais un fort pincement au cœur, mais mes pensées furent vite interrompues par l'enthousiasme de ma meilleure amie.

- "Bells, tu en es hein ?"

- "Bien sûr" répondis-je rapidement, avant de changer d'avis.

- "Viens, on va se changer dans ma chambre".

Je la suivais, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Mes souvenirs me menaient à la partie de l'an dernier et je grimaçais. Ma poisse tenace avait eu raison de ma vitesse et j'avais fini les fesses dans la petite mare au fond du jardin. J'espérais qu'on ne remettrait pas cette histoire sur le tapis.

Les Cullen prenaient ce match très au sérieux, c'est pourquoi nous portions tous des tenues comme les pros. Mon père avait bien sûr opté pour une tenue des Mariners de Seattle, tout comme Shelly qui n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix. Jazz portait fièrement l'uniforme des Astros de Houston, ville dont il était originaire. Alice, Edward et moi arborions fièrement l'uniforme des Yankees de New York quant à Rose et Emmett c'était celui des Mets, autre équipe new yorkaise.

Comme Esme ne jouait pas, elle fût désignée arbitre. Le tirage au sort désigna Emmett et Edward comme capitaines, ce qui signifiait que le match allait être intéressant. Leur rivalité fraternelle pouvait être très amusante parfois. Chacun choisit tour à tour un membre. Je me retrouvais par chance dans l'équipe d'Edward, avec Alice et Jazz.

Emmett avait profité de mon inattention pour raconter à nouveau mon incident de l'année passée et je virais écarlate. Il me faisait des regards malicieux mais je décidais de l'ignorer, je règlerai ça sur le terrain, en faisant mon possible pour ne pas finir les fesses autre part que sur une base.

La partie se déroulait pas trop mal, nous menions de quelques points seulement, ce qui énervait légèrement Emmett. C'était d'ailleurs à son tour d'être lanceur et je me retrouvais receveur. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me faire des grimaces mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction. Il avait encore osé me taquiner avec un de mes moments humiliants, je devais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Je me concentrais sur la balle et ne fixait qu'elle. Je pouvais presque entendre mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Emmett lança de toutes ses forces et je loupais mon premier coup de batte. Déçue je tentais de me concentrer à nouveau. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil et son célèbre sourire en coin, je souriais en retour.

Je fixais à nouveau la balle et serrais un peu plus la batte en me répétant en boucle dans ma tête "tu ne peux pas louper ce coup-là". Emmett lança de façon moins brutale mais avec plus d'effet cette fois. Je fermais presque des yeux en tapant de toutes mes forces et, par le plus grand des miracles, je réussis à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du terrain. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser mon geste et entendre mon équipe me crier des "cours".

Une fois redescendue sur Terre je m'élançais de base en base, y mettant toute la vitesse et l'agilité que je pouvais. Je ne m'en croyais pas capable mais j'effectuais mon tout premier home run et finissais ma course dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Après nos sautillements, Alice retrouva les bras de Jazz et de joie je me jetais dans ceux d'Edward, le remerciant en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, le match reprenait son cours normal. Quinze minutes plus tard nous gagnions de cinq points et Emmett n'en revenait toujours pas. J'étais fière d'avoir aidé mon équipe et d'avoir gardé mes fesses au sec. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé autour d'un café pour débriefer ce match qui avait vu la première défaite d'Emmett. Le pauvre avait du mal à s'en remettre.

Shelly, Charlie et moi avions salué les Cullen avant de retrouver la maison. Shelly et Charlie travaillaient tous les deux le lendemain quant à moi je regagnais Seattle afin de passer un peu de temps avec Jacob.

Le sommeil avait beaucoup de mal à arriver, les évènements de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de me revenir en mémoire par flash, notamment mes altercations avec Lauren. Ce despote en jupes trop courtes continuait bel et bien de me pourrir la vie, malgré tous mes efforts pour la reléguer au second plan. Mon cerveau était en ébullition et après avoir tourné la moitié de la nuit dans mon lit, je trouvais enfin le sommeil vers deux heures du matin, exténuée.

* * *

Je me réveillais la tête en vrac et des courbatures dans le dos mais pourtant de bonne humeur. J'allais retrouver mon meilleur ami d'ici quelques heures et cela me rendait folle de joie, il me manquait tellement.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide et chaleureusement embrassé Shelly et Charlie, je prenais la route, direction Seattle, afin de retrouver Leah et Jacob pour le déjeuner.

_Playlist : Bon Jovi "Livin On A Prayer"_

Je profitais du trajet pour extérioriser ma joie en chantant à tue tête, comme une folle, les classiques du rock de mes jeunes années. Bon Jovi n'avait plus de secret pour moi.

Alice m'avait envoyé une bonne dizaine de textos, me rappelant qu'ils rejoignaient tous Seattle demain après-midi et que j'étais la bienvenue si je voulais dîner avec eux. Edward m'avait également envoyé un message pour me souhaiter une bonne route. Ses attentions étaient plus fréquentes depuis notre sortie à Port-Angeles et j'avoue que je commençais à m'y habituer.

Jacob m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant à deux pas du circuit. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête et j'étais excitée comme une gamine le matin de Noël. J'espérais que le sujet "Edward Cullen" ne serait pas abordé ou du moins que ça ne partirait pas en dispute. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de ça après mon séjour à Forks.

Je me garais en face du restaurant et retrouvais mes amis accoudés et enlacés contre la portière de leur voiture.

- "Leah, comme c'est bon de te revoir. Toutes mes félicitations au fait !" lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- "Oh merci Bells", me répondit-elle chaleureusement. "Tu as l'air en forme dis-moi, on dirait que New York te réussit".

Je n'avais même pas le temps de discuter un peu avec elle que Jacob se raclait déjà la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- "Je vois que ton homme en oublie les bonnes manières" appuyai-je doucement ce qui fit rire sa compagne et grogner Jake.

Je lâchais Leah pour rejoindre l'étreinte forte voire étouffante de mon meilleur ami.

- "Jake, laisse-moi respirer quand même" ne puis-je m'empêcher de riposter.

Après m'avoir saluée, il me relâcha sans un mot, presque en boudant. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue avant de me diriger vers l'établissement, je mourais de faim.

La serveuse qui nous installa à notre table dévorait des yeux Jake, qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Quant à Leah, si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, cette pauvre serveuse serait six pieds sous terre. Moi j'assistais à la scène en souriant. Je n'avais pas ce genre de problème, n'étant pas en couple, et pourtant ces petites choses me manquaient en quelque sorte.

Ma dernière relation sérieuse remontait à un peu plus de six mois et avait durée tout juste un an. Il s'appelait Riley et était journaliste financier pour le New York Times. C'était un garçon bien sous tout rapport, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Petit à petit son côté jaloux ressortait, notamment quand on sortait. Si un serveur avait eu le malheur de faire avec moi ce que la serveuse faisait à Jake en ce moment, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état de colère aurait été Riley.

Tous mes amis, bizarrement sans exception, le trouvaient faux et beaucoup trop collant avec moi. Moi je ne me rendais pas bien compte, jusqu'au jour où Jake avait débarqué à New York pour quelques jours. Riley n'avait pas supporté ces attentions qu'il y avait entre mon meilleur ami et moi et m'avait fait la crise du siècle.

J'avais tout tenté pour lui faire comprendre que Jake n'était qu'un ami, qu'il était heureux en ménage et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Petit à petit sa jalousie maladive avait été la gangrène de notre relation et j'avais préféré y mettre fin avant que les choses ne dérapent. Je ne le pensais pas violent mais Alice avait un très mauvais pressentiment à son égard et je n'avais pas voulu tenter le diable.

Après avoir commandé, je leur racontais mes péripéties à Forks. Leah était comme captivée par mes histoires, notamment les passages qui concernaient Edward. Jake et elle n'étaient pas d'accord sur le sujet, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et lui pardonnait encore moins son comportement.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant malgré nos divergences d'opinion. Leah avait l'art et la manière de changer de sujet dès qu'elle sentait que les choses pouvaient déraper. Elle était parfaite pour Jake, forte et douce à la fois, et le connaissait par cœur.

Nous nous embrassions chaleureusement sur le trottoir avant de nous séparer. Leah regagnait leur appartement, profitant du fait que Jake soit de sortie pour corriger des copies. Depuis trois ans elle était institutrice en primaire et adorait ça. Elle avait le truc avec les gosses, nous l'avions tous remarqué quand nous étions plus jeunes et ce métier était fait pour elle.

Jake voulait qu'on fasse tourner nos motos, c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouvait au circuit, devant notre garage. C'était un loisir que je ne faisais qu'à Seattle et avec mon meilleur ami. J'aurais pu faire envoyer ma moto à New York mais, avec tous les transports en commun mis à notre disposition, je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt.

Et puis c'était ce qui nous avait rapproché tous les deux. Je m'ennuyais ferme à Forks et j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'évader. Jake était un bon mécanicien et quand le voisin a mis ces deux motos en ruines sur le trottoir pour la décharge, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Au départ Charlie et Billy n'étaient pas au courant de ce que nous faisions. Pourtant je n'étais pas très douée et je rentrais souvent à la maison avec des bleus et même parfois de grosses contusions que Carlisle réparait discrètement.

Et puis un jour quelqu'un nous avait dénoncés et Charlie était venu constater par lui-même. Ce jour-là j'avais été privée de sortie pendant deux mois et Jacob avait eu droit à une bonne punition également.

Pourtant, dès qu'on avait pu, on avait recommencé mais cette fois-ci en prévenant l'autorité parentale afin d'éviter les ennuis. Charlie avait eu du mal à me laisser faire, il avait d'ailleurs dépensé une fortune en équipements pour ma sécurité.

Et puis j'avais pu lui prouver que je savais ce que je faisais et il m'avait laissé faire. Les années passées, Jake et moi avions investi nos économies dans de nouvelles motos, plus récentes et plus puissantes. Et dès que je venais à Seattle, nous prenions un peu de temps pour faire quelques tours de piste ensemble. Et les choses terminaient en paris, comme aujourd'hui.

- "On va faire ça sur cinq tours" commença-t-il. "Si je gagne, tu me devras une soirée karaoké avec trois chansons".

Il savait pertinemment que je détestais le karaoké. Me retrouver seule sur scène, devant un public, en plus pour pousser la chansonnette, était un des pires calvaires que je pouvais subir et il le savait. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de très fort en contrepartie. Tout d'un coup je savais ce qu'il l'énerverait et me lançait.

- "Très bien. Mais si je gagne, tu devras présenter tes excuses à Edward pour ton comportement à New York et lui payer un verre" répondis-je, les sourcils relevés et le sourire machiavélique.

Il déglutit fortement avant d'acquiescer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait si vite, j'allais devoir mettre le paquet pour le battre, il était généralement plus rapide que moi.

Après nous être équipés et avoir fait quelques tours de chauffe, la course pouvait commencer. Jake avait pris un bon départ mais je lui collais au train. Nos motos étaient aussi puissantes l'une que l'autre mais il la maitrisait nettement mieux. Contrairement à moi, il pratiquait plus souvent et connaissait mieux le circuit. Pourtant je restais juste derrière lui, j'avais même réussi à le dépasser dans le troisième tour.

Je tentais de tenir bon mais il profitait d'une petite erreur de trajectoire de ma part pour me dépasser et rester en tête. J'avais donné tout ce que je pouvais je n'avais jamais réussi à le doubler à nouveau. Il remportait notre petit pari et je le félicitais, fair play. Lui jubilait, il savait que ce moment de karaoké allait encore être d'anthologie. J'arriverai peut-être à négocier de partager la scène avec mes amis le moment venu.

Nous avions rejoint Leah et dîner à l'appartement tous les trois. Après avoir parlé de nos projets pour les fêtes de fin d'année et regardé un film, chacun regagnait sa chambre pour un peu de repos.

Cette nuit-là je m'endormais rapidement, d'un sommeil sans rêves et réparateur.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais profité d'une accalmie pour aller courir. Je me sentais vraiment bien, les batteries rechargées et la tête en paix.

L'après-midi, Leah et moi avions été trainer au centre commercial, histoire de faire un peu de shopping. Contrairement à Alice, Leah était beaucoup plus cool et calme. Elle me conseillait sans m'imposer et nous pouvions faire des pauses assez fréquentes quand le ras-le-bol se faisait sentir.

Les Cullen étaient d'ailleurs en route pour Seattle, nous avions notre vol retour pour New York demain matin. Et ce soir nous avions tous prévu de dîner ensemble dans un petit restaurant italien avant d'aller dans un club. Par chance le karaoké serait pour une prochaine fois, ce qui faisait râler Jake.

Je me dégotais une petite robe verte pour l'occasion et Leah avait trouvé un ensemble jupe blanc. Avec sa peau mate, c'était définitivement sa couleur.

Je profitais d'un peu de temps libre pour faire une escale dans ma bibliothèque fétiche. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui avaient passées. Mme Goff avait pris sa retraite et laissé la gestion de la boutique à son petit-fils, Nahuel. Il y avait toujours cette odeur caractéristique des vieux livres, odeur hautement réconfortante pour moi. Mes souvenirs me ramenaient à mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Edward avait dû se démener pour trouver cet exemplaire original et ça lui avait à coup sûr coûté très cher. Une idée me vint et je me rapprochais des vitrines. Après avoir parcouru tous les titres je ne pouvais qu'être déçue, il n'y avait aucun exemplaire ancien de "Roméo et Juliette". Après avoir demandé à Nahuel, il m'apprit que la boutique en possédait bien un, mais il était dans la salle sécurisé à cause de sa valeur.

L'exemplaire datait de plus d'un siècle et était malgré tout en parfait état de conservation. La couverture était de couleur bleu nuit et je savais que ce serait un joli clin d'œil. Le prix était vraiment élevé mais, étant une cliente fidèle et après un coup de fil à Mme Goff, j'avais obtenu une bonne ristourne. Edward ne s'était apparemment pas posé cette question en m'offrant un cadeau aussi coûteux et je m'en voulais un peu d'y avoir pensé moi-même.

Après l'avoir fait précieusement emballé par Nahuel, je rejoignais l'appartement de Leah et Jake afin de me préparer en vue de notre soirée. Alice me tenait au courant au fur et à mesure par textos, une vieille habitude tenace entre nous. Dans son dos Emmett m'envoyait des messages inutiles mais comiques, rallant sur sa sœur. J'en déduisais qu'Edward devait être au volant.

Alice venait de me prévenir qu'ils étaient tous en route pour le restaurant; Esme ne se joignait pas à nous ce soir, Thanksgiving l'avait épuisée. Ce soir je dormais chez elle alors je prenais ma voiture. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de me chambrer avec mon SUV de location, insinuant que le loueur nous avait vu venir, ma poisse et moi. Ce qu'il pouvait être macho parfois !

Pour la peine Leah était montée avec moi, "solidarité féminine" avait-elle répondue à Jake quand il lui avait ouvert la portière pour la voir lui passer devant. Durant le trajet j'avais reçu un message de Jasper, m'informant que je devais me préparer car Alice était déchaînée.

Une fois sur le parking, je retrouvais toute la bande. Alice bondissait dans mes bras comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis un mois, Jazz avait raison, elle était survoltée ce soir. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Les couples se tenaient par la main et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je ne sais pas si c'était la période de l'année qui me faisait cet effet mais les démonstrations d'amour des couples qui m'entouraient me filaient le cafard. Edward dut sentir mon trouble car il passa une main dans mon dos pour me guider. Le moindre contact avec lui me réchauffait de l'intérieur, il était très intentionné et je commençais à y prendre goût.

Notre serveuse, Gianna, nous plaçait en fond de salle dans une sorte d'alcôve. Elle regardait Edward avec un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût et ma réaction me surprenait vraiment. Je tentais de me focaliser sur la conversation d'Alice et Leah. Elles étaient en pleine comparaison de bague de fiançailles ce qui me faisait sourire. Leah félicitait Jazz pour son choix pendant qu'il nous avouait avoir fait la moitié des bijouteries de la Grosse Pomme pour avoir un coup de cœur qu'il espérait réciproque.

J'apprenais que Rose était dans la confidence, elle avait aidé Jazz pour la taille. Emmett avait bien entendu fait une blague vaseuse que personne n'avait voulu relever, de peur de l'encourager.

Ce restaurant était vraiment excellent, sa réputation n'était plus à faire à Seattle. Leur risotto était une petite merveille, la moitié d'entre nous avait d'ailleurs opté pour ce plat.

- " Vous avez arrêté une date ? " demanda alors Jake.

- "Ce sera à Forks alors pas avant l'été prochain" répondait une Alice aux anges. "Ça va être une année mariage on dirait".

C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, Leah et Jake avait prévu de se dire "oui" à La Push en juin et d'après ce que je venais d'apprendre, Lily et Jazz voulait le faire en juillet. La petite ville de Forks allait être en ébullition avec tout ça cet été.

Jazz avait insisté pour payer une tournée de champagne pour fêter leurs fiançailles au dessert. Je savourais tranquillement le meilleur Panna Cotta que je n'avais jamais mangé en écoutant leurs discussions d'une oreille distraite. Alice m'avait déjà demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et je me doutais bien de l'enfer qui m'attendait. Elle préparait son mariage depuis l'âge de douze ans alors ce pauvre Jazz avait intérêt à s'accrocher. J'aurais moi-même probablement besoin de vacances d'ici là, sous peine de péter un câble.

Gianna avait bien tenté de laisser son numéro à Edward mais il avait gentiment décliné la proposition. Bien sûr Emmett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque à la serveuse qui avait rougi tellement elle était embarrassée. Rosalie m'avouait avoir parfois honte de sortir avec son mari, tellement sa délicatesse était flagrante parfois.

Le Moonlight était un club prisé de Seattle, à quelques blocks du Space Needle. La clientèle était assez selecte et je remarquais avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas bondée. Comme toute boîte, elle avait sa brochette de bimbos siliconées et peinturlurées accoudées au bar, vêtues de micros robes et guettant le riche et beau célibataire.

Moi qui pensais être un peu trop sexy, je remarquais rapidement que j'avais nettement plus de tissu sur le dos que la majeure partie des filles présentes. La salle était vraiment très vaste, avec une grande piste de danse au centre, entourée de plusieurs coins avec des petites tables bars ou des tables basses entourées de canapés.

Lily avait fait les choses en grand car nous étions invités à rejoindre la salle VIP, qui n'était autre qu'une gigantesque mezzanine surplombant la piste de danse. L'ambiance y était plus intimiste, les canapés étaient noirs et les lumières tamisées. La première tournée était pour moi. Les garçons avaient choisi des Corona alors que les filles et moi avions préféré des cocktails colorés.

_Playlist : Jessie J "Domino"_

La musique était bonne et une fois nos cocktails terminés, nous avions toutes migré sur la piste de danse au rez-de-chaussée. "Domino" retentissait dans les baffles et Rosalie sautait partout. Je me rapprochais de Leah et nous entamions une chorégraphie endiablée tout en chantant les paroles à tue tête. Je me sentais bien, légère, survoltée et même sexy, fait rare chez moi pour être souligné.

Peu à peu la piste se remplissait mais nous n'en avions rien à faire. Ce soir était notre dernière soirée tous ensemble et il fallait en profiter. Alice m'entrainait dans sa choré survoltée et je tenais plutôt bien la distance, malgré mes talons compensés. Après quelques chansons supplémentaires, nous rejoignions les garçons à l'étage pour boire un verre. La chaleur devenait étouffante en bas et j'avais besoin de boire de toute urgence.

Steve, notre serveur attitré, était aux petits soins pour nous. La moitié de nos hommes était passée à quelque chose de plus fort, moi je décidais de tenter comme Rose un "Sex on the Beach". Emmett avait été faussement choqué que j'ose prononcer ce genre de chose au serveur, mais l'alcool aidant je n'avais pas eu de rougissements.

Après une pause pipi qui me parut durer des heures tellement il y avait la queue, je me retrouvais à nouveau sur la piste. Emportée par la musique je n'avais pas réalisé qu'un type était en train de me coller de trop près. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me dégager et de remonter rejoindre le groupe.

Je croisais Emmett dans les escaliers. Il avait décidé de venir me débarrasser de pot de colle numéro un. Il avait toujours agi en grand frère protecteur avec moi, je me sentais toujours en sécurité quand il était dans les parages.

_Playlist : Robin Thicke "Everything I Can't Have"_

Je cherchais Edward des yeux mais ne le trouvais nulle part. Je buvais mon quatrième cocktail quand les premières notes de "Everything I Can' Have" retentirent dans toute la boîte. La piste s'enflammait sous ces airs de salsa et je me levais d'un bond sous les regards ahuris de mes amis. J'adorais cette chanson, non, je la vénérais. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines quand je sentis une main se poser sur le bas de mon dos, puis un souffle près de mon oreille.

- "Danse avec moi".

Ce n'était en aucun cas une demande et ça me rendait toute chose. Edward me retournait brusquement avant de se coller contre moi. Nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre et nos pas quasiment automatiques. Je réalisais à peine la facilité déconcertante que j'avais de danser la salsa avec lui.

Notre danse était sensuelle et rapide, très rapide. Il me faisait tourner dans tous les sens et l'alcool commençait à faire effet mais je tenais bon. Je me sentais revivre dans ses bras.

Nos amis nous regardaient comme si nous étions tout droit sortis d'un film de science-fiction mais je n'en avais cure, j'étais au paradis de la danse. Notre proximité réchauffait tout mon être et c'était le plus important. La chanson se terminait bien trop vite à mon goût mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher.

Je tentais de le retenir, ce qui à ma grande surprise ne fût pas si difficile, et nous rejoignîmes la piste en bas. Le groupe au grand complet nous avait suivis et ondulait sur les basses. Edward plaquait mon dos contre son torse et nous dansions collés serrés en rythme. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de la sensation, c'était grisant.

Mes pas se faisant moins assurés à cause de la chaleur de la foule et des vapeurs alcoolisées, nous avions décidé de rentrer à l'appartement. J'embrassais chaleureusement Leah et Jake, leur promettant de revenir les voir bientôt.

N'étant pas en état de conduire, Edward avait laissé les clés de la Volvo à Emmett pour nous ramener avec ma voiture. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard je sombrais dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de rêves de danses et d'yeux verts intenses.

* * *

**Playlist "Moonlight" sur Deezer : http[:]/www[.]deezer[.]com[/]fr[/]music[/]playlist[/]61591500**

Muse "Invincible", Bon Jovi "Livin On A Prayer", Jessie J "Domino" & Robin Thicke "Everything I Can't Have"

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez? Est-ce que l'attente en valait le coup? ****Dites-moi tout ;)**

**Lors d'une review on m'a informé que les anonymes ne pouvaient pas laisser de commentaires.**

**Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait déverrouiller quelque chose... mais après vérification j'ai activé cette fonction.**

**Ce n'était pas une volontée de ma part, je suis toujours ravie de lire vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, ****ça aide toujours à avancer.**

**Je n'ai aucune date concernant la suite, le chapitre 14 est à peine commencé.**

**Prenez soin de vous, et merci pour tout.**

**Belly**


	15. Départ

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

Un immense merci à ma correctrice **Ingrid (alias TwiN) **mais aussi à **Auré (alias Ptite Vampire)**

pour toute l'aide qu'elles m'ont apporté sur ce chapitre.

J'ai découvert, avec plaisir, qu'échanger sur son histoire pouvait avoir des répercutions

insoupçonnées, dans le bon sens du terme xD

Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Comme je le disais précédemment, mon moteur c'est vous,

et vos reviews m'ont vraiment donné la pêche !

Je voudrais d'ailleurs, pour la toute première fois, remercier les anonymes :

**Doriane, 974 & Larsand**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Si j'avais su qu'il n'y avait qu'à cliquer pour débloquer

cette fonction... vous auriez pu me donner vos avis plus tôt xD

Avant de vous laisser avec le nouveau chapitre...

merci à tous pour votre fidélité à mon histoire et votre soutien.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)

* * *

******Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

**Départ**

* * *

**Playlist :** Paramore "We Are Broken"

Depuis plus d'une heure je courais sur le tapis, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'évacuer ma colère. Du coin de l'œil je voyais bien que Max, mon coach, avait peur de venir me voir. La salle allait bientôt fermer et il n'osait pas venir me le dire. Le pauvre savait à quel point j'étais hors de moi, il avait pu le sentir lors de notre petite séance de boxe durant ma pause déjeuner.

Ce soir avait lieu notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, avant le départ d'Edward. Ce soir j'allais devoir lui dire au revoir et je ne m'en sentais pas capable, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ces derniers mois et surtout dernièrement.

Les vacances de Thanksgiving s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées, malgré l'épisode Mallory. Mais le retour à New York n'avait été que désillusions. Il y avait tellement de choses que je n'avais pas comprises sur le moment, les larmes d'Esme à l'aéroport, les visages moins souriants de Rose et Em', la tension entre Lili et Edward, la distance que ce dernier mettait entre lui et moi…

Toutes ces questions muettes avaient trouvé réponse lors de la réunion hebdomadaire du cabinet.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

- "Oh, putain de merde !" criai-je à travers ma chambre après avoir vérifié mon réveil trois fois pour être sûre de l'heure que j'y lisais.

J'étais foutrement en retard ! Comment une chose comme ça pouvait arriver quand vous aviez autant de monde sous le même toit ?

N'ayant même pas le temps de prendre une douche, je sautais dans le premier tailleur qui me tombait sous la main et passais à la salle de bains en mode express. Pour les chaussures, c'était une autre histoire… Alice avait raison, il était grand temps que j'investisse dans un dressing digne de ce nom. Bizarrement c'était toujours quand j'étais à la bourre et à quatre pattes en train de chercher le jumeau de l'escarpin élu que j'avais ce genre d'idées.

Je sortais en furie et courais vers la porte aussi vite que ces satanées chaussures me le permettaient. J'avais bien vu Alice essayer de me rattraper dans le couloir, hurlant des "Bella attends !" à tout va mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps. Par chance, un taxi arrivait juste quand je levais le bras… mon petit miracle de la journée.

Je me sentais mal, je savais très bien que la réunion aurait déjà commencé quand j'arriverais et James n'allait pas être content du tout. Je transpirais comme une gosse rien qu'à l'idée. Et puis j'en voulais quand même un peu à Edward. On bossait au même endroit, il aurait pu me réveiller, ou au moins vérifier que je l'étais, m'attendre, je ne sais pas moi…

Penser à lui était déroutant. Il m'avait glissé un "j'ai quelque chose à te dire" quand on avait passé le seuil du loft hier et depuis plus rien. Quand il était disponible, c'est moi qui ne l'étais pas et vice-versa. J'avais bien essayé d'aller frapper à sa porte avant d'aller me coucher mais il avait apparemment une discussion houleuse avec une certaine Tanya… Pour rien au monde je ne voulais être là-dedans.

Le taxi m'arrêta juste devant l'entrée et, après l'avoir généreusement payé, je piquais un sprint vers les ascenseurs, badge en main.

Bien sûr l'ascenseur était bondé et il s'arrêtait à quasiment tous les étages. Si je n'avais pas eu ce genre de chaussures j'aurais tenté les escaliers, mais là ça aurait été une opération suicide. Enfin, j'aurais au moins eu une bonne raison d'être en retard !

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin à mon étage, je courais à nouveau en direction de la salle de réunion. Angela tenta de m'arrêter mais je levais ma main vers elle afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Dans mon élan, je rentrais dans la salle avec fracas mais, heureusement, toujours sur mes deux pieds.

James avait arrêté de parler net et me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. J'avais espéré qu'il s'en contenterait mais il était apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- "Bella. Merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta présence" dit-il, sarcastique.

Je piquais un fard et me dirigeais vers la seule place restante en regardant mes pieds. Je savais à quoi m'attendre mais j'avais espéré qu'il aurait l'amabilité de me convoquer dans son bureau plutôt que de me remonter les bretelles devant tout le monde.

Du coin de l'œil je voyais le regard désolé d'Edward mais n'y prêtais pas plus attention. Après tout, ce ne serait pas arrivé s'il s'était préoccupé de moi ce matin. Je remarquais également une grande blonde, inconnue au bataillon, assise à côté de lui. Sur le coup, sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose. Et puis je la trouvais un peu trop collée à Edward, c'était limite si elle n'était pas sur ses genoux. Mais je m'étais faite suffisamment remarquer pour aujourd'hui et décidais de me concentrer sur les dires de mon boss plutôt que mes divagations.

James reprit le cours de la réunion et distribuait les études à venir. A mon plus grand étonnement, j'étais catapultée chef de projet sur le nouvel amphithéâtre de l'université de Yale. Le fait que j'y avais étudié avait dû peser dans la balance lors des attributions et j'étais ravie.

Puis la réunion dériva sur le projet HSBC. Je pensais l'affaire en attente, vu que j'avais été réaffectée sur autre chose, mais je réalisais bien vite que ça allait plus loin que ça.

- "Les chinois ont été séduits par notre projet alors le cabinet a décidé d'envoyer une petite équipe sur place afin de coordonner tout ça. Edward, ainsi que Demetri, rejoindront Shanghai la semaine prochaine, pour quatre mois. Ils seront assistés par Tanya Denali, architecte paysagiste de profession.

Dire que j'étais choquée était un doux euphémisme. Dans la même heure je venais d'apprendre que j'étais évincée d'une affaire que j'avais moi-même gagnée pour le cabinet, qu'Edward partait dans un autre continent pendant quatre mois et de surcroit avec son ex petite-amie de fac ! J'avais envie de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible mais Blondie avait apparemment envie de faire durer les choses.

Je piquais discrètement le crayon de ma voisine d'à côté, il fallait que je m'occupe les mains avant de m'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Elle était déjà en train de faire un speech dont je n'avais rien suivi jusque-là, trop concentrée sur mes doigts. Plus je l'écoutais, plus j'avais envie de dormir, son blabla était tout simplement soporifique… Puis, après avoir récité son CV, elle changeait de ton et passait un peu de pommade à James et ses associés, comme si elle était en pleine représentation ou je ne sais quoi…

- "Je suis flattée de la confiance que m'accorde James pour ce projet et de faire partie de votre équipe. J'espère prendre plaisir à travailler avec vous. Sans compter que je retrouve un vieil ami, qui a été à une époque bien plus que cela…" ponctua-t-elle sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Edward.

Une poussée d'adrénaline m'a prise par surprise et c'est le pauvre crayon d'Anna qui en a fait les frais. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Elle était en train de lui faire du rentre dedans en pleine réunion, un lundi matin ? J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres devant son attitude. Allait-elle jusqu'à se prostituer pour avoir du boulot ? Cette fille était écœurante.

Je levais la tête pour constater que certains de mes collègues me regardaient de travers. Anna faisait l'aller retour entre mon visage et son pauvre crayon, un air horrifié sur le visage. Quant à la palme du visage le plus expressif de la salle, elle revenait à Edward pour cette magnifique grimace, entre avertissement, consternation et un soupçon de dégout, à l'intention de Tanya.

Mon cerveau tentait un dérivatif en remettant les morceaux du puzzle en place. Comment j'avais pu louper une chose pareille ! Hier soir, il était au téléphone avec _elle_, donc il savait pour la Chine. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue à ce moment-là ?

James nous libérait enfin et je me précipitais vers la sortie. Je ramassais mes affaires, laissées sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, et regagnais mon bureau au pas de course.

Bien trop vite à mon goût je me retrouvais dans le bureau de James pour le second round. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais dans mon tort et, dans l'état où j'étais, il pouvait bien me reprocher ce qu'il voulait, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Une fois de retour à mon bureau, j'envoyais un rapide message à Alice pour tenter de démêler tout ça. Bien entendu, elle m'avoua rapidement qu'elle était au courant mais qu'elle avait gardé le silence pensant qu'Edward avait réussi à me le dire lui-même, comme c'était convenu.

De l'incompréhension je venais de passer à la colère. Ils savaient tous et personne n'avait jugé bon de me prévenir. Mes mains commençaient à trembler et une vague de panique me prit. Par chance j'avais de quoi y remédier dans mon sac alors je fonçais chercher un grand verre d'eau vers la salle de repos.

Je prenais rapidement mes calmants avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent pour de bon et me concentrais sur mes exercices de respiration. Je n'avais pas entendu Edward arriver et c'est une sorte de décharge qui me sortit de mon état de stress quand il me toucha l'épaule.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien Bella" me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

J'avais bien entendu ? Il était vraiment en train de me demander ça ? J'allais lui répondre d'aller se faire voir quand Blondie a débarqué, tout sourire.

- "Tu dois être la fameuse Bella" commença-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Mon regard restait bloqué sur sa main tendue, il était hors de question que je la touche. Une fois qu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je la lui sers, elle s'adressa à Edward.

- "James voudrait que nous réglions les derniers détails de notre voyage, il nous attend dans son bureau" lui dit-elle, tout en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Edward dans un geste un peu trop affectueux.

Mon regard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester figé sur cette main, posée un peu trop possessivement sur le bras de mon ami. Je me sentais de trop alors je décidais de regagner mon bureau. J'étais presque sortie quand je sentis une main me retenir le bras.

Je me tournais vers son propriétaire et lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en magasin. Il comprit tout de suite son erreur et me relâcha aussitôt.

Le reste de la matinée passa avec une rapidité effarante. Je faisais mon travail de façon automatique, le cœur n'y était pas. Ma tête était au bord de l'explosion et je n'arrivais pas à mettre de côté mon amertume et mes questions.

A plusieurs reprises Edward avait essayé de venir me parler, soit directement ou même par la messagerie interne, mais je jugeais qu'il avait passé son tour. C'était ce week-end qu'il aurait dû me parler, il avait eu l'embarras du choix quand on y pense. Sans parler des autres.

A midi je profitais du fait qu'Edward discutait avec Demetri pour m'éclipser discrètement à la salle de sport. Le sac de frappe avait subi une bonne partie de ma colère mais je n'étais pas encore libérée. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de déjeuner, de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu avaler.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé de la même manière. Je refusais toujours de parler à Edward. De toute façon sa chère et tendre était toujours collée à ses basques, au moins comme ça j'avais la paix !

Le soir venu, je rentrais à la maison le plus rapidement possible. J'avais bien conscience de le fuir, mais je ne me voyais pas continuer ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Et puis j'avais des comptes à régler et je préférais le faire avant le retour d'Edward.

Une fois la porte du loft passée, je tombais nez à nez sur une Alice tout sourire. Par chance pour elle, son sourire disparut rapidement. Je la suivais silencieusement jusqu'au salon où étaient confortablement installés Rosalie et Emmett.

J'avais décidé de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités, je voulais d'abord entendre leur version. C'est Rose qui commença.

- "Votre boss a téléphoné vendredi. Apparemment c'était prévu depuis un certain temps qu'Edward aille à Shanghai mais seulement pour des voyages de courte durée. Et puis les plans ont changé pendant les vacances. Les chinois avaient d'autres projets et ils voulaient une équipe sur place afin de faciliter les échanges".

Première nouvelle ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient prévu plusieurs déplacements pour Edward. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et attendais la suite, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- "Il nous a demandé de garder ça pour nous, il voulait t'en parler personnellement hier soir, pour ne pas gâcher nos vacances" ajouta Alice. "Je pensais que vous aviez discuté hier soir mais j'ai compris mon erreur quand il m'a envoyé un texto ce matin, me demandant de te prévenir avant que tu ne partes. J'ai essayé Bells mais…"

- "Vous le savez depuis vendredi et je l'ai appris ce matin dans une salle de réunion bondée" susurrais-je en fermant les yeux.

- "Bella, on voulait te le dire mais…"

- "Mais quoi, EMMETT ? Depuis quand les décisions d'Edward sont parole d'évangile ?" crachais-je, hors de moi. "Vous m'avez trahie de la pire des façons, je n'arrive pas à le croire !".

- "Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella mais c'est aussi mon frère" murmura Alice, la voix tremblante et les larmes au bord des yeux.

- "Alors c'est ça l'explication ?" hurlais-je. "Parce que je ne suis QUE ta meilleure amie, et non ta sœur, je ne mérite pas d'être au courant d'un truc pareil ?" ajoutai-je, à bout de souffle. "Il part QUATRE mois ALICE, à DOUZE MILLE KILOMÈTRES d'ici pour bosser sur le projet que J'AI monté, et avec son EX EN PLUS ! Et parce que MONSIEUR a décidé que vous deviez me le cacher, vous avez laissé faire ?"

J'avais tellement élevé la voix qu'Alice éclatait en sanglots. J'aurais dû avoir des remords, ou au moins un pincement au cœur, mais rien. Cette journée était un cauchemar et j'étais à bout de nerfs.

- "Je pensais compter plus que ça pour vous" dis-je avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

* * *

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

Edward avait dû rester au bureau tard ce soir-là pour discuter des modalités avec James et Tanya et moi je m'étais réfugiée chez Jo. J'avais passé ma soirée à noyer ma fureur dans la vodka.

Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, je ne les avais pas vus. De toute façon le monstre en moi n'était pas calmé, loin de là. J'avais d'ailleurs remplacé mes pauses déjeuners par des séances intensives de sport, que je renouvelais le soir après le travail, afin d'évacuer mon trop plein d'énergie.

Edward essayait de me parler tous les jours mais je ne lui en laissais jamais l'occasion. J'étais passée maître dans l'art de l'esquive.

Je pensais qu'on était amis tous les deux, je pensais qu'on était tous amis, mais je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Alice avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que je lui reparle à nouveau et j'avais craqué hier mais ce n'était plus comme avant. J'avais quand même réussi à tenir une semaine, un triste record.

L'arrivée de Tanya avait chamboulé les plans d'Edward et j'étais allée travailler dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Dès que je fermais les yeux je la voyais se coller à lui, touchant son bras, lui caresser l'épaule. Elle était tellement tactile et, même s'il ne répondait pas à ses intentions, ça me faisait mal. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. J'étais jalouse, maladivement jalouse. J'avais beau me voiler la face sur certaines choses, j'étais bien consciente de ça, et ça me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Je jetais un œil à Max, il tapotait sa montre du doigt. J'avais été tellement hargneuse avec lui que je décidais de ne pas faire de vague. Je ralentis ma course jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement et filai rapidement sous la douche.

Une fois prête, je le saluais gentiment avant de me diriger vers les ascenseurs. Je me sentais quand même plus détendue, peut-être à cause de la fatigue que j'accumulais ces derniers jours. En effet, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Je tournais et virais des heures durant avant de m'endormir, exténuée, toutes les nuits depuis l'annonce de son départ. Si je dormais cinq heures d'affilée, cela tenait du miracle.

Ma tête était pleine de choses que je n'arrivais pas à évacuer. Je savais pertinemment que je devais parler avec lui, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable sans fondre en larmes. Un sentiment amer de trahison et d'abandon m'habitait et il en était responsable. Nos danses au Moonlight avaient été mes plus beaux moments avec lui, et maintenant je me disais qu'ils seraient les derniers et ça me faisait mal.

Je m'engouffrais dans le métro et vissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. La voix puissante d'Hayley Williams résonnait et je m'évadais. Ces chansons étaient mes alliées, elles me permettaient d'extérioriser ma douleur.

Bien trop vite je me retrouvais devant la porte du loft. Après une profonde inspiration j'entrais et filais tout droit dans ma chambre. Ma technique était au point maintenant. Je me changeais rapidement et m'installais sur mon lit, livre en main et une douce musique en fond sonore.

Quelques coups à ma porte me réveillaient brusquement, j'avais dû m'assoupir.

- "Oui ?" dis-je, la voix rauque.

- "Petite soirée improvisée, tu nous rejoins au salon ?" me demanda Alice à travers la porte.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour lui répondre.

- "Je pense que je vais rester là, Alice" répondis-je.

- "Bella, s'il te plaît, arrête de l'éviter comme la peste. Il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre".

- "Mais oui, bien sûr… Et je fais quoi de celle qu'il m'a plantée dans le dos ?" répondis-je, sarcastique.

- "Offre-lui le bénéfice du doute" soupira-t-elle. "Il voulait te le dire mais…"

- "Mais quoi, Alice ? Ce n'est pas comme si on vivait ou bossait ensemble. Non mais attends un peu, on fait déjà toutes ces choses !" ironisai-je.

- "Ce que tu peux être puérile parfois !"

- "Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute" couinais-je.

- "Non, bien sûr que non. Écoute, c'est mon frère mais c'est aussi ton ami. Et il part à l'autre bout du monde demain alors, s'il te plaît, passe au moins sa dernière soirée avec nous" me supplia-t-elle. "Pour lui faire plaisir…"

- "Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir ?"

- "Tu le regretteras et tu le sais. Allez, on t'attend au salon".

Je comptais répliquer une fois de plus mais elle était déjà partie. Pourquoi étais-je aussi transparente ? Elle me connaissait si bien et pourtant…

Sur cette pensée je décidais de les rejoindre. Après tout je n'étais pas obligée de lui adresser la parole. Je me brossais rapidement les cheveux tout en me répétant mon mantra "reste zen, cool et surtout ne pleure pas devant eux".

C'est d'un pas hésitant que je gagnais le salon. Ils étaient installés dans les canapés, verres en mains. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi mais tentais d'en faire abstraction. Lili avait préparé un véritable festin, les odeurs venant de la cuisine m'ouvraient l'appétit. On ne peut pas dire que j'avalais grand-chose ces derniers temps.

J'embrassais Jazz et m'installais à ses côtés. Edward ne me lâchait pas des yeux et moi je faisais de même avec mes pieds. Ils étaient certes moins séduisants que lui mais je ne pouvais pas rencontrer ses émeraudes sous peine de me mettre à hurler ou à pleurer, au choix. Mon mantra tournait toujours en boucle dans ma tête, mais cela devenait plus difficile de résister.

La conversation dériva sur Noël et on sentait l'émotion dans la voix de Lili quand elle nous apprit qu'Esme venait ici cette année.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Noël, Jazz ?" le questionnai-je.

- "Je serai à Boston, chez mes parents. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis presque un an et j'ai une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer" me répondit-il en prenant la main d'Alice pour l'embrasser "Et toi Bella ? Tu comptes rentrer à Forks cette année ?" me demanda-t-il en retour.

Je levais les yeux vers lui sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment je n'avais même pas pris le temps de réfléchir au mois prochain.

- "Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour Noël" chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise.

Lili avait dû remarquer mon malaise car elle s'empressa de me demander ce que je voulais boire. Je la remerciais avant d'aller moi-même derrière le bar afin de me servir un verre. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de fort et la vodka était toute désignée.

Alors que j'arpentais la cuisine pour trouver du jus d'orange, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement pour tomber sur Edward. Je me doutais bien qu'il essaierait à nouveau de me coincer, j'aurais dû être plus attentive.

- "Vodka hein, peut-être un peu fort pour la soirée non ?"

- "Shanghai, peut-être un peu loin comme destination, non ?" demandai-je, sur la défensive.

Je n'avais aucunement besoin d'une leçon de morale, encore moins de sa part. Sur ce, je décidais d'en rester là avant de rajouter un peu plus de vodka dans mon verre.

- "Bella, il faut vraiment qu'on parle" insista-t-il.

- "Désolée Edward, mais ton temps de parole a expiré la semaine dernière".

- "Bella, tu sais très bien que j'allais t'en parler mais…"

- "Mais tu étais trop occupé avec Tanya" terminai-je en me dirigeant vers le congélateur afin de récupérer de la glace pour mon cocktail détonnant.

D'un coup d'œil rapide je remarquais qu'il était toujours derrière moi, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- "Quand vas-tu arrêter d'agir comme une gamine ?" s'énerva-t-il.

- "Tu as le culot de me traiter de gamine ! Désolée Edward mais, de nous deux, le gamin ce n'est certainement pas moi !" contrai-je, acerbe. "Ce n'est pas moi qui ai caché mon départ à l'autre bout du globe !"

- "Alors c'est ça ? Tu ne digères pas que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant ?"

- "Ce que je ne digère pas c'est que j'ai appris la nouvelle de la bouche de James. Je ne digère pas non plus c'est que tu m'aies fait passer pour une imbécile devant mes collègues et mes amis, sans parler de l'arrivée de ton ex !" crachai-je. "Je croyais qu'on était amis…"

- "Tout ça pour une histoire de fierté ?"

Je sentais mon sang bouillir. Comment osait-il me traiter de la sorte, après ce qu'il venait de me faire ? Je me retournais et le regardais droit dans les yeux de mon regard le plus noir. La fureur était de retour et j'avais du mal à me contenir.

- "De la fierté ? Non Edward, juste de la loyauté" contrai-je, en appuyant fortement mon index contre son torse.

Il me regardait, perplexe.

- "De la loyauté, hein ? La loyauté Bella, ça aurait été de s'avouer les choses plutôt que de se cacher toute la semaine".

- "Sur ce point je suis d'accord. Alors maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne suis même pas tes propres principes ?" argumentai-je.

- "Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance ! Tu crois être la seule à souffrir de la situation ? Tu penses vraiment que ça ne me fait pas de la peine de partir là-bas, loin de ma famille… loin de toi ?"

- "Tanya à l'air ravie, elle !"

- "Ne sois pas stupide" dit-il, las.

J'allais sévèrement répliquer quand la silhouette fine d'Alice passa entre nous.

- "Bells, Rose et Em' viennent d'arriver et Rose aurait besoin de toi à côté. Ils voudraient refaire leur salle de bains et elle aurait quelques questions" lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers le four.

Je restais une minute interdite, j'avais envie de hurler. Pourtant je décidais de passer outre ma colère et de les rejoindre dans le salon. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournais vers Edward.

- "Bonne soirée Edward et… félicitations pour la Chine" murmurais-je en tournant les talons.

Mais sa main se referma sur mon poignet et il me tira légèrement pour que je lui fasse face.

- "Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus de mal ? me murmura-t-il à son tour. "C'est que tu attaches autant d'importance à l'annonce de mon départ plutôt qu'au fait que je ne serai plus là demain".

D'un geste sec je me dégageais et regagnais le salon. J'entendis vaguement le ton monter entre Lili et Edward mais décidais de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention.

Rose et moi discutions tranquillement des aménagements qu'elle voulait faire chez elle. Je liquidais rapidement ma vodka orange non sans grimacer.

Lili et Edward étaient revenus près de nous mais je tentais tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer quelques piques et je pouvais sentir d'ici la tristesse qu'il ressentait quand c'était le cas. Il m'avait fait tellement de mal ces derniers jours qu'après tout, ce n'était que justice.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien. Le pichet de Margarita d'Alice avait réduit à une vitesse incroyable, tant et si bien qu'elle en avait fait deux de plus.

Jazz nous racontait bon nombre d'anecdotes liées à son métier de pompier. Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs lors de ses interventions. La nuit d'Halloween était apparemment le summum en matière de bizarreries.

Emmett avait pour projet d'ouvrir une nouvelle salle de sport d'ici le début de l'année prochaine, il était actuellement en recherche d'un local assez grand pour y accueillir son infrastructure.

Rosalie et moi nous étions lancées dans nos histoires de jeunesse. Elle aussi avait souffert d'une poisse tenace jusqu'à l'adolescence, nous avions au moins ça en commun.

La discussion avait dérivé sur Carlisle sans que personne ne le voit venir. Alice nous racontait les bêtises qu'elle faisait quand Esme, Edward et elle allaient lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. J'avais réussi à tenir bon vis-à-vis d'Edward jusque-là mais l'évocation de son père avait instinctivement guidé mon regard dans le sien.

Je reconnaissais dans ses yeux toute la souffrance de sa perte. J'avais l'impression de revoir les miens suite au décès soudain de ma mère. J'avais envie de le réconforter, de le serrer si fort dans mes bras pour atténuer sa peine, mais la rancœur m'en empêchait.

Rosalie se lançait dans le récit de son mariage. En froid avec son père à ce sujet, elle avait demandé à Carlisle de la guider jusqu'à l'autel ce jour-là. Malgré la présence de M. Hale à la cérémonie, Carlisle avait accepté de jouer ce rôle, par amour pour Rose et pour son fils. L'émotion était palpable et l'ambiance venait de changer de façon radicale.

Le regard anéanti d'Edward avait réussi à effrayer Rose, qui avait préféré s'excuser et remonter chez elle. Emmett se leva à sont tour afin de la rejoindre, après avoir chaleureusement salué son frère.

Alice embrassait également Edward avant de me rappeler gentiment que j'étais de corvée de rangement ce soir. Puis vint le tour de Jazz, qui se contenta d'une poignée de main virile. Les amoureux me saluaient avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, main dans la main.

Une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction. Je commençais donc à débarrasser quand Edward m'interpela.

- "Un coup de main ?"

L'émotion dans sa voix me serrait le cœur mais je tenais bon. J'acceptais sa proposition d'un hochement de tête, je n'étais toujours pas disposée à lui parler.

Le silence durait depuis quelques minutes quand il le brisa à nouveau.

- "Toujours en colère contre moi ?"

- "Ce n'est pas de la colère Edward" répondis-je sèchement.

Je retournais vers la cuisine mais il me suivit.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça".

- "Pour la Chine ?" demandai-je, plus pour moi-même.

- "Non, pour nous".

A ces paroles, je restais bête. "Nous". Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, surtout avec l'arrivée de Tanya.

- "Et Tanya ?" tentai-je, incertaine.

Il resta silencieux une minute, avant de me répondre.

- "Elle est probablement la meilleure dans son domaine et James a tout fait pour l'avoir sur ce projet".

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir mais je m'en contentais. C'était un sujet personnel et s'il ne voulait pas m'en parler, je n'allais pas insister.

- "C'est de l'histoire ancienne Bella. Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi et ça ne risque pas d'arriver à nouveau".

Je continuais de ranger la cuisine, mon regard fixé sur ce que je faisais. Il rompit le silence une fois de plus pour me parler de leur relation.

- "Carlisle disait toujours qu'on ne peut pas se passer de la femme qu'on aime. Quand elle n'est pas près de nous, elle nous manque, invariablement" commença-t-il.

L'émotion dans sa voix était en train de me serrer la gorge, mais je me concentrais sur ma tâche en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

- "Tanya et moi avions été séparés deux mois à cause de nos stages à l'étranger pour la fac et j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne me manquait pas tant que ça. Ce qui me manquait, c'était plutôt nos petites habitudes de couple. A mon retour, j'ai voulu lui en parler mais je la sentais distante. On a vécu comme ça un bon moment, puis mon père a eu son accident et je m'accrochais à notre relation comme à une bouée de sauvetage".

Quand on réalise ce genre de choses ce n'est jamais bon signe, pensais-je tristement.

- "Un beau jour, j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait depuis des mois. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Ce jour-là, j'ai fais ma valise et je suis retourné à Seattle sans regarder en arrière".

- "Alice voulait la retrouver et l'étriper tu sais ?" dis-je dans une vaine tentative d'alléger la conversation.

- "Bella, je ne l'avais pas revue jusqu'à lundi dernier, même si j'avais appris de James qu'il l'avait recrutée pour gérer les espaces verts de notre projet" m'avoua-t-il, le regard empli de doutes.

J'acquiesçais de la tête. J'appréciais son honnêteté, même si elle venait un peu tard. Tout était dit mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Pendant que je l'écoutais, nous avions tout de même débarrassé et rangé ce qui trainait. Je constatais, un peu amèrement, que nous formions malgré tout une bonne équipe.

Après avoir ramassé les chaussures d'Alice sur le sol, je ressentais un léger vertige en me relevant trop brusquement. L'alcool était en train de me monter à la tête et je me sentais partir en arrière. J'attendais le choc contre la table basse mais rien ne se produisit. En levant les yeux je remarquais qu'Edward me tenait fermement dans ses bras.

Après m'avoir remise sur mes deux pieds je plantais mon regard chocolat dans le sien. Il y avait toujours cette tristesse que j'avais remarquée un peu plus tôt. J'y trouvais également une pointe de souffrance qui me désarmait complètement.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il prit mon visage en coupe et, avant que je n'esquisse le moindre geste, m'embrassa tendrement.

Le baiser fût bref et aussi léger qu'une plume, me faisant ressentir mille et une sensations. Une douce chaleur remontait à l'intérieur de moi et je restais là, immobile, sous le choc.

Il dût prendre ma réaction pour une invitation car il renouvela l'opération trois fois. Des sortes de décharges électriques ont alors parcouru mon corps de part en part et je ne pouvais toujours pas faire un geste ni prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand il en eut terminé avec moi, il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre. Moi j'étais pétrifiée, le seul geste que je réussis à faire était d'effleurer mes lèvres du bout de mes doigts. J'avais la sensation d'une brûlure, comme s'il m'embrassait encore. J'avais l'impression qu'un millier de papillons venaient de prendre leur envol à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille, c'était tellement puissant que ça balayait tout sur son passage.

Puis les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues, silencieuses. Toute la tension de ces derniers jours était en train de se relâcher et je m'effondrais sur le sol. Je restais là, recroquevillée au milieu du salon, un temps incalculable. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger, de parler, à peine de respirer. Mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus en communion, chacun d'eux faisait ce que bon lui semblait, à mes dépens. Je me sentais trahie par moi-même, sentiment inédit et au combien effrayant.

J'étais toujours en colère contre lui, peut-être même plus qu'avant. De quel droit avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? Il partait loin de nous, de moi, demain pour ne revenir que dans des mois. Voulait-il plus que notre amitié ? Ou était-ce juste un geste désespéré de sa part ?

J'arrivais enfin à me calmer mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je le rejoindre et lui poser toutes ces questions qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête ? Ou devais-je le laisser partir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Toujours assise au sol, je sentais la fatigue m'emporter malgré moi. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je me suis assoupie mais, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit, toujours habillée. Mon esprit s'éclaircit rapidement et je me levais d'un bond. Quelle heure était-il ?

Je me précipitais sur mon réveil et la panique me prit. L'avion d'Edward allait bientôt décoller et je ne lui avais pas dit au revoir. Je sortais rapidement de ma chambre, à la recherche de mon sac. Il me fallut un temps fou pour mettre la main dessus et je décidais d'appeler Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je tombais directement sur sa messagerie. Était-ce déjà trop tard ? Je décidais d'essayer sur le portable d'Alice, elle l'avait toujours sur elle et j'avais plus de chance d'arriver à la joindre.

Une, deux puis trois sonneries, je commençais à sérieusement m'impatienter quand enfin elle décrocha.

- "Bella ?"

- "Alice, je n'arrive pas à joindre Edward, tu peux me le passer s'il te plaît ?" demandais-je, essoufflée.

- "Mais Bella, il a déjà passé la sécurité" m'avoua-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je sentais une crise de panique arriver et retournais chercher mes calmants dans mon sac. J'entendais vaguement Alice m'appeler dans le combiné mais j'avais plus urgent à faire alors je raccrochais.

Pendant cinq minutes je restais accrochée au bar, faisant mes exercices de respiration. Mon téléphone ne cessait de sonner mais je n'avais pas le temps, là tout de suite. Une fois plus calme, j'envoyais un texto afin de rassurer à Alice avant d'essayer d'appeler Edward de nouveau.

Son téléphone devait être éteint car je tombais une fois de plus sur son répondeur. Le son de sa voix était réconfortant mais aussi désespérant. Je renouvelais l'opération, encore et encore, rien que pour l'entendre.

J'étais toujours déçue et en colère contre lui, pourtant je ressentais le besoin de lui parler. Je tournais en rond dans la cuisine, cherchant la formule parfaite. Pendant un instant je regrettais qu'Alice ne soit pas là, ce qui me fit nerveusement éclater de rire.

Je venais d'avoir vingt-sept ans et je réagissais comme une gamine pré-pubère. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête était d'un niais !

Après m'être traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux que j'avais en magasin, je décidais de me lancer. L'annonce commençait à nouveau et, après une profonde inspiration et le fameux bip, je parlais à ce maudit répondeur avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

- "Edward, c'est Bella. Écoute, je…". Je fis une pause, déglutit fortement, avant d'abandonner l'idée de réfléchir à mon texte et de dire le premier truc qui me venait. "Tu vas me manquer. Bon voyage" puis je raccrochais.

**Playlist :** Alicia Keys "Love Is My Disease"

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un brouillard. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce que je faisais, suivais pas ou peu les conversations de mes amis et m'isolais souvent dans ma chambre pour ne rien y faire.

Tout ici me faisait penser à lui et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Je crevais d'envie de tout raconter à Alice mais j'avais peur qu'en le disant à haute voix, les choses seraient encore plus douloureuses.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite et pourtant il m'apporta un peu de paix. Je me jetais à corps perdu dans mon job, continuant d'utiliser la salle de sport lors de ma pause déjeuner et faisant quelques heures supplémentaires pour retarder mon retour.

Angela avait réussi à me coincer dans la salle de repos et je lui avais raconté les grandes lignes du départ d'Edward. Radio ragots tournait à plein régime depuis l'annonce mais j'essayais de ne pas trop écouter les quolibets, même si j'en étais la cible privilégiée.

C'est fou comme l'imagination de certaines personnes pouvait être fertile ! La dernière en date, et sûrement la plus ridicule, disait qu'Edward et moi entretenions une liaison secrète depuis des mois. James l'aurait appris et, par jalousie, aurait évincé la concurrence en l'envoyant aussi loin que possible.

La première semaine passa comme un éclair. Pourtant, dès que j'étais à la maison, le moral n'y était plus. Alice ne savait plus quoi faire pour me redonner le sourire. Elle avait même tenté de me faire voir un psychologue mais j'avais tenu bon. Après tout, Edward était parti, le problème était résolu, non ?

Je n'avais eu aucune réponse à mon message vocal jusqu'au week-end. Alice, Rose et moi étions en train de commencer les préparatifs du mariage quand je reçus un texto d'Edward. Le fait de voir son nom s'afficher sur mon téléphone m'avait complètement chamboulée. J'avais lutté intérieurement toute la journée, ne sachant pas si je l'ouvrais ou si je le supprimais sans le lire. Et puis j'avais craqué quand mon iPod avait joué "Clair de Lune" lors de ma grande séance de ménage.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une simple phrase : "Tu me manques". Et elle reflétait mon état d'esprit mot pour mot car il me manquait, malgré tout.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait et, en arrivant plus tôt ce lundi-là, j'avais la surprise de trouver un email d'Edward dans ma boîte professionnelle.

* * *

_**De :** Edward Cullen_

_**Objet :** HSBC_

_**A :** Isabella Swan_

_Bella,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment se déroule ton étude pour Yale ?_

_Je profite d'un peu de temps pour t'envoyer quelques nouvelles de Shanghai. Le projet se déroule bien malgré les problèmes de Demetri avec le chinois. Il me casse les oreilles à longueur de temps, essayant vainement de travailler son accent._

_Le volet espace vert est en cours de conception. Tanya connait, malgré tout, bien son travail et M. Xiang est ravi. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles, tu lui as apparemment fait bonne impression. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet dès qu'il aperçoit ton nom sur un document._

_Hors cadre professionnel, la vie ici est assez surprenante. Les habitants sont continuellement en mouvement. On dit souvent que New York est la ville qui ne dort jamais, et bien Shanghai n'a rien à lui envier de ce côté-là._

_Maintenant que nous nous sommes à peu près acclimatés, j'ai bien l'intension d'explorer les environs et de jouer les touristes. A l'occasion je t'enverrai quelques photos, enfin si tu me le permets._

_J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles. Et, avant que j'oublie, Demetri t'envoie le bonjour._

_A bientôt._

_Edward_

_Edward Cullen_

_Architecte chez K.P.F. détaché à Shanghai, Chine._

* * *

J'étais surprise et en même temps j'étais heureuse qu'il ait fait un pas vers moi, malgré tout. Il tentait de renouer le contact avec moi par des moyens détournés et, à cette pensée, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Notre façon d'interagir ces derniers temps était digne des cours de récréation.

Je décidais de prendre le temps de la réflexion avait de lui répondre ou non. Le soir je retrouvais Alice pour nos derniers achats de Noël. New York était en effervescence et j'adorais assister à tout ça. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé de rester chez nous cette année, afin de profiter d'Esme.

Il me fallut deux jours pour me mettre en accord avec moi-même et répondre à l'email d'Edward.

* * *

_**De :** Isabella Swan_

_**Objet :** Re : HSBC_

_**A :** Edward Cullen_

_Edward,_

_Je vais bien, merci. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Demetri a fait des progrès en chinois ?_

_Concernant le projet de Yale, tout se passe bien pour le moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de gérer une équipe alors j'y vais en douceur. James ne m'a pas convoquée dans son bureau jusqu'à présent, ça doit être le signe que je me débrouille bien._

_Je suis ravie que ton projet se passe bien, nous avons travaillé d'arrache pied pour que ce soit le cas. Quant à Shanghai, ça à l'air d'être une ville fascinante. Profite bien de ton séjour là-bas._

_A l'occasion, pourras-tu saluer M. Xiang de ma part ? C'est un homme vraiment charmant et j'avais eu plaisir à traiter avec lui. Sans oublier Demetri, bien sûr._

_Concernant d'éventuelles photos, tu pourras les transmettre sur la boîte mail d'Alice ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de "visiter" la Chine à travers tes clichés._

_Merci de m'avoir donné quelques nouvelles, c'est très professionnel de ta part._

_Bella_

_Isabella Swan_

_Architecte chez K.P.F. agence de New York, États-Unis._

* * *

J'essayais de garder une certaine distance entre Edward et moi, même à travers mes emails. Je trouvais l'exercice difficile mais nécessaire. Je m'étais trop laissée aller et son départ m'avait anéantie. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive à nouveau.

La semaine suivait doucement son cours et je multipliais les réunions avec les dirigeants de l'université. J'avais eu la chance de croiser certains de mes professeurs, qui avaient été ravis d'apprendre qu'une ancienne étudiante était chargée du projet.

Quelques jours plus tard, je constatais avec étonnement qu'Edward m'avait répondu sur mon adresse personnelle. Et c'est troublée que j'ouvrais son email.

* * *

_**De :** Edward Cullen_

_**Objet :** Nouvelles_

_**A :** Bella Swan_

_Bella,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_J'ai trouvé ton mail un peu froid et j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas parler de choses personnelles avec ta boîte pro, alors j'ai changé d'email._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Quand je t'ai dit être désolé avant mon départ, je le pensais sincèrement. Je voulais tout te dire, en personne. Ils m'ont tous dit que j'avais intérêt à tenir parole et je n'ai pas réussi. Je t'ai blessée alors que ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention et je le regrette, tous les jours que Dieu fait._

_Tu n'es pas là physiquement et pourtant il y a tout un tas de petites choses qui me font penser à toi. Pour être honnête, je pense à toi souvent, très souvent, et tu me manques._

_Je sais que j'ai vraiment foiré notre nouvelle amitié mais j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner et je ferais tout pour que, si tu le fais, tu ne le regrettes pas._

_Passes un Joyeux Noël, je t'embrasse._

_Edward_

* * *

J'étais émue en lisant son email, tellement émue que j'ai dû m'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour être sûre de bien avoir compris. Il était désolé et il voulait que je trouve la force de lui pardonner. Plus le temps passait et moins j'avais les idées claires à ce sujet. Je décidais de me laisser le temps de la réflexion avec de lui répondre. J'avais besoin de faire le point, encore et toujours.

Esme avait débarqué quelques jours plus tard et j'avais l'impression de redevenir l'adolescence blessée et perdue que j'étais en arrivant à Forks. Les préparatifs pour Noël nous prenaient beaucoup de temps, aussi je n'avais toujours pas répondu au mail d'Edward. Le jour de Noël, ce dernier avait appelé au loft afin de pouvoir parler à toute la famille. Les yeux d'Esme brillaient beaucoup, elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. C'était le premier Noël sans Carlisle et toute la famille était émue qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour le fêter avec eux.

Il avait fait envoyer un énorme colis contenant des cadeaux pour chacun d'entre nous. Du coup, tout le monde lui parlait à tour de rôle, pour le remercier de ses présents et prendre de ses nouvelles de vive voix. En effet, la plupart d'entre nous privilégiait les emails et la messagerie instantanée, à cause du décalage horaire important.

Quand mon tour arriva, je restais sans réaction devant le téléphone que Rosalie me tendait. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part merci, et comme je n'avais pas répondu à son email je me sentais d'autant plus gênée. Esme et Alice me firent des regards rassurants ce qui me donna le courage de prendre le combiné.

- "Allo" dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- "Bella ? C'est toi ?" me demanda-t-il en retour.

- "C'est bien moi" soupirai-je, avant de me ressaisir. "Euh, merci pour tes cadeaux, ils ont trouvé une place de choix dans ma chambre". Edward m'avait offert une reproduction miniature de la muraille de Chine, des vêtements traditionnels, "Les Hauts de Hurlevent" en version chinoise ainsi qu'un coffret à bijoux.

- "Je suis ravi que ça t'ait plu. Demetri m'a aidé pour les vêtements, il s'y connait beaucoup plus en mode que moi" plaisanta-t-il.

Je me sentis sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri à une remarque d'Edward, ce qui me rendit nostalgique. Je restais silencieuse quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- "Tu es seule ?"

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Parlait-il du moment présent ou d'une éventuelle relation amoureuse ? Ne voulant pas entrer dans de mauvaises suppositions, je décidais d'éclaircir les choses.

- "Seule ? C'est-à-dire ?" demandais-je, incertaine.

- "Je voulais dire, ma famille est toujours autour de toi ou tu t'es isolée ?"

J'étais soulagée qu'on ne parle pas de ma vie sentimentale, ou plus précisément de ma "non vie".

- "Non, je suis dans le salon" répondis-je. "Tu veux que je te passe quelqu'un ?"

- "Non, non… en fait je voulais te parler, enfin en privé je veux dire" bégaya-t-il. "Tu as moyen d'être seule, qu'on puisse discuter ?"

Je sentais une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. Voulais-je discuter avec lui, maintenant ? Étais-je prête pour ça ?

J'avais dû rester dans mes réflexions un moment car c'est sa voix qui me ramena sur Terre.

- "Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

- "Euh, oui… oui je suis là. Je vais aller dans ma chambre" dis-je, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais.

Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers ma chambre. Je prenais soin de fermer la porte avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Une fois calée je relançais la conversation.

- "Je voudrais m'excuser, je n'ai pas répondu à ton email et…"

- "Je comprends Bella. Écoute, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite, juste d'y réfléchir" commença-t-il. "Il me reste encore pas mal de temps à passer ici et j'aimerais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître, enfin tu vois ?"

Que répondre à ça ? Mon cerveau, peut-être la partie la plus raisonnable chez moi, n'avait qu'une envie, lui fermer la porte. Mais mon cœur, lui, battait plus fort rien que d'entendre le son de sa voix. Tous les deux menaient un combat incessant depuis qu'il avait débarqué à New York. J'avais laissé mon cœur prendre le dessus la dernière fois et voilà où cela m'avait mené. Étais-je prête à retenter l'expérience, aux risques de souffrir à nouveau ?

- "Je ne sais pas Edward. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, ok ?" tentais-je.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à tout ça avant d'acquiescer.

- "Prends le temps qu'il te faut Bella, j'attendrai" répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Je mettais fin à l'appel après l'avoir remercié une fois de plus. Je rejoignais le reste de la famille dans le salon et tentais de me changer les idées en parlant du mariage de Lili et Jazz.

Le séjour d'Esme était passé trop vite mais il m'avait fait un bien fou. Nous avions eu de longues discussions elle et moi et, même si je ne lui avais pas raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec son fils, elle avait su lire entre les lignes et me donner de précieux conseils. D'après elle je devais écouter mon cœur, et ce dernier à ce jour voulait Edward.

Toute la bande s'était retrouvée pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année ensemble. Nous étions presque morts de froid en assistant au décompte final à Times Square. Je me sentais définitivement de trop au moment du douzième coup, étant la seule célibataire. La soirée avait pourtant été magique et ma rancœur envers eux avait laissé place à une seconde chance que je ne regrettais pas de leur accorder.

Mes pensées se tournaient inévitablement vers Edward et je décidais de répondre à son email dès que possible. Les choses allaient mettre du temps mais j'avais envie de faire ce pas vers lui.

Puis nous avons tous repris le boulot. L'ambiance au cabinet avait été difficile au début, suite au départ d'Edward et Demetri. James m'avait dans le collimateur depuis, alors je faisais très attention de ne plus arriver en retard.

Le projet pour Yale se déroulait à merveille et il me permettait de m'affirmer un peu plus. J'avais fortement sympathisé avec la déléguée au projet pour l'université, Kate Powell. Elle avait à peu près mon âge, était aussi blonde que j'étais brune et avait un sens de l'humour et une répartie que je lui enviais.

Me plonger à corps perdu dans mon job avait été la solution pour arrêter de trop penser. Mes nuits étaient devenues plus calmes au fil du temps, même si Edward y avait toujours le premier rôle. Grâce à Internet, nous entretenions une correspondance régulière. Pour le moment, nous nous contentions de sujets "bateaux" comme nos goûts dans différents domaines, notre quotidien ou encore nos projets professionnels.

Pourtant il me manquait, de plus en plus. Pouvais-je le lui avouer ? Et si je le faisais, que ferions-nous ensuite ? Il était parti depuis deux mois et je n'avais toujours pas les réponses.

Le premier week-end de février arrivait à grand pas et il me tardait de retrouver Jake et Seattle. Alice lui avait parlé de ma petite dépression et Jake avait décidé de nous inscrire à cette fameuse course moto d'endurance, histoire de me changer les idées. Si, au début, j'avais mal pris le fait qu'ils organisent des choses dans mon dos, je devais bien admettre qu'aujourd'hui j'étais impatiente.

Un soir où j'avais décidé de ranger un peu mes affaires en prévision de mon week-end à Seattle, je tombais par hasard sur l'exemplaire de "Roméo et Juliette" que j'avais acheté pour Edward. Les choses s'étaient tellement dégradées et précipitées à notre retour de Thanksgiving que j'avais complètement oublié l'ouvrage. Je caressais doucement la couverture et mon esprit revenait à mon anniversaire.

J'avais pris, ce jour-là, la résolution de faire des projets, d'avancer dans la vie et je constatais que je me murais dans ma peine et le silence. J'avais tellement espéré de cette amitié avec Edward qu'au premier obstacle j'avais fui. Je me remémorais tous nos souvenirs ensemble et, plus je faisais le point, plus je voyais des signes dans ces attentions, ses paroles. Avais-je été aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus ?

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net, aussi je décidais de monter voir si Rose était disponible pour discuter. Alice était de sortie avec Jazz ce soir et je ne me sentais pas d'avoir avec elle une conversation sur ma pseudo relation avec son frère. C'était ma meilleure amie et je pouvais tout lui dire mais elle était aussi sa sœur. Rose avait un peu plus de recul par rapport à tout ça et serait plus à même de m'aider à y voir plus clair.

La chance était de mon côté car Rose était seule chez elle. Emmett était parti entrainer son équipe de baseball. Une fois par semaine il donnait de son temps pour s'occuper d'enfants de quartiers défavorisés par le biais du sport.

Après nous avoir préparé deux mugs de thé, nous nous installions dans le canapé et je racontais toute l'histoire à Rose. J'étais soulagé de m'être confiée à elle, mais aussi qu'elle me laisse faire sans m'interrompre. Avec Lili les choses étaient moins simples.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui posais la fameuse question qui me turlupinait depuis des semaines.

- "Rose, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux dire, ça fait des semaines qu'on s'envoie des mails et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre au sujet de notre pseudo relation".

- "Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire Bella" commença-t-elle. Je la regardais, perplexe, mais elle ajouta "mais je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair. Pour commencer, est-ce qu'il te manque lui aussi ?"

- "Oui Rose, il me manque" soupirai-je, vaincue.

- "C'est déjà un bon début" sourit-elle.

J'attendais la suite quand Emmett débarqua, dégoulinant de sueur. Surpris de me trouver là, il embrassa Rose avant de me demander ce que je faisais chez lui à une heure pareille.

- "Bella a besoin de conseils" répondit simplement Rosalie à son mari.

- "Belly Bello est perdue sans sa boussole ?" me taquina-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

- "Em', laisse la tranquille" le réprimanda Rose.

- "Non, il a raison" acquiesçai-je tristement.

- "Tu devrais aller faire un tour en Chine, voir si elle y est toujours".

- "Tout en finesse" soupira Rose.

- "Il n'y a rien de ce genre en Chine" rétorquais-je, un peu sur la défensive.

- "Arrêtes de te voiler la face Bella" ont-il répondu en parfaite synchronisation.

Je restais une minute, à fixer mes mains. Pourquoi les choses étaient si compliquées ?

- "C'est marrant quand même, Edward et toi vous avez l'air d'être aussi perdus l'un que l'autre" ajouta Emmett.

Je relevais la tête brusquement.

- "Tu lui as parlé ?"

- "Bien sûr, c'est mon frère ! Et puis il avait besoin d'une bonne conversation d'homme à homme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" dit-il en soulevant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Rose et moi riions en voyant la tête d'Emmett. Si on ne le connaissait pas si bien on pourrait le prendre pour un pervers à cet instant.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait le plus de mal quand tu as appris son départ ?" me questionna Rose.

Sa façon de faire me faisait inévitablement penser aux interrogatoires qu'elle menait à la barre lors de ses audiences. Je pris le temps de la réflexion, la réponse n'était pas si évidente que ça pour moi.

- "Et bien, je ne sais pas Rose. Le fait qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit lui-même, qu'il parte avec son ex aussi… un peu des deux je pense".

- "Ok" répondit-elle pensive. "Maintenant dis-moi comment tu définirais votre relation ?"

- "Rosie chérie, Bella n'est pas le suspect de ta nouvelle affaire" la taquina Emmett.

Je pris une minute avant de répondre.

- "Nous sommes amis je suppose".

- "Ça n'a pas l'air très clair dans ta tête" me reprit Emmett.

L'était-ce ? Il avait raison, ça ne l'était pas vraiment.

- "Et bien, c'est assez récent tout ça pour nous alors…" tentai-je de me défendre.

- "Pour lui c'est clair pourtant" me coupa Emmett. "Le centre de son monde est quelque part par ici".

- "Emmett Carlisle Cullen !" rétorqua Rose en lui giflant l'arrière de la tête.

- " Mais c'est vrai Rosie", tenta-t-il de se justifier. "Bella par-ci, Bella par-là, il n'arrête pas de me saouler avec toi" contra-t-il en me montrant de la tête.

Je lui donnais un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce genre de commentaire ne m'aidait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- "Va falloir que je lui dise de surveiller ses arrières, t'es une vraie tigresse" me taquina-t-il en se frottant le côté.

- "J'ai une question" nous interrompit Rosalie. "Tu es ami avec Emmett depuis longtemps alors c'est simple : ressens-tu la même chose pour Edward et Emmett ?"

Si je n'avais pas compris où elle voulait en venir là je voyais clair dans son jeu. Son interrogatoire me semblait de plus en plus professionnel et pourtant elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. J'analysais rapidement mes relations avec chacun d'eux et constatais que ça n'avait rien à voir. A cette idée je me sentis rougir.

- "Tu es directe dans ton genre" balbutiais-je.

- "C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai épousée" plaisanta Emmett avant de se prendre à nouveau une pichenette derrière la tête de la part de sa femme.

- "N'essaie pas d'éluder Bells. Si tu te voiles la face, tu ne pourras pas prendre de décision" dit-elle, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux tout à coup.

Je redoutais la question qui allait suivre quand j'aurais répondu à celle-ci.

- "Non, je ne ressens pas la même chose" avouais-je, mal à l'aise.

- "En quoi est-ce différent alors ?"

On y était. Devais-je aller au fond des choses ? Probablement. Après tout j'avais sollicité son aide et malgré ma gène de parler de tout ça avec elle et Emmett, je commençais tout de même à y voir plus clair.

- "Je n'ai jamais eu aucune attirance pour Emmett, physiquement parlant je veux dire" murmurais-je.

- "ça fait mal ça Belly" bouda-t-il faussement.

- "Donc pour résumer, tu es attirée par Edward, il t'a blessée et déçue en gardant la nouvelle de son départ pour lui si longtemps et pourtant il te manque" résuma-t-elle en quelques mots.

Je hochais la tête, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était la strict vérité.

- "Alors, je suis dans la merde jusqu'où ?" dis-je dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- "Il n'y a que les gens qui nous importe vraiment qui nous manque, Bells. Et s'il t'attire je ne vois qu'une chose : tu as des sentiments pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait vivre depuis que tu as fait sa connaissance, ton cœur a réussi à passer au-delà, peut-être même depuis l'époque du lycée".

- "Tu parles comme une psy" lâchais-je.

Nous rions tous les trois de bon cœur. Notre petite discussion prenait des allures de psychanalyse.

- "Tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, que c'est vrai" ajouta Emmett. "Maintenant tu as les cartes en mains. Soit tu décides de mettre ce début de quelque chose au placard, soit tu fais en sorte que ça évolue vers plus".

- "Pour ta dernière proposition il faut être deux Emmett".

- "Je pense que de ce côté-là tu ne prendras pas trop de risques" me réconforta-t-il en me faisant le célèbre sourire en coin "Made in Cullen".

Je regardais mes mains, cherchant à cacher les rougeurs qui venaient de s'installer sur mon visage. Rose, voyant mon trouble, avait dévié la conversation sur cette fameuse salle de bains. Nous avons passé une heure à échanger nos idées avant que je regagne notre appartement, la tête pleine de choses à penser.

* * *

**Playlist "Moonlight" sur Deezer : http[:]/www[.]deezer[.]com[/]fr[/]music[/]playlist[/]61591500**

Paramore "We Are Broken" & Alicia Keys "Love Is My Disease"

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :/**

**Je me doute que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous attendiez... ****même si tous les signes étaient là depuis le début.**

**Edward a-t-il vraiment déconné avec Bella ? Et les autres ?**

**E****st-ce que Bella a "bien" réagit d'après vous ? ****Et l'arrivée de Tanya, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Le prochain chapitre est à peine commencé alors je n'ai toujours pas de date à vous donner.**

**En attendant, faites attention à vous (avec ces températures polaires) et à vos reviews ;)**

**Belly**


	16. Surprise

**Hello !**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, merci à tous pour vos reviews, mise en alerte, favoris... et j'en passe^^

Votre soutien est précieux et j'apprécie votre façon de me faire comprendre que mon histoire vous plait.

**Sans oublier les anonymes :** Emma-des-iles-974, Larsand, Marielle & Aussidagility.

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre, j'aurais quelques remerciements plus particuliers à poster, si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop...

*** Auré** : ma belle, je crois que tu es officiellement ma relectrice maintenant ;)

Merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps si précieux dans ce planning digne d'un ministre

et de m'aider à repousser toujours plus loin les limites de mon imagination.

***Ma Twinette** : tu es vraiment une amie en or et une correctrice hors paire, merci pour tout.

*** La talentueuse Sevy** : merci d'être une lectrice fidèle et en particulier

pour cette bannière absolument superbe que tu m'as faite.

*** Ma Wamounette** : j'avais envie de te laisser une petite dédicace,

et te remercier pour ce WE de dingue qu'on a eu avec les filles ;)

*** Les coupines du forum et de Facebook** : la vie est plus belle depuis que je vous connais,

merci de votre amitié, de la confiance que vous faites resortir de moi et d'être là, tut simplement.

Trève de blabla, place au chapitre et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

* * *

**Playlist "Moonlight" sur Deezer : http[:]/www[.]deezer[.]com[/]fr[/]music[/]playlist[/]61591500**

The Features "From Now On", Adele "Best For Last", Hard-Fi "Like A Drug",

Coldplay Featuring Rihanna "Princess Of China" & Beyoncé "Halo"

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

**Playlist :** The Features "From Now On"

Mon réveil affichait trois heures du matin et je ne dormais toujours pas. Pour la énième fois, je changeais de côté après avoir dépassé les deux cents moutons. J'étais tellement désespérée que j'avais même fait un saut à la cuisine pour une camomille, il y a deux heures environ. Mais apparemment, même ce vieux remède de grand-mère n'y pouvait rien.

Cette discussion avec Rose et Em me laissait avec tellement plus de questions que je n'en avais auparavant que ma tête était au bord de l'explosion ! Et elles avaient toutes pour point commun Edward.

Je ne cessais de chercher des signes dans tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, dans chacun de ses gestes, au point que ça tournait à l'obsession. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait pendant que je me torturais ici. Avec le décalage horaire, leur journée était déjà bien entamée. Voilà pourquoi nous privilégiions les mails à la messagerie instantanée.

Moi qui n'avais jamais quitté le sol des États-Unis, j'enviais Demetri à cet instant. Non seulement il pouvait évoluer dans un cadre différent mais il avait Edward avec lui. Mes pensées dérivèrent malgré moi vers Tanya mais je décidai d'y couper court rapidement, je ne voulais pas rajouter la mauvaise humeur à mon insomnie.

Je prenais mon téléphone portable et vérifiais une fois de plus si j'avais de nouveaux mails. Je constatais, un peu tristement, qu'à part des spams, il n'y avait rien. J'avais personnalisé ce petit bijou de technologie pour savoir en permanence l'heure qu'il était là-bas et la météo locale. Quand je vous disais que je devenais une vraie obsédée !

Une heure plus tard je me retrouvais confortablement installée dans la bibliothèque. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant utiliser son temps à bon escient.

J'avais dû m'assoupir car, quand j'ouvrais les yeux, la bibliothèque baignait de soleil. Alice était également passée par là car j'étais emmitouflée dans un plaid. Je consultais l'heure sur mon téléphone et constatais que j'avais un mail d'Edward. Ce simple fait réussissait à me redonner le sourire malgré ma nuit agitée.

* * *

Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire, vu que je lui avais avoué me rendre à Seattle le week-end prochain pour la grande course moto où Jake et moi participions.

_**De :** Edward Cullen_

_**Objet :** C'est une blague ?_

_**A :** Bella Swan_

_Bella,_

_Merci pour cette réponse des plus évasives à propos de ton voyage à Seattle, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à moins de ta part. Malheureusement pour toi, Alice a été beaucoup plus loquace à ce sujet…_

Il me fallait d'urgence une discussion avec ma meilleure amie ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout raconter à son frère comme ça. Et puis, si je lui avais caché des choses, c'est que je connaissais déjà sa réaction.

_Toi sur une moto, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît, mais j'ai des souvenirs de Forks liés à ta maladresse et je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir sur ce genre d'engin._

Je croirais entendre mon père ! Charlie avait tenté de rallier Billy à sa cause mais le père de Jake lui avait tenu tête, lui assurant que j'étais en de bonnes mains avec son fils et que la prudence était de mise. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'était fait à l'idée, même s'il n'approuvait pas. Et aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'Edward de me faire une scène…

_Tu voulais de la franchise en toutes circonstances alors, pour être tout à fait honnête, je regrette que ce soit Jacob qui t'accompagne. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais eu l'opportunité de le soudoyer pour que tu renonces à te mettre en danger volontairement. Je sais que tu es en train de lever les yeux au ciel, pas la peine de prétendre le contraire !_

Je constatais avec amusement que j'étais justement en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa "relation" avec Jake, si on pouvait la qualifier de telle, était plus sereine mais tout de même pas amicale. Jake avait toujours eu la rancune tenace et Edward ne faisait pas exception.

Je découvrais également une facette d'Edward que je ne connaissais pas. Il faisait preuve de tellement d'arrogance ! En même temps, ses propos me rappelaient ceux de Charlie ou même de Jake, qui prenaient leur rôle de "protecteurs" un peu trop à cœur.

_Je suppose que, quoi que je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête mais au moins j'aurais essayé de t'en dissuader. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je donnerai tout pour prendre le guidon de cet engin à ta place, quitte à te laisser monter à l'arrière si tu y tiens vraiment ;)_

J'étais touchée par ses mots, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. C'était en partie à cause de son départ que j'avais accepté ce challenge, chose qu'Alice avait dû laisser filtrer vu les mots qu'il avait employés.

Mais j'étais surprise de son audace. Sa remarque était un brin machiste tout de même ! Le siège arrière, quand il y en a un, n'est pas uniquement réservé aux dames et je me promis de le lui prouver dès que possible.

_Ici rien de bien passionnant à raconter. Demetri et moi avons passé l'essentiel de notre journée en réunion, enfermés avec une dizaine de personnes. Le projet avance vraiment, j'ai espoir que James nous fasse rentrer plus tôt._

Sans le savoir il me redonnait un peu d'espoir. Moi aussi je croisais les doigts pour qu'ils rentrent plus tôt.

_Et toi ? Comment se passent tes études en cours ? Tu as trouvé tes marques pour superviser ta nouvelle équipe ? Je sais que tu doutes de toi mais je t'assure, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour mener un projet à bien._

Comment pouvait-il réussir à me faire rougir alors qu'il était à plus de dix mille kilomètres ?

_Je ne savais pas que tu boxais. Emmett m'a d'ailleurs mis en garde à ce sujet, apparemment tu as du punch ! De mon côté, je nage beaucoup. La résidence où nous vivons possède une piscine en sous-sol, très pratique pour dépenser son trop plein d'énergie._

Imaginer Edward trempé me ramenait inexorablement à notre séjour à Miami. Le simple fait de repenser à toutes ces gouttelettes d'eau, ruisselantes, sur sa peau d'albâtre, faisait naître en moi une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis son départ. Alice disait que j'étais en manque, je crois bien qu'elle avait raison.

_Je vais devoir te laisser. Ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir été invités à l'inauguration d'un nouveau restaurant dont le chef est français et je ne voudrais pas être en retard._

_Fais attention à toi je t'en prie. La distance est déjà assez difficile à vivre mais te savoir sur une moto, lancée à grande vitesse, au milieu d'une dizaine de barjots, ne me rassure pas du tout._

_Tu me manques, je t'embrasse._

_Edward_

Après avoir relu son email deux ou trois fois, je me dirigeais en sautillant vers la cuisine. Ce week-end commençait très bien. Alice était en train de lire Vogue en buvant son café pendant que Jazz cuisinait des œufs et du bacon. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'arrivée de la Saint-Valentin mais je trouvais le tableau émouvant. Je me sentais toute guimauve, une grande première pour moi.

Je saluais les tourtereaux en les embrassant sur la joue avant de me préparer mon petit-déjeuner en chantonnant. Ma bonne humeur transpirait par tous mes pores, d'où le regard malicieux de ma meilleure amie.

- "Je ne t'avais pas vu de si bonne humeur depuis…" commença Alice avant de s'interrompre, l'air pensif.

Je la regardais, attendant qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

- "Jamais en fait" conclut-elle. "Je ne pensais pas que de dormir dans la bibliothèque pouvait avoir cet effet sur toi. A moins que ce ne soit autre chose ?" dit-elle en soulevant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

- "La semaine a été longue, je suis juste contente d'être en week-end" souris-je.

- "Tu mens toujours aussi mal Bells" contra-t-elle en retournant sur son magazine.

- "Et toi tu as la langue bien pendue" m'exaspérai-je. "Ton frère m'a dit pour Seattle, maintenant il flippe de me savoir sur une moto".

- "Bells, on flippe tous de te savoir sur une moto" rigola Jazz en s'installant au bar avec son assiette.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ça revenait perpétuellement sur le tapis, pourtant j'étais la preuve vivante que je maitrisais les choses.

- "Jake ne me laisserait pas faire s'il y avait le moindre risque" répondis-je, las.

- "Je ne parierai pas là-dessus… Enfin, si tu es sûre de toi" commença Alice avant d'ajouter "tu as juste intérêt à revenir entière et sans accroc, parce que sinon ça risque de tourner à la guéguerre entre Jake et mon frère" dit-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur son magazine.

Jazz me fit un clin d'œil discret, j'étais heureuse d'avoir un allié. Entre Alice et Emmett, et leurs allusions pleines de sous-entendus, j'avais bien besoin de Rose et lui pour m'aider à les tempérer.

Je passais tout de même la matinée sur un petit nuage de bonheur, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais toujours de la peine suite au départ d'Edward, surtout à propos des circonstances et de l'arrivée inattendue de Tanya. Mais nos échanges de mails nous permettaient de nous découvrir à notre rythme, sans que sa famille ne s'en mêle, et j'appréciais vraiment tout ça. J'osais parfois lui écrire des choses que je n'aurais pas réussi à lui dire de vive voix et, à son contact, je me sentais comme une adolescente, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait.

A un moment donné, il allait bien falloir que nous discutions face à face, c'était inévitable. En attendant je comptais profiter de cette relation hors norme autant que possible.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour me préparer avant de m'installer à mon bureau pour répondre au mail d'Edward.

**Playlist :** Adele "Best For Last"

_**De :** Bella Swan_

_**Objet :** N'en fais pas une affaire d'état !_

_**A :** Edward Cullen_

_Edward,_

_Comment s'est passée cette inauguration ? Est-ce que ce chef français est aussi bon que ce qu'on dit ?_

_La soirée ici a été simple et conviviale. Depuis ton départ, nous n'avons pas refait de poker… Ton jeu nous manque j'ai l'impression. J'ai passé une partie de ma soirée au-dessus et c'était bien agréable._

_Les amoureux n'arrêtent pas avec leurs démonstrations d'affection "en public" et, avec la Saint-Valentin qui approche, j'avoue que je me sens un peu seule au loft. Le seau d'eau froide me démange… A ton avis, ça ralentirait leurs ardeurs ? Lol_

_Le projet de Yale se passe on ne peut mieux. Je m'entends très bien avec mon équipe et c'est un plaisir de travailler avec eux. L'ambiance sans Dem' n'est quand même pas la même, j'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as de l'avoir avec toi ! Il me tarde son retour, il me manque._

_Quand tu parles de cette fameuse course je croirais entendre Charlie il y a quelques années. Si mon père a réussi à s'y faire, je pense que c'est dans tes cordes. Je fais de la moto depuis mes dix-sept ans et, même si je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable, je t'assure que je maitrise très bien mon engin de la mort^^ ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais j'ai fait quelques tours de circuit quand nous étions à Seattle pour Thanksgiving et, comme tu as pu le constater de tes propres yeux, tous mes membres étaient intacts !_

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point machiste… Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes malgré tout, mais je t'assure que je suis en de bonnes mains. Et si "un barjot", comme tu les appelles, essaye quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'il finira à l'hôpital après avoir gouté à la médecine de Jake._

_Tu as opté pour la natation, je pense que c'est un choix judicieux. Ne dit-on pas que c'est un sport complet ? Apparemment, il n'y a pas qu'Alice qui a la langue bien pendue, serait-ce un trait de caractère des Cullen ?_

_Le sport est devenu pour moi un passe-temps à part entière. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ton frère et ta sœur sont en couples. Depuis ton départ, et encore plus en cette période de l'année, je me retrouve un peu mise de côté alors je tente de m'occuper comme je le peux. Je constate que, quand tu étais là, je ne ressentais pas les choses de cette manière. J'espère que, de ton côté, tu profites de ton temps libre pour découvrir la Chine. J'ai adoré les photos que tu m'as envoyées dans ton dernier mail._

_Je vais devoir te laisser. A midi nous sommes tous invités au restaurant par Rose et Emmett. Je ne connais pas encore l'ordre du jour, je te dirais tout ça dans mon prochain mail._

_Tu me manques aussi, je t'embrasse._

_Bella_

Je cliquais rapidement sur _envoyer_ et fermais mon portable après avoir entendu des coups contre ma porte. Les autres se doutaient bien qu'avec Edward nous nous envoyions des mails mais je tentais tant bien que mal de leur cacher leur fréquence et leur nature.

Alice avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose à la minute où j'avais décliné le rendez-vous qu'elle comptait m'arranger pour la soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Depuis elle guettait mes moindres gestes et analysait mes réactions dès qu'elle évoquait son frère.

C'est d'ailleurs sa tête qui venait de passer l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- "Rose et Emmett viennent d'arriver, tu es prête Bells ?" me demanda-t-elle.

- "Laisse-moi juste une minute" lui répondis-je en me dirigeant rapidement dans ma salle de bains.

Je me lavais les dents, retouchais ma coiffure et mon léger maquillage puis rejoignais mes amis dans le hall d'entrée. Après les avoir salués, nous avions tous pris un taxi pour le restaurant.

Ils avaient choisi un restaurant français ce qui me fit sourire. Quelle coïncidence, quand j'allais raconter ça à Edward !

Mon sourire niais n'avait, une fois de plus, pas échappé à Emmett qui, une fois installé à notre table, ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque de son cru.

- "Belly Bello a la tête en Chine" rigola-t-il.

- "Et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'on fait là plutôt" contra Jasper.

Je le remerciais du regard, il était définitivement un allié de taille. Emmett prit tendrement la main de sa femme avant que celle-ci ne prenne la parole.

- "Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins" commença-t-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'ajouter "Je suis enceinte".

Alice sauta littéralement de sa chaise pour se jeter sur elle, nous la savions exubérante mais sur ce coup elle avait surpris tout le monde.

- "Félicitations à tous les deux" dîmes-nous de concert.

Emmett avait les yeux brillants, chose suffisamment rare pour le souligner. Je me levais afin de l'enlacer, avant de me diriger vers sa femme. Lili avait du mal à relâcher Rose, Jazz dut intervenir pour qu'elle abdique et se retrouve dans les bras de son frère.

Rose avait l'air comblée de bonheur, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus si c'était possible. Emmett commanda une bouteille de champagne pour nous et un cocktail sans alcool pour Rose et nous trinquâmes à cette grande nouvelle.

Je comprenais mieux nos discussions à propos de cette fameuse salle de bains à refaire, ils devaient déjà commencer à y penser.

Alice misait déjà sur une fille et lui promettait que sa "tatie Lili" allait lui trouver les vêtements les plus fashion de la ville. Emmett taquinait sa sœur en pariant sur un petit mec, tant et si bien que les choses dérivaient sur des chamailleries frère et sœur digne de l'école primaire. Rose fut obligée de détourner l'attention d'Emmett en appelant le serveur afin qu'il prenne notre commande. Son mari ne résistait jamais à un bon plat !

Et dire qu'Edward était en train de manquer ça ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'ils l'avaient déjà mis au courant ou pas, mais fut devancée par Jazz à ce sujet.

- "Au fait, vous avez prévenu Edward qu'il allait être tonton ?" souleva Jazz à l'intention des heureux futurs parents.

- "Non, pas encore" répondit Emmett.

- "On a essayé de l'appeler hier mais il n'y avait personne chez lui" continua Rose.

- "Il était à l'inauguration d'un nouveau restaurant" précisai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Les quatre paires d'yeux autour de la table se fixèrent sur moi d'un même mouvement et je réalisais ce que je venais de dire.

- "Il m'avait prévenu par mail" m'offusquai-je, sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers son assiette mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett.

- "On dirait que Belly a des nouvelles fraîches, tu as retrouvé ta boussole ?" rigola-t-il.

- "On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?" tentai-je.

Par chance le serveur amena nos plats et l'attention d'Emmett fut tout de suite détournée. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance conviviale. Nous parlions mariage, bébé… la Saint-Valentin toute proche ne faisait que renforcer les choses. J'aurais dû me sentir à l'écart, étant la seule célibataire autour de cette table, pourtant à cet instant ce n'était pas le cas. Le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où nous en serions s'il n'était pas parti.

Je tentais de consulter discrètement mes mails mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui m'arracha mon téléphone des mains.

- "Comme c'est mignon ! Bella est accro aux mails de mon frangin et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder s'il lui a répondu" minauda-t-il.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de récupérer mon portable, en vain. Je ne faisais pas le poids contre le mètre quatre-vingt dix d'Em' et ses cent kilos de muscles.

- "Emmett, rends lui son téléphone" trancha Rose avant d'ajouter "Tu sais à quel point les ados peuvent être irrités quand on touche à leurs jouets".

Ils rigolèrent tous à mes dépens et je me sentais bien seule tout à coup. Je réussissais à récupérer mon portable et le rangeais sagement dans mon sac. J'attendrais d'être seule pour consulter mes mails, cela me semblait plus prudent.

Le repas terminé, je rentrais au loft accompagnée de Rosalie. Emmett avait un rendez-vous et Lili et Jazz voulaient faire quelques repérages dans certaines boutiques spécialisées dans les mariages.

Je proposais à Rose de rester boire le thé avec moi, ce qu'elle accepta. Une fois confortablement installées dans le salon, la discussion dériva sur sa grossesse.

- "Alors c'était pour ça tous ces nouveaux aménagements dans votre appartement ?".

- "Désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit Bells, mais tu sais ce que c'est… Tant qu'on n'était pas sûrs, on ne voulait pas en parler".

J'acquiesçais en buvant une gorgée. Je comprenais leur choix de garder le silence, la prudence était de mise dans ce genre de situation.

- "Emmett a prévenu Esme hier soir, elle était aux anges" continua-t-elle. "L'émotion était quand même forte, je crois que nous avons tous eu une pensée pour Carlisle mais, comme le dit si bien Esme, la vie continue et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait nous faire".

Je ressentais la tristesse dans ses paroles mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça.

- "Vous allez prévenir Edward ce soir ?" demandai-je.

Rosalie sourit avant de poser son mug sur la table basse.

- "On dirait que notre petite discussion a éclairé ta lanterne" me taquina-t-elle.

Je soupirai avant de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

- "Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. J'ai passé la nuit à analyser tous ces faits et gestes pour me rendre compte que vous aviez raison" avouai-je.

- "Vous avez parlé de vos sentiments ?".

- "Pas vraiment" répondis-je. "Je pense que j'attendrais de l'avoir devant moi pour ce genre de chose" souris-je, malgré moi.

J'étais à la fois très anxieuse et impatiente de le retrouver. Je redoutais notre face à face mais ces mails m'apportaient un peu de confiance et j'espérais que les choses se passeraient bien.

- "Tu as raison Bells, ce genre de chose doit se faire face à face".

Rose regagna son appartement et moi je retrouvais mon bureau afin de consulter ma messagerie. Je n'avais pas encore de réponse de sa part et j'étais un peu déçue.

Je décidais d'aller passer quelques heures à courir dans Central Park. Ces échanges avec Edward devenaient mon obsession et j'avais besoin de lâcher prise.

Après deux heures intensives de course, je regagnais l'appartement pour constater que j'étais seule ce soir. Alice m'avait laissé un mot sur le frigo, me rappelant qu'elle dormait chez Jazz ce soir.

Une douche plus tard et je prenais la direction de chez Jo afin d'y retrouver Angela. Mon amie n'avait rien prévu pour sa soirée non plus alors nous avions décidé de nous faire une petite soirée improvisée entre filles.

Évidemment elle me demanda si j'avais des nouvelles d'Edward et de Demetri, on ne parlait que de leur voyage en Chine au bureau, même si les choses commençaient à se tasser ce dernier mois.

Je lui racontais le côté professionnel et restait vague sur le côté personnel de mes échanges mails avec Edward. Après tout, les choses étaient encore floues et rien de significatif ne s'était passé entre lui et moi.

J'avais passé une agréable soirée avec mon amie, j'avais réussi à me changer les idées et c'est sereine que je regagnais le loft.

Après un passage à la salle de bains, je décidais de jeter un œil à ma boîte mails pour constater que je n'avais toujours aucune réponse d'Edward. Une pointe de déception pointa le bout de son nez mais je la chassais aussi sec. Après tout, il ne me devait rien et puis il devait être occupé. Je me couchais, épuisée, et fus heureuse de m'endormir rapidement.

* * *

**Playlist :** Hard-Fi "Like A Drug"

Je me réveillais et allais directement sur ma messagerie. Je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Edward et ma déception était en train de se transformer en colère. Je tentais de relativiser les choses, me sermonnant que j'étais trop excessive avec ces histoire de mails. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait répondu rapidement la première fois qu'il allait forcément garder cette ligne de conduite.

Afin de m'occuper l'esprit et de dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie, je passais la majeure partie de mon dimanche à faire du rangement et le ménage dans tout le loft. J'avais nettoyé toutes les chambres, les salles de bains et même les pièces communes. N'étant toujours pas zen, je m'étais attaquée à la cuisine et notamment au four. Il m'avait donné du fil à retordre mais j'en étais arrivée à bout.

Et c'est complètement vidée que je regagnais la bibliothèque, afin de m'octroyer une pause lecture bien méritée. Je dus m'endormir car c'est Lili qui me réveilla doucement.

- "Bells, il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir dans ton lit, tu seras mieux que dans ce fauteuil" me chuchota-t-elle.

Je regagnais ma chambre, à moitié endormie, et m'écroulais sur mon lit. Nettoyer le loft m'avait tellement épuisée que je n'avais même pas la force de regarder ma messagerie avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commença et je l'abordais d'assez bonne humeur. Je n'avais toujours pas de réponse d'Edward mais j'avais décidé de ne pas y penser aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, j'arrivais en avance au bureau avec un superbe sourire accroché au visage. Pourquoi étais-je si heureuse ? Tout simplement parce que ma semaine allait être courte.

En effet, je prenais l'avion jeudi soir, direction Seattle, afin de rejoindre Jake pour notre fameuse course moto. Les essais avaient lieu vendredi et la course en elle-même se déroulait samedi après-midi.

Après avoir récupéré mes dossiers, je rejoignais l'université de Yale afin d'y passer ma journée. Je devais assister à plusieurs réunions de coordination à propos du projet et devais rencontrer du personnel de l'université pour recueillir leurs avis et remarques sur nos différentes propositions.

C'était la partie la moins agréable du job. Chaque personne ayant son propre avis, les choses pouvaient durer des heures si personne ne tranchait. Par chance, le doyen avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait et, dès que ses collègues s'éloignaient des grandes lignes définies, il remettait tout le monde sur le droit chemin.

Je regagnais nos bureaux en fin d'après-midi afin de rédiger les compte-rendus de la journée avant d'oublier quelque chose. Une fois fait, je décidais de faire une halte sportive quelques étages plus bas.

Max m'accueillait avec un sourire sincère, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un certain temps. Le pauvre avait subi toute ma colère et ma frustration les premiers mois suivant le départ d'Edward. Aujourd'hui j'étais beaucoup plus zen à propos de tout ça et Max avait accepté de me reprendre à l'entrainement.

Après une journée pareille, je me contentais d'une heure sur le tapis de course avant de rejoindre le loft. Emmett trainait chez nous et j'apprenais qu'ils avaient réussi à joindre Edward pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Je me cachais dans la cuisine pour consulter discrètement mes mails mais, à part le programme de la course que Jake m'avait transféré, je n'avais rien de la part d'Edward.

Déçue, je passais ma soirée avec Lili, devant un mauvais film que je ne suivais même pas, en me gavant de Ben & Jerry's. Je tentais d'analyser mon dernier mail, cherchant un indice qui aurait pu l'inciter à garder le silence. Comme ça, je ne voyais rien de bien méchant, ce qui me frustrait d'autant plus.

Cette nuit-là je dormis très mal. Mon cerveau ne cessait d'analyser chaque mot, chaque phrase, que j'avais écrits sans trouver ce qui clochait. Ce n'est que vers trois heures que je trouvais enfin le sommeil, épuisée par mes réflexions.

* * *

Ma journée commençait comme tant d'autres. Ma nuit avait été on ne peut plus courte, c'est pourquoi j'avais opté pour le taxi comme moyen de transport ce matin. Avant de monter dans nos bureaux, je faisais un arrêt chez Starbuck afin de me trouver un peu de réconfort dans un muffin et un peu de caféine.

J'étais tellement sur les rotules que j'allais devoir renoncer à ma séance de boxe du déjeuner. Sur cette pensée je faisais un arrêt à l'accueil pour saluer Angela.

- "Bonjour Angy, comment vas-tu ?"

- "Bonjours Bells, tout va bien depuis samedi" me sourit-elle.

- "Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec Max à midi, ça te dit un déjeuner dehors ?" proposai-je.

- "Ça tombe bien, je n'avais rien de prévu" accepta-t-elle. "Ben est en formation aujourd'hui".

Son homme avait repris le chemin des cours depuis une semaine, il tentait une reconversion dans la cuisine. Il ne supportait plus son job de livreur, même si c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait rencontré Angela ici-même.

Vers neuf heures, je reçus un appel de James, me demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il n'avait rien précisé quand au sujet de cet entretien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais fait une boulette. Depuis l'incident en salle de réunion et le savon monumental qu'il m'avait passé, je redoutais toujours de me retrouver dans son bureau.

Cet homme n'avait, pour moi, aucune qualité nécessaire à un chef d'équipe. Il perdait trop rapidement son sang-froid et n'avait aucune pédagogie avec ces subalternes. Apparemment la direction ne partageait pas mon point de vue, quel dommage !

Jane m'annonça et me dit d'entrer directement, James m'attendait. Je rentrais donc dans son antre et je ressentis instantanément un malaise. La froideur de son bureau ne m'avait jamais mise en confiance, encore moins aujourd'hui.

- "Installe-toi Bella, je t'en prie" m'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Je m'asseyais donc sur une des chaises faisant face à son bureau. Ma posture était rigide, je me donnais l'impression d'avoir un balai coincé là où vous savez… Je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'on en finisse, rapidement.

- "Détends-toi, si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour le même motif que notre dernier entretien" plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui répondais d'un sourire crispé, c'est tout ce que j'arrivais à faire sur le moment.

- "Je sais que tu es censée être en vacances vendredi mais je crains qu'il n'y ait un léger changement de programme" m'annonça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour se tourner vers la baie vitrée.

- "Vous voulez dire que je dois annuler mon congé ?" demandai-je, presque en chuchotant.

Je commençais déjà à imaginer ma discussion houleuse avec Jake. Cette course était prévue depuis des mois. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que je doive renoncer à mes plans. Le projet de Yale pouvait se passer de moi une journée, mon équipe était au courant et autonome.

- "Malheureusement oui" acquiesça-t-il. "Comme tu le sais, j'ai dû envoyer Demetri à Shanghai à ta place pour seconder Edward. Jusque-là, il n'y avait aucun problème mais Monsieur Xiang a émis le souhait d'avoir ton avis sur certains de leurs nouveaux projets."

Je digérais doucement la nouvelle. Je savais que Monsieur Xiang appréciait notre collaboration, c'était d'ailleurs un atout majeur lors de la négociation du contrat. Je savais également par Edward qu'il avait été déçu que je ne sois pas du voyage, il avait espéré que je continuerais de suivre ce projet dont j'avais été l'instigatrice.

- "La situation en Chine nécessite ta présence et, comme tu le sais, les enjeux pour le cabinet y sont très importants" continua-t-il. "Si les patrons de Monsieur Xiang nous confient leurs plus gros projets, mes associés et moi-même avons le souhait d'implanter des bureaux permanents sur place".

Première nouvelle ! On dirait que Radio Ragots à du plomb dans l'aile en ce moment. Aucune rumeur n'avait circulé à ce sujet.

- "Je suis censée partir quand et pour combien de temps ?".

Autant aller doit au but avec James, je savais pertinemment qu'aucune discussion n'était possible.

- "Jane a déjà réservé une place pour toi sur un vol jeudi après-midi. Elle dispose de tous les détails concernant ton voyage, je te laisse faire le point avec elle en sortant" répondit-il. "Pour le moment tu pars une semaine, tout dépend de comment les choses se passent sur place".

- "Et pour Yale ?" demandai-je.

- "Il faudrait que tu me désignes le membre de ton équipe qui pourra prendre ta suite le temps de ton voyage d'ici ce soir, afin que je l'en informe".

Je savais d'ores et déjà que Kate était toute indiquée pour me remplacer. Elle avait suivi elle aussi son cursus à Yale et avait toutes les qualités pour mener ce projet à bien. Son ancienneté au cabinet ne serait qu'un atout supplémentaire.

Après avoir fait le point avec James sur mon rôle à Shanghai ainsi que sur le projet de Yale, je rejoignais Jane dans son alcôve pour obtenir les détails de mon voyage.

Mon déjeuner avec Angela n'avait eu qu'un seul sujet de conversation : la Chine. Durant l'après-midi, je concentrais mes efforts sur le projet Yale et expliquais le plus de choses à Kate. La pauvre était noyée sous les informations, mais je savais qu'elle était capable de prendre ma suite sans soucis.

Je n'avais prévenu personne à la maison, encore moins Jake ou Edward. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais retrouver ce dernier là-bas, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait.

Je rentrais assez tard au loft, en trainant des pieds. J'avais la lourde tâche d'appeler Jake pour le prévenir du changement de programme et je savais d'avance qu'il n'allait pas être content du tout. Moi-même je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais.

Je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine mais elle était vide. Alice avait laissé un mot sur le comptoir :

_**Petite soirée improvisée au-dessus,**_

_**tu nous rejoins quand tu rentres.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

Moi qui avais espéré retrouver ma meilleure amie pour lui demander conseil, il allait falloir que j'attende un peu on dirait !

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'allumais mon portable et me branchais sur ma messagerie. Avec les derniers évènements, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir si Edward m'avait répondu.

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en constatant que j'avais enfin une réponse. Je l'ouvrais sans tarder, toute mauvaise humeur, accumulée à cause de l'attente, envolée comme par magie.

_**De :** Edward Cullen_

_**Objet :** Apologies_

_**A :** Bella Swan_

_Bella,_

_Avant toute chose je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. Malheureusement on a eu un petit imprévu à gérer par ici et je n'ai pas eu cinq minutes pour répondre comme il se doit à ton dernier mail._

J'ai comme l'impression que mon voyage en Chine représente ce fameux imprévu. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien mais j'espère, malgré tout, ne pas leur poser trop de soucis.

_J'ai eu James au téléphone hier et je sais que tu vas devoir renoncer à ton escapade à Seattle pour nous rejoindre ici. J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé de la tournure que prennent les choses mais ce serait mentir. Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux en fait ! Je suppose que Jacob n'appréciera pas lui… l'as-tu déjà prévenu ?_

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Je crois qu'Edward dépasse de loin Charlie sur le sujet épineux de la moto. Suivant le temps que je passerai là-bas, je trouverais bien le moyen de lui faire payer cette petite remarque… Après tout, il doit bien y avoir des motos en Chine.

Quant à Jake, et bien je ne suis tout simplement pas pressée de l'appeler. Je sais déjà la tournure que va prendre la conversation, et le masochisme ne fait définitivement pas parti de mon mode de vie !

_Des seaux d'eau hein… On dirait bien que ma famille sera ravie que tu partes aussi, ils éviteront les douches froides !_

Ça, pour être ravie, elle risque fort de l'être… mais à quel prix ? Je vais avoir droit à de belles remarques de la part de ma meilleure amie sans parler des sous-entendus classieux d'Emmett.

_L'inauguration s'est vraiment bien passée, hormis le fait que Tanya avait un peu trop bu. Je n'avais pas eu à gérer ce genre de choses depuis un moment. Les débordements de Tanya ne m'avaient pas manqué, heureusement que Demetri était là. Ce chef a un réel talent pour la cuisine, il faut absolument que tu goûtes sa cuisine ! Avec toi je suis sûr que la soirée aurait été parfaite._

Jusque-là il avait toujours évité d'évoquer Tanya dans ses mails. Le fait qu'il parle d'elle ne faisait que la rendre plus réelle à mes yeux. La jalousie que j'éprouvais était toujours là, tapie au fond de moi. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle passait autant de temps avec lui au boulot, mais aussi en dehors du côté professionnel, ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

J'avais beau me répéter, inlassablement, les mots qu'Edward m'avait dit avant de partir, je n'arrivais pas à garder un sentiment de détachement sur le sujet "Tanya". J'avais bien vu qu'elle tenait encore à lui et me doutais bien qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le récupérer.

La crainte de voir tout ça de mes propres yeux était bien présente. Ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

_Je suis ravi que le projet de Yale se passe aussi bien. Je suppose que tu as dû passer la main le temps de ton séjour. Pas trop déçue de devoir déléguer ?_

Bizarrement pas du tout ! Kate est une personne formidable, je sais qu'elle mènera ce projet à bien.

_Si Demetri te manque tant que ça et bien tu dois être ravie, tu vas pouvoir le retrouver sous peu. A ce propos, il n'y a plus aucun appartement disponible dans notre résidence. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'a prévu James à ce sujet, nous n'avons pas réussi à le joindre pour l'en informer. Au pire il faudra que tu choisisses entre l'appartement de Dem' ou le mien, ou encore un hôtel si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec la colocation._

Jane m'avait assuré que j'aurai un appartement… on dirait que les choses vont se compliquer un peu plus ! Mon cœur me criait d'emménager avec Edward mais ma raison me poussait vers Demetri. Il faudrait que je vois ce point avec James demain, l'improvisation ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

_La natation est un sport assez complet oui. Je me rappelle que tu aimais bien barboter dans notre piscine à Forks. Si ça te tente, prévois un maillot de bain dans ta valise^^_

Mes joues s'empourpraient rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver à moitié nue dans la même piscine qu'Edward. C'était arrivé quelques fois à Forks mais, à l'époque, les choses n'étaient pas aussi ambigües qu'aujourd'hui. Mon esprit tordu y voyait une invitation… Ma raison me criait que c'était le manque qui me faisait avoir ce genre de pensées…

_Les Cullen ont beaucoup de traits de caractère, je ne sais pas si "la langue bien pendue" en fait partie. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la ténacité fait partie du package. Quand nous avons une idée en tête, nous faisons tout pour l'obtenir, même si pour ça nous devons employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à nos fins._

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord sur ça. J'avais vu Alice déployer des ressources insoupçonnées pour obtenir des choses quasiment inaccessibles.

_Je profite de ce que Shanghai et les environs me proposent et j'espère que ta venue ici te permettra de faire un break. Je me doute que la période de la Saint-Valentin, quand on n'a pas de cavalier et qu'on est coincé avec deux couples, ne doit pas être vraiment agréable. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça en partant, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

C'était adorable de penser à moi mais il n'était pas responsable du fait que je sois seule. J'étais quand même soulagée d'avoir décliné l'offre d'Alice. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les garçons en général et encore moins avec de parfaits inconnus. Ce voyage m'évitait d'annuler mon éventuel rendez-vous galant et me donnait un alibi pour qu'Alice essaye de me caser à la dernière minute.

_Le fait que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi a ses avantages… Je vais pouvoir faire plus original qu'un bouquet de fleurs et une petite carte de Saint-Valentin. Sans compter que je n'aurais pas ma très chère sœur dans les pattes !_

J'étais tellement obnubilée par les démonstrations d'affection des couples autour de moi que je n'avais pas pensé qu'Edward pourrait me considérer comme sa Valentine. J'avais déjà tellement de choses à penser que cette histoire était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il y avait bien ce livre acheté à Seattle mais n'était-ce pas trop pour ce genre d'occasion ? Et si ce n'était pas assez ?

Ne sachant pas quoi en penser, je décidais de mettre ça de côté. La liste des choses à voir avec ma meilleure amie devenait de plus en plus longue !

_Une dernière chose. Ma sœur me harcèle depuis quinze jours pour savoir si je viens accompagné ou non à son mariage. Autant te prévenir, je suis à deux doigts d'engager un tueur à gages pour qu'il vienne l'étrangler !_

_Il se trouve que la seule personne que j'ai envie d'y amener c'est toi donc je te laisse lui donner directement ta réponse, qu'elle attend avec tant d'impatience ;)_

Je relisais trois fois cette phrase avant de réaliser : il voudrait que je l'accompagne, moi ! C'était une demande sans en être une réellement puisqu'il voulait que je donne ma réponse directement à Lili. Sa façon de faire était d'une arrogance sans nom, comme s'il savait déjà que j'allais accepter.

J'étais à la fois choquée par sa façon de faire et complètement sous le charme… Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire éprouver deux sentiments si contradictoires en même temps. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de travail avec sa sœur. Être sa demoiselle d'honneur s'avérait être un job à plein temps !

_Je vais devoir filer, nous avons encore quelques petites choses à voir avant ton arrivée. J'ai hâte de t'accueillir ici. Je t'embrasse._

_Edward_

**Playlist :** Coldplay Featuring Rihanna "Princess Of China"

Moi aussi, j'avais hâte d'être là-bas, malgré toutes ces questions qui s'insinuaient dans ma tête. Il me fallait d'urgence les conseils de mes amis pour éclaircir tout ça.

Je refermais mon portable avant de m'installer sur mon lit avec mon téléphone. Autant se mettre à l'aise pour appeler Jake, la discussion promettait d'être intense.

Il décrocha après quatre sonneries.

- "Hey, Bells, tu as reçu le programme ?" dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

J'avais une boule au ventre rien qu'à l'idée de lui faire de la peine mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

- "Jake, à ce sujet… il y a un léger changement de programme" chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise.

- "Oh" fut tout ce qu'il me répondit.

- "En fait, mon patron a besoin de moi et…"

- "Bells, c'est prévu depuis des mois" s'énerva-t-il. "Ton patron est un sale con et tu devrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir !".

- "Jake" soupirai-je.

- "Il ne peut pas se passer de toi une journée ? Sérieux Bella ?"

- "Ce n'est pas aussi simple…"

- "Ouais, c'est ça, trouve-lui des excuses" me coupa-t-il. "Tu es bien trop gentille, un jour…"

- "Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais t'expliquer la situation bon sang !" m'énervai-je à mon tour en lui coupant la parole.

Parfois j'avais l'impression que son esprit s'était arrêté au primaire. Il agissait comme un gosse qui fait son caprice et qui va bouder dans un coin quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut… ce que ça pouvait être exaspérant ! Je ne sais pas comment fait Leah pour le gérer.

- "Ok, explique-moi ce qu'il y a de _si_ important pour que ton boss te demande de venir bosser vendredi".

- "Je dois partir une semaine pour Shanghai jeudi. Je suis désolée Jake, mais les chinois sont top prioritaires et…"

- "A parce qu'en plus tu ne viendras pas du tout !" s'emporta-t-il. "Putain je ne le crois pas ! Attends, y a pas Cullen en Chine ? Putain, c'est à cause de lui tout ça, j'en étais sûr… Ce mec claque des doigts et toi tu prends le premier avion…"

J'écartais vivement mon téléphone de mon oreille. Jake était en mode "colère noire" et je ne voulais pas devenir sourde prématurément. La meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là, attendre que monsieur se calme pour tenter une conversation plus adulte.

- "… Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que ce mec se sert de toi, hein ? T'es pas blonde pourtant !"

Jake continuait son monologue depuis presque cinq minutes et je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol. Non mais de quel droit osait-il me tenir des discours pareils ! Apparemment Leah n'était pas près de lui, sinon il aurait arrêté de cracher son venin.

Je regardais une fois encore mon portable. Un cruel dilemme se jouait en moi. J'étais partagée entre attendre sagement qu'il arrête sa crise ou lui raccrocher au nez. Mais ses dernières paroles eurent raison de ma patience et je décidais que lui raccrocher au nez était la meilleure chose à faire dans l'immédiat.

Il était temps que je rejoigne mes amis et j'avais cruellement besoin de me changer les idées. Pour avoir la paix, j'avais laissé mon téléphone dans ma chambre, je n'étais plus d'humeur à me battre avec Jake.

Je fus accueillie par une Rose hilare. Elle riait tellement que son visage était complètement rouge. Elle me fit de grands gestes pour que je rejoigne les autres dans le salon. Alice était en train de s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir pendant que Jazz était plié en deux sur le canapé. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett fasse irruption dans le salon.

- "Alors Belly Bello, comment tu trouves ma nouvelle tenue ?" me demanda-t-il.

Cet imbécile portait un babygros bleu version adulte et je restais sans voix devant le tableau. Imaginez une armoire à glace de près de deux mètre dans des fringues de bébé… Je me tournais vers Lili et Jazz mais n'y trouvais aucun réconfort. Le fou rire venait de les prendre à nouveau et malheureusement pour Emmett c'était communicatif.

Je sentais les larmes me couler sur les joues et regrettais amèrement d'avoir laissé mon portable en bas. Sa dégaine valait définitivement une photo souvenir qui viendrait s'ajouter à _l'album de la honte_. Je cherchais Rose du regard et tombais sur elle, planquée discrètement dans le couloir, appareil photo en mains.

J'essayais de me calmer mais, dès que mon regard croisait celui d'un de mes amis, je repartais de plus belle. Emmett était reparti se changer, voyant que, tant qu'il portait cet accoutrement, nous n'arrivions pas à nous calmer. Sans le savoir il venait de remonter le niveau de ma soirée et de me détendre de la plus belle des façons.

Mes amis avaient déjà commencé l'apéritif, je suivais donc Rose dans la cuisine afin de me trouver quelque chose à boire.

- "Quand je vois ce qu'il est capable de faire, je me demande sérieusement quel genre de père il va être" commença-t-elle en me tendant un verre.

- "Je pense que tu auras juste un gosse de plus à gérer" lui répondis-je avant de plonger tête la première dans le réfrigérateur.

- "C'est bien ce qui me fait peur" marmonna-t-elle avant d'ajouter "Edward m'avait mise en garde pourtant".

De surprise, ma tête tapait dans l'étagère du dessus. Entendre son prénom venait de me rappeler tout ce que nous avions en suspens lui et moi. J'avais un cruel besoin de conseils et Rose venait, sans le savoir, de mettre le doigt sur celui qui occupait mon esprit.

- "Ça va Bella ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- "Oui oui, rien de cassé" acquiesçai-je en me frottant le crâne. "J'en ai vu d'autre" rigolai-je pour moi-même.

Après avoir rejoint les autres dans le salon, je décidais de lâcher ma bombe entre deux blagues d'Emmett. Après tout, il fallait bien que cela sorte !

- "James m'a convoquée dans son bureau aujourd'hui" lançai-je, pas très sûre de moi tout de même.

- "À force de le pousser à bout tu vas finir sans emploi" me morigéna Jasper.

- "Bells a toujours eu du mal avec les horaires" ajouta Alice avant de prendre une gorgée de son Martini.

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Ils pensaient tous que le patron m'avait remise en place à cause d'un énième retard. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'y avais moi-même pensé avant de connaître l'objet de l'entretien.

- "Je n'étais pas en retard" soupirai-je. "Il voulait juste me demander d'annuler mon congé".

- "Pour une journée ! Il est culotté ce mec quand même !".

- "C'est le boss ma Rosie, je crois qu'il peut se le permettre".

Mes amis n'avaient jamais apprécié James, ils le toléraient juste parce qu'il était celui qui signait mes chèques.

- "En fait, il m'envoie en déplacement".

- "Un nouveau projet ?" me questionna Alice.

Tous les regards étaient sur moi et je sentais le malaise venir. Autant en finir rapidement.

- "La Chine" murmurai-je.

Alice s'étrangla avec son Martini. Jazz lui tapotait doucement le dos pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous. Rose arborait un sourire magnifique alors qu'Emmett avait l'air dépité.

- "Et merde, je viens de perdre cinquante dollars" grogna ce dernier.

Je ne comprenais pas sa remarque, j'avais sûrement loupé un épisode. En me tournant vers Lili, je remarquais le regard désolé de Jazz. Ils me cachaient des choses, je le sentais.

- "C'est quoi cette histoire ?" dis-je, ferme.

Emmett venait de réaliser sa bourde et me répondit, son regard fixé sur le sol.

- "Avec Rose on avait parié sur le fait qu'Edward trouverait un moyen pour que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle" dit-il, penaud.

- "Vous pariez sur moi maintenant !"

- "Faut bien qu'on s'occupe" sourit-il.

- "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais Rose !"

- "Hey, je suis sa femme après tout" rigola-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel une fois de plus, ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre !

- "Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet" reprit Alice. "Comment ça se fait que tu partes à Shanghai ? Je croyais que Demetri y était à ta place".

Je décidais de leur raconter mon entretien avec James. J'avais la sensation qu'ils buvaient mes paroles, pourtant ce n'était rien de bien intéressant, enfin comparé à ce qui allait suivre.

- "Vous croyez sérieusement qu'Edward a manigancé tout ça pour que je ne fasse pas cette course" demandai-je sceptique.

- "A ton avis !" me répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- "Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là".

- "Oh Bells, tu es si naïve parfois" me taquina Emmett.

- "En attendant, Jake est furax !" coupai-je.

- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute".

- "Je sais Jazz et ce n'est pas à moi qu'il en veut d'ailleurs, enfin en partie. Par contre Edward…" Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur les propos qu'avait tenus Jake à l'encontre de James, Edward et moi.

- "Tu appréhendes de revoir Edward ?" me questionna Rose.

On y était ! J'avais réussi à laisser mes angoisses de côté jusque-là, me noyant dans le travail, mais je n'avais plus d'échappatoires maintenant.

- "Je crains les retrouvailles en fait. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit quittés en bons termes et, même si les choses se sont largement améliorées depuis, on ne pourra plus se cacher derrière nos ordinateurs" avouai-je.

Le fait de le dire à haute voix me serrait un peu plus l'estomac. Voulait-il de moi comme petite-amie ? Est-ce que c'est cela que signifiait ses baisers la veille de son départ ? J'avais tant de questions dont lui seul pouvait me donner les réponses. Alice me coupa dans mes réflexions.

- "Je n'aurai qu'un conseil Bells, vis le moment présent. Quand tu y seras tu sauras quoi faire, aie confiance en toi et en lui aussi."

- "Il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal pour te faire venir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose" me rassura Rose.

- "Et Tanya ?" lâchai-je.

- "Pff, elle est hors-jeu depuis un bail" contra Emmett.

- "Ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer" marmonnai-je avant de me servir un autre verre.

- "Je donnerai tout pour voir sa tête quand tu vas débarquer là-bas" sourit Rosalie.

- "Cette punaise a eu sa chance, après tout elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite" s'énerva Alice. "Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être ma belle-sœur…"

Alice ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur, elle la trouvait froide et hautaine. Apparemment c'était réciproque, et Tanya ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre lors du peu de repas familiaux où elles s'étaient retrouvées.

- "Et si c'est elle qui vient me prendre à l'aéroport ?" paniquai-je.

- "Aucun risque" me répondit Alice.

- "S'il est capable de te faire faire dix mille bornes, je pense qu'il ne laissera pas son ex venir te chercher à la sortie de l'avion" me rassura Jazz.

- "Il pourrait avoir un empêchement…"

- "Il est tellement en manque que, même cloué à l'hosto, il trouverait le moyen d'être là" plaisanta Emmett.

- "Toujours très class mon cœur".

Y a pas à dire, Emmett avait le chic pour me faire encore plus flipper.

- "Ok, admettons une minute que c'est bien lui qui sera à l'aéroport" tentai-je, pas très sûre tout de même. "Je fais quoi moi hein ?"

Ils me regardaient tous, incrédules. Je venais de dire une connerie ou quoi ?

- "Pour le baiser ?" précisai-je, voyant qu'ils ne captaient toujours pas.

Leurs visages restèrent figés pendant que je réalisais que j'avais volontairement mis cette histoire de baisers de côté pour éviter une discussion embarrassante. Oups !

- "De quoi tu parles ?" me questionna Alice en me lançant son regard _je vais te faire cracher le morceau_.

Je venais de me mettre toute seule dans la mouise, pas vraiment une première mais bon. Alice me fixait avec insistance, attendant que je passe à table.

- "Disons qu'il m'a peut-être un peu embrassée avant de partir" tentai-je maladroitement.

- "Mon frangin est moins coincé que je pensais" appuya Emmett.

- "T'attendais quoi pour me le dire" s'emporta Alice.

- "Une minute, laisse la nous expliquer" tempéra Rose.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

- "La veille de son départ, j'étais de corvée ménage…"

- "Les amygdales de mon frère ne faisaient pas partie du lot" me coupa Emmett avant de se recevoir une pichenette de sa femme.

- "Bref… Avec toutes les Margaritas qu'on avait bues j'étais un peu pompette et j'ai perdu l'équilibre en ramassant un truc qui trainait" continuai-je. "Edward m'a rattrapée avant que je termine dans la table basse et il m'a embrassée" terminai-je timidement.

Je fixais mes pieds, sentant mes joues s'enflammer, avant d'ajouter.

- "J'étais tellement sous le choc que je suis restée tétanisée au milieu du salon".

- "Et après ?" me pressa Lili.

- "Il l'a refait, deux fois, et puis il est parti dans sa chambre".

- "Il s'est barré, comme ça, sans rien dire ?"

- "C'est ça Jazz".

- "Et toi ?"

- "Je savais plus où j'en étais Rose. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit le lendemain et qu'Edward était déjà dans l'avion".

- "Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux" rigola Emmett. "Deux handicapés des sentiments, ça promet !"

A bien y réfléchir, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Je n'avais pas été capable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot et Edward avait fui sans se retourner.

- "La suite vous la connaissez. Depuis on n'en a jamais reparlé" soupirai-je, las.

Ils avaient tous l'air pensif et, sur le coup, ça ne présageait rien de bon. C'est Emmett qui brisa le silence une fois de plus.

- "Te prends pas la tête Belly. Nous, les mecs, on aime les femmes qui vont droit au but" commença-t-il en souriant. "Tu lui roules la pelle du siècle en plein aéroport comme ça on n'en parle plus !"

- "Surtout pas !" se braqua Alice en faisant les gros yeux à son frère. "Tu dois attendre de voir ce qu'il compte faire et ensuite tu suis le mouvement".

- "Non chérie" contra doucement Jazz. "Parce que si Edward ne fait rien, les choses ne seront pas plus avancées que maintenant".

- "Faut que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas et moi je pense que Bella devrait le faire" argumenta Rosalie.

- "C'est à Edward de le faire. La fille doit toujours attendre que le mec fasse le premier pas".

- "Edward l'a déjà fait la dernière fois Alice, et Bella n'a rien fait pour le rassurer" insista Rose.

- "Il n'a pas fait mieux en se barrant comme un voleur je te signale" s'énerva Alice.

Ma tête faisait la navette entre chacun de mes amis et je commençais à avoir le tournis. Dès que l'un disait quelque chose, l'autre le contredisait aussitôt et ainsi de suite. Résultat des courses, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire et un mal de tête était en train de faire son apparition.

- "STOP !" hurlai-je. "Ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant comme des gosses de maternelle que vous allez m'aider" dis-je le ton plus doux.

- "Il ne t'a pas laissé des indices pour t'aider à y voir plus clair ?" me demanda Jasper.

Je pris une minute de réflexion, essayant de me souvenir du contenu de ses nombreux mails.

- "Y a bien cette allusion à votre mariage" commençai-je. "Il s'est plaint qu'Alice le harcelait pour savoir s'il venait accompagné ou non".

- "Le jour où tu devras gérer un plan de table, tu comprendras que ce genre d'informations est essentielle" bouda Alice.

- "Je ne vois pas le rapport Bells".

- "Oh, désolée Jazz" dis-je, penaude, avant de développer. "En clair, il ne viendra accompagné qu'à une seule condition…"

- "Même de l'autre côté du globe il trouve encore le moyen de me chercher" me coupa Alice.

- "Et c'est quoi cette fameuse condition ?" s'impatienta Rose.

- "Moi" dis-je simplement.

Un "oh" collectif s'éleva dans la pièce. Moi je me focalisais déjà sur la question qui allait bientôt sortir de la bouche d'Alice. A bien y réfléchir, je connaissais déjà la réponse, malgré tout ce que cela sous-entendait.

- "Il t'a demandé d'être sa cavalière !" dit ma meilleure amie en tapant dans ses mains.

- "Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça" souris-je malgré moi. "En fait, il m'a juste dit que c'était avec moi ou personne et de te donner directement la réponse" expliquai-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

- "Dans le genre plein d'assurance, il bat des records ton frère !".

- "T'as encore rien vu Jazz" soupira Emmett.

- "Du Cullen tout craché !" lâcha Rose, en fixant son mari.

- "Bon alors, t'es sa cavalière ou pas ?" s'impatienta Alice avant d'ajouter "Ce serait quand même vachement pratique pour mon plan de table".

Tout le monde rigola à la remarque d'Alice, elle ne perdait pas le Nord ! Cette question détournée d'Edward tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je n'avais qu'une envie : dire oui. Pourtant rien n'était fait et, d'ici juillet, les choses pouvaient changer. Mais j'avais cette poussée d'optimisme et cette incroyable envie de faire un pas vers lui, d'essayer de construire quelque chose.

- "Je serais sa cavalière" répondis-je, sûre de moi.

- "Génial !" cria Alice en sautillant sur place.

Je retrouvai Rose dans la cuisine afin de l'aider à ranger. Ne sachant toujours pas comment gérer nos retrouvailles, je sentais l'angoisse me réinvestir peu à peu. Je décidais de consulter Rose en aparté à ce sujet, elle m'avait été d'un grand secours lors de notre dernière discussion.

- "Qu'est-ce que je fais Rose ?" demandai-je, perdue dans mon appréhension.

- "Tu connais déjà la réponse. Écoute ton cœur Bella et tout se passera bien" me rassura-t-elle.

**Playlist :** Beyoncé "Halo"

Après en avoir terminé avec la cuisine, je décidais de regagner le loft. Je n'avais pas moins de douze appels en absence, tous de Jake, ainsi que trois messages vocaux et deux textos. Ils disaient tous la même chose : "je suis désolé" et "rappelle-moi".

Je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de le contacter maintenant alors je pianotais rapidement un message lui promettant de l'appeler le lendemain avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bains.

Le reflet que me renvoyait mon miroir était peu flatteur. Mon teint était terne et même plus pâle que d'habitude. Mes yeux étaient cernés et mes lèvres gercées. Edward avait quitté une fille pleine de vie et il allait retrouver son horrible contraire. Je me fustigeais intérieurement de m'être laissée aller comme ça.

Je tentais, tant bien que mal, de me redonner des couleurs en me faisant un masque avant d'aller dormir. J'avais tellement de choses en tête. D'un côté, j'étais d'une impatience exacerbée, il me manquait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. De l'autre, il y avait ce déplacement imprévu, nos non-dits sans oublier Tanya.

J'avais envie d'y croire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je voulais tout faire pour que ça marche. J'avais l'intime conviction que ma vie allait prendre un tournant inattendu, dans le bon sens du terme.

Mais mes vieux démons allaient être durs à combattre. Surtout face à une femme comme Tanya qui, d'après ce que j'avais pu constater, ne renoncerait pas à Edward si facilement. Je ne m'étais jamais battue pour ce genre de chose, et je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Je m'endormais plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, en me disant qu'un peu plus de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Je venais de passer une bonne partie de ma matinée à passer en revue les derniers détails de mon voyage avec Jane et James. Tout était fin prêt pour mon arrivée à Shanghai. Côté logement, j'avais refusé l'option hôtel, ne voulant pas me retrouver seule dans cette grande ville inconnue. Enfin, la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau tentait de m'en convaincre. C'était sans compter sur l'autre partie, qui faisait une danse de la joie à l'idée d'être à nouveau sa colocataire !

Malgré mon excitation, j'appréhendais tout de même. Ce voyage allait être mon tout premier en dehors du pays, et j'allais le faire seule. Je devais gérer l'hébergement sur place, avec Demetri et Edward. Étant donné que ces derniers étaient en déplacement de longue durée, le cabinet avait loué pour eux des petits appartements afin, entre autres, de limiter les frais.

James m'avait également donné mon après-midi, afin de pouvoir préparer mes affaires et profiter de mes proches avant mon départ. Alice avait déjà commencé à faire ma valise, elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

J'étais descendue à la salle de sport prévenir Max qu'il aurait la paix quelques temps avant de rejoindre Angela dans un petit restaurant pas très loin pour notre ultime déjeuner.

Arrivée à l'appartement, j'avais la surprise d'y retrouver tout le monde, même Jazz. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de prendre un café dans le salon.

- "Alors, tout est réglé pour ton départ ?" me questionna Rosalie.

- "Oui, ça y est" soupirai-je. "James n'a pas l'air ravi du tout, je crois qu'il flippe que je dise une connerie".

- "Il y a tellement de coutume là-bas… Mais Edward sera avec toi, il te guidera" me rassura Lili.

- "A mon avis, il ne fera pas que la rassurer" me taquina Emmett avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Rose.

- "Et Jacob ? Tu as réussi à l'avoir au téléphone ?" s'inquiéta Rose.

- "Ça sonnait dans le vide il y a une heure, je comptais réessayer cet après-midi" avouais-je un peu tristement. "Il m'énerve de prendre les choses comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute tout ça et puis c'est professionnel".

- "Tout ça c'est à cause d'Edward" expliqua Lili à Jazz qui ne comprenait pas le malaise.

- "C'est deux là c'est le feu et la glace, et Bella fait tampon la plupart du temps" rigola Emmett.

Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis et rejoignais ma chambre afin d'appeler Jake une nouvelle fois. Il ne décrocha pas alors je lui laissais un message.

- "Jake, c'est moi. Écoute… je sais que tu comptais sur moi et je suis désolée. Ce n'est qu'une course… on en fera d'autres. Là, je joue ma carrière au sein du cabinet et je ne peux pas refuser. Je décolle demain après-midi alors si tu veux me joindre… après, ce sera par email. Au revoir Jake, embrasse Leah pour moi."

Ma voix devenait tremblotante alors je mettais rapidement fin à mon appel. Cela faisait deux jours que je tentais de lui expliquer calmement les choses mais il préférait ignorer mes appels. Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui, non, j'étais juste déçue. Il était sensé me soutenir, c'est le rôle d'un meilleur ami, et au lieu de ça il laissait sa jalousie et sa rancœur tout foutre en l'air.

Le soir nous mangions tous ensemble au loft, mon dernier repas avec tout le monde avant au moins une semaine. J'étais émue, pourtant ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Ils faisaient tellement partie de ma vie que le simple fait de les quitter quelques jours avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Je mettais soigneusement le livre pour Edward dans ma valise quand je reçus un message de la part de ce dernier.

_***Bon vol demain. **__**Et prends ton maillot de bain ;) E***_

Je relus son message deux fois avant d'être prise d'un fou rire… les nerfs sans doute ! Cette petite remarque était à la fois excitante et terrifiante. Y avait-il un sous-entendu ou en voyais-je partout ? Je décidais de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

_***M. Cullen, ce voyage est strictement professionnel. **__**Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre un maillot de bain. B***_

Je posais à peine mon téléphone qu'il vibrait à nouveau.

_***Miss Swan, vous avez entièrement raison. **__**Ce bout de tissu sera totalement inutile, **__**autant ne pas vous en encombrer. E***_

J'aurais dû être choquée mais son aplomb m'amusait. Je lui répondais in-extremis.

_***Tu n'es qu'un pervers Cullen ! **__**J'emménage chez Dem'. B***_

Sa réponse était instantanée.

_***Tu as tort, je suis bien meilleur cuisinier ! E***_

J'avais envie de le taquiner un peu.

_***Je sais me débrouiller de ce côté-là. B***_

_***Mon appartement a une terrasse. E***_

_***Tant que j'ai un lit… B***_

_***Le mien est plus grand. E***_

_***Prétentieux ! B***_

_***Objectif ! **__**Il ne me reste plus que le kidnapping alors ? E***_

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Me kidnapper ? Ça ne me dérangera pas tant que ça après tout. Mes yeux se posaient sur ma valise et je décidais d'y mettre un maillot, juste au cas où, avant de lui répondre.

_***Je dois absolument finir ma valise. **__**Pouvons-nous reprendre cette conversation **__**des plus excitantes demain? B***_

_***Excitante ? J'approuve définitivement. **__**A demain ma Bella. E***_

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait _sa_ Bella et ce simple adjectif me rendait toute chose. Mon esprit avait tendance à extrapoler parfois mais là le message était on ne peut plus clair.

Je continuais le rangement de mes affaires et décidais de prendre mon appareil photo et quelques livres pour m'occuper dans l'avion. Sans oublier la superbe paire d'escarpins que m'avait offerte Alice le mois dernier et le fameux tailleur pantalon, en souvenir de Miami.

Ma valise bouclée, je me couchais tôt afin de me ménager. Demain une longue journée m'attendait et elle n'allait pas être de tout repos, émotionnellement parlant.

* * *

Alice et moi étions à l'aéroport en train de prendre un café. Je venais d'enregistrer mes bagages et j'attendais un peu nerveusement l'embarquement. Lili tentait de me dérider en me racontant quelques potins mais rien n'y faisait.

Depuis que mes yeux s'étaient ouverts ce matin, j'avais une boule au ventre qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que la journée avançait. James m'avait appelée, il y a deux heures, pour me donner les dernières recommandations. Même à travers le combiné j'arrivais à ressentir son stress ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon humeur.

Mes yeux se fixaient sur les scènes de départ qui se jouaient autour de nous. Il y avait de tout, mais les larmes et la tristesse prédominaient. Je repensais à mon premier départ pour New York. Charlie n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'émotif ou encore démonstratif. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il avait tout de même versé une petite larme. Cette dernière avait eu raison de moi et j'avais moi-même éclaté en sanglots en plein terminal.

Je ressentais un peu de tristesse à quitter ma ville d'adoption et mes amis, pourtant l'excitation de ce voyage apaisait tout ça. Alice avait eu la gentillesse d'éviter de parler de son frère et je l'en remerciais. Je faisais tout afin de le garder dans un petit coin de ma tête pour ne pas devenir folle. Le vol allait être long et je ne voulais pas que mon esprit se focalise uniquement sur nos retrouvailles. Mon ventre était suffisamment noué comme ça.

J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Rose, à savoir me laisser guider par mon cœur. Je gèrerais les choses sur place, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présenteront, que ce soit professionnellement ou personnellement parlant.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Alice qui me tapotait doucement le bras.

- "Bells, ils viennent d'appeler ton vol" me réveilla-t-elle.

Je hochais silencieusement la tête en guise de réponse, pas vraiment disposée à discuter. Nous nous dirigeâmes sans un mot vers ma porte d'embarquement. Je déglutis fortement avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux étaient humides, tout comme les miens. Je la serrais fortement dans mes bras, tâchant de ravaler les larmes qui pointaient aux bords de mes yeux.

- "Amuse-toi bien là-bas" me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. "Et donne nous régulièrement des nouvelles, même si ce n'est que quelques mots, ok ?"

- "Bien sûr" répondis-je en lui caressant le dos. "Prends soin de toi Lili et surveille bien notre pot de glace" tentai-je de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- "Personne ne touchera à ce pot tant que tu ne seras pas revenue, foi de Cullen" affirma-t-elle.

Nous nous relâchions en riant. Je lui embrassais la joue avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide, sans me retourner, vers la zone d'embarquement. Les au revoir ce n'était pas notre truc alors on faisait tout pour abréger les choses au maximum.

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Cette sonnerie, _Clair de Lune_, c'était celle d'Edward. J'avais beau fouiller mon sac, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce maudit portable. De peur de louper son appel, je vidais carrément son contenu sur le siège libre d'à côté. Mon voisin me regardait avec insistance, comme si j'étais un alien. Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules en répondant à Edward.

- "Allo, Edward ?"

- "_Salut ma belle !_" me répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. "_J'avais peur que tu aies déjà embarqué_".

- "Ça ne saurait tarder. Il y a un problème ?" m'inquiétai-je.

- "_J'ai besoin d'avoir des problèmes pour t'appeler ?_" contra-t-il, amusé.

Je me sentis un peu bête pour le coup.

- "Non, bien sûr que non" souris-je.

- "_En fait, je t'appelais pour avoir une confirmation_" commença-t-il. "_Alice m'a envoyé un mail de près de cinq pages en me disant que tu serais ma cavalière à son mariage…_"

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille me donner les grandes lignes du mail de ma meilleure amie. Je m'en voulais, réalisant que je ne lui avais même pas dit que j'acceptais d'y aller à son bras. Je me fustigeais intérieurement mais fus coupée dans mes réflexions.

- "_Bella ? Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_" m'apostropha Edward.

Je reprenais rapidement mes esprits.

- "Oui… excuse-moi Edward, j'aurais dû te prévenir aussi… je…" bégayai-je, mal à l'aise.

- "_Alors c'est oui ?_" me coupa-t-il joyeusement.

- "Bien sûr" le rassurai-je immédiatement. "Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle te ferait marcher là-dessus ?" rigolai-je. "Son mariage est un sujet sensible, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a aucun humour à ce propos !"

L'entendre rire faisait naître en moi des sensations assez inédites, mais j'aimais ça.

- "_La demoiselle d'honneur aurait-elle du mal à composer avec la future mariée ?_"

- "Moque-toi ! N'oublie pas que tu seras le cavalier de cette fameuse demoiselle d'honneur" le taquinai-je.

- "_Et j'en suis ravi ! Et Lili ne me fait pas peur_".

- "Elle peut-être pas" acquiesçai-je, "mais la _bridezilla_ en elle est effrayante !".

Son rire résonna à nouveau et ça me faisait toujours le même effet. L'hôtesse nous invita à embarquer et je m'excusai auprès d'Edward.

- "Il faut que je monte à bord" soupirai-je tristement.

- "_On se voit bientôt_" me rassura-t-il. "_Je vous attendrai sagement à l'aéroport avec ma petite pancarte Miss Swan_" rigola-t-il.

- "Si tu fais ça, je remonte illico dans l'avion direction Seattle" le taquinai-je à mon tour.

- "_Tu sais que j'irai te chercher là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Jacob ou pas, rien ne m'en empêchera_" ajouta-t-il, le ton plus ferme tout à coup.

- "Edward…"

- "_Je suis sérieux Bella_" me coupa-t-il. "_Tu comptes vraiment pour moi et il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse partir_".

A ces mots, je ressentis une chaleur me réchauffer de toute part, pour finir par enflammer mes joues. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir… ça tombait bien, je n'avais aucune envie de m'en aller.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Edward se démène pour faire comprendre à Bella qu'il tient à elle... tout comme sa famille^^**

**A votre avis, Edward a-t-il réellement tout fait pour que Bella vienne à Shanghai ou ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ?**

**Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ? Qui va faire le premier pas ? Tanya sera-t-elle un problème ?**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos théories sur la suite ;) Je vous réserve d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Prenez soin de vous et à vos reviews ;)**

**Belly**


	17. De New York à Shanghai

**Coucou tout le monde**

Chose promise, chose due, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu^^

Comme à l'accoutumée, je voudrais remercier mes amies **Auré et Ingrid**,

pour l'aide inconditionnelle qu'elles m'apportent tout au long du processus d'écriture… sans elles ce ne serait pas pareil !

Je voudrais également remercier **Sevy**, la talentueuse créatrice de la bannière du chapitre 16,

sans oublier **la fine équipe des PP** que nous formons toutes (elles se reconnaitront), un rayon de soleil constant qui brille d'autant plus depuis notre fameux WE parisien.

Un merci particulier aux anonymes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, bien que je ne puisse pas leur répondre.

Vos théories sont intéressantes, je vous laisse découvrir si vous aviez raison, ou non...

Trève de remerciements, place à Shanghai !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

* * *

**Playlist "Moonlight" sur Deezer : http[:]/www[.]deezer[.]com[/]fr[/]music[/]playlist[/]61591500**

_enlevez les [crochets]_

Maroon 5 "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", Alicia Keys "How It Feels To Fly",

Maroon 5 "Get Back In My Life" & Rihanna "We Found Love"

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

**DE NEW YORK A SHANGHAI**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

* * *

_**oO Playlist : Maroon 5 "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" Oo**_

- "_Edward…_"

- "Je suis sérieux Bella" la coupai-je. "Tu comptes vraiment pour moi et il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse partir".

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose. Bella avait besoin de temps et j'allais peut-être un peu vite pour elle. Mais, en même temps, ma patience commençait à avoir des failles. Je savais ce que je voulais et je faisais mon possible pour qu'elle le sache. Je commençais tout de même à angoisser quand elle me répondit le plus calmement du monde.

- "_Je n'irais nulle part, enfin, j'ai quand même un avion à prendre…_" sourit-elle.

- "Tu devrais y aller, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates cet avion. Nous pourrons toujours reprendre cette excitante conversation plus tard".

- "_Plus tard… cela me semble parfait_" acquiesça-t-elle avant de m'embrasser puis de raccrocher.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie comme un gosse le jour de Noël. Dans quelques heures, elle sera ici, avec moi, et mon impatience était déjà à son maximum.

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'avais tellement de choses à préparer avant l'arrivée de Bella, sans parler de la grosse présentation que nous devions faire Demetri et moi.

**oooOOOOOooo**

La nuit avait été courte mais la venue de Bella était la meilleure des motivations. Et, par chance, il y avait toujours la caféine, le remède miracle contre d'éventuels coups de pompes.

J'étais en train de rassembler mes dossiers quand Demetri déboula dans mon bureau.

- "J'ai un gros souci avec ta blonde" soupira-t-il en s'affalant dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau.

- "Dem, et d'une ce n'est pas _ma blonde_, ok ?" m'agaçais-je avant d'ajouter. "Et de deux, si tu as un problème avec elle, je ne veux rien savoir !".

- "Tout doux Cullen" répondit-il en levant les mains.

- "Désolé" m'excusai-je. "Il y a cette présentation…".

- "Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile" me coupa-t-il, le sourire en coin.

- "Je ne me permettrais pas" éludai-je en rangeant quelques papiers.

- "Comme si cette présentation pouvait te mettre dans cet état".

- "Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur Dem" répliquai-je un peu vivement. "James attend des résultats de cette collaboration, et même plus encore".

- "Je sais tout ça, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ça qui te rend aussi anxieux" contra-t-il avant de me demander en levant un sourcil "A quelle heure atterrit-elle ?".

Cela ne me surprenait pas, je l'avais vu venir. Il commençait à me connaître, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.

- "Vers dix-huit heures trente" capitulai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

- "T'es quand même un beau salop !" rigola-t-il. "Le cabinet a tellement peur de perdre le marché chinois qu'ils sont prêts à tout sans poser de questions".

Si, au début, mes manigances m'avaient affecté, aujourd'hui je n'avais plus le moindre remords. Au pire, je risquais le licenciement, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

- "Je compte sur toi pour garder cette histoire pour toi" lui rappelai-je tout de même.

- "Eddy, je n'ai qu'une parole" me répondit-il, on ne peut plus sérieusement.

- "Je sais" acquiesçai-je. "Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy bon sang !".

Après avoir fait le point sur la présentation avec Dem, nous avions rejoint la grande salle de réunion. Monsieur Xiang était ravi de la venue de Bella et il ne cessait de m'en faire part. J'avais utilisé cet atout pour la faire venir mais son impatience commençait à me troubler. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, c'était pourtant le sentiment qui prédominait en moi.

La venue de Bella ne ravissait pas tout le monde, Tanya n'avait de cesse de nous faire comprendre son opposition. Depuis que James nous avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait décidé de se venger sur ce pauvre Demetri. En ce qui me concerne, je restais loin d'elle le plus possible, notamment depuis l'incident à l'inauguration.

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas ce qui m'avait attiré chez elle à l'époque. La mort de mon père avait eu ce drôle d'effet sur moi, enfin plutôt la remise en question qui avait suivi sa disparition. Jamais je n'avais parlé de Tanya comme Carlisle parlait d'Esme, et j'avais mis un temps fou à m'en rendre compte.

Nous avions tout de même eu de bons moments, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids en comparaison des mauvais. Ma famille ne l'avait jamais acceptée. Au début, je ne les comprenais pas, eux toujours si ouverts, si serviables. Alice était probablement celle qui avait le plus de mal et tout ceci nous avait malgré tout éloignés. Maintenant je voyais les choses plus clairement.

Avec Bella, je ne pense pas avoir ce genre de problèmes, mes proches l'adorent et, pour eux, elle fait déjà partie de la famille. Cette constatation me réchauffa le cœur autant qu'elle me terrifia. Avec elle, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Et si je déconnais, j'aurais toute ma famille pour me le reprocher, chaque seconde que Dieu fait. Sans parler de la fureur de mon adorable, mais au combien diabolique, petite sœur.

Malgré toute cette crainte, j'avais envie de tenter ma chance. Mon père avait raison, il fallait écouter son cœur car il restait notre meilleur conseiller. Et mon cœur ne voulait que Bella.

J'avais mis une éternité à voir ce que ma famille avait deviné depuis longtemps, mais il m'avait laissé vivre ma vie, faire mes propres choix, mais aussi mes erreurs, en espérant qu'un jour j'ouvrirai les yeux. Le plus triste c'est qu'il avait fallu que je perde mon père pour avoir cette révélation. Je n'avais qu'un regret, Carlisle ne serait pas là pour voir briller mes yeux du même éclat que les siens.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours eu une certaine attirance pour Bella. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais fait le moindre pas vers elle, jusqu'à récemment. A l'époque du lycée, je pensais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors qu'aujourd'hui, j'admets que ma lâcheté m'empêchait simplement de prendre ce risque.

Je l'ai tellement faite souffrir que je ne pensais pas la mériter. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle accepterait de me pardonner un jour. Mais, à la seconde où mes lèvres ont touché les siennes, j'ai su que j'étais prêt à tout tenter pour être avec elle, coûte que coûte.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille. Cette chaleur, cette appartenance, cet abandon total de soi. Je n'avais même jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose était possible. Aucune autre ne m'avait ouvert les yeux à ce point, aucune ne m'avait donné cette envie, même pas Tanya.

J'avais déjà été amoureux avant mais, ce jour-là, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait aimer à différents degrés. Et je n'avais jamais atteint un tel niveau de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs plus jamais éprouver autre chose que ça.

Ma plus grande crainte, c'était que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Pour le moment, tous les signes qu'elle m'envoyait me rassuraient.

Demetri m'interpela et je redescendais sur terre. Je tentais de faire disparaitre ce sourire niais que j'arborais depuis quelques jours mais j'échouais lamentablement.

Je reprenais le cours de la réunion et présentais l'ensemble des aménagements que nous avions apportés à la nouvelle terrasse. Tanya me coupa sans fioritures afin de montrer le volet paysager qui expliquait comment elle prévoyait de végétaliser une partie de l'espace.

La seule qualité que je lui concédais était son professionnalisme. Malheureusement ça ne suffisait pas à Dem et moi et il nous tardait vraiment de rentrer à New York.

Le déjeuner d'affaires qui suivit dura en longueur, ce qui me mit sur les nerfs. J'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi, je devais nettoyer l'appartement, faire quelques courses et tout préparer pour accueillir Bella dans les meilleures conditions.

Demetri me faisait vivre un enfer depuis qu'il savait que Bella débarquait. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup tous les deux, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges au sujet de ma belle. D'après les nombreuses anecdotes que Dem m'avait racontées, c'est Alice qui avait essayé de le caser avec Bella lors de la soirée annuelle du cabinet. J'imagine sans mal ma sœur en entremetteuse, surtout avec sa meilleure amie.

Il m'avait avoué que, s'il n'avait pas été gay, il aurait tenté sa chance. Malgré tout j'avais un pincement au cœur, la jalousie était un fléau qui s'insinuait partout, même quand il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle pointe son nez crochu.

A peine le repas terminé, je regagnais mon appartement afin de me mettre au travail. La femme de ménage était passée il y a deux jours mais je tenais à ce que tout soit parfait. Je préparais avec soin la chambre d'ami, même si je préfèrerais qu'elle s'installe avec moi. C'était prétentieux d'espérer un si grand pas de sa part en si peu de temps, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ?

L'appartement fin prêt, je contactais le restaurant pour confirmer ma réservation de demain soir. Saint-Valentin oblige, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour avoir une table dans ce restaurant français qui faisait désormais partie des plus prisés de Shanghai.

Une fois fait, je descendais à l'épicerie du bas de la rue pour faire quelques courses. Bella ne buvait pas de café et je n'avais que ça alors il me fallait d'urgence du thé. Il me fallut un moment pour me décider lequel choisir, j'avais peur de faire le mauvais choix alors j'en pris plusieurs. Un rien me stressait, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, et plus l'heure fatidique approchait, moins j'étais maître de mes émotions.

De retour chez moi, je tournais comme un lion en cage. J'avais une heure avant de partir pour l'aéroport et je ne savais pas comment m'occuper.

_**oO Playlist : Alicia Keys "How It Feels To Fly" Oo**_

J'étais installé depuis à peine dix minutes, livre en mains dans mon canapé, quand la sonnette retentit. Je ne voyais pas qui pouvait venir à cette heure.

Je jetais un œil au judas avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- "Quelle tête Eddy, on croirait que tu viens d'enterrer quelqu'un" rigola Dem.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dem ?" soupirai-je en m'effaçant. "Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'ap…".

- "Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ma parole !" me coupa-t-il.

Je grognais en fermant la porte. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et il allait en profiter, je le savais.

- "Ben dis donc, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ton appart briller autant" commença-t-il en jetant un œil un peu partout. "C'est tellement propre qu'on pourrait manger par terre".

- "J'ai une invitée, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié" me défendis-je.

- "Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs, à quelle heure on décolle ?" me demanda-t-il.

- "Qu… quoi ?" dis-je, ma voix pointant dans les aigus.

- "Si on veut être là-bas à l'heure va pas falloir trainer".

Je restais perplexe. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il m'accompagne. J'attendais tellement de nos retrouvailles que je ne voulais pas les partager avec Dem, malgré nos amitiés respectives.

- "Écoute, Dem, je…" dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

- "Laisse tomber Eddy boy" rigola-t-il. "Je te taquine mon vieux ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir tenir la chandelle ?".

J'expirais bruyamment. Il avait un humour un peu tordu quand même.

- "Tu verrais ta tête" ajouta-t-il, hilare.

- "Tu rigoleras moins lundi" le taquinai-je à mon tour.

Je savais que lui rappeler son rendez-vous chez un de nos clients, en compagnie de Tanya, le mettait en rogne à chaque fois. Il ne la supportait pas et je savais qu'elle lui ferait vivre un enfer, surtout avec la venue de Bella.

Ce voyage m'avait permis de le connaître et j'étais ravi que nous soyons amis. Je rejoignais la cuisine afin de nous sortir deux bières, et le retrouvais devant les quelques photos de famille que j'avais sur la cheminée. Je m'approchais de lui silencieusement.

- "C'est Bella là ?" me demanda-t-il en la pointant sur une photo de groupe.

Pas besoin de vérifier pour lui répondre, il n'y avait qu'une photo qui pouvait à ce point attirer son attention. Je laissais les souvenirs m'envahir pour lui répondre. Je me souvenais très bien de l'insistance de ma mère pour que nous prenions la pose au bas de l'escalier de la villa blanche.

- "C'était le soir du bal de promo" commençai-je, en lui tendant sa bière.

- "Cette robe est…".

- "Oui" le coupai-je, avant de prendre une gorgée de ma bière.

- "Alice ?" me demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête.

- "Tu vas me raconter ou je dois te tirer les vers du nez ?" me questionna-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je lui racontais alors cette fameuse soirée. Demetri avait la même curiosité qu'Alice concernant les détails, les ressentis. Cela me faisait du bien de me rappeler tout ça, de le lui raconter.

J'étais allé à ce bal avec Emma, une fille discrète et aux antipodes des abeilles du lycée. Bella avait réussi à convaincre Jacob de l'accompagner, malgré le fait qu'il étudie au lycée de la réserve. Ma sœur avait fait elle-même sa robe et celle de Bella, ses premières créations, et non des moindres. Elles étaient époustouflantes.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et je m'excusais auprès de Dem. Il était temps que je parte pour l'aéroport. Une fois seul, je passais par ma chambre pour me changer. Bella m'avait mis en garde contre la pancarte d'accueil, mais j'avais trouvé un autre moyen pour la taquiner. J'enfilais donc mon nouveau tee-shirt je j'avais fait personnaliser avec seulement deux mots : Miss Swan. Je savais que je prenais des risques avec ça mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je récupérais ma Volvo de location au garage avant de m'engouffrer dans le trafic. Il me fallait une bonne heure pour arriver à destination et je sentais le stress m'envahir à mesure que j'approchais.

Le trafic était fluide tant et si bien que j'étais à l'aéroport plus rapidement que prévu. Je compulsais les mails de Lili afin de retrouver les informations concernant le vol de ma belle et constatais qu'elle n'atterrirait pas avant une demi-heure. Je décidais donc de prendre un café en l'attendant.

Je passais mon temps à regarder ma montre, je me sentais comme un gosse le matin de Noël. J'étais d'une telle impatience que j'avais la sensation de pouvoir exploser à tout moment.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder nos retrouvailles mais, bizarrement, ça ne me faisait pas peur. J'avais pris la décision de la laisser faire, de suivre le mouvement. J'avais laissé suffisamment d'indices pour qu'elle sache où j'en étais, maintenant les cartes étaient entre ses mains.

Je payais ma consommation au bar quand je reçus un message de ma sœur.

_***Tu as récupéré le colis ? A***_

Ma sœur avait le chic pour me détendre, même quand nous étions sur deux continents différents. Je tapais rapidement une réponse avant de rejoindre le panneau d'affichage.

Après vérification, je me dirigeais vers la bonne porte afin d'être sûr de ne pas la louper. L'avion venait d'atterrir, elle n'allait plus tarder. Le regard rivé sur la porte, je sentis mon portable vibrer à nouveau.

_***J'attends ma valise. Je commence à désespérer ! B***_

Je lui répondais immédiatement.

_***Moi c'est toi que j'attends désespérément. **__**Laisse tomber la valise, on s'arrangera. E***_

_***Tu as une solution à tout on dirait. **__**Seriez-vous si prétentieux M. Cullen ? B***_

_***Tu n'as pas idée. Et bien plus encore. E***_

_***Valise récupérée, j'arrive ! B***_

Au même moment un groupe apparut. Je scannais la foule à la recherche de ses yeux chocolat qui m'avaient tellement manqué. Impossible de me focaliser sur autre chose.

Il me fallut à peine une seconde pour la trouver et aussi peu de temps à mon cœur pour s'emballer. Elle avançait tranquillement vers moi, trainant, tant bien que mal, sa valise derrière elle tout en slalomant prudemment entre les passagers qui retrouvaient leurs familles. Son regard allait de droite à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me trouve.

J'ouvrais lentement ma veste en cuir afin de laisser apparaître mon tee-shirt. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur mon torse et ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement, ce qui me fit sourire. Son trouble ne dura qu'un moment et son regard devient joueur. Je savais qu'elle préparait sa petite vengeance rien qu'à son air espiègle.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi quand elle trébucha sur une valise sortie de nulle part. Je la rattrapai in extremis avant de la remettre sur ses pieds. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je fus happé, impuissant face à ses yeux brillants.

Pris d'une pulsion, je saisis une mèche égarée de ses cheveux avant de la remettre derrière son oreille. Mes doigts s'attardaient sur sa joue chaude et douce, j'avais l'impression que ma main allait prendre feu à son contact.

Elle s'approcha de moi, hésitante, et j'en fus de même, occultant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Son regard reflétait des émotions contradictoires, entre réserve et détermination, timidité et confiance. Nous étions dans notre bulle, totalement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

Puis, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt avant d'approcher doucement son visage du mien. Elle m'embrassa tendrement à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de me murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

- "Monsieur Cullen, tu ne perds rien pour attendre".

Je restais coi une minute, enivré par son odeur, savourant le moment avant de me reprendre et de lui murmurer à mon tour.

- "J'ai hâte d'y être Miss Swan".

Elle se détacha de moi et ses joues s'empourprèrent derechef. Notre bulle éclata quand son téléphone se mit à jouer un titre des Black Eyed Peas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Intrigué, je l'interrogeais d'un regard.

- "Ce n'est que ta sœur" soupira-t-elle. "Je lui enverrai un message quand on sera à la maison".

_A la maison_. Ces quelques mots me transportaient, littéralement. Je redescendais sur Terre et me saisis de sa valise.

- "On y va ?" lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

- "C'est parti" me répondit-elle me mettant sa main dans la mienne.

Nous gagnâmes le parking, un sourire niais éclairant nos visages. Elle se stoppa à quelques pas de ma voiture en riant.

- "Une Volvo ?" dit-elle en fixant son regard au mien. "Tu as des parts chez eux ou serait-ce une de tes addictions ?" ajouta-t-elle en levant son sourcil droit.

Je riais à mon tour, face à sa remarque, en me remémorant ma discussion avec l'hôtesse de la société de location.

- "Ce sont les voitures les plus sûres" me justifiai-je en mettant sa valise dans le coffre. "J'ai plusieurs addictions mais les Volvo ne sont pas en tête de liste" la taquinai-je avant de m'installer derrière le volant.

Elle prit une minute avant de monter et de me répondre.

- "Je croirais entendre Charlie et sa sempiternelle rengaine sur la prudence au volant".

- "Ton père est un homme sage, il sait de quoi il parle" répondis-je avant de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais même pas interrogée sur son vol. "Je manque à tous mes devoirs, ton vol s'est bien passé ?".

- "Agréablement bien" me sourit-elle. "Jane a été obligée de me prendre une place en première et j'ai savouré l'attention jusqu'à la dernière minute".

- "N'en parle surtout pas à Dem, il est allergique à la classe éco".

- "Je n'en avais pas l'intention" répondit-elle en riant. "La dernière fois que nous avons volé ensemble, il a passé son temps à se plaindre. Cette pauvre hôtesse de l'air ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il la boucle".

- "J'imagine sans mal" rigolai-je à mon tour, me remémorant notre vol.

Notre conversation dériva sur le paysage alentour et Bella, curieuse de tout découvrir, ne cessait de me poser des questions. Ses yeux brillaient comme une enfant devant une vitrine.

Malgré tout, je remarquais ses traits tirés, ses cernes un peu plus prononcées que d'habitude et sa perte de poids surtout au niveau de son visage. Je savais, d'après Alice, qu'elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de mon départ, mais en avoir la confirmation visuelle me pinçait le cœur.

- "Tu as éveillé ma curiosité" dit-elle, rompant le silence de l'habitacle et fixant son regard sur moi. "Et si tu m'en disais plus sur ces fameuses addictions ?"

- "Je croyais que les femmes étaient fascinées par les mystères" éludai-je, me concentrant sur la route.

- "Possible. Mais je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres".

- "Ça c'est sûr" rigolai-je, récoltant une tape sur le bras.

- "Allez Edward, donne-moi quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent" me supplia-t-elle. "Je serais ravie d'apprendre un secret sur le mystérieux Edward Cullen".

Je jetais un coup d'œil et constatais qu'elle avait la panoplie complète d'Alice : bras croisés, moue boudeuse et regard larmoyant. Comment résister à ça ?

- "Ok" soupirai-je, vaincu. "Mais rien qui brise le mythe" dis-je pendant qu'elle faisait une petite danse de la joie sur le siège passager.

- "Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras" m'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre.

- "Et interdiction de divulguer ce genre d'informations".

- "Edward !" insista-t-elle.

- "Ok !" capitulai-je. "Tu te souviens de nos dix-huit ans à Alice et moi ?"

- "Bien sûr, comment oublier cette fête mémorable" dit-elle, sarcastique.

Je comprenais son changement soudain d'humeur. On ne peut pas dire que cette soirée fût la meilleure, surtout pour elle. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, lui avouer mon affreux secret, rien que pour la voir sourire à nouveau.

- "Et bien Monsieur Teddy a fait le voyage avec moi".

Elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant quelques instants. Je le savais parce qu'elle avait cette ride au milieu du front quand elle se concentrait. Tout à coup son visage s'éclaira et je me doutais qu'elle venait de faire le lien.

- "Tu es en train de me dire que ton ours en peluche est ici ? Sérieusement Edward, tu te moques de moi ?"

- "Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie" me renfrognai-je alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- "Oh, je suis désolée" bégaya-t-elle, hilare. "C'est juste que, toi… Teddy".

J'étais légèrement vexé de la voir rire comme ça, même si son rire était communicatif. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour craquer à mon tour.

Teddy avait une sacrée histoire. Cette boule de poils venant tout droit de New York. Bella et Alice avaient profité d'un voyage là-bas, afin de prospecter pour leurs études, pour aller dans un "Build-A-Bear Workshop". Elles avaient tout choisi elles-mêmes. J'avais eu la surprise de découvrir cet ourson en déballant mes cadeaux lors de notre fête d'anniversaire. A ce moment-là, je ne trouvais pas la chose très drôle. Honnêtement, recevoir un ours en peluche à dix-huit ans, devant la moitié du lycée, c'est dur à avaler.

Pourtant il m'a toujours suivi, partout où j'allais. Tanya avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de le mettre à l'écart dans un carton, voire même à la poubelle, mais il était toujours là.

- "Ne me dis pas que tu dors avec ?" me demanda-t-elle, me coupant dans mes souvenirs.

- "Je lui laisse mon lit la journée seulement, la nuit il rejoint ma table de nuit".

- "Et bien, il en a de la chance Monsieur Teddy" sourit-elle.

Elle fixa à nouveau son regard dehors, pensive. Pourtant je n'en avais pas fini avec elle.

- "Et si on parlait de tes addictions ?" relançai-je.

- "Je ne pense pas en avoir" éluda-t-elle.

- "Et la moto ?" tentai-je.

Je savais que le sujet était délicat, au vue de nos échanges de mails. Je passais probablement pour un macho surprotecteur mais ça m'était égal. L'idée de la savoir sur cet engin de mort me faisait froid dans le dos.

- "Peut-être" soupira-t-elle avant de me poser une question des plus pertinentes. "Il paraît que les Cullen sont tenaces. Il paraît aussi que tu aurais manigancé pour que je renonce à la course de Seattle".

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de répondre. Il était clair qu'elle savait quelque chose, ma famille avait dû vendre la mèche. En même temps, je ne voulais pas commencer notre relation sur un mensonge, même si admettre ma jalousie était plus difficile à faire qu'il n'y paraissait.

- "J'avoue que j'ai peut-être fait en sorte que ton voyage ici coïncide avec cette course que je ne voulais pas te voir faire" commençai-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle resta silencieuse et je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes. "Qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant ? Conduire un de ces engins de la mort à la limite de l'imprudence ou partager tout ça avec Jacob ?".

- "Alors c'est ça le fond du problème ? Jacob ?" s'énerva-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement. "Jake est un ami, mon meilleur ami, rien de plus rien de moins".

- "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question" demandai-je dans une tentative de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- "C'est Jake qui m'a initiée mais ce n'est pas ce seul fait qui me fait apprécier tout ça. Il y a ce lien entre ta machine et toi… et puis l'adrénaline qui parcourt tes veines à la moindre accélération. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour mettre mes soucis de côté, à l'époque".

Je l'écoutais me raconter comme elle en était venue à apprécier tout ça. Elle ne m'épargna rien, pas même les petits accidents qu'elle avait eus à ses débuts. Plusieurs fois je resserrais mes mains fortement sur le volant, au point de me faire mal. Ma jalousie, bien que mal placée, était tout de même présente. Elle dut le ressentir car elle s'empressa de me rassurer à nouveau.

- "Jake est important pour moi mais nous ne sommes que des amis" dit-elle en me prenant la main. "Je ne serais pas ici s'il y avait plus que ça entre lui et moi" ajouta-t-elle en promenant son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

_**oO Playlist : Maroon 5 "Get Back In My Life" Oo**_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau à mesure que le trafic se faisait moins fluide. Bella s'était endormie il y a une vingtaine de minutes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait l'air si sereine, si paisible à cet instant. Je savais d'expérience que le décalage horaire allait être difficile à vivre et je ferais mon possible pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il nous fallut près d'une heure et demi pour gagner le parking de la résidence. Bella au bois dormant était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et je savais qu'il fallait que je la réveille, même si l'idée ne m'enchantait guère.

- "Bella" l'appelai-je doucement, pendant environ deux minutes, avant qu'elle ne fasse un premier mouvement.

- "Humm" me répondit-elle, ce qui me fit sourire.

- "A moins que tu préfères finir ta nuit dans la voiture, il faut ouvrir les yeux" lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- "Humm humm".

Je souriais derechef. Bella n'était pas du matin, mais apparemment pas du soir non plus.

- "Allez ma belle, il y a un lit moelleux qui t'attend là-haut" tentai-je en lui caressant la joue.

- "Humm humm".

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage en forme de cœur, mais elle tentait, tant bien que mal, de ne rien faire paraître.

- "Si tu n'ouvres pas tes adorables yeux chocolat, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous porter là-haut comme un vulgaire sac à patates Miss Swan" la taquinai-je.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et moi j'éclatai de rire face à son expression.

- "Et les bonnes manières Cullen" m'apostropha-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

- "La manière douce ne donnait aucun résultat probant Swan" lui répondis-je en me frottant le bras.

- "Je m'en souviendrai" marmonna-t-elle en cachant son sourire.

- "Je compte là-dessus" répondis-je avant de sortir de la voiture.

Elle sortit à son tour et s'étira comme un petit chat pendant que je vidais le coffre de ses bagages. Sa valise était assez grosse, je me doutais que ma chère sœur avait dû mettre son nez là-dedans.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre mon appartement. Un coup d'œil à ma voisine m'apprit qu'elle ne gérait pas du tout le décalage horaire. Elle ne cessait de bailler depuis son réveil et je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Une fois devant la porte, je ressentais une légère appréhension. Certes, nous vivions ensemble à New York depuis six mois, mais il y avait également Alice. Là, nous allions être seuls et j'avais un peu le trac. Je pris une profonde inspiration et mis mes doutes de côté avant d'ouvrir la porte et de m'effacer pour laisser entrer Bella.

- "On dirait que le gentleman est de retour" plaisanta-t-elle en passant le seuil de la porte.

Avec sa remarque, elle avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Je déposais ses bagages dans l'entrée avant de lui prendre la main et de lui faire visiter les lieux. Je ressentais le besoin d'une connexion avec elle et sentir sa peau douce et fine dans le creux de ma main était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

- "Voici le salon et là tu as la cuisine" dis-je en lui montrant du doigt la petite cuisine américaine sur la gauche.

- "Tu as une cheminée !" s'émerveilla-t-elle. "Elle fonctionne ?".

Plutôt que de lui répondre, je décidais de le lui prouver en la mettant en route.

- "Et bien, je ne savais pas James aussi généreux" dit-elle en contournant le canapé. "Cet appart à l'air confortable et la vue est absolument magnifique" ajouta-t-elle en allant vers la baie vitrée.

Je la rejoignais et fixais, moi aussi, mon regard sur Shanghai.

- "C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire. Mais, en échange, il attend des résultats. Et il ne sera pas aussi généreux s'il ne les obtient pas" avouai-je tristement.

A ton de ma voix, Bella détourna son regard de la ville pour le fixer au mien.

- "Je suis là pour ça" murmura-t-elle en me prenant la main et en m'entrainant vers le couloir. "Et si on continuait la visite ?".

Je repris les rênes de la visite, nous dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

- "Contrairement à notre loft, il n'y a qu'une salle de bains ici" dis-je, redoutant tout de même un peu sa réaction.

- "Ce n'est pas grave Edward" me rassura-t-elle rapidement. "A Forks, je la partageais avec Charlie et j'ai survécu".

- "C'est vrai, mais il y a peut-être des séquelles à une telle cohabitation".

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crierai pas comme une hystérique si je trouve un poil dans la douche" me taquina-t-elle.

Je la menais ensuite à sa chambre, située en face de la salle de bains

- "La chambre d'ami, autrement dit ton nouveau territoire" souris-je malgré moi.

Je restais accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce. Du bout des doigts elle caressa le lit, avant d'aller admirer la vue. Moins d'une minute plus tard elle me rejoignait.

- "Il n'y a aucun doute, je serais bien mieux ici qu'à l'hôtel" sourit-elle, les yeux malicieux. "Et si tu me montrais cet énorme lit ?" ajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Étonné par sa verve, je mis une seconde à me reprendre.

- "Vos désirs sont des ordres Miss Swan" dis-je en lui présentant mon bras qu'elle prit sans hésitation.

Nous traversions le couloir pour entrer dans ma chambre. Comme précédemment, je restais sur le seuil et la regardait évoluer dans mon espace. L'avoir ici me faisait une drôle de sensation, dans le bon sens du terme. C'était comme une évidence.

Elle s'attarda sur les quelques photos que j'avais sur la commode. C'était essentiellement ma famille et des vues de New York dont une du Brooklyn Bridge. Bella prit d'ailleurs ce cadre en me le montrant.

- "Ma parole, je pense avoir découvert une autre de tes addictions" dit-elle en reposant l'objet à sa place.

Sa remarque me fit rire et, rapidement, le sien se mêla au mien. Elle se dirigea vers mon lit et prit Teddy dans ses bras.

- "Y a moyen que tu me le prêtes ?" me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue tout à fait séduisante.

- "Il va falloir plus qu'une moue pour arriver à tes fins quand il s'agit de Teddy" lui répondis-je en riant.

Elle reposa mon ourson sur mon lit avant de sortir de ma chambre en me tirant la langue. En parfait gentleman, je ne relevais pas et lui proposais de manger un morceau. Elle n'avait malgré tout pas l'air dans son assiette et je ne voulais pas lui imposer une sortie, nous avions tout le week-end pour ça.

Pendant que je nous préparais des sandwichs, Bella s'installa dans sa nouvelle chambre. Parfois je l'entendais râler en prononçant le prénom de ma sœur. D'expérience, je savais comment Alice faisait les valises et j'imaginais sans mal ce qu'elle avait dû faire avec celle de Bella.

Le diner se passa pour le mieux, confortablement installés dans le canapé, devant la télé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bella pour s'endormir, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'installer confortablement dans son lit. Elle murmura mon prénom et mon cœur s'emballa. Je savais qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais l'entendre murmurer mon prénom avait un goût de paradis.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front avant de la quitter à regrets et de rejoindre mon lit. Demain j'avais prévu le grand jeu et j'avais hâte de partager tout ça avec ma Valentine aux yeux chocolat.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

* * *

J'ouvrais les yeux, m'habituant doucement à la luminosité de la pièce. Aux premiers abords, je ne savais pas trop où j'étais. Je ne reconnaissais pas les odeurs, les couleurs, ni mon environnement. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux, me concentrant un peu et les rouvrais une fois que mon cerveau avait démêlé mes souvenirs.

J'étais à Shanghai, chez Edward et, apparemment, le décalage horaire m'avait mis une sacrée claque ! En me remémorant nos retrouvailles, un sourire niais vint illuminer mon visage mais j'avais comme un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche.

Dans l'avion, j'avais essayé de rationaliser tout ça mais, une fois devant lui, mon assurance avait fondu comme neige au soleil. J'avais l'impression de redevenir l'ado timide que j'étais au lycée et je ne voulais pas revivre ça aujourd'hui.

_**oO Playlist : Rihanna "We Found Love" Oo**_

Mue par cette envie de faire table rase du passé, je me levais et décidais de faire ce que je m'étais promis la veille. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bains, histoire de gommer les vestiges de ma nuit, je suivis cette merveilleuse odeur de bacon grillé jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je stoppais net au coin du bar, hypnotisée par Edward et son déhanché endiablé. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama bleu, qui lui tombait assez bas sur les hanches, et son iPod, probablement pour ne pas me réveiller. Mon regard se focalisa sur les muscles de son dos, toniques et si bien dessinés que je n'avais qu'une envie, y passer mes doigts.

- "Ce que tu vois te plaît ?" dit-il, me faisant sursauter avant de rougir furieusement.

- "Prise en flagrant délit on dirait" tentai-je de plaisanter, afin de permettre à mes joues de retrouver une couleur décente. "Qu'est-ce que je risque pour ça ?".

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, en tapotant son menton de son index, tout en laissant le bar entre nous. Si le côté face m'avait fait rougir, le côté pile n'était pas en reste. Mais je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle une fois de plus, alors je fixais mon regard au sien.

- "Et bien, flagrant délit de matage, ça va chercher dans les…" commença-t-il en levant ses yeux vers le plafond.

Pendant qu'il me faisait son numéro, une idée germa et je contournai lentement le bar afin de me rapprocher du paquet de farine, ouvert près de lui. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi et mes mains se retrouvaient prisonnières dans l'étau des siennes.

- "Miss Swan, ce genre de tentative ne fait qu'aggraver votre cas" sourit-il pendant qu'il libérait une de ses mains. "Le châtiment idéal serait de vous rendre ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire subir à votre pauvre victime".

Je tentai de me dégager rapidement, ayant compris son manège avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase mais c'était peine perdue. Je me retrouvais donc aspergée de farine au niveau de la poitrine. Mais, ce qu'il avait négligé, c'était que j'étais la fille d'un flic. Charlie m'avait appris deux trois tours pour me débarrasser de l'emprise de quelqu'un et, après une prise rapide, je libérai mes mains et attrapai le paquet de farine.

- "Bella, si j'étais toi, je reposerai ça sur le bar" contra-t-il, son rire stoppant subitement pour laisser place à une expression mi-anxieuse, mi joueuse.

- "Sinon quoi ?" demandai-je, taquine.

- "Sinon je serais obligé de me venger" me taquina-t-il à son tour.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, je comptais bien là-dessus. Je fis mine de reposer la farine sous son regard prudent mais, au dernier moment, saisis une petite poignée et la jetai sur sa tête.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, envoyant de la farine un peu partout avant de fixer son regard au mien. Instinctivement je reculais, je savais que la vengeance serait terrible mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- "Je t'avais mise en garde pourtant" susurra-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi tel un félin.

A mesure qu'il approchait, je continuai à reculer, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Mais, bien trop vite, mon dos heurta le canapé et je savais que, si je ne bougeais pas rapidement, j'étais prise au piège. Instinctivement je me retournais et tentais de rejoindre ma chambre afin de mettre une porte, et surtout une serrure, entre nous.

Mais Edward était bien trop rapide pour moi et, dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, je me retrouvai sur son épaule, la tête en bas. Il nous dirigea vers la salle de bains, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Dans une veine tentative de le faire changer d'avis, je tentai la supplication mais ça n'avait aucun effet. La vue n'était pas si mal, ma tête étant au niveau de son postérieur absolument divin. Mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation par rapport à ce qu'il allait me faire subir.

Je comptais m'échapper mais, bien entendu, il verrouilla la porte derrière moi. Il me jeta dans la douche et alluma le robinet.

- "Voilà ce qui arrive quand on touche à mes cheveux" ricana-t-il pendant que j'essayais de m'éloigner du jet d'eau froide.

Mon short et mon débardeur me collaient à la peau, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables. En cherchant le regard d'Edward, je remarquais qu'il fixait ma poitrine avec un peu trop d'insistance. Les mecs et les tee-shirts mouillés, une grande histoire d'amour ! D'un mouvement rapide, je saisis la poire de douche avant de refroidir Monsieur le mateur.

- "Ce que tu vois te plaît" rigolai-je alors que sa chevelure ressemblait un peu à un poulpe entre le mélange farine et eau.

Ma remarque eut le mérite de le faire rire, mais pas avant qu'il n'entre dans la douche pour m'arroser à nouveau.

Notre gentille bataille d'eau froide ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, Edward ne supportant plus de voir ma peau virer au violet. Il me laissa prendre ma douche seule pendant qu'il terminait le petit-déjeuner. J'étais un peu déçue qu'il ne profite pas de la situation et me fustigeais en même temps. Il attendait sûrement quelque chose de ma part et je passais mon temps à me défiler. D'une seul coup, j'eus une illumination.

- "Et merde !" criai-je, à la fois parce que je m'étais mis du shampooing dans l'œil et pour mon imbécilité effarante.

La Saint-Valentin ! Mais comment avais-je pu oublier un truc pareil ! Tout à coup, j'eus l'irrésistible envie de montrer à Edward combien j'étais heureuse d'être ici, avec lui. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à courir, aussi prudemment que possible, en direction de la cuisine, tenant fermement ma serviette autour de moi tout en essayant de ne pas riper sur le carrelage.

Edward eut juste le temps de me rattraper alors que je glissais sur le carrelage de la cuisine, fraichement lavé par ses soins.

- "Tu sais que tu as du shampooing sur la tête ?" me taquina-t-il en me remettant sur mes pieds.

- "Bien sûr que je le sais" répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel. "Il fallait absolument que je te dise quelque chose".

- "Et ça ne pouvait pas atten…"

Il ne fallut à ma bouche pas plus d'une seconde pour trouver la sienne. Je voulais que ce baiser reflète le panel de mes émotions mais aussi mes sentiments pour lui, leur intensité. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il me rendit mon baiser et des milliers de papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre pendant qu'une douce chaleur irradiait mon corps. Bien trop vite il y mit fin, s'écartant légèrement de moi et fixant ses prunelles aux miennes.

- "Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire" dit-il, en remettant une mèche humide derrière mon oreille, arborant son célèbre sourire en coin responsable du réchauffement climatique.

- "Oui, je … enfin…" bégayai-je, soudainement mal à l'aise.

J'analysais rapidement la situation. Le moment était loin d'être parfait, sans parler de ma tenue et de mes cheveux. Pourtant il était temps de mettre des mots sur tout ça, même si tout n'était pas comme je l'avais rêvé.

- "Bella ?"

- "Je fais tout de travers" m'excusai-je avant d'être prise d'un fou rire. J'étais ridicule et pourtant je m'en fichais complètement.

- "Tu devrais peut-être finir ce que tu as commencé, je ne bouge pas" sourit-il à son tour.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, avant de rejoindre la salle de bains et de finir de me laver. Une fois propre et débarrassée de tout résidu shampouineux, je regagnais la cuisine. Edward était à nouveau devant les fourneaux, mettant la touche finale au petit-déjeuner.

Le plus naturellement du monde, je me collais à son dos, mes mains glissant sur sa taille pour rejoindre son ventre avant d'embrasser ses omoplates. Je me laissais aller aux sensations, épuisée de réfléchir sans cesse, d'analyser la moindre chose.

- "Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures" chuchota-t-il avant de se retourner et de m'embrasser tendrement le front.

- "Moi aussi" répondis-je simplement jusqu'à ce que mon ventre décide de se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.

Des éclats de rire plus tard, nous dégustions notre petit-déjeuner en parlant du programme d'aujourd'hui. La discussion dériva sur le travail et je relançai le sujet épineux de ma venue jusqu'ici.

- "Ma présence ici était absolument nécessaire ?" demandai-je entre deux gorgées de thé.

- "Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda-t-il à son tour, en prenant une bouchée de bacon.

- "Tu pourrais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, répondre à ma question au lieu d'en poser une nouvelle ?". Je fronçais les sourcils, lui montrant le sérieux de notre conversation.

- "Très bien" abdiqua-t-il en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre de mon regard insistant. "La réponse à ta question c'est oui".

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- "Et non" souffla-t-il, résigné.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il dut lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage et se décida à m'expliquer sa réponse des plus ambigües.

- "D'un point de vue professionnel, ta présence n'était pas nécessaire" commença-t-il, en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

J'allais répliquer quand il souleva son index devant moi, m'intimant le silence. J'attendais qu'il m'explique, qu'il mette des mots sur ce qui avait l'air de l'atteindre.

- "Mais d'un point de vue plus… personnel" dit-il en fixant son regard au mien, "ta présence m'est indispensable".

Je restais figée, me délectant de ses mots empreints de sincérité. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux pour exprimer mes sentiments pour lui, moi aussi je voulais être près de lui. Son départ soudain avait ouvert un trou béant dans ma poitrine, comme s'il avait pris mon cœur avec lui. Depuis hier j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau entière.

Il saisit prudemment ma main, cherchant à évaluer ma réaction. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot alors je décidais d'y remédier immédiatement.

- "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué" chuchotai-je, pour ne pas éclater notre bulle.

- "Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser faire cette course" m'avoua-t-il, penaud. "S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je…".

Je déposais doucement mes doigts sur sa bouche, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de chanter une toute nouvelle symphonie. Ma main se posa sur sa joue et il accentua le contact en penchant sa tête de côté.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sincère, sûrement le même éclat qui illuminait mes yeux. Avec une lenteur exagérée, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Je savais que nous avions encore beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat mais je n'en avais cure. Ici et maintenant, je voulais savourer son goût sur mes lèvres, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau.

Ma bouche rencontra la sienne et les papillons s'envolèrent une fois encore dans mon ventre. La sensation était grisante et une décharge d'adrénaline me parcourut de la racine des cheveux aux orteils. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et approfondir notre baiser. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, complètement dévoués l'un à l'autre, dans notre bulle de bonheur.

* * *

**Alors, les retrouvailles sont-elles à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

**James va-t-il découvrir le pot au rose ? Tanya va-t-elle tenter quelque chose auprès d'Edward ?**

**Dites-moi tout, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions et vos théories pour la suite.**

**A vos reviews et faites attention à vous surtout xD**

**Belly**

* * *

**PS : la prochain chapitre est à peine commencé, mes vacances ont été plus chargées que prévu ****et je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé...**

**Je posterai l'évolution sur twitter mais aussi Facebook, ****ainsi qu'un teaser comme pour le chapitre précédent ;)**


	18. Valentine's Day

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2014 ! Et je voudrais m'excuser pour cette si longue attente.

Ma vie personnelle a été mise à rude épreuve en 2013 : j'ai frôlé le licenciement, je me suis mariée et j'ai eu une petite fille !

Je n'avais le temps de rien, du coup l'écriture est passée au second plan, et c'est toujours le cas malheureusement.

J'ai tout de même réussi à écrire un chapitre, en presque 1 an ce n'est pas glorieux :/

Un grand merci à **Twin**, ma correctrice, qui est toujours là pour m'aider, malgré tout^^

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre... bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes légèrement, nos regards vissés l'un à l'autre. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ma joue pendant que j'approfondissais le contact en penchant ma tête. C'était doux, intense mais aussi passionné. Mes lèvres me brûlaient mais d'une façon si enivrante que je n'avais envie que d'une chose : recommencer. Le moment était parfait, pourtant il ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la sonnette ne nous fasse sursauter, comme deux ados pris en flagrant délit.

Edward jura avant d'embrasser ma tempe et de rejoindre l'entrée en trainant des pieds. Je tentais de me remettre rapidement de mes émotions, sans grand succès au vu du sourire que j'affichais. A peine avais-je rejoint le salon que deux bras me soulevèrent. Demetri.

- "Dem, je vais être malade" rigolai-je pendant qu'il me faisait tourner dans tous les sens.

- "Si tu savais à quel point tu étais attendue" s'exclama-t-il en me reposant sur la terre ferme avant d'embrasser ma joue.

- "J'ai crû comprendre" souris-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward.

Ce dernier me rendit mon sourire, au moins au centuple, ce qui affola les battements de mon cœur.

- "Edward t'a parlé du programme d'aujourd'hui ?" me demanda Demetri, un brin malicieux.

- "Pas vraiment" dis-je, en arquant un sourcil. J'avais l'intime conviction que ces deux-là me cachaient des choses.

- "On n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de discuter" se justifia Edward, en passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque.

- "Je ne veux rien savoir" ajouta rapidement Dem, levant les mains devant lui. "On avait prévu de te faire un peu visiter Shanghai".

Sans vraiment le vouloir, la déception m'envahit. Dans ma tête, je passais toute la journée en tête à tête avec Edward ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas le cas. Dem dut détecter les signes car il s'empressa de me rassurer.

- "T'inquiète Bells, je ne tiendrais pas la chandelle ce soir" dit-il en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- "Hors de question que je t'invite à dîner" rigola Edward.

- "Tu ne disais pas ça la semaine dernière" le taquina Dem.

J'assistais silencieusement à leur échange. Je constatai, avec joie je dois bien le reconnaitre, qu'ils étaient maintenant plus que de simples collègues. Demetri avait du mal à se lier d'amitié avec des hommes, surtout à partir du moment où ces derniers apprenaient qu'il était gay. Il avait réussi à faire sa place à l'agence, mais nos collègues masculins se tenaient toujours à l'écart. A contrario, Dem était toujours entouré de femmes. Elles appréciaient à coup sûr le fait, qu'avec lui, elles ne risquaient pas de tomber sur un dragueur lourdingue aux mains baladeuses. Il m'avait souvent sorti de ce genre de plan lors de soirées trop arrosées. Dem avait également beaucoup de conversation, tous sujets confondus, et n'était pas en reste en ce qui concerne la mode, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice.

Edward me sortit de ma rêverie et me disant d'aller mettre des chaussures confortables. Le programme était simple : déjeuner dehors, pour que je découvre les spécialités locales, et visite de la ville. C'était la première fois que je quittais le sol américain et j'étais aussi impatiente qu'une gamine de quatre ans qui va à Disneyworld.

**oooOOOOOooo**

Je passais le seuil de l'appartement avec la sensation d'avoir parcouru le monde en quelques heures. Mes pieds ne cessaient de m'en vouloir d'avoir opté pour une paire de Converse dont la semelle n'était, de toute évidence, pas à la hauteur de cette ville. Edward et Dem m'avaient pourtant prévenu, mais mon obstination avait pris le dessus et, maintenant, j'en payais le prix.

Autant j'en avais pris plein les jambes, j'en avais également pris plein les yeux. Shanghai était aussi moderne que traditionnaliste. Gratte-ciel et habitations traditionnelles se partageaient la ville d'une façon surprenante. D'une certaine façon, elle me faisait penser à New York, bien qu'elle soit moins cosmopolite.

Je n'étais pas très penchée sur l'aspect photo lors de mes visites mais ici c'était impossible. J'avais mitraillé le moindre recoin qui attirait mon œil averti, un peu comme les touristes chinois qui foulaient d'autres contrées. Le jardin du Yuyuan avait été ma première victime, suivi de près par l'opéra et le musée de Shanghai.

Cette journée avait été riche et la fatigue qui me prenait, maintenant que j'étais vautrée dans le canapé, était une bonne fatigue. Edward s'éclipsa un instant avant de revenir avec une bassine fumante qui embaumait le jasmin.

- "Pour tes pieds" me sourit-il en la déposant au sol.

Cet homme pouvait-il être plus parfait ?

- "Je te veux en pleine forme pour le reste de la journée" avait-il ajouté en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Des idées un peu salaces, incluant un bain moussant et des massages, prirent possession de mon esprit débridé et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Avant son retour, je tentais de faire disparaitre les signes de mes idées perverses mais j'échouais lamentablement au vue du sourire en coin qu'Edward affichait. Il me tendit une tasse de thé et j'en gémis presque. Parfaitement parfait !

Une fois mes pieds à nouveau opérationnels, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre afin de récupérer le cadeau de Saint-Valentin d'Edward. Je savais qu'il avait prévu de m'emmener dîner quelque part mais il désirait garder l'endroit secret pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lui offrir son livre en public, craignant plus ma réaction à son éventuel cadeau que la sienne au mien.

Mon paquet en main, je me stoppais dans l'encadrement du couloir. Il était toujours installé dans le canapé, concentré sur sa lecture, et il était tout simplement magnifique. Trop vite, je fus prise en flagrant délit de matage, ce qui devenait récurrent chez moi ces derniers temps. Le sourire qu'il me fit me donna la force de le rejoindre. Je m'installais à ses côtés avant de lui tendre le paquet.

- "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin" dis-je, timidement, pendant qu'il posait son livre de côté et qu'il saisissait son présent.

Il le secoua près de son oreille, comme si le fait d'entendre un bruit quelconque allait lui donner une indication sur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- "Tu devrais l'ouvrir" rigolai-je, "promis, ça ne mord pas !"

Il me sourit, malicieux, avant d'enfin s'attaquer au papier cadeau. La lenteur qu'il mettait au déballage faisait battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais nerveuse. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Et si c'était trop pour une Saint-Valentin ? Mais bien vite, il mit fin à mes tergiversions.

- "Bella, c'est…" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant que sa main ne relève mon menton et qu'il ne m'embrasse, y mettant toute la passion que mon cadeau avait l'air de susciter chez lui. Une fois qu'il mit fin à notre baiser, il me chuchota à l'oreille ce vers que je reconnaissais immédiatement "_Laisse-moi rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes*_".

- "_Je l'oublierai, pour que tu restes là toujours, me rappelant seulement combien j'aime ta compagnie*_" lui chuchotai-je à mon tour, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- "_Et je resterai là pour que tu l'oublies toujours, oubliant moi-même que ma demeure est ailleurs*_" termina-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Les papillons s'envolèrent à nouveau, sous l'assaut de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Si le paradis existait, il ne devait plus être très loin. Puis il se sépara de moi, me fixant de ses émeraudes.

- "Tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'offre ton cadeau plus tard ?"

- "Absolument pas" répondis-je avant de l'embrasser légèrement. "A quelle heure dois-je être prête ?"

- "J'ai une réservation à dix-neuf heures, il faudrait partir d'ici une demi-heure avant je pense."

J'acquiesçai avant de lui en demander plus sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

- "Est-ce que c'est un restaurant très chic ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour…".

- "Alice a dû s'occuper de ce détail" me coupa-t-il, son index passant de mes lèvres à ma joue pour capturer une mèche rebelle.

Ma meilleure amie était donc dans le coup, pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée de l'apprendre ?

- "La salle de bains est à toi" sourit-il "j'ai quelques détails à régler avant que l'on sorte."

Un baiser plus tard j'étais sous la douche, tachant de me rendre aussi présentable que possible. Alice pouvait être casse-pieds dans ces cas-là mais elle me manquait. Elle m'agaçait tellement dans ces situations que j'oubliai tout stress lié au rendez-vous. Sans ma meilleure amie, le stress prenait le pas sur ma bonne humeur. Les choses étaient pourtant bien parties. Non, il ne fallait pas que je commence à cogiter.

_"Laisse-toi bercer"_ me conseillait ma conscience.

Je regagnais ma chambre pour m'habiller. Comme Edward l'avait suggéré, je trouvais au fond de ma valise une housse à vêtement avec un petit mot manuscrit.

_**1) Met ton cerveau en mode off**_

_**2) Enfile cette robe avec tes talons noirs**_

_**3) Passe la plus merveilleuse (et chaude) **__**Saint-Valentin de ta vie**_

_**Alice**_

Même à des milliers de kilomètres, ma meilleure amie avait toujours le mot pour me faire rire. Suivant scrupuleusement son conseil, je mis mon cerveau en mode off – si c'était possible – et ouvris la housse pour découvrir une sublime robe bleue.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le commandement du cerveau à éteindre passait avant celui d'enfiler la robe. Alice me connaissait si bien, voire trop bien. La robe épousa mes formes comme une seconde peau. Je me sentais comme une princesse et en même temps gênée de la porter. Elle m'allait parfaitement mais ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas.

Trois petits coups à ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées.

- "Je peux utiliser la salle de bains Bella ?" me demanda Edward, sans ouvrir ma porte.

- "Oui oui" lui répondis-je rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il sente mon trouble à travers le ton de ma voix.

- "Je file sous la douche, je fais vite" me dit-il alors que je m'asseyais sur le coin de mon lit.

La nervosité prenait le pas sur ma pseudo sérénité et cette robe n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. La moitié supérieure de la robe était à moitié transparente, essentiellement composée de dentelle. Par chance les motifs cachaient mes seins mais ils ne permettaient pas de porter un soutien-gorge.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette fente sur ma cuisse gauche, qui remontait quasiment à mon entrejambe. Ce serait un miracle si j'arrivais à passer la soirée sans encombre et Alice allait me le payer à mon retour.

Une fois maquillée, coiffée et chaussée, je regagnais le salon pour préparer ma pochette. La salle de bains était silencieuse, Edward devait être en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre.

J'allais sortir ma veste du placard de l'entrée quand on sonna à la porte. Je criais un rapide "j'y vais" par-dessus mon épaule, avant de saisir la poignée. Demetri avait sûrement envie de nous taquiner avant que nous partions pour le restaurant. Aussi, quand j'ouvris la porte, je ne m'attendais pas à la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

- "Isabella Swan" cracha-t-elle, son regard azur me détaillant avec dédain.

- "Tanya Denali" lui répondis-je du même ton, la détaillant à mon tour avant de vriller mon regard au sien.

- "Est-ce qu'Edward est là ?" me demanda-t-elle, regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

- "Il se prépare dans sa chambre. Vous avez un message à lui transmettre ?"

- "Je préfère voir directement avec lui. C'est toujours son appartement, non ?"

Je m'effaçais, la laissant entrer un peu à contre cœur, tout en détaillant sa tenue. Sous son manteau beige, elle portait une robe argentée plutôt chic et vraiment très courte, avec des talons coordonnés d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

J'avais à peine amorcé un pas vers le couloir qu'Edward émergea, souriant, une cravate à la main.

- "Bella, j'aurai besoin que tu m'aid…"

- "Tu as de la visite" le coupai-je, embarrassée, en saisissant sa cravate.

Son sourire se fana quand son regard se posa derrière moi.

- "Bonsoir Edward" minauda Tanya. "Je pourrai te parler s'il te plait ?"

- "Tanya…"

- "Seul" le coupa-t-elle.

_"Sale garce !"_ répliqua ma conscience.

Pour être honnête, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que Tanya voulait à Edward. Mon esprit torturé imaginait sans mal ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ex. Nous étions le soir de la Saint-Valentin et elle était habillée pour sortir. CQFD.

Aussi, je préférais mettre ma curiosité de côté et regagnais ma chambre pour les laisser discuter tranquilles. Quelle petite-amie voudrait assister à ce genre de chose ?

- "Je vais vous laisser" murmurai-je à l'attention d'Edward, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'esquisser un pas qu'Edward se saisissait de ma main. Étonnée, je levais les yeux vers lui afin de lire dans son regard. Il avait l'air exaspéré et j'espérais que ma tentative de fuite n'en était pas la cause. Il me murmura un timide "reste" avant de me tendre sa cravate.

- "Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec ça ?" me demanda-t-il, sans prêter la moindre attention à Tanya. "J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ces trucs."

Il me prit un peu au dépourvu, mais son magnifique sourire me remit instantanément les idées en place.

- "Serait-on nerveux Monsieur Cullen ?" le taquinai-je, en saisissant sa cravate et en la passant autour de son cou.

- "Je veux juste être à la hauteur de l'évènement" sourit-il.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Plongés dans notre conversation, nous avions oublié que Tanya se tenait à quelques mètres de nous.

- "Si je vous dérange…" commença-t-elle.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya ?" lui demanda Edward, sans même me quitter du regard.

Je relevais délicatement son col de chemise avant de commencer à nouer sa cravate.

- "J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait sortir dîner…"

- "Tu aurais dû téléphoner" lui répondit-il en la fixant vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte.

- "Tu ne réponds plus à mes appels" éluda-t-elle, le ton plein de reproches.

L'attitude d'Edward transpirait l'exaspération. Après avoir noué sa cravate, je remis correctement son col avant de descendre mes mains de son cou à son torse, dans un geste apaisant.

Edward me regarda à nouveau et ses yeux s'adoucirent avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me murmura un tendre "merci" au creux de l'oreille et je perdais presque pied.

- "Edward, pourrais-tu cesser de faire comme si je n'étais pas là" s'emporta Tanya.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, avant de nous tourner vers son ex.

- "Il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois mais apparemment tu ne comprends pas" commença-t-il.

- "Et notre baiser, ce n'était rien ?" s'emporta-t-elle. "Ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti. Bon sang, après toutes ces années, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur nous comme ça !"

Je me tendis au mot "baiser". Apparemment je n'étais pas au courant de tous les détails. Je pris sur moi, essayant de garder une expression neutre. Hors de question de donner à Tanya ce qu'elle cherchait.

- "Tu étais complètement saoule et TU m'as embrassé. Je ne t'ai pas rendu ce baiser et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je t'ai expliqué le lendemain que j'étais avec quelqu'un et que nous deux c'était bel et bien terminé depuis longtemps" dit-il froidement d'une traite, comme pour l'empêcher d'argumenter.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute, probablement choquée par le ton d'Edward, avant de se reprendre.

- "Tu l'as choisi ELLE !" cracha-t-elle en me désignant de la main comme si je ne valais rien.

Sa remarque me fit voir rouge. De quel droit se jugeait-elle supérieure à moi ? J'esquissais un pas en avant mais Edward me retient dans l'étau de ses bras.

- "Tu devrais partir Tanya. Nous avons une table qui nous attend et ma patience commence à fleureter avec ses limites."

Son ton était cinglant. Tanya prit son sac d'un geste vif avant de tourner les talons et sortir de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte.

_"Bon débarras !"_ hurla ma conscience.

Edward me garda fermement dans ses bras, déposant de furtifs baisers sur la peau de mon cou. J'étais en colère contre Tanya mais cette étreinte apaisante m'aidait à faire redescendre la pression.

Nous restions quelques minutes comme ça, enlacés et silencieux. Puis Edward rompit notre quiétude pour me raconter cette fameuse soirée.

- "Le soir du dîner d'inauguration, Tanya a vidé la moitié des bouteilles de champagne de notre table. Je veillai sur elle pendant que Dem était parti chercher la voiture. Elle n'arrêtait pas de délirer sur notre vie de couple passée, me disant que je lui manquais. Sans que je ne le vois venir, elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a embrassé."

- "Tu…"

- "Non" me coupa-t-il. "Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je l'ai repoussée tout de suite, en essayant de lui expliquer que j'étais déjà pris. Le lendemain, elle est venue s'excuser, me remerciant de l'avoir rejetée en douceur et d'avoir pris soin d'elle durant la soirée."

- "Et aujourd'hui ?" demandai-je timidement.

Je voulais vraiment qu'il me le dise, j'en avais besoin.

- "Connaissant Tanya, elle a juste essayé de foutre la merde entre nous" cracha-t-il avant de s'adoucir. "Je voulais t'en parler, mais pas par email. Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps, je suis désolé."

Je relâchais tout l'air que j'avais gardé en moi, sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais vraiment soulagée. Je me retournai dans ses bras et l'embrassai doucement, comme pour sceller les choses avant un nouveau départ.

- "Et si nous allions dîner" suggérai-je.

- "Avec plaisir" me répondit-il avant de saisir ma veste et de m'aider à l'enfiler. "Tu es sublime dans cette robe, fais-moi penser à remercier ma sœur" me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Tout le malaise que j'avais ressenti en me découvrant devant le miroir venait de s'envoler. Comment faisait-il pour que je me sente aussi belle et désirable, juste avec une phrase et son regard émeraude sur moi ? Mes joues s'empourprèrent une fois encore, comme à chaque fois qu'il me regardait de cette façon.

- "Prête ?" me demanda-t-il, en me tendant la main.

- "Prête" acquiesçai-je tout en liant mes doigts aux siens.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, nous suivions le serveur qui nous menait à notre table. Edward avait réservé dans ce fameux restaurant français. Pour l'occasion, toute la décoration était parée de rouge, que ce soit les solitaires, contenant de magnifiques roses rouges, les verres ou même les chandelles.

Notre table était située dans une alcôve, un véritable cocon dans un écrin tamisé. J'avais toujours une pointe de nervosité qui me tiraillait l'estomac. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps et ma dernière soirée de Saint-Valentin avait été un véritable fiasco.

Mais la prévenance d'Edward, alliée aux bulles du champagne rosé de l'apéritif, avait un effet hautement relaxant sur mon anxiété.

La carte était en français mais, heureusement pour moi, elle était traduite en chinois et en anglais. Je pus déchiffrer l'essentiel mais j'eus besoin d'Edward pour choisir car certains plats étaient de vrais mystères pour une non-initiée comme moi.

- "Tu veux continuer le repas au champagne ou passer à autre chose ?" me demanda Edward entre l'entrée et le plat.

- "Me connaissant, il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste au champagne" rigolai-je, me souvenant que je supportais assez mal les mélanges.

- "Très bien mademoiselle" me sourit-il.

Nous discutions tranquillement, nous racontant quelques anecdotes de facs, quand le serveur nous apporta nos plats.

- "J'espère que ma sœur ne te martyrise pas trop avec les préparatifs du mariage."

- "Pour l'instant, elle reste… gérable" admis-je, faute de mieux. "Je pense que Jazz doit subir bien pire que moi."

- "Il est courageux. Alice peut être un vrai monstre dès qu'il s'agit d'organiser quelque chose" soupira-t-il, se remémorant sûrement les soirées qu'elle organisait à Forks.

- "Amoureux serait plus juste" souris-je.

- "Avec Rosalie enceinte et Alice en plein préparatifs, je vais peut-être prolonger mon séjour ici" plaisanta-t-il.

- "Monsieur Cullen, seriez-vous en train de vous cacher de votre famille ?" dis-je, arquant un sourcil.

- "Cela dépend" dit-il, tout à coup très sérieux, se penchant sur notre table.

- "Et de quoi ?" dis-je sur le ton de la confidence, me penchant vers lui à mon tour.

- "Si ma sublime petite-amie accepte de se cacher avec moi."

- "Ne me tente pas" répondis-je avant d'être interrompue par notre serveur.

Je profitais du départ du serveur pour relancer la conversation. J'avais une question en suspens, en fait deux, et je voulais en parler avec Edward de vive voix. Mais celui-ci me devança.

- "En parlant mariage. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé mais… me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au mariage d'Alice et Jazz ?"

Ses yeux brillaient, malicieux, et j'en avais le souffle coupé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre par la négative mais, même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu m'y résoudre. Pas quand il me regardait comme ça.

- "Tu es conscient des risques que tu prends en invitant la DemDo* de ta sœur ?" le taquinai-je.

- "Je suis son frère alors je suis déjà dans les ennuis" admit-il. "Avec toi ce sera nettement plus agréable. Et puis j'aime vivre dangereusement."

Son compliment me fit rougir comme une collégienne. Mais il ne fallait pas que je perde de vue mon objectif, pas avec une occasion pareil.

- "Puisque tu parles de danger, j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser" commençais-je, pas aussi sûre de moi que je le voulais.

- "Tout ce que tu voudras" me murmura-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

Serai-ce si facile ? Ce ne serait pas loyal de lui faire un coup pareil. Une inspiration plus tard, je me lançais.

- "En fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais être mon cavalier au mariage de Leah et Jake" dis-je d'une traite.

- "Oh" soupira-t-il.

- "Oui."

- "Quand tu parlais de danger…"

- "Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. C'était… mais…"

- "Je t'accompagnerai" promit-il.

- "Ne te sens pas obligé, je sais qu'avec Jake ce n'est pas…"

- "Le grand amour ?"

- "Je n'en demande pas tant" rigolai-je.

- "Peu importe, je veux être avec toi là-bas. Enfin, si les futurs mariés sont d'accord."

- "J'y travaille" souris-je.

_**oO Playlist : Gotan Project "Santa Maria" Oo**_

Le serveur vint débarrasser nos plats et Edward se leva pour venir se placer à ma droite.

- "M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"

Je pris une seconde pour identifier la musique dont je n'avais prêté aucune attention jusque-là.

- "Un tango ? Je ne suis pas sûre…"

- "C'est comme le vélo Bella. Et puis, tout est dans le cavalier."

- "Je ne pense pas que tes pieds partagent ton avis" dis-je en saisissant sa main tendue.

Edward nous dirigea vers la petite piste de danse qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Un couple était déjà en train d'évoluer avec une grâce infinie.

Nous nous placions dans un coin avant de nous faire face. Edward passa son bras derrière mon dos avant de me rapprocher de lui. Je fixai mon regard au sien avant de mettre ma main droite dans la sienne.

- "Détends-toi Bella, tu ne risques rien. Je te promets, je ne te lâcherai pas" me rassura-t-il en levant nos mains jointes à hauteur de mon épaule.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde pour me concentrer. A l'intérieur c'était la panique totale, je ne me rappelai même plus des pas ! Je pratiquais la salsa vraiment régulièrement, alors que je n'avais jamais dansé un tango avec qui que ce soit, à part mon professeur.

J'expirai tout l'air que je gardais avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

- "Prête ?" me demanda Edward tout en raffermissant sa prise sur mon dos.

- "Autant que faire se peut" grimaçai-je.

Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement. Edward me murmurait des "droite", des "gauche", au fil de notre danse et, pour ma grande stupéfaction, je dansais un tango avec lui. Vraiment. A l'intérieur j'étais extatique.

Je ne pensais pas avoir la grâce et l'assurance du couple qui dansait près de nous mais j'étais tout de même ravie d'y arriver malgré tout. Edward avait raison, tout est définitivement dans le cavalier.

Mon cœur palpitait à tout rompre et cette douce chaleur si familière m'envahissait entièrement. Nos regards, nos effleurements, mêlés à l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines et à son regard sur moi, me faisaient me sentir bien. Mieux que bien.

La chanson prit fin mais il eut le temps de me renverser dans un geste précis et sensuel.

- "Wow !" dis-je sous le coup de la surprise.

- "Je t'avais dis que tout était dans le cavalier" plaisanta-t-il.

- "Et si modeste" le taquinai-je.

Edward nous guida vers notre table, sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Après ce tango si sensuel, nous n'arrivions plus à garder nos mains hors du corps de l'autre.

Notre dessert fut servi quelques minutes plus tard et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à chaque bouchée. Ce gâteau au chocolat était tout simplement orgasmique. C'était, de loin, le meilleur que je n'avais jamais mangé.

Edward me regardait avec envie et je m'enflammais à nouveau. Il y avait tellement de désir, de chaleur dans son regard. Oserai-je dire de l'amour ? Cette pensée me parut surréaliste, pourtant il me semblait reconnaître ce sentiment dans ses yeux.

Je me repris bien vite. Il était trop tôt pour ce genre de conclusion. Je ne savais pas, moi-même, où j'en étais dans mes sentiments.

Nos desserts terminés, Edward se dirigea près du comptoir afin de régler l'addition. Je n'avais même pas essayé de payer ma part, je savais quelle éducation il avait reçu et son attitude à ce sujet était on ne peut plus claire. J'aurais d'autres occasions de l'inviter à dîner et, si cela ne se présentait pas rapidement, je pourrais toujours en créer une.

Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau et me proposa une ballade en ville avant de retourner à l'appartement. Avant de quitter la chaleur du restaurant, je l'embrassais tendrement tout en dénouant sa cravate.

- "Merci d'abréger mes souffrances" sourit-il à mon geste avant de me tenir la porte, tel un gentleman.

Nous nous baladions depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le fond de l'air était glacé mais l'avoir tout près de moi me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- "Nous devrions rentrer nous mettre au chaud, tu as la peau gelée et tu frissonnes" me dit-il en prenant ma main, me guidant jusqu'à la voiture.

- "Ce n'est pas seulement à cause du froid" murmurai-je, à peine audible.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire, signe qu'il avait sûrement entendu ce que je marmonnais. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence. J'étais légèrement anxieuse à propos du reste de la soirée.

La porte de l'appartement franchie, je le saisis par la cravate avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je m'étais retenue toute la soirée, attendant que nous soyons chez nous pour lâcher la bride à mes envies.

- "Attends-moi dans le salon, j'ai quelque chose pour toi" dit-il, le souffle erratique, avant de me laisser pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Je quittais mon manteau et m'installais sur le canapé après avoir libéré mes pieds de leurs engins de torture. Edward me rejoignit, une boite à la main. Il retira sa veste avant de s'installer près de moi et de me tendre un paquet.

- "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin" murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Je pris le paquet et entrepris de le déballer précautionneusement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant immédiatement cette fameuse boîte de chez Tiffany's.

- "Edward…"

- "Ouvre-le" me coupa-t-il, ferme et anxieux à la fois.

D'une main quelque peu tremblante, j'ouvris la boîte et ce que je découvris à l'intérieur me mit les larmes aux yeux. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais la fine chaîne avant de passer sur le pendentif en forme de clé. Il était orné de plusieurs diamants et de saphirs, une merveille d'orfèvrerie. J'étais sans voix devant tant de beauté.

- "Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle. Mon père l'avait offerte à ma mère le jour où il lui a avoué ses sentiments. La clé de son cœur comme il disait."

Un fou rire absolument incontrôlable et mal venu me prit à ses mots. Et voir son air si sérieux et perplexe face à ma réaction ne faisait que me faire perdre pied encore plus. Je tentai de me calmer, de reprendre mon souffle, mais la chose n'était pas si facile, surtout avec son regard posé sur moi. L'alcool du repas ne devait pas y être étranger.

- "Apparemment ce que je te raconte est à mourir de rire" murmura-t-il, vexé.

- "Edward, je suis désolée" dis-je de façon saccadée, essayant toujours de maitriser mes éclats de rire.

Il me regardait toujours, incrédule, se demandant probablement si je me moquais de lui. Je levais mon index, lui demandant une minute pour me reprendre.

- "Excuse-moi" bredouillai-je au bout d'un certain temps. "C'est tellement… cliché" réussis-je à dire.

- "Cliché ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je reprenais mes esprits afin de lui expliquer mon point de vue. Apparemment nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde et je ne voulais pas qu'il interprète faussement mes intentions.

- "C'est vraiment magnifique…"

- "Mais" me coupa-t-il, devinant exactement ce qui allait suivre.

- "Mais" souris-je, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère devenant pesante, "tu es complètement fou."

- "Ma mère me l'a donnée lors de son dernier voyage à New York, me faisant promettre de l'offrir à la personne à qui je serais prêt à offrir mon cœur" m'expliqua-t-il.

- "Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop… tôt ?"

Il prit une minute ou deux pour réfléchir à ma question. Nous étions aux prémices de notre relation et ce cadeau, bien que somptueux, me paraissait quelque peu disproportionné. M'offrait-il cette clé à défaut, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main ? Ou était-ce une déclaration ?

- "Honnêtement, je pense que non. Mes parents, même Alice, avaient vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir à l'époque. Tu as toujours eu une place particulière pour moi, depuis le premier jour où tu as franchi les portes du lycée. Mais j'ai agi comme un imbécile, j'étais si lâche…"

- "On fait tous des erreurs" dis-je, fixant mon regard au sien.

- "C'est vrai. Mais un jour, il faut les affronter pour ne pas vivre avec des regrets."

Il se leva et sortit la chaîne de la boîte avant de la passer autour de mon cou. Aussitôt je posais ma main sur le pendentif, comme pour me persuader que je ne rêvais pas.

- "La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher avec des regrets Bella" murmura-t-il derrière ma nuque avant de déposer une ligne de baisers de mon cou à mon épaule.

Il se leva et s'installa en face de moi. Il caressa tendrement ma joue, avant que sa main ne suive ma mâchoire, mon cou, s'échouant sur le pendentif.

- "Parfaite" me dit-il, son regard émeraude brûlant le mien.

- "Merci" répondis-je avant de saisir sa cravate pour le rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser.

Notre baiser était plus doux que le précédent. Je voulais y faire passer toutes les émotions que ce cadeau faisait naitre en moi, et il y en avait beaucoup. Mes sentiments étaient confus mais ils étaient bien là.

- "Moi qui me moquais de mon père, je ne vaux pas mieux on dirait" sourit-il contre moi.

- "Les femmes aiment les clichés de temps en temps, ça ravive notre côté d'éternelles romantiques."

Notre étreinte dura des minutes, des heures. La fatigue se faisant sentir, Edward m'invita à regagner ma chambre alors qu'il entrait dans la sienne. Avais-je envie de finir la soirée de cette façon ? Ma conscience me criait la prudence mais tout mon corps était attiré par celui d'Edward.

Délicatement je retirai le collier, prenant grand soin de le remettre dans sa boîte avant de gagner la salle de bains pour me rafraichir. Une fois démaquillée et ma chevelure à nouveau libre de tout mouvement, je frappais à la porte de sa chambre.

- "Tu as besoin d'aide ?" me demanda-t-il en désignant ma robe de l'index.

- "Entre autre" dis-je, alors qu'il m'invitait à entrer.

A l'instant où ses doigts touchèrent ma peau, je me fis la promesse que, cette nuit, j'allais lui montrer par tous les moyens possibles que j'étais, moi aussi, prête à lui offrir mon cœur.

* * *

_**Lundi**_

* * *

- "Je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle s'en prenne à toi en pleine réunion" s'excusa Edward en ouvrant une bouteille de vin.

- "Elle a juste du mal à accepter qu'elle t'a perdu" répondis-je, tout en sortant deux verres du placard.

Quelques jours ici et j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. La Saint-Valentin avait été douce, pleine d'émotion, mais la dure réalité du lundi m'avait faite redescendre sur terre.

Tanya avait jugé bon de remettre en cause mon avis devant l'ensemble de nos collaborateurs. J'étais vraiment partagée à son sujet, j'espérais qu'au fil des jours les choses se tasseraient. Je comprenais sa position et j'étais prête à laisser couler, mais il fallait qu'elle aussi fasse des efforts.

- "Et si je nous faisais couler un bon bain" me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, en m'encerclant de ses bras.

Sa proximité et son attention avaient le don de me faire tout oublier, jusqu'à mon propre nom.

* * *

_**Mardi**_

* * *

- "Si tu veux un conseil ma belle, évite de trainer avec elle aujourd'hui, elle est d'une humeur de chien" me prévint Dem en me servant un café.

- "Parce que ça lui arrive d'être de bonne humeur ?" ironisai-je en levant mes yeux au ciel.

Pauvre Demetri. Tanya avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui aussi depuis ce matin. Cette garce n'appréciait pas que lui et moi soyons des amis de longue date.

- "Tu as eu le mail de James ?" changeai-je de sujet.

- "Ouais. Ce mec est sûrement le plus lunatique que je connaisse."

- "Si tout se passe comme prévu, je rentre à New York la semaine prochaine" dis-je, la déception clairement dans mon ton.

- "T'en fais pas, je garderai un œil sur ton homme" me répondit-il en jouant des sourcils.

- "Oh oui ! Juste là !" couinai-je.

- "Encore ?" me murmura tendrement Edward.

- "S'il te plait" soufflai-je. "Oh mon Dieu, ne t'arrête pas !"

Je me laissais aller, mettant de côté mon prochain retour dans la Grosse Pomme, qui signifiait quitter Edward. Ses mains sur moi avaient un tel pouvoir, j'en étais toute retournée.

- "Tu sais que je pourrais faire ça tous les jours."

- "Humm humm".

- "Tu as l'air si tendue" soupira-t-il.

"- Tu remercieras ta sœur pour m'avoir envoyée ici avec ses escarpins de la mort."

- "Si ça me permet d'avoir mes mains sur toi comme ça" dit-il en enfonçant un peu plus son pouce dans ma voûte plantaire, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

- "Et si on expérimentait ce que tes mains peuvent faire ailleurs ?" répondis-je, mutine.

La minute suivante je me retrouvais sur l'épaule d'Edward, riant à plein poumon, pendant qu'il nous dirigeait vers notre chambre.

* * *

_**Mercredi**_

* * *

- "Je vais la tuer !" hurlai-je une fois suffisamment à l'écart des clients et collaborateurs qui assistaient à la réunion.

Tanya avait, une fois de plus, œuvré pour me pourrir l'existence. Ne pouvant m'assister, elle m'avait remis un dossier contenant, d'après elle, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Légèrement en retard, je n'avais pas du tout vérifié ce maudit dossier. Je mettais toujours un point d'honneur à préparer mes affaires, détestant être prise au dépourvu. Mais, une fois encore, j'étais passée pour une imbécile devant nos clients.

Edward termina de saluer tout le monde, s'excusant une fois de plus, avant de me rejoindre à la voiture.

- "Hey, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils" me dit-il doucement, tentant vainement de m'apaiser. "Le client a bien compris que…"

- "Edward" le coupai-je sèchement. "Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux plus travailler avec ton EX !" criai-je sur lui, m'en voulant instantanément.

Plutôt que d'être vexé que je m'en prenne à lui comme ça, il se mit à rire. Et pas un petit rire, non, le rire bien bruyant qui vous scotche sur place. Je restai une minute, interdite sur le trottoir, me demandant ce qui lui prenait. J'attendis qu'il se calme avant d'arquer un sourcil et d'attendre qu'il m'explique, pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- "C'est marrant, dès que Tanya s'en prend à toi, elle n'est plus seulement 'Tanya' mais elle devient 'mon ex'."

Vexée, je montais dans la Volvo en boudant et ce, jusqu'au bureau. Edward, mais aussi Demetri, trouvait la situation amusante mais ce n'était plus mon cas. Tanya venait de commettre l'impair de trop et j'allais lui apprendre qui j'étais réellement.

* * *

_**Jeudi**_

* * *

- "Blondie à l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, vous ne vous êtes pas encore croisées ?" me demanda Dem pendant que je me servais un thé dans la salle de repos.

- "C'est si évident" rigolai-je avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

- "Je vais profiter de cette bonne humeur évidente pour te demander un café alors" sourit-il.

- "Tu devrais attendre le prochain pot" éludai-je, sentant mes joues se colorer doucement.

Demetri me fixa une minute et, malgré toute ma gêne, je tins assez bon pour que Tanya entre et se serve un café avec ce qu'il restait, sans mot dire.

- "Tu vas m'expliquer ou je dois…"

Dem n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tanya se mit à hurler dans son bureau.

- "Juste du sel" souris-je, vidant le reste du pot dans l'évier avant de le tendre à Dem et de me diriger vers mon bureau.

- "Tu es diabolique" l'entendis-je rire derrière moi.

La guerre était belle et bien ouverte et cela risquait de ne pas être joli à voir !

* * *

_**Vendredi**_

* * *

- "Oh mon Dieu, Tanya, je suis vraiment dé-so-lée" dis-je, ne cachant rien de mon amusement quand le café que j'apportai à Demetri termina sa course sur le chemisier de Blondie.

- "Espèce de…" commença-t-elle avant de se stopper. "C'est de la soie !" hurla-t-elle sur moi, faisant retourner les têtes de tous nos collaborateurs vers nous.

Alice ne me pardonnerait pas d'attaquer un chemisier en soie pour atteindre une personne mais, par chance, elle était à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

- "Je suis d'une maladresse sans nom, il ne vaut mieux pas trop trainer près de moi" dis-je, essayant de contenir mon sourire. "Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer la note du pressing" ajoutai-je.

Je rejoignais mon bureau avec ce sentiment de victoire me prenant intensément. Tanya voulait la guerre, et je n'avais pas promis de jouer proprement.

- "Prête à rentrer à la maison ?" me demanda Edward, s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- "Bien sûr" dis-je, fermant mon dossier et le rejoignant.

Nous descendîmes au sous-sol récupérer la voiture et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Ce soir nous avions prévu d'appeler les new yorkais. Le rendez-vous était pris et il me tardait vraiment. Ils me manquaient terriblement.

- "Ça sent bon" murmura Edward dans mon cou, alors qu'il pressait son corps au mien.

- "Lasagnes" soupirai-je de bien être, laissant aller ma tête sur son épaule.

- "Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand tu seras rentrée."

- "Il n'y a que ma cuisine qui va te manquer ?" demandai-je, boudeuse.

- "Je te montrai le reste plus tard" dit-il, m'embrassant le cou. "Je vais démarrer la messagerie, tu nous rejoins ?"

- "Je termine et j'arrive."

Je mis le plat au four avant de le rejoindre devant l'ordinateur. Et ils étaient tous là. Je vivais avec eux depuis tellement longtemps que j'étais émue de les voir à travers l'écran.

_- "Bon alors, quand est-ce que ma demoiselle d'honneur ramène ses fesses ici qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses ?"_

- "La semaine prochaine Alice" répondis-je, pas vraiment rassurée.

Quitter Edward allait être difficile. Mais quitter Edward pour finir avec Alice en mode "mariée hystérique" me donnait envie de rester ici pour toujours.

_- "Fais pas cette tête Eddie, on s'occupera bien d'elle" taquina Emmett._

- "Si tu me la casses, je viendrais te botter les fesses" rétorqua Edward, faisant rire tout le monde.

Rosalie nous parla de sa première échographie et nous montra la photo. Avec la résolution, on ne voyait pas grand-chose mais voir ses yeux briller de bonheur suffisait, pour le moment.

A mon retour, j'allais devoir superviser les travaux dans l'appartement de Rose et Em. Ils s'étaient enfin décidés pour les modifications, il ne restait plus qu'à engager une équipe.

- "C'est beau la technologie" dis-je alors qu'Edward éteignait l'ordinateur.

- "Il faudra que tu te créés un compte à ton retour, qu'on puisse discuter de temps en temps."

- "Bien sûr" dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Nous mangeâmes devant un DVD avant d'aller nous coucher. Demain j'avais prévu une surprise pour Edward. Dem m'avait aidé à trouver ce que je voulais et il me tardait de voir sa tête.

* * *

_**Samedi**_

* * *

- "Bella" grogna Edward, pas vraiment ravie de la situation.

- "Arrête de faire l'enfant !" m'exaspérai-je avant de tapoter le siège arrière.

Avec la complicité de Dem, j'avais réservé quelques heures sur un circuit ainsi qu'une moto et de l'équipement pour montrer à Edward que je savais maitriser un engin. Il avait compris ce que je manigançais quand on passa le portail du complexe. Depuis, il essayait par tous les moyens de prendre le guidon, commençant par la moue "made in Cullen", qui échoua lamentablement, pour enchainer avec un chantage grossier.

- "Tu conduiras quand ce sera ton tour" m'énervai-je. "Allez, monte !"

Il soupira pour la énième fois mais s'installa enfin derrière moi.

- "Accroche-toi bien" dis-je en mettant en route le moteur.

Ce son m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ma main s'attardait sur l'engin alors que celle d'Edward caressaient mes flancs.

- "Prêt ?" lui demandai-je, un sourire dans la voix.

- "Autant qu'on peut l'être" me répondit-il, m'encerclant de ses bras.

La seconde suivante, je fermais ma visière et appuyait sur les gaz. Les premiers tours me permirent d'appréhender le circuit, de repérer les erreurs à éviter. Une fois les lieux bien en tête, je me lâchais un peu plus. Edward se crispait parfois, me serrant un peu plus fort, et ses mains sur moi combinées à l'adrénaline étaient tout ce qu'il me fallait avant mon départ.

Après plus d'une heure à tourner, je laissais le guidon à Edward. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas montée derrière quelqu'un. Les sensations étaient différentes, mais toutes aussi agréables.

- "Comment je m'en sors ?" me demanda-t-il grâce aux dispositifs donc étaient équipés nos casques, nous permettant de communiquer.

- "Pas si mal pour un grand-père" ris-je.

- "Je vais te montrer de quoi il est capable, le grand-père".

Edward fit quelques tours supplémentaires, prenant quelques risques avec la machine, et moi je savourais toutes ses sensations. Après une heure de conduite, il prit le chemin des stands.

- "Je crois qu'il faut qu'on rentre" dit-il, après avoir retiré son casque.

- "Déjà ?" dis-je, légèrement déçue, tout en retirant le mien.

- "Crois-moi, si on ne rentre pas tout de suite, je vais finir par te retirer cette combinaison ici ou dans les toilettes" me susurra-il, le regard ardent.

Si son ton donnait déjà quelques indices sur ce qui lui passait par la tête, ses yeux, eux parlaient pour lui. Il me prit la main et nous guida vers la voiture, me chuchotant des promesses qu'il avait intérêt à tenir. L'adrénaline qui parcourait maintenant mes veines n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui m'enflammait plus tôt à moto, et ses propositions étaient l'exutoire parfait.

* * *

_**Mardi**_

* * *

- "Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" me demanda Dem alors que je fermais mon troisième carton.

- "Il me semble."

Je balayais rapidement mon bureau, faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il me restait à faire avant mon départ.

- "Ne fais pas cette tête Dem. Si tout marche comme prévu, on se revoit dans deux mois."

- "Je sais" soupira-t-il.

- "Mais ?"

- "Qui va remettre la Reine des Glaces à sa place maintenant ?".

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

- "Je suis sûr que tu feras des merveilles" lui répondit Edward en entrant dans mon bureau. "Prête ?"

- "Tu as récupéré le dossier sur ton bureau ?" lui demandai-je, en enfilant ma veste.

- "Tout est déjà dans la voiture."

- "Ok" soupirai-je.

Nous assistions à notre dernière réunion tous ensemble ici et j'étais stressée, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- "Hey, tout se passera bien" me rassura Edward en plaçant sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me guidant vers l'ascenseur.

- "Je l'espère."

* * *

_**Jeudi**_

* * *

La boule au ventre, je passais les portes du terminal. Dans ma tête, je ne cessais de me dire d'agir en adulte, que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais mon corps ne m'écoutait plus depuis que j'avais mis mes fesses dans la voiture.

Edward était bien silencieux lui aussi, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. La chaleur de son bras dans mon dos me détendait légèrement cependant, et je redoutais la perte de ce contact, tellement anodin, autant que ma montée dans ce fichu avion.

Une fois l'écran consulté et la zone des départs rejointe, je laissais mes craintes prendre le pas sur mes bonnes résolutions.

- "Si elle tente quoi que ce soit…"

- "Tu sais très bien que je ne la laisserai pas faire" me coupa-t-il.

Il posa délicatement son index sous mon menton pour m'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux. J'y lisais tellement de sentiments contradictoires que la boule grandissait encore.

- "On se voit dans deux mois, cela passera vite."

- "Avec ta sœur en mode bridezilla, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer" ironisai-je, sachant déjà qu'Alice ne me laisserai même pas une minute pour broyer du noir.

- "C'est un mal pour un bien tout compte fait" ricana-t-il.

- "Tu as de la chance de rester planqué à plus de dix mille kilomètres d'elle."

- "Tu vas me manquer" me coupa-t-il soudainement, sincère.

Je sentais les larmes venir mais il était hors de question que je pleure ici, devant lui. Je me gardais ça pour plus tard.

- "Tu vas me manquer aussi" murmurai-je, avant que les lèvres d'Edward ne viennent me réduire au silence.

Notre baiser, prudent au départ, se fit plus passionné, presque désespéré. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, explorait son dos, comme pour mémoriser une dernière fois son corps.

Trop tôt, mon vol fut appelé. J'abandonnai alors les bras d'Edward pour ceux d'un agent de sécurité car, une fois de plus, j'avais fait sonner le portique de sécurité.

Le reste se fit dans un brouillard. J'agissais tel un automate, encore sur le coup de nos au revoir. Je ne trouvais même pas le courage de pleurer durant le vol, préférant dormir pour oublier mon retour à New York.

Tout cela était tellement ironique. J'allais retrouver mes amis, mon chez moi, mon travail, mes repères et pourtant, le simple fait de laisser Edward derrière moi, me rendait malade. C'était si inattendu que je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. J'avais l'impression qu'il était ma maison maintenant, et ma maison me manquait déjà.

* * *

*demoiselle d'honneur

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

**Dites-moi tout !**

* * *

La suite n'est pas du tout commencée, donc je ne vous donnerais pas de faux espoir avec une hypothétique date...

Je vous tiendrais au courant sur Twitter et Facebook au fur et à mesure^^

Merci d'être fidèles au post ;)

Belly


End file.
